Matrimonio Necesario
by alejandraaa5610
Summary: Después de la cuarta guerra ninja Sasuke Uchiha decide regresar a Konoha para enterrar el pasado y continuar con su vida, sin embargo Tsunade y el consejo le tienen una sorpresa inimaginable... SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

** "MATRIMONIO NECESARIO"**

Hola, soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste mi historia... claro que los personajes no son míos!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "¿REGRESO CONDICIONADO?"**

La cuarta guerra ninja fue sin duda alguna una gran batalla... que trascendería en el futuro de todos los pueblos del mundo ninja y en el rumbo que ellos tomarían en un futuro, luego de terminar esta guerra todos los aliados sufrieron grandes perdidas humanas que sin duda era inevitable, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fueron las dos pilares principales de la victoria... con la clara ayuda de los kages aliados y los hokages del pasado, poniendo punto final a ese terrible enfrentamiento.

Es bien sabido que Sasuke Uchiha hace años atrás traicionó y abandonó Konoha para cumplir su venganza la cual era matar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha por el asesinato de todo su clan, pero luego de cumplir su objetivo y asesinarlo se enteró de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano mayor, haciendo que desarrolle su odio a Konoha por un tiempo hasta que más adelante comprendió las razones de su hermano por su accionar, con ello logrando así redimirse y seguir la voluntad de Itachi... la cual era proteger su pueblo y evitar más dolor y sangre derramada.

Finalizada la guerra Naruto, Sakura y los demás convencieron a Sasuke de volver a Konoha porque al fin y al cabo este era su hogar y que después de finalizar ese ciclo de venganza ya era tiempo de rehacer su vida... porque no podía detenerse en el tiempo e ignorar el sacrificio de su hermano, luego de meditarlo decidió acceder y regresar a casa, claro que lo hiso acompañado de su equipo "taka" por sugerencia de la hokage, al considerarlos de gran ayuda en la batalla; razón por la cual un par de días después de su regreso estaba tranquilo tomando su desayuno al lado de su grupo y preparándose para reunirse con Tsunade a pedido de ella.

Media hora después el grupo "taka" estaba reunido en la oficina de Tsunade:

- Primero quiero agradecerles por su colaboración en esta terrible batalla – les dijo a todo el grupo

- Nos divertimos mucho peleando, verdad? – preguntó un alegre Suigetsu – además teníamos que obedecer a Sasuke – alzó una ceja

- Entiendo, ahora escúchenme con atención... – dijo la hokage y los presentes asintieron con la cabeza – he tomado la decisión de recibirlos en esta aldea por su ayuda y buen desempeño en la batalla, dándoles el puesto de shinobis de la hoja... y con el tiempo ya irán subiendo de puesto – ofreció – qué dices Sasuke? – preguntó

- Ellos deciden por si mismos... – respondió el líder del grupo – Jugo... – dijo mirándolo

- Sabes que yo siempre iré a donde tú vayas... – respondió

- Suigetsu – dijo mirando al tiburón

- Bueno, me quedaré porque parece que aquí no me aburriré... – respondió sonriendo

- Karin... – nombró a la mujer

- Bueno yo... yo... – decía dudando – me quedo para ayudarte en lo posible

- Ya los escuchó Tsunade... – dijo mirando a la hokage y ella dijo:

- Me parece bien! – sonrió – ahora todos están viviendo en el departamento de Sasuke, pero para mañana ya les tendré preparado un departamento para cada uno y además después de estabilizarnos un poco mejor ya pueden empezar con las misiones... – los miró a todos – claro que tendrán un sueldo por ello y como ya les dije antes mientras mejor se desempeñen tendrán más posibilidades de escalar puestos – finalizó esperando una respuesta afirmativa al saber que serían útiles para su aldea.

- Nos parece bien... – dijo Suigetsu – verdad? – preguntó a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

- Entonces quiero que vengan dentro de un par de días para darles su banda de identificación y hacer unos trámites de rigor – sugirió – eso era todo! ahora ya pueden marcharse, mañana mandaré a alguien para que los lleve a conocer sus departamentos... – dijo y todos se pararon con la intención de irse

- Si, con permiso... – dijo Jugo

- Sasuke, quédate! aún tengo cosas que hablar contigo... – decía ella al verlo irse, entonces el nombrado se detuvo y con la mirada les dijo a los demás que se marcharan sin ningún tipo de problema.

- La escucho... – respondió volviéndose a sentar

- Ayer he hablado con lo que queda del consejo y todos están de acuerdo con que te quedes, porque te reconocen como uno de los héroes de la batalla... – entrecruzó los dedos encima de la mesa – pero también son conscientes que si es que tú quisieras podrías acabar con nuestra aldea, y por eso quieren un garante que afirme que ahora estarás definitivamente con nosotros... y de nuestro lado –finalizó mirándolo a los ojos

- Explíquese – fue lo único que él dijo devolviéndole la mirada

- Primero que nada quiero que sepas que tú puesto será distinto que el de tus compañeros – suspiró – te propongo que seas un jounin de élite o un ambu, tú decides... y por lo otro creo que la idea no te va agradar... – dijo ella estirando las manos y dando un gran suspiro

- Qué quiere decir? – preguntó inquieto

- Quiero decir que según el consejo la única forma de atarte para siempre a la hoja es mediante una unión matrimonial... – respondió ella haciendo que Sasuke quedara estupefacto – dicen que debes casarte con una ciudadana de la aldea...

Luego de esas palabras hubo un silencio tenso por parte de ambos, ya que la hokage simplemente se limitaba a ver la fría expresión de Sasuke y la forma de asimilar la noticia que comprendía era difícil, incluso para alguien como él... luego de largos segundos por fin él rompió el silencio:

- Soy muy joven, cómo es que tengo que casarme a mi edad? – quiso saber un poco aturdido pero sin demostrárselo abiertamente a la mujer mayor

- Lo sé, todos sabemos que todavía te falta mucho por vivir... pero también sabemos que pese a tu juventud tú eres un chico muy maduro – tomó su taza de té – porque tú siempre has sido muy responsable y disciplinado, y que para colmo... siempre cumples tus objetivos – respondió con sarcasmo a lo último dicho

- Comprendo eso, pero... – decía él pero fue interrumpido

- Además según lo que sé otro de tus objetivos era restablecer tu clan y para ello necesitas de una mujer... – cruzó los brazos – y quien mejor que tu esposa, no? – dijo retándolo con la mirada

- Esa es una condición? – preguntó sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos

- Abiertamente no, pero más allá de lo que diga el consejo, luego de haberlo pensado durante toda la noche, yo pienso que sería bueno que te cases... – sonrió - para que ya no exista ningún tipo de duda con respecto a tu estancia definitiva en la hoja y para que formes una familia! – suspiró – porque créeme que uno de mis sueños es ver resurgir el clan Uchiha y eso solo será posible gracias a ti y a los hijos que desees tener... – finalizó con nostalgia en sus palabras

Sasuke durante largos minutos pensó en las palabras que Tsunade le decía y le daba crédito en algunas cosas, sin embargo se está hablando de "matrimonio" un término que tenía en cuenta pero no tan pronto... porque pensaba por lo menos esperar un par de años más para ponerse a pensar en una mujer ideal para él y la cual este a su altura, pero así de pronto y de la nada... no se lo esperaba!

- Vamos Sasuke no lo pienses tanto... – mencionó ella al verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos – además tú puedes escoger a la chica que quieras como esposa, nosotros no te vamos a imponer a nadie! – dijo con firmeza en sus palabras – la única condición es que sea de este lugar, como ya te lo mencioné

"Matrimonio y esposa..." una y otra vez se repetía en la alborotada cabeza del Uchiha, no había duda que Tsunade podía llegar a ser realmente muy impredecible ya que ni en sus más remotas pesadillas se imaginó que de la noche a la mañana le planteara tomar esa opción, por ser una idea un tanto descabellada.

- No me vayas a salir ahora que no estás preparado para tomar una mujer y hacerla tu esposa... – mencionó con sarcasmo – mira que yo sé muchas cosas...

- Así, y qué cosas supuestamente sabe? – preguntó curioso por el sarcasmo de ella

- Que no eres un santo y que tienes "experiencia" con las mujeres – respondió sonriendo con burla – lo cual es obvio por el aspecto que tienes... – dijo evaluándolo y sabiendo que los años le habían favorecido – entonces, qué dices? – insistió buscando que el pelinegro aceptara.

- Está bien, voy a casarme... – respondió tranquilo luego de comprender a la hokage

- Bien, eso es genial! Más que maravilloso! – dijo con emoción y se puso de pie – tienes a alguien en mente?

- No! – respondió secamente

- Y no has pensado en... en Sakura? – preguntó ella sabiendo que pese al tiempo su alumna seguía enamorada del Uchiha y él respondió:

- No creo que sea una buena opción... – cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado

- Es la mejor opción! – enfatizó – la conoces desde años, es una de las pocas personas con quien tienes una buena relación, siempre has sabido que no le has sido indiferente y además estoy segura que aceptaría ser tu esposa con gusto – lo miró con interrogación – Sasuke, ella es la mejor candidata!

- Dijo que podía escoger a la chica que quisiera... – la enfrentó volviéndola a mirar – o es que acaso necesariamente tiene que ser Sakura? O es qué esto es un plan para amarrarme con ella? – preguntó con duda

- No, claro que no! pero yo pensé que de entre todas la escogerías a ella sin ni siquiera dudarlo – suspiró con desconcierto la hokage

- Pues ya ve que no! – dirigió su mirada hacia ella – Sakura es muy molestosa, no creo soportar tener que vivir con alguien así... – respondió fríamente haciendo que sea ahora Tsunade la que se sorprenda al escucharlo

- Está bien, no insistiré más... – dijo con resignación y se sentó – pero dime a quien quieres como tu esposa? Que yo encontraré la forma de darte gusto en tu elección

- Yo he estado mucho tiempo alejado de aquí, así que no conozco a nadie... – sonrió de medio lado – entonces pienso que sería mejor que UD. la escoja – al terminar de escuchar esto la hokage se quedo todavía más sorprendida, ya que le era difícil asimilar que el Uchiha le daba esa opción a ella

- Espera... – dijo apuntándole con el dedo – me estás diciendo que yo escoja a la mujer con la que te casarás? –preguntó incrédula y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – Sasuke! El matrimonio no es juego y tú lo estás tomando como si fuera algo sin importancia, como si te diera igual estar casado con cualquiera y como si fuera un negocio más o un contrato... – finalizó mirándolo con seriedad.

- El punto es que me voy a casar y yo ya sabré como tomo mi matrimonio – respondió defendiéndose de la mujer – o es que me va a enseñar cómo hacerlo?

- No, pero... – suspiró resignada al ver que él seguía siendo el mismo – como quieras, yo escogeré a tu esposa! – sonrió con melancolía – tienes algunos requerimientos? – preguntó ella cogiendo un lápiz y papel para anotar

- Que sea digna de mi apellido, que no sea bulliciosa y lo demás lo dejo a su criterio – respondió inclinándose a la mesa

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de eso – escribió sobre el papel – te mandaré a llamar cuando tenga novedades... eso es todo lo que tenemos hablar con respecto al matrimonio – guardo el papel en un folder – ahora tenemos que tratar otro asuntos importes también

- Ud. dirá... – contestó simplemente

- Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que has tenido que pasar a causa de las malas decisiones que tomaron mis predecesores y el consejo que ordenó la destrucción de tu clan – dijo ella bajando la mirada con sinceridad, vergüenza y tristeza en sus palabras – lamento tanto lo ocurrido...

- Preferiría no hablar más del tema... – dijo mirándola

- Entiendo, sin embargo quiero que sepas que contigo repararemos nuestros errores... – lo miró – y empezaremos por darte lo que te corresponde

- No entiendo – hiso un ademán con las manos

- Los anteriores miembros del consejo siempre exigieron que se diera todas las comodidades posibles y yo supuse que lo hacías por empatía – suspiró – pero ahora comprendo que lo hacían porque sabían que lo merecías y que era lo justo – tomó su taza de té – entonces es preciso darte a ti esto... – sacó un papel y se lo dio

- Esto es...? – decía él mirando el papel

- La herencia de tu familia, como veras es una enorme cantidad de dinero! – sonrió – pero también debes saber que actualmente no tengo la capacidad económica para dártelo, sin embargo después de revisar mis cuentas he concluido que puedo cumplir dándote una suma importante mensualmente, para que en unos cuantos años te dé el total! – suspiró – estás de acuerdo, verdad? – preguntó viéndolo y él respondió:

- Así será! – ella sonrió gratamente al escucharlo

- Muy bien! entonces toma esto... – sacó una gran cantidad de dinero de una de las cajuelas de su escritorio – este es el primer pago – dijo y se lo dio a él – solo tienes que firma este papel donde dice que lo recibiste – saco otro papel, se lo dio y después de leerlo él firmó el papel y se devolvió – dentro de un mes te daré el segundo pago

- De acuerdo – respondió viéndola sonreir

- Ahora nos queda hablar de tu puesto aquí – se frotó las manos – que puesto deseas tener? En de jounin de élite o el de ambu? – preguntó

- El primero... – decía después de pensarlo por algunos segundos

- Me parece bien, pero sabes que puedes tener el otro si tú quieres solo tienes que decírmelo – se tomó de la quijada – ahora que serás un hombre casado no crees que sería conveniente retornar al barrio Uchiha? – Preguntó ella – claro que si es lo que quieres y si no yo te daré otra casa, qué dices?

Él escuchó sus palabras y se puso a pensar, regresar y vivir en la casa de sus padres ¿sería una buena idea? Pese a que han pasado años desde su muerte aún le sería difícil adecuarse a ese lugar, pero también es consciente que tiene que superar por completo esa etapa de su vida... tiene que dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo, porque su familia y su hermano quisieran que fuera dichoso en su vida y que ya no existiera ninguna sombra que estropee su tranquilidad.

- Está bien, volveré a casa una vez casado... - levantó la mirada y la enfrentó

- Estupendo, si es que lo crees conveniente voy a mandar que la limpien y la ordenen para que esté lista para cuando te instales allí! – enfatizó

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – dijo sin más y ella se le quedo sonriendo

- No imaginé que podríamos tener una plática tan holgada y satisfactoria – se puso de pie y estiró las manos con mucha alegría.

- Si eso es todo me retiro... – dijo él poniéndose de pie también

- Sí! eso es todo – respondió satisfecha por la plática – te mandaré a llamar ante cualquier novedad – dijo acompañándolo a la salida y cuando él ya se iba dijo – Sasuke, me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto!

- Hmp – respondió y empezó a andar con pasiguedad, en tanto su secretaria se acercaba a ella con el objetivo de saber en que terminó la conversación.

- Hokage-sama todo salió bien? – preguntó su aprendiz Shizune

- Más que bien - sonrió – ese chico es muy razonable! – respondió viendo caminar al pelinegro y suspirando por toda la conversación.

En otro lugar:

Karin y los demás caminaban rumbo hacia el departamento de Sasuke, pero sentir aquel chakra de esa mujer la alteró un poco...

- Qué le estará diciendo esa mujer a Sasuke? – preguntaba con malestar – presiento que no es nada bueno, no sé que es pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno...

- Si tú lo dices debe ser cierto – sonrió – ya que las brujas como tú son muy perceptivas a cuanto el futuro... – decía moviendo la cabeza de arriba-abajo

- ANIMALLLL! – le dio una patada – estoy hablando en serio! – cerró los ojos – qué es que nunca sabes tomar las cosas en serio? – preguntó ella, pero el acuático no dijo nada y Jugo solo se dedicó a contemplar a algunas aves que revoloteaban por el cielo de Konoha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

Si les gustó mi historia déjenme un Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 "ESCOGIENDO A LA SEÑORA UCHIHA"**

El sol ya empezaba a esconderse dando así por finalizado un día más, pero cabe destacar que un hecho inusual en el pueblo era que Tsunade y su aprendiz llevaban encerradas toda la tarde en su oficina ya que trabajaban seria y arduamente, y ¿en que trabajaban? en escoger a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha... quién diría que la Hokage desempeñara esa labor también, verdad? pero no le quedaba de otra al saber de la importancia de llevar a cabo ese matrimonio, por el bien de Sasuke y también por el bien de su aldea... aunque era consciente que este noticia no les agradaría a Naruto ni mucho menos a Sakura, pero ya vería después como solucionar eso.

- Aún no me puedo creer que Sasuke-san haya desechado a Sakura-chan – decía una Shizune muy pensativa y desechando algunos nombres de las candidatas en un papel

- Pues imagínate la sorpresa que me lleva al escucharlo! – dio un gran suspiro – yo pensé que ella sería la primera opción, pero escucharlo decir que NO me sorprendió – se metió el lapicero a la boca – bueno, que podemos decir es Sasuke... siempre termina sorprendiéndonos!

- Tsunade-sama yo sigo pensando que ella... – señalo un nombre en el papel – sería la mejor opción, porque va con la personalidad de Sasuke-san y además es de una familia respetable – dijo muy convencida

-Tú crees? No piensas que la personalidad de Sasuke va absorber el de ella? – preguntó no muy convencida de esa candidata

- Yo pienso que ella sería un complemento para él, porque puede que Sasuke-san tenga un carácter fuerte y ponerlo con alguien de ese mismo carácter sería como hacer combustión, pero si su esposa tiene un carácter débil o moderado lo va a apaciguar y van evitar muchas discusiones – dijo la aprendiz

- En eso tienes razón! – mordió el lapicero – pero me preocupa que ambos no sean tan comunicativos – cerró los ojos y pensó por unos segundos – aunque viéndolo de otra forma ese parecido los va a juntar más, porque ella podrá comprender los silencios de Sasuke y no lo va atosigar.

- Así es, además Ud. dijo que él le pido que no sea bulliciosa y ella no lo es – sonrió – además es muy bonita y tiene modales finos – movió las manos – es una digna esposa para Sasuke-san – finalizó poniéndose de pie.

- Tienes razón! – se paró – ella merece ser la señora Uchiha... – cruzó los brazos – está decidido! ahora mismo voy a hablar con sus padres! – dijo con seguridad y sonriendo

- Hai! – respondió Shizune y empezó a aplaudir la decisión de su jefa

Al anochecer la Hokage y su aprendiz ya se encontraban sentadas en la oficina de Hiashi Hyuga y esperaban porque el nombrado se apareciera enseguida, ya que había un tema importante que tratar.

- Qué la trae por aquí Tsunade-sama? – preguntó el líder del clan Hyuga entrando a la oficina y sentándose

- Un asunto importante que tengo que tratar con Ud. – suspiró – del cual creo que ambos llegaremos a un buen acuerdo – respondió la hokage y empezó a contarle los recientes hechos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama y miraba el techo pensando en lo que ocurrió ese día, había aceptado quedarse, tenía un prestigioso puesto en la aldea, sus compañeros también se quedarían, Naruto se había ido hace unos minutos después de hacer alboroto en su departamento, todos esos hechos lo tomaba con alegría y nostalgia... al saber que las cosas tomaban un buen rumbo en su vida, sin embargo algo que aún lo mantenía desconcertado era el matrimonio... se iba a casar con alguien que quizás nunca había visto en su vida, y que sin duda alguna ella y el matrimonio le iban a traer problemas, pero entonces se preguntaba por qué había aceptado casarse? sonreía gratamente al pensar en la idea ver resurgir su clan y entonces comprendió que lo hiso por eso, Sasuke Uchiha aceptó casarse por su clan... y para hacer que el apellido Uchiha perdurara siempre.

- Solo espero que Tsunade haga una buena elección... – pensaba Sasuke después de suspirar y aceptar su realidad – así que tendré una esposa? Qué dirán todos cuando sepan la noticia? – dijo para si mismo mientras una mueca de sorpresa y burla se hacía notar en su boca.

- Sasuke, la cena ya está lista... – dijo Jugo detrás de la puerta

- Enseguida voy – respondió y al mismo tiempo se levantaba de la cama

Al día siguiente:

El atardecer ya se hacía presente y Naruto y Sakura estaban en la oficina de Tsunade, ellos tenía una plática acerca de la estabilidad que tomaba al mundo ninja después de la cuarta guerra y de las visiones que tenían todos los aldeanos, los tres tenían la seguridad de que pronto las cosas iban a retomar la tranquilidad deseada y el alce de la aldea de la hoja.

- Muy bien chicos, ahora ya pueden retirarse que tengo cosas importantes que hacer – dijo Tsunade con el fin de que ellos se fueran

- Si, nosotros también tenemos que ir donde Sasuke-teme – respondió un sonriente Naruto – y divertirnos un poco

- Sí, queremos pasar más tiempo con él y recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido al no estar juntos... – dijo una soñadora Sakura y su maestra la miraba con dolor al saber lo mucho que le afectaría a su alumna saber los nuevos acontecimientos en la vida de su amor inolvidable.

Enseguida alguien toco la puerta y se asomó:

- Tsunade-sama, ya vino Sasuke-san – dijo Shizune

- Hazlo pasar – dijo respondiéndole – y ustedes será mejor que se vayan, que tengo cosas importantes que resolver con Sasuke – dijo mirando a sus dos alumnos e inmediatamente el pelinegro entró por la puerta haciendo un saludo con la cabeza hacia la Hokage.

- Sasuke-temeee! Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Naruto acercándose al nombrado

- Yo lo mandé a llamar – aclaró ella – ahora déjenme a solas con él! – al escuchar a la hokage ambos estudiantes se intrigaron por la seriedad con que lo dijo.

- Tsunade-sama qué está pasando? – preguntó preocupada Sakura

- Ya lo sabrán después, ahora VAYANSE! – enfatizó haciendo que esos salieran de su oficina – y no anden escuchando tras la puerta! – suspiró al cerrar la puerta

- Dígame – decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la silla

- Después de que ayer te fuiste empecé a trabajar en lo que acordamos – suspiró y se sentó en su lugar – Shizune y yo recién al atardecer encontramos a una persona que sea adecuada para tomar el lugar junto a ti, que vaya más o menos con tu personalidad y con tu forma de vida – entrecruzó los dedos – entonces ayer por la noche fuimos a pedir el consentimiento de su padre, y este aceptó! alegando lo buen partido que eres y luego de hablar con su hija ella también aceptó – sonrió mirando al muchacho – y el consejo también está de acuerdo con la elección de ella – suspiró con esperanza – así que lo único que nos falta es tu aprobación!

- Quién es ella? La conozco? – preguntó él

- Sí, la conoces y aunque no creo que hayas cruzado más de dos palabras con ella créeme que es la mejor opción... – le guiñó un ojo – y además es muy bonita, es de muy buena familia, es distinguida y tranquila como me pediste, creo que vamos bien no? – preguntó tomándose de la quijada.

- Eso creo – respondió tranquilamente mientras cruzaba los brazos

- De acuerdo – suspiró - también cabe resaltar que ella es una gran kunoichi y que además tiene una habilidad sanguínea única como tú – dijo con orgullo al respecto de la prometida que ella eligió – mira que tienes que reconocer mi arduo trabajo! – abrió las manos en señal de logro.

- Hmp, ya veremos... – dijo él sonriendo y retándola con la mirada

- Ella es Hinata Hyuga... – se paró de la silla – Hinata Hyuga será con quien te cases! – finalizó con énfasis, mientras que Sasuke se quedó sin palabras... y asimilando la noticia de la mejor forma posible.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? – dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sakura que abrían la puerta abruptamente y tras ellos entraba Shizune.

- Les dije que NO espiaran... – miró al par de chismosos – QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ES NO? – se enfureció

- Cómo es eso de que Sasuke-kun se va a casar con Hinata? – preguntó una horrorizada y sorprendida Sakura

- El, el... el te...teme se va...va ca...ca...casar? – preguntó Naruto señalando con sus dedos al nombrado – c...con Hi...hi...hina...nata-chan? – pronunció temblando

- Así es, Hinata va ser la esposa de Sasuke! – lanzó un lapicero a Naruto – y es mejor que vayan acostumbrándose a la idea – finalizó y Naruto se desvaneció en el piso

- Pero, CÓMOOO? POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? – gritó exaltada Sakura

- Eso no es asunto suyo, así que mejor váyanse que todavía tengo cosas que hablar con Sasuke – respondió mirando al pelinegro y comprendiendo la clara razón del rechazo de él hacia su alumna, sí! realmente era escandalosa y molestosa.

- NOOO! De aquí no me voy hasta que nos expliquennnn – respondió la kunoichi

- Ustedes no pueden pedir nada, aquí el único que puede pedir cualquier explicación es Sasuke! – suspiró – además él todavía no me ha dado su respuesta – lo miró esperando la respuesta deseada – qué dices Sasuke, aceptas a Hinata como tu esposa? – preguntó

- ÉL NO VA ACEPTAR NADAAAA – miró a su maestra con desagrado – UD. NO TIENE DERECHO HACER ESTO, QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?

- Es mejor que te tranquilices Sakura, tú no tienes nada que ver aquí... – se acercó a su alumna y apoyó su mano en su hombro – Sasuke va ser quien tome la decisión!

- Cree que debo hacerlo? – preguntó él dirigiendo su mirada a la Hokage

- Así es, ya te dije que ella es la mejor – respondió con sinceridad – ustedes dos harían una buena pareja – finalizó recibiendo una mirada asesina de su alumna.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y empezó a pensar en su respuesta, Hinata Hyuga... sería adecuado casarse con ella? Debía reconocer que como Tsunade le dijo ella pertenecía a un clan muy importante, era bonita por lo poco que pudo ver en la batalla, era tranquila y calmada también, parecía tener delicadeza y distinción también, y además sus ojos eran especiales como los de él ya que ella poseía el byakugan; entonces debía aceptarla como esposa? Debía convertirla a ella en la señora Uchiha?. Él seguía pensando en si sería adecuado casarse con ella, después de todo no tenía nada que perder no? porque sea quien sea su esposa era inevitable el hecho de que sería muy difícil tener que adecuarse a esa situación. Ante la mirada de todos respondió:

- Yo... – volvió a mirar a la Hokage – yo acepto! – concluyó dejándolos anonadados

- Sasuke-kun tú...tú no puedes casarse con ella! – decía Sakura mientras el corazón se le rompía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – tú...tú NOOOOOO

- Bien, aquí no hay nada más que hablar – miró al Uchiha – Sasuke, vete a casa que yo me encargo de todo lo demás – dijo y él se paró de la silla – mandaré por ti si es que necesito de tu presencia... – finalizó y él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a andar con dirección a la puerta con la clara intención de irse y no escuchar la opinión de ellos.

- Espera, Sasuke-kun espera... – decía Sakura y se acercaba a él, pero su maestra la retuvo en contra de su voluntad porque sabía que no era momento de pedir razones.

Después de que Sasuke se retirara de su oficina, la misma se convirtió en un completo lugar indeseado porque Naruto gritaba haciendo un montón de preguntas y Sakura no paraba de llorar desgarradoramente mientras que Tsunade y Shizune intentaban tranquilizarla sin lograr nada; no había duda que eran minutos tensos y desquiciantes para Tsunade y su aprendiz, las cuales buscaban calmar y poner paños fríos a ese momento que tarde o temprano se iba a dar, aunque ambas hubieran preferido estar más preparadas para darles la noticia tan inesperada.

%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%

- Así que seré la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha-san – decía para sí misma Hinata mientras se bañaba en la tina del baño – yo... yo hice lo correcto? – se preguntó así misma – espero que todo salga bien – dio un gran suspiro y esperando algo bueno de todo eso.

Hinata había recibido la noticia esa misma mañana luego de que su padre la citara en su oficina y le comunicara que Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba una esposa y que la Hokage creía conveniente que ella era ideal para tomar el papel de esposa; al escuchar a su padre ella recibió un fuerte impacto emocional por lo que quedó completamente impresionada, porque nunca imaginó llegar a ese punto... si bien es cierto que sabía que algún día tenía que casarse jamás se imaginó que lo haría con él, pensó que podría casarse con un miembro de su clan o algún shinobi importante de la aldea pero no con él... sin embargo aceptó la propuesta al comprender que su padre estaba llenó de orgullo de establecer lazos con un Uchiha y más ahora que es reconocido como uno de los héroes principales de la guerra.

%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%°%%°%

Al día siguiente el sol salió en su máximo esplendor! Sasuke seguía descansando cómodamente en su habitación; en otro lugar de la aldea Hinata empezó a levantarse y acercarse a su ventana para mirar la maravillosa bienvenida de un nuevo día, pero Naruto en su casa estaba recostado en el piso ya que durante la noche tuvo una pesadilla y cayó de la cama, mientras que Shizune atendía a una deprimida Sakura, la cual no había dejado de llorar durante toda la noche al sentir que injustamente perdía a su gran amor...

Ese día Tsunade no le había quedado más opción que contar la verdad a Naruto y a Sakura acerca de cómo se presentaba la opción de matrimonio para Sasuke, estos luego de escuchar sus palabras sostuvieron que era un idea descabella casar a Sasuke solo para retenerlo eternamente a la aldea de la hoja, pero fue más la indignación de Sakura al saber que su maestra había decidido que Hinata se casara con él pese a que sabía que a pesar del tiempo ella seguía amando a Sasuke; luego de muchas lágrimas y reclamos por fin decidieron retirarse de la oficina y volver a sus hogares.

Un par de día después Tsunade convocó a una reunión en su oficina, ahí estaban Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi y Sasuke Uchiha todos ellos escuchaban las palabras de la Hokage de la villa que les explicaba una vez más la situación para que no les quedara ningún tipo de duda, sin embargo como es obvio el más sorprendido era Kakashi-sensei que esa mañana había citado de urgencia al despacho de la hokage y recién allí se había enterado que su presencia se debía a que él era el maestro de Sasuke y por ello debía estar enterado del próximo matrimonio de su alumno... lo cual lo desconcertó indudablemente.

En tanto Sasuke y Hinata se daban un que otra miraba fugaz al saber que pronto serían esposos... Hinata por su parte se ruborizaba al mirar a su prometido y al saber que será su esposo, en ella no había duda que estaba guapísimo mucho más de lo que lo recordaba y además tenía un aire muy varonil y elegante; y Sasuke la miraba de forma tranquila y evaluativa comprendiendo que lo había dicho Tsunade era verdad, ya que la muchacha era muy bonita, con rasgos femeninos y tranquila lo cual le agradaba porque no quería tener como esposa a alguien latosa y tosca, que lo sacara de quicio constantemente y que hiciera de la convivencia algo muy difícil, no! no podría soportar vivir con alguien así...

- Hiashi-san tiene algún comentario más? – preguntó la Hokage después de la larga plática que tuvieron.

- Exijo que Sasuke Uchiha se comprometa seriamente con este matrimonio, ya que no quisiera que poco tiempo después este buscando alguna forma de divorcio... – respondió mirando al pelinegro – lo cual mancharía la honra de mi familia y de mi hija

- De eso no se preocupe, Sasuke es un chico muy responsable y siempre cumple con sus obligaciones – miró al Uchiha – y una de sus obligaciones a partir de ahora es respetar a Hinata en todos los aspectos, eso ya lo he hablado con él... – apuntó al nombrado – y le ha quedado muy claro! – enfatizó.

- Confío en su criterio Tsunade-sama – respiró hondo – también quisiera saber dónde es que van a vivir, si es posible pueden hacerlo en mi casa – propuso el líder de su clan

- No hace falta, como sabrá la casa original de Sasuke tiene muchas comodidades y que solo hace falta ordenar y limpiar un poco – suspiró – yo ya he mandado a que se encarguen de eso, por lo que creo conveniente que vivan allá porque al ser una pareja joven necesitan de espacio propio para que se acostumbren a la vida de casados -

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ud. – contestó Hiashi

- Y por el aspecto económico Ud. no tiene nada de que preocuparse, Sasuke tiene una gran herencia que sus padres le dejaron, así que su hija tendrá las comodidades a las que está acostumbrada – sonrió – además le he asignado a Sasuke el puesto de Jounin de élite y por ello también recibirá un buen sueldo – concluyó viendo su cara de satisfacción

- Estoy satisfecho con sus palabras, sin embargo hay algo que quisiera pedirle – propuso una vez más

- Lo escucho – ella aceptó que Hiashi tomara la palabra otra vez

- Ahora que ambos estarán casados desearía que mi hija reciba más protección – miró a la hokage – desearía que Sasuke como su esposo fuera también su compañero en las misiones, claro que en las que mi hija no corra tanto riesgo – propuso y la mujer al escucharlo miró a Sasuke como pidiéndole condescendencia con los pedidos de su suegro, él la miró con reproche y luego dio un suspiró en señal de resignación, ella dijo:

- De acuerdo, así será! – suspiró – hay algo más que decir? – le preguntó al Hyuga

- No, eso es todo... estoy conforme con este matrimonio – respondió

- Bien, muy bien! – sonrió y abrió las manos - Kakashi tiene la palabra – dijo e hiso que el maestro se espantara un poco al apenas procesar la información del matrimonio.

- Yo... yo... – empezó a tartamudear por los nervios – se bien que ambos son muy jóvenes, pero también sé que son muy maduros ya que los recuerdo como chicos perseverantes y eso repercute en sus vidas... – suspiró – entonces, aunque me tomó por sorpresa esta noticia también comprendo la situación por la que se lleva a cabo este matrimonio – sonrió – lo único que me queda decirles es que yo también estoy de acuerdo con esta unión – dijo mirando a los chicos – Sasuke... Hinata solo depende de ustedes que su matrimonio funcioné, construyan día a día una relación y con dedicación y esmero consoliden su hogar y su familia... – finalizó con emoción

Hasta ese punto Shizune, que se encontraba al lado de Tsunade, lloraba al escuchar sus espontáneas y sinceras palabras; Tsunade mirada sorprendida a Kakashi, el Hyuga lo miraba con respeto, mientras que Sasuke y Hinata divagaban en sus pensamientos al comprender recién lo que debía ser su matrimonio...

- Bien, luego de ese discurso conmovedor solo nos queda compartir los deseos de Kakashi - suspiró – y esperar el día de la boda

- En una semana... – dijo Shizune limpiándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas

- Así es! y como ya hemos acordado será una ceremonia privada y donde los más altos puestos estarán presentes debido a la importancia de esta unión – sonrió gratamente – entonces lo único que nos queda es empezar con los preparativos – miró a su aprendiz y dijo – Shizune, tú ayudarás en lo necesario a Hinata – apuntó al maestro - y tu Kakashi a Sasuke – se paró de la silla – bueno, esta reunión a terminado... pueden retirarse.

Enseguida todos se retiraron y Sasuke se apresuró en salir cuando antes ya que no estaba de humor para contestar las preguntas de Kakashi o de quien fuera, suficiente plática de "matrimonio" por un día.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 "MATRIMONIO"**

Un par de días después toda la aldea sabía del próximo matrimonio e incluso se decía que era un gran acontecimiento ya que la unión se daba entre el clan Uchiha y Hyuga, los dos clanes más importantes de la hoja, razón por la cual los comentarios se hacían presentes en todos los lugares de la aldea. Sin embargo como es lógico los más sorprendidos con la noticia fueron la generación de los novios, los diversos equipos al enterarse simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertos, en el equipo de Hinata los chicos se paralizaron y quedaron impresionados pensando que se trataba de una broma, en el equipo "taka" Karin sufrió un desmayo, Suigetsu se quedó inmóvil y Jugo no dijo nada porque ellos mejor que nadie conocían a Sasuke y sabían que este matrimonio se daba por razones inusuales.

Tres días después de oficializarse el matrimonio Hinata estaba tomando su desayuno tranquilamente en el comedor de su casa, hasta que alguien entro bruscamente rompiendo así su tranquilidad.

- CÓMO ES ESO QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON SASUKE-KUN? – preguntó una Ino muy alterada y conmocionada

- Ino-chan... – dijo atragantándose con un trozo de pan – qué...qué haces a...aquí?

- RESPONDEEEE, ES VERDAD QUE TE CASAS CON SASUKE-KUN? – preguntó

- Sí! yo seré su esposa – respondió con voz débil, pero que aún así su amiga escuchó causándole un desmayo de la sorpresa – Ino-channn estás biennnnn? – preguntó acercándose a ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Ha...hablas en se...serio? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla

- Por supuesto! – dijo mirando la expresión de su amiga

- Pero CÓMOOOO? CÓMO ES QUE PASO ESTOOOO? – decía exaltada

- Está bien, te voy a explicar – mencionó Hinata

Enseguida empezó a relatarle los hechos, pidiéndole antes discreción ya que Tsunade-sama les había pedido que la causa de este matrimonio no sea divulgada por todos y menos sobreexpuesta ante la opinión pública, porque entre menos sepan las razones más probabilidades de éxito tenía su matrimonio según la Hokage; iba a contarle la verdad a Ino solo porque era su amiga y porque necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, pero a nadie más tenía pensado decírselo.

- Entiendo, pero tú estás de acuerdo con esto? – pregunto Ino

- Papá está muy feliz y orgulloso de mí, dice que esta unión le hace bien al nombre de nuestra familia... – suspiró – y que ser su esposa es un gran logro! – intentó sonreir

- Lo supongo, pero...pero tú qué piensas? Estás bien con esto? – su expresión era de preocupación – digo tú sigues enamorada de... de naruto, no? – preguntó con cuidado

- Pese a lo inesperada de la noticia estoy bien... – sonrió – y si estoy enamorada de naruto-kun? – desvió la mirada y se puso a pensar – creo... creo que no, ya entendí que solo es mi amigo y que lo admiro mucho, pero... pero solo eso – finalizó

- Entonces, te casas? – la miró a los ojos

- Sí, me caso dentro de una semana – le tomó las manos a su amiga – y espero que tú me ayudes en algunas cosas... – pidió Hinata

- Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo! – respondió abrazando a su amiga y transmitiéndole la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, pese a lo que pase ella siempre estaría allí para apoyarla en lo que ella necesitara.

En tanto en el departamento de Sasuke había un tremendo alboroto porque Naruto había entrando derribando la puerta al enterarse que su amigo se casaba dentro de una semana, él gritaba haciendo un montón de preguntas mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a escucharlo al mismo tiempo que desayunaba calmadamente, porque buscaba no darle tanta importancia al escandaloso de Naruto.

- Baka, me estás escuchando? – decía Naruto apuntándole con el dedo – qué es que acaso no te importa mi opinión? – suspiró – NO ME IGNORESSSS

- Podrías tranquilizarte? – dijo mirándolo con frialdad

- NOOO! No puedo tranquilizarme al saber que en pocos días te casarás con Hinata-chan – rompió un pan – y que además ni siquiera tienes la amabilidad de contármelo tú! – dio un gran suspiro – no puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me lleve cuando escuché al panadero hablar del próximo acontecimiento nacional, el cual se llevaría dentro de una semana – elevó la voz – UNA SEMANA, no un mes ni un año, en UNA SEMANA TE CASASSS y con mi amiga – finalizó preocupándose por el futuro de ella al conocer la falta de emotividad de su amigo.

- Pues ahí lo tienes, me caso con Hinata Hyuga dentro de una semana... qué más quieres saber? – preguntó llevándose a la boca su taza de té y rezando que Naruto lo dejara en paz, sin más preguntas.

- Pues...pues que – decía, pero el pelinegro al notar la imprudencia que el rubio cometería decidió interrumpirlo:

- Cuidado con lo que dices! – le recordó mirando a una apática Karin, un divertido Suigetsu y un tranquilo Jugo, los cuales le habían llevado un delicioso desayuno pero que no tenían que saber las verdaderas causas de su matrimonio.

- Entiendo... – respondió comprendiendo la situación – pero al menos me hubieras avisado tuuuuú, que no te das cuenta que el padrino tiene que estar enterado de todo... – dijo cruzando los brazos y mostrando indignación

- Y quien te dijo que un dobe como tú va ser mi padrino? – preguntó alzando una ceja

- Tsunade oba-chan dijo que yo sería el padrino si le hacía un favor a ella – respondió pensando que le costó mucho arrastrar a una desolada Sakura hasta su casa – y no puedes imaginar los moretones que me quedaron después de hacerlo... – puso una expresión de dolor.

En tanto Sasuke mientras miraba al rubio dentro de si maldecía a la Hokage por tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían y que lo implicaban a él directamente, seguramente la mujer tomaba esas decisiones a cambio de todo lo que ella había "trabajado" como ella misma decía.

- Creo que Tsunade se esta vengando de mí... – decía un pelinegro triste

El día del matrimonio...

Hinata abrió con pesadez uno de sus parpados, comprendiendo que aún era temprano... y que todavía podía dormir más, pero mientras intentaba dormir más llegaron a su cabeza un montón de imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos de esos días, se veía escuchando los consejos de los mayores, se veía escuchando que su padre alaba el próximo acontecimiento, se veía junto a sus amigos los cuales le hacían muchas preguntas, se veía puesta en un hermoso traje de bodas... así era ese día iba CASARSE, se levantó inmediatamente y mientras abría su perlados ojos al frente suyo se toparon con el mismo traje blanco de sus sueños, una exquisita prenda bordada en enrevesadas figuras florales de finos hilos de seda.

Ella tenía un gala de emociones encontradas en sí misma, desde la desolada resignación hasta la más clara esperanza... aunque costara creer ese día y dentro de unas horas sería la señora Uchiha, ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó que ese día llegaría ya que solo ahora comprendía que así sería por obra del destino que tenía juntarlos... esa semana había pasado muy rápida y a una velocidad impresionante por lo que aún le costaba asimilar los sucesos que afrontaría en su nueva vida... Durante esa semana apenas había podido hablar una sola vez con el que a partir de ese día sería su "esposo", recordó ese momento:

_ "Tsunade había tenido la clara intención de que los novios se conocieran y cruzaran algunas palabras antes del matrimonio, para que al menos hablen y comprendan la situación en la que están y la cual tendrán que afrontar juntos... y es por eso que los había reunido en su oficina._

_- Bien chicos, les dejo para que hablen... – le habló la Hokage mientras se ponía de pie – Sasuke, se amable... – pidió hablándole desde la puerta y él no respondió nada._

_Luego de quedarse solos apareció un incómodo silencio entre los dos, ya que ambos al tener personalidades tranquilas es difícil entablar una larga conversación estando en la situación en la que están; sin embargo eran conscientes que tendrían que romper el hielo y abrirse más, para por lo menos notar la existencia del otro._

_- Esta ha sido decisión tuya? – preguntó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda_

_- Hai... – respondió con nerviosismo_

_- Por qué? – volvió a cuestionar – todos saben mis razones, pero se me hace difícil creer que hayas aceptado con facilidad y más aún conociendo tu condición de mujer – cerró los ojos al recordarla como alguien tímida y emocional – dime por qué aceptaste? – insistió porque estaba intrigado_

_- Pa... papá está muy orgulloso y feliz – apretó las manos – dice que aceptar es la mejor decisión que he tomado en... en mi vida – suspiró y cerró los ojos._

_- Solo es por eso? – siguió preguntando él y ella contesto:_

_- También por... porque quiero alejarme de... de mi clan – bajo la cabeza – aunque me cueste aceptarlo, yo... yo estoy cansada de vivir con las reglas de mi familia – suspiró con tristeza – siento que me as...asfixian – finalizó con suavidad y dolor._

_- Entiendo, pero no creas que es fácil vivir conmigo... – le advirtió con frialdad_

_- Me basta con saber que tendré más libertades de las que tengo en mi familia – levantó la cabeza y miró la espalda de él_

_- Las tendrás! – suspiró – siempre y cuando no me avergüences... – dijo con acidez_

_- Prometo no hacerlo Uchiha-san – dijo con decisión_

_- Sasuke, solamente Sasuke... – cerró los ojos – cuales sean nuestras razones debemos mantener las apariencias, ya que los demás no saben cómo hemos llegado a este punto – volteó a verla – frente a los demás seremos un matrimonio perfecto... y diremos que nuestro inesperada decisión es porque queremos rehacer nuestras vidas... – le sonrió_

_- A...así será! – respondió mientras se perdía en los ojos negros de él y se sentía más nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada y la forma en la que le sonrió._

_- Bien, lo demás ya lo ha hablado Tsunade con tu padre – desvió la mirada – con el tiempo ya veremos cómo van las cosas... – suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos esperando no cometer el peor error de su vida – entonces, me voy! – la miró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta mientras que ella se ponía de pie e inclinaba la cabeza un poco en forma de despedida."_

En tanto Sasuke se levantó temprano y en esos momentos desayuna con la calma que lo identifica hasta que de la nada alguien empezaba a golpear fuertemente la puerta, sin ni siquiera dudarlo sabía que era Naruto... con tranquilidad se levantó de la silla para ir a abrir la puerta antes de que la rompiera, porque sabía que ese rubio era capaz de hacerlo sin ningún tipo de reproche.

- ¡TE CASAS! ¡HOY TE CASASSSSSSS! – gritaba un rubio histérico, pero el pelinegro prefería ignorar sus escándalos por lo que volvió a tomar asiento y a disfrutar su desayuno – ESCÚCHAME SASUKE-TEME

- Lo estoy haciendo dobe! – respondió tomando su vaso de yogurt

- Entonces, POR QUÉ ESTÁ TAN TRANQUILO? – gritó y lo apuntó con el dedo – QUÉ ACASO NO ESTÁS NERVIOSOOOO? –preguntó poniendo una cara de espanto.

- No... – comió un trozo de pan – eso es algo normal – sonrió ironizando su comentario

- Yo apenas puedo creerlo y tú estás como si nada... – le quitó a su amigo el pan que comía - ¡¿re-realmente te casas... ?! – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos - ¿no hay...hay marcha atrássss? – volvió a preguntar

- No, dentro de unas horas seré un hombre casado! – respondió mirándolo a los ojos y Naruto al escucharlo con tanta seguridad recién captó la magnitud de ese hecho, su mejor amigo iba a casarse con una de sus amigas – Qué es tan difícil creer eso? – preguntó retándolo con la mirada.

- No sé qué decir... – se sentó en la silla de lado – si te estuvieras casando con Hinata-chan porque al menos te gustara te felicitaría... pero...pero te casas porque te conviene hacerlo – dio un gran suspiro – y además ni siquiera fuiste tú quien escogió con quien casarse, si no que lo hiso Tsunade oba-chan – finalizó mirándolo con pena

- Eso fue lo mejor Naruto... – sonrió – ella conoce a todas sus habitantes, mientras que yo apenas a un par – suspiró – por lo que sé Tsunade toma buenas decisiones, así que espero que esta vez no hayas sido la excepción – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- En eso tienes razón! – decía un Naruto sonriendo – esa vieja si se lo propone hace las cosas bien – suspiró – entonces solo me queda desearte suerte para que toda vaya bien! – le golpeó la espalda en forma de apoyo – ahora esperemos a Kakashi-sensei que dijo que vendría temprano para ayudar a arreglarte... – finalizó con tranquilidad lo cual hiso que el Uchiha sonriera y comprendiera los buenos deseos de su amigo.

- * - Luego de un par de horas...

En la casa Hyuga había un gran alboroto, porque todos los empleados atendían a la novia... la cual inconscientemente se mordía las uñas, porque su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, recuerdos, conjeturas y más, sin dejar de imaginar ni por un segundo los eventos venideros. Tiempo después finalmente Ino se dio cuenta que su amiga iba a arruinar la reciente manicura que le habían hecho.

-Hinata, deja de hacer eso – le cogió la mano victima – que no ves que estás estropeando tus uñas? – la miró con seriedad – además aún nos falta hacer muchas cosas para dejarte radiante y convertirte en la novia más hermosa de todas! – recriminó una rubia impaciente.

- Me mu...muero de los ner...nerviossss – empuñando sus manos el borde de su bata

- Y quien no lo estaría con alguien como Sasuke-kun esperando...? – cuestionó – si yo estuviera en tu lugar creo que me desmayaría constantemente... pero sobre todo estaría muy ilusiona

- De verdad? – preguntó mirándola

- Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun es un Adonis hecho hombre... – dijo cerrando los ojos – y deseo que aproveches esta oportunidad – miró directamente a su amiga – Hinata, enamórate de Sasuke-kun y has que él lo haga de ti

- Tengo miedo... él es tan intimidante – respondió con sinceridad – cuando me mira siento que las piernas me tiemblan... – confesó

- Lo sé, pero si quieres ser feliz tienes que amarlo... porque será tu esposo y tú trato con él debe ser más natural e íntimo

- Ino-cha te... te refieres a...? – preguntaba temerosa

- Así es, hoy es tu noche de bodas... y por más que su matrimonio sea por razones distintas él será tú marido tarde o temprano, así que ten en cuenta eso...

- S...sí! – cerró los ojos – espero que todo salga bien... – y con ese deseo continuó preparándose para su matrimonio.

*°* Medio día... esa era del matrimonio

La ceremonia se realizaría en el salón de actos del edificio gubernamental de Tsunade, como se había acordado habían pocos invitados porque Sasuke había exigido sencillez, estaban presentes los miembros del consejo, todos los altos rangos de la aldea, las familias más honorables y los amigos de su generación. Tsunade estaba en lo más alto y al frente de una mesa, ya que ella sería quien los casara, aún lado de ella estaba Shizune la cual la ayudaba en lo que pedía, al otro lado de la mesa estaba Sasuke esperando a la novia y a un lado suyo estaba Naruto.

Mientras esperaba a Hinata más que nunca se cuestionaba sobre la decisión tomada, aunque en el fondo aún rezaba porque Hinata no se presentara... sin embargo detenía sus pensamientos al verla entrar por la puerta principal. Debía reconocer que se veía preciosa, fina y delicada... haciendo distinción de su clase, razón por la cual imperceptiblemente sonrió al pensar que Tsunade había hecho una buena elección...

Hinata se apretaba fuertemente del brazo de su padre al sentirse mareada por el sin fin de emociones intensas que sentía, ella estaba extremadamente nerviosa y a punto del colapso, y daba grandes bocados de aire al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes puesta sobre ella, veía a extraños, a su familia, a sus profesores, a sus amigos y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, haciendo que su corazón bombeara a más no poder y teniendo ganas de escapar, pero cuando vio que él sonrió ligeramente toda su inseguridad se desvaneció al perderse en las profundidades de sus ojos negros... realmente se veía guapísimo, imponente y solemne, solo como él era...

Con paso firme padre e hija anduvieron hacia donde estaba Tsunade-sama, paso a paso Hinata se acercaba a su destino, comprendiendo que probablemente había nacido para ser la señora Uchiha, idea que poco a poco le empezaba a gustar. Confiado de hacer lo correcto, Hioshi Hyuga entregó a Hinata y Sasuke con delicadeza tomó la mano de Hinata y con calma se dirigieron hacia Tsunade.

- Tranquila... – expresó el Uchiha al sentirla todavía un poco tensa

Todos los presentes quedaron deslumbrado por su aspecto, ya que la pareja que contraería matrimonio tenían trajes impecables marcando su perfecta apariencia física, sin duda alguna ese par hacían una maravillosa pareja... a la par de la fantasía.

- Que lindos se ven... – decía una Ino llorando de la emoción – cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta que esos dos hacían la pareja perfecta? – preguntaba a Choiji y a Shikamaru que se encontraban sentados en la segunda fila.

- Será porque Sasuke apenas regresó a la aldea? – preguntó con burla Shikamaru

Mientras que al otro lado Karin no dejaba de llorar amargamente al pensar que el chico de sus sueños se casaba, hasta el incomprensible Suigetsu trataba de calmarla y Jugo solo estaba atento frente a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, más delante de ellos una desconsolada Sakura lloraba a mares al ver al amor de su vida casándose con su amiga y un Kakashi que buscaban calmar sus sollozos; y además habían unas cuantas chicas más que lloraban la pérdida de su amor platónico.

- Parece ser que el Uchiha está dejando un montón de viudas... – dijo ácidamente Neiji – solo espero que respete a su matrimonio! – finalizó mirando a los novios.

Al ver que los novios tomaban sus respectivos lugares, la Hokage de la aldea dio inicio a la ceremonia sin mayores contratiempos, comenzando así la unión entre estas dos personas. Los minutos pasaban, Sasuke y Hinata escuchan atentamente cada palabra que Tsunade decía, pero pusieron más interés en dicha tarea al escuchar las siguientes preguntas cuyas respuestas cambiarían sus vidas:

- Hinata Hyuga, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, para respetarlo y vivir por el resto de tu vida a su lado? – preguntó Tsunade

– Sí, acepto... – respondió sin pensarlo mucho

- Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa, para respetarla y vivir por el resto de tu vida a su lado? – preguntó y él se tomó su tiempo en responder, pero la Hokage se impacientó al ver que él dudaba un poco.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sasuke se escuchaban altos sollozos de voces de mujeres y en especial reconoció una que era el de su alumna que seguramente tenía el corazón destrozada; enseguida Tsunade le dio una mirada acusadora a Sasuke haciendo que por fin hablara.

– Sí, acepto... – dijo finalmente y enseguida se pusieron mutuamente los aros matrimoniales y firmaron algunos papeles a la misma vez que sus padrinos lo hicieron, o sea Naruto y un anciano de la familia Hyuga.

- En hora buena chicos, oficialmente ya son marido y mujer... – dijo emocionada la Hokage y al mismo tiempo se acercaba a abrazar a Sasuke – me asustaste! – dio un gran suspiro - Por un momento pensé que darías marcha atrás – susurró solo para el aludido.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Ino le pidió a Sasuke que le diera las llaves de su casa porque quería acompañar a una Hinata muy cansada, el pelinegro le dio las llaves y enseguida la rubia arrastró a su amiga a la casa Uchiha, cuando ambas llegaron se sorprendieron al ver lo cómoda, amplia y hermosa que era pese a los años de deshabitada, al parecer la limpieza y el orden que Tsunade mandó hacer en esa casa había dado buenos frutos.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación principal y una vez más se quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo apacible y bella que se veía ese lugar, sin perder más tiempo Ino llevó a Hinata al baño y empezó a quitarle su traje de novias y cuando lo hiso de una de sus bolsas saco una linda pero provocativa pijama de seda de color blanco, el cual se lo puso a su amiga... después le soltó su largo cabello azabache y retocó su maquillaje y una vez lista, salieron del baño e hiso que Hinata se sentara en el borde de la cama y esperara la llegada de su marido.

Los latidos del corazón de Hinata retumbaban cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, estaba incluso más nerviosa que antes... apretaba con fuerza el borde de su pijama y mordía impaciente su labio inferior; sabía que tenía responsabilidades como esposa pero aún así el temor y los nervios se hacían inevitablemente presentes, todavía más en ella al no tener ningún tipo de experiencia. De un momento a otro Hinata escuchó claramente como la puerta del alcoba principal se abría, oyó pasos acercarse a ella y sin levantar la mirada sabía que Sasuke la observaba, segundos después oyó pasos dirigirse al baño y al levantar la mirada él ya no estaba allí, pues había entrado al baño.

Minutos después él salió del baño puesto con un pijama, al ver que ella seguía inmóvil y nerviosa al borde de la cama se acercó a ella y se puso en frente suyo para decirle:

- Tranquila... – cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó en su dedo – puede que no lo parezca pero no soy tan cruel como todos creen! – dijo suavemente – no sé bien a donde nos va llevar este matrimonio, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca he tenido la costumbre de obligar a una mujer y tampoco voy a empezar hacerlo – soltó el mechón de su cabello – así que es mejor que durmamos, que ambos hemos tenido un día muy difícil... – finalizó alejándose de ella y metiéndose dentro de las sábanas.

Cuando Hinata lo escuchó se quedó más tranquila, sin embargo muy en el fondo sentía una extraña sensación, decepción quizás? Ya el tiempo se lo hará saber. Luego de escuchar sus palabras ella se puso de pie, se metió bajo las sábanas y se recostó al otro lado de la cama, enseguida él apagó la lámpara de su lado y ella hiso lo mismo.

Buenas noches... – se dijeron ambos y se dejaron llevar a los parajes del sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Poco a poco este matrimonio llegará a funcionar? =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 "CONVIVENCIA"**

Una vez más Hinata miró con tristeza los asientos vacíos alrededor de la mesa, tomando el último sorbo de su té cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar las veces en que su esposo la acompañaba en la cena; ambos ya llevaban tres meses de matrimonio... y días después de ello Sasuke había estado muy ocupado porque se la pasaba de misión en misión, si bien es cierto que comprendía eso ya que su esposo era uno de los mejores de su aldea, y aunque algunas veces ella lo acompañaba cuando no se corría demasiado riesgo, quería pasar más tiempo con él... ahora mismo esperaba con ansias su regreso porque hace ya una semana había salido a una importantísima misión.

Aunque no sabía exactamente el día de su regreso siempre al anochecer esperaba que ese día regresara, porque la soledad se hacía presente en esa enorme casa y en el distrito entero, porque cuando Sasuke no estaba ella era la única habitante en ese gran territorio y aunque buscaba hacer un montón de cosas y darle más vida al lugar no lo conseguía porque simplemente era demasiado espacio.

Muchas veces ella se había dado cuenta que él a veces se sumergía en sus pensamientos por larguísimo tiempo, donde su expresión mostraba tristeza y melancolía, lo cual le daba a entender que pensaba en la familia que alguna vez tuvo y vivió feliz en ese lugar... siempre que estaba sola pensaba que seguramente a él le costaba muchísimo regresar a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos y fantasmas del pasado, y por eso ella se esforzaba en hacerle algunos remodelaciones a su casa para que Sasuke borrara recuerdos traumáticos del pasado, para que comprendiera que ahora era diferente y que ya no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella y que siempre estaría a su lado...

No sabía si fue cuando él le sonrió en el día matrimonio él o cuando en una gran tormenta ella se acurró en su pecho o la vez que él le dio un beso fugaz o cuando en una misión ella sufrió un accidente y él la cargó en sus brazos, no sabía cuando fue... pero el hecho era que Sasuke reinaba en su corazón, no sabía cómo pero ella día a día empezaba a enamorarse más de su esposo... ella reconocía que los primeros días de matrimonio fueron difíciles para ambos al intentar adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero aunque ninguno lo previera con el pasar del tiempo habían empezado a encontrar agradable la compañía del otro, una simple conversación durante las comidas les bastaba para sentirse cómodos; así, de poco en poco fueron adentrándose en sus mundos, volviéndose más cercanos... y como señal de hacerle notar que le importaba ella siempre lo despedía y lo recibía con una sonrisa...

Luego de salir de sus pensamientos Hinata suspiró cansada, tratando de no extrañarlo tanto recogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina, luego de lavarlos se hacia el cuarto de baño porque no había nada mejor que un buen baño antes de acostarse para dormir...

Sasuke salía de la oficina de Tsunade luego de haberle entregado su informe y una vez libre de sus obligaciones la Hokage le dijo que un par de días saldría de misión nuevamente pero ahora en compañía de su esposa y que al regresar le daría dos semanas de descanso. Mientras camina con dirección a casa rogaba no tenerse que encontrar a Naruto porque había tenido un día muy cansado y lo último que quería era soportar su hiperactividad.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, frente a él ya se alzaba la imponente mansión Uchiha, un lugar que últimamente ya no le causa dolor y escalofríos porque ahora no se sentía solo en este mundo, fuera cualquier fuera las razones ahora tenía la certeza que alguien esperaba su regreso y que con una gentil sonrisa y acompañada de una bienvenida siempre tendría por parte de su esposa.

El pelinegro entró silenciosamente en su casa al ver que las luces de la planta baja como las de la planta alta estaban apagadas, pues ya era tarde y seguramente Hinata ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente y era mejor dejarla así, empezó a subir las escaleras y con cuidado entró a la habitación para encontrarse con una preciosa imagen de su esposa... ella estaba bajo las sábanas, hecha de costado, con una de sus manos en la almohada donde él descansaba, con su cabello azabache suelto y disperso en la blanca almohada, con el rostro tranquilo y sereno... Sasuke sonrió al verla, le gustaba saber que alguien tan hermosa, inocente y angelical le esperaba en casa! Dejando de mirarla se metió al baño con la clara idea de relajarse con un buen baño.

Largos minutos después salió con una toalla la rededor de su cintura, buscó ropa para dormir y se la puso, de inmediato con delicadeza se metió bajo las sábanas y empezó a acomodarse tratando de no despertarla, pero al parecer ella se dio cuenta por lo que sin perder tiempo se acercó a él y lo abrazó haciendo a un lado todo tipo de vergüenza.

- Sasuuke-kun, volviste... – dijo ella acomodándose en su pecho, lo había extrañado tanto... y estaba muy feliz de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su aroma masculino y de tocarlo.

- Sí, acabo de llegar – contestó al sentir que ella levantaba la cabeza

- Estás mojado, te vas a enfermar... – le decía al darse cuenta y tocar su cabello que aún seguía húmedo.

- No importa, duerme! – finalizó cerrando los ojos

Al verlo cerrar los ojos ella se acurró más en su pecho y también cerró los ojos al saber que su esposo había vuelto con ella y que iba a dormir feliz y plácidamente.

El sol ya se hacía presente en lo más alto de la aldea de la hoja y los habitantes caminaban por las calles, pero en la casa Uchiha el joven matrimonio seguía dormido... Sasuke tenía el rostro relajado y dormía con una mano arriba de su cabeza y con la otra estira, mientras que Hinata recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y con una mano abrazaba la cintura de su esposo, y además se veía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Minutos después Hinata empezó a salir del sueño al saber que tendría que prepararle un delicioso desayuno a Sasuke, por lo que ella tomó conciencia, abrió los ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba junto a su hermoso esposo, le encantaba despertar pegada a él... aunque en un primer momento esa situación la ruborizaba pero luego de escuchar las palabras de Ino comprendía que era lo más normal porque ambos estaban casados, y porque debían relacionarse mucho más. Con lentitud empezó a levantarse y cuando lo hiso le dio un último vistazo a Sasuke y fue a cambiarse de ropa y preparar el desayuno.

Una hora después Hinata servía el desayuno y empezaba a arreglar una bandeja de comida, ya que pensaba que Sasuke debería descansar un poco más y que mejor idea que llevarle el desayuno a la cama... ella ya se encontraba acomodando las cosas para subírsela a él, pero de un momento a otro Sasuke se apareció en la cocina.

- Buenos días! – dijo tranquilamente él mientras se sentaba en la silla

- Oh buenos días, pensé que descansarías un poco más... – respondió viéndolo bañado y vestido para salir.

- No, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Tsunade – mencionó mientras cogía un pan

- Entiendo! – finalizó y enseguida empezó a servirle el desayuno.

Sasuke veía como ella siempre se esmeraba en hacerle un maravilloso desayuno cuando el regresaba de una misión, y ese día no era la excepción ya que veía con alegría un desayuno muy atrayente por todos sus sentidos, no había duda que Hinata lo atendía muy bien... y que gracias a ella comía delicias.

Sin perder más tiempo él empezó a disfrutar de su riquísimo desayuno el cual había extrañado demasiado porque no había comida más sabrosa del que Hinata cocinaba, eso era una virtud que a él le maravillaba y que nunca pasaría por desapercibido. Mientras concentradamente comía veía de reojo que ella lo miraba sonriendo y satisfecha al saber que su comida le agradaba.

- Tsunade me dijo ayer por la noche que mañana tendré otra misión – dijo al tomar su jugo, ella se entristeció al oírlo porque era demasiado pronto para que se vuelva a ir.

- Tan pronto? – preguntó ella con voz triste

- Sí, dijo que luego me daría dos semanas de descanso – suspiró él y Hinata se emocionó al saber que esas dos semanas las aprovecharía para estar más tiempo con él – además me dijo que podrías venir conmigo si es que quieres? – decía mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- S...sí! – respondió nerviosa al sentir la intensidad de su mirada – claro que voy... – finalizó al pensar que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esa mirada tan penetrante.

- De acuerdo, se lo comunicaré a ella – finalizó para continuar degustando su desayuno

Después de esa platica ambos siguieron desayunando donde ella le preguntaba acerca de su misión y cosas relacionadas y él le respondía, como era obvio aquel ambiente tenso de sus primeros días juntos ya no existía y también se debía a que ella adquirió muchas más seguridad y confianza con respecto a si misma después de su matrimonio, porque con Sasuke tenía más libertades y libre opinión sin llenarse de temor.

Luego de terminar su desayuno Sasuke fue a su habitación para sacar algunos papeles que necesitaba llevar a la Hokage y mientras tanto Hinata se encargaba de lavar los trastes, hasta que de pronto alguien tocó la puerta y enseguida fue a ver quién era.

- Hinata! Cómo estás? – decía y la abrazaba una emocionada Ino

- Bien, pasa Ino-chan – dijo mientras le abría el paso para entrar a su casa – vamos a la cocina que he hecho un desayuno que seguro te va a encantar – mencionó al saber lo mucho que a su amiga le gusta eso lo que preparaba.

- Gracias... – respondió sentándose en una silla y esperando que le sirviera

- Toma, que lo disfrutes – le sonrió al verla comer – qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó

- Vine a hacerte compañía durante todo el día para que no extrañes tanto a Sasuke-kun – se metió a la boca un trozo de comida – y para que no te sientas tan sola!

- Arigato Ino-chan – sonrió – pero Sasuke-kun llegó ayer por la noche

- No lo sabía – dijo resignada al saber que debía irse para dejarlos solos y afianzar su matrimonio, ya que ella sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de su esposo.

- Pero él va salir donde Tsunade-sama así que quédate ayudarme a hacerle un grandioso almuerzo! – Pidió la Uchiha y su amiga asintió sonriente.

En tanto ellas conversaban amenamente Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras con unos papeles en manos, escuchó las voces femeninas y supo que Hinata tenía la visita de su amiga, la cual de un tiempo aquí no le molestaba tanto como en su niñez; caminó hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun – dijo Ino cuando lo vio entrar

- Hola – respondió secamente mientras se acercaba a tomar un vaso de agua y cuando terminó se dirigió a su esposa – me voy! – empezó a caminar

- Regresa a almorzar... – pidió al verlo irse y él al escucharla asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

- Quien te viera no lo creería! – decía Ino mirándola directamente – Hinata Hyuga, Oh perdón Hinata Uchiha una esposa abnegada... – dijo sonriéndole

- Pues ya vez! – le devolvió la sonrisa.

° Sasuke pasó una mañana ajetreada de papeles ya que por un pedido de Tsunade decidió ayudarle un poco en las asignaciones de misiones a cada grupo, porque la Tsunade se había dado cuenta que Sasuke además de su habilidad de Shinobi era muy inteligente en lo referido a estrategias y toma de decisiones, por lo que debía aprovechar tenerlo cerca porque al tener un gran reconocimiento Sasuke era demasiado pedido para cumplir misiones de nivel y paraba viajando.

Hinata e Ino ya ponían la mesa porque suponían que Sasuke regresaría en cualquier momento pues ya eran cerca de la una de la tarde, Hinata se había esmerado en preparar un delicioso banquete para su esposo... y esperaba con ansias su regreso y poder disfrutar de su compañía. Tiempo después Sasuke regresó a casa y con la compañía de Hinata e Ino empezó a almorzar agradeciendo una vez más la maravillosa forma de cocina de su esposa, cuando pensaba que ya no lo podía sorprender más ella lo seguía dejando encantando con su comida; él escuchaba con calma la conversación que mantenían las mujeres e intervenía cuando algo le parecía gracioso o le inquietaba, minuto a minuto fueron pasando hasta que él fue el primero en terminar de almorzar y una vez hecho subió a su habitación por algo importante y darle a Hinata.

- Toma, quiero que vayas de compras para mañana – dijo dándole a Hinata una gran suma de dinero – y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo porque no quiero que estés armando un alboroto después de irnos – se dirigió a Ino

- Entonces, serás tú el encargado de la misión? – preguntó

- Así es, por lo que sé Tsunade le dio unos días de descanso a Shikamaru y por eso me asignó su grupo – sonrió mirándola

- Entonces Ino-chan y Choiji-san nos acompañaran mañana? – preguntó Hinata

- Sí, pero aparte de ellos aún falta asignar a un par más – declaró a ambas

- Hinata, tú también irás? – preguntó sonriéndole a su amiga, la cual afirmó con un gesto – eso es maravilloso! Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos juntas...

- Bien, ahora sean obedientes y compren lo que necesiten porque no suelo detenerme ni perder el tiempo por cosas triviales – les advirtió ambas – yo voy con Tsunade

- Enseguida vamos de compras! – respondió Hinata

- De acuerdo – caminó a la salida – solo procuren no andar revoloteando ni causar problemas por allí... – finalizó levantando la mano y despidiéndose.

Tiempo después ambas amigas salían de la casa e iban a realizar diversas compras, desde comida hasta ropa por petición de Ino, ambas tuvieron una tarde muy agitada porque al saber la fuerte suma que Sasuke le dio Ino no quiso desperdiciar ese valioso dinero y empezó a renovar el guardarropa de su amiga, diciéndole que siempre debía verse bien para atraer a su esposo ya que tenía que tener en cuenta que pese a que está casado Sasuke seguía siendo el sueño hecho hombre de muchísimas mujeres, al saber esa verdad a Hinata no le quedó otra que escuchar y tomar en cuenta los consejos de Ino.

Un par de horas después en la oficina de Tsunade, ella y Sasuke detallaban algunos aspectos importantes para la designación de los grupos a las distintas misiones que iban a realizarse, las cuales incrementaban día a día más.

- Entonces, crees poder manejar la situación? – preguntó la mujer

- De eso no se preocupe, yo me encargo... – respondió el pelinegro

- Bien, lo dejo en tus manos! – dijo sonriéndole, para luego dirigirse a su aprendiz – Shizune! Manda a llamar a los chicos... – exigió.

- Sí, Hokage-sama enseguida hago lo que me pide – respondió para salir de la oficina

- Espera! – dijo a la muchacha – Sasuke, sabes dónde está tu mujer? – le preguntó

- Ella e Ino salieron de compras – dijo mirándola con calma

- Que estén juntas nos facilita las cosas – cruzó los brazos – ya lo escuchaste, ve por ellas – le pidió a su aprendiz la cual fue hacerlo.

Shizune manda a alguien a localizar a los chicos que irían a la misión junto a Sasuke, media hora después Tsunade y Sasuke esperaban con calma en la oficina al mismo tiempo que tomaban una taza de té y tenían una plática ligera acerca de temas como el que Naruto había sufrió un accidente tonto en su última misión y estaba en el hospital, razón por la cual ambos sonreían al solo imaginárselo en aquella situación.

- Hokage-sama, ellos ya están aquí – dijo Shizune desde la puerta.

- Hazlos pasar! – dijo recuperándose de la carcajada que se había dado, enseguida Choiji, Ino, Hinata, Sai y Sakura entraron a la oficina haciendo un saludo de respeto, pero Tsunade se sorprendió gratamente al ver a una Hinata sumamente hermosa y femenina, porque tenía un hermoso vestido, el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje.

- Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado – sonrió mirando a Hinata y guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke – eso es porque mañana a pedido mío Sasuke tomará otra misión y todos ustedes lo acompañaran! – finalizó haciendo que Sakura se pusiera feliz al estar al lado del pelinegro, pero pasó todo lo contrario con Hinata e Ino porque no querían que Sakura aprovechara esa oportunidad para acercarse más al Uchiha.

- Sasuke-san ya les dará los detalles acerca de que trata – dijo Shizune

- Así es, y será mejor que hagan todo lo que Sasuke diga... ya saben que es un "poquito" estricto – miró al nombrado y sonrió.

- Los esperaré a las 6 de la mañana en la salida de la aldea, si tardan un minuto más ya me habré ido – dijo con seguridad y poniéndose de pie.

- Hai – dijeron todos al unísono – estaremos puntuales Sasuke-kun – dijo una Sakura sonriéndole coquetamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por todas las mujeres presentes en la oficina. Haciendo que la Hokage se preocupe un poco y pensando "ojalá que Sasuke pueda con esto" al ver las intenciones de Sakura y la molestia de Hinata.

- Perfecto, ahora váyanse y descansen – se puso de pie y los demás al escucharla afirmaron y empezaron a salir de la oficina – Sasuke, gracias por todo... – le dijo al verlo salir por la puerta – y por favor, ten en cuenta lo que hablamos antes... – pidió y el aludido simplemente asintió y cerró la puerta.

Afuera de la oficina una Konoichi ya esperaba con alegría a Sasuke Uchiha, porque ella sabía la verdad acerca de su matrimonio con Hinata lo cual en cierto modo aún le daba ciertas esperanzas.

- Sasuke-kun hay algo en especial que debería llevar o comprar? – preguntó Sakura poniéndose a su lado

- Solo lo necesario – respondió caminando hacia la salida

- Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? – preguntó acercándose más a él

- Unos cuatro o cinco días – respondió mirando al frente y viendo que dos mujeres con un montón de bolsas lo esperaban, de las cuales una resaltaba más.

- Vamos a casa? – preguntó una sonriente Hinata que miraba a su esposo con devoción

- Así es! – respondió a su pregunta, enseguida Ino y Hinata tomaron sus puestos y caminaron con la clara intención de alejar a Sakura de él, porque ambas no iban a dejar que la pelirosa coqueteara más con Sasuke, un hombre casado.

Después del matrimonio la relación entre Hinata y Sakura se había roto por completo, porque la segunda siempre le recriminaba el hecho de aceptar casarse con él aún sabiendo que ella llevaba años amándolo, y no perdía oportunidad para recordarle que Sasuke se casó coaccionado y no porque estuviera enamorado de Hinata... la cual en un principio ignoraba sus comentarios pero después de comprender que ella estaba enamorada de su esposo sin duda alguna esos comentarios la lastimaban! Entonces como es obvio Ino tomó partido a favor de su amiga y por eso ambas siempre procuraban que la pelirosa no se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondía.

- Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura desde atrás haciendo que Sasuke alzara la mano en forma de despido, aunque le dolía saber que Hinata tenía el lugar que a ella le correspondía sabía que tendría opción de luchar por tener el corazón de Sasuke porque sabía que aunque estuviera casado él no quería a su esposa, o eso es lo que ella creía y suponía.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 "INICIO DE LA MISIÓN"**

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban parados en la salida de la aldea y esperaban a los demás, pese a que aún falta 15 minutos para la hora acordada; ambos llevaban consigo unas mochilas y ella a diferencia del día anterior tenía puesto una ropa más adecuada para la misión, pero que a pesar de ello no dejaba de verse hermosa porque desde que era la esposa de Sasuke había tomado más interés en su forma de vestir.

- Sasuke-kun, buenos días... – dijo una sonriente Sakura que se acercaba a ellos

- Buenos días – respondió él y Hinata le hiso un saludo con la cabeza

Los tres esperaban a los demás que minutos después aparecieron en grupo, hicieron su saludo y todos empezaron a caminar con dirección a la aldea de la Plata, mientras caminaban Sasuke les iba explicando de que trataba la misión y cuál era el objetivo que debían de cumplir; al inicio del recorrido como es preciso Sasuke iba a la cabeza pero Sakura buscaba la manera de caminar a su lado lo cual provocó que Ino la jalara hacia atrás cada vez que la pelirosa tenía esa intención y aprovechaba también esos momento para recordarle en un murmuro que Hinata era su esposa y que debía respetar su matrimonio.

Hora a hora iba pasando el día, hasta que ya al llegar el anochecer empezaron a buscar un lugar adecuado para hacer una fogata y armar sus tiendas de campaña, una vez encontrado el lugar empezaron a desempacar y prepararse para cenar, todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y un tanto exageradas y a modo de cualquier acto sospechoso Hinata e Ino se sentaron una a cada lado de Sasuke y evitar el contacto directo con Sakura.

- Come más despacio! – pidió Ino a Choji, el cual no le tomó importancia

- Toma, espero que te agrade – dijo Hinata mientras le daba a Sasuke la comida que había preparado temprano por la mañana y él sin protestar empezó a comer.

- Hinata, invítame un poco si? – rogó su amiga al ver lo delicioso que se veía

- Toma Ino-chan – le pasó la comida

- Y nosotros? Acaso piensas dejarnos sin comer? – dijo Choji con la boca llena

- Ustedes tienen su propia comida! – respondió Ino con énfasis – Hinata solo tiene el deber de alimentarnos a mí que soy su mejor amiga y a Sasuke-kun que es su esposo – terminó la frase mirando retadoramente a Sakura – entienden? – gritó

La comida pasó sin más apuros, Hinata sonreía al ver que Choji intentaba quitarle la comida a Ino y ella lo impedía, pero mientras esos dos peleaban ella se dedicaba atender a Sasuke... pasándole un poco más de comida o sirviéndole un té caliente. Todo su accionar no era ignorado por Sakura la cual la miraba con reproche, pero Hinata no le tomaba mucha importancia porque estaba feliz de ver que Sasuke comía todo lo que ella le daba.

- Es hora de dormir – dijo el pelinegro mirando a todos - yo haré la primera guardia y Choji hará la siguiente, así que vayan a descansar... – finalizó y al escucharlo Hinata fue la primera en levantarse e ir a su tienda y los varones sin pensarlo más entraron a la tienda más grande que compartirían todos menos el matrimonio Uchiha.

Ino seguía ahí porque sabía que Sakura quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para estar a solas con el Uchiha, pero por su amistad con Hinata no se lo iba a permitir... aunque fuera arrastrándola la iba a llevar a la tienda; segundos después vio que su amiga salía de su tienda con una cobija en mano.

- Espero que no sientas frío... – dijo Hinata mientras se ponía detrás de Sasuke y le cubría los hombros con esa cobija – Buenas noches Sasuke-kun – finalizó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches – respondió calmadamente y ella se fue a su tienda.

Cuando Hinata entró a su tienda de campaña aún sentía su corazón explotar y se ruborizo un poco al recordar lo que hizo... dio un gran suspiro y recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho _"Sasuke-kun es tu esposo, y tienes que marcar tu territorio para que a ninguna le quede duda que tú eres su esposa, que tú eres la señora Uchiha..." _volvió a abrir los ojos y agradeció a Ino por hacer que poco a poco pierda su timidez.

Las espectadoras que vieron esa dulce escena se sorprendieron, la primera sonrió al ver que su amiga seguía sus consejos y la segunda se llenó de furia al saber el atrevimiento de Hinata, aún sabiendo las causas de su matrimonio.

- Qué es que acaso no van a dormir? – preguntó Sasuke al ver que ese par no se movía

- Enseguida Sasuke-kun – dijo Ino poniéndose de pie – hasta mañana – dijo sonriendo y sin siquiera dudarlo tomó del brazo a Sakura y se la llevó a su tienda.

Al estar solo Sasuke pensó en el cambio que había dado su vida y en lo mucho que Hinata se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa, en un principio él la veía recatada y hasta tímida pero poco a poco ella iba abriéndose más, haciéndolo pensar incluso que se estaba enamorando él... sonrió al pensar en esa posibilidad, si eso pasaba le desagradaría? No, sería bueno después de todo, verdad?

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar todos siguieron su camino aligerando el paso, porque debía recoger a la princesa de la aldea de la Plata que se encontraba refugiada en un pueblo cercano, porque al día siguiente ella debía ser reconocida como la líder de su aldea y como es obvio había gente que no quería que eso sucediera y por eso buscaban deshacerse de ella.

Cerca a las diez de la mañana por fin deslumbraron ese pequeño pueblo escondido entre las montañas, y todos buscaron una casa con las características que Tsunade le había dado, luego de encontrar él tocó la puerta y alguien abrió.

- Quién es? a quién busca? – preguntó una mujer mayor

- Sasuke Uchiha, de la aldea de la Hoja y busco a la princesa Deile – respondió

- Arigato! Por fin llegaron! – sonrió – los estábamos esperandoooo – dijo mirando un poco más allá y viendo a los demás chicos.

- Si es así supongo que ya podemos partir... – le hablo con calma

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy por mi niña, espérenme por favor... – pidió y entró a su casa y un par de minutos después salió acompañado de una bella joven – ella es la princesa Menito Deile – se dirigió a todos y cerró la puerta.

- Buenos días! – saludó la nombrada – gusto en conocerlo! – se dirigió al Uchiha

- Que bonita princesa... – decía un Choji sin dejar de comer – yo soy Choji – dijo – yo soy Sai – dijo otro – yo soy Sakura – dijo ella – yo soy Hinata – dijo otra – yo soy Ino – dijo y así todos se presentaron.

- Bien, ahora andando! – exigió el pelinegro mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar

- y cuál es su nombre? – preguntó mirando su espalda

- Sasuke – respondió a secas y siguió caminando, pero la princesa lo miraba embelesada y eso lo notaron todas las mujeres, pensando que eso era inevitable y que Hinata debía acostumbrarse a esa situación.

Cuando todos ya se encontraban en la salida de ese pequeño pueblo Sasuke dio la orden de acomodarse, en la cabeza iría él, detrás de él vendría la princesa con Hinata e Ino en cada lado, detrás de ellas vendría la mujer mayor y Sakura, y al final vendrían los dos hombres; Sasuke sabía que era preferible mandar a Hinata atrás para que con su Byakugan predijera cualquier ataque o emboscada, pero después de todo era su esposa no? y debía protegerla a ella también.

Durante todo el trayecto tuvieron un par de emboscadas que si bien es cierto los sorprendió pudieron acabar con tranquilidad con todos ellos, mientras Sasuke derrotaba uno a uno se recordaba que solo había venido a esta misión por un pedido exclusivo de Tsunade, ya que los protectores de esa princesa habían solicitado que sea Sasuke Uchiha quien se encargara de su custodia porque sabían que él no sería derrotado. Cuando el sol ya se escondía vieron cerca de ellos su paradero final o sea la aldea de la Plata y cuando ya estaban por entrar de todos los lados aparecieron alrededor de unos 20 ninjas que buscaban asesinar a la princesa; él reconocía que esos ninjas si eran habilidosos por lo que empleo más empeño en derrotarlos y cuando así lo hicieron todos llegaron al palacio de esa aldea.

- Por todos los cielos! Felizmente llegaronnnn – dijo un conserje que salía corriendo del palacio – por un momento pensé que algo saldría mal... – dio un suspiro de alivio

- No! todo está bien, estos chicos nos trajeron sanas y salvas – decía la mujer mayor

- Mucho gusto, Jeno Akimura – dijo dirigiéndose a todos

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo y enseguida el conserje le dio la mano

- Sabíamos que con ud. todo saldría bien y por eso le insistimos tanto a su Hokage que lo mandará a ud. a traer a nuestra princesa – sonrió – gracias, muchas gracias

- Hmp, no fue nada – apartó su mano

- Conserje, será mejor que mande a preparar algunas habitaciones para que ellos se queden a pasar la noche – pidió amablemente la princesa

- Enseguida, yo personalmente me ocupo de eso – contesto mientras les abría paso a ingresar al palacio – también ordenaré que sirvan la cena...

- Bien, hagamos que Sasuke-san y sus compañeros se sientan cómodos – sonrió Menito

Entraron al palacio y enseguida entraron al comedor donde ya servían la cena, todos tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a disfrutar de la comida, pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue ver la forma tan rápida que comía Choji que avergonzaba a todos, también algo que no paso desapercibido fue ver a Hinata hacer gala de sus buenos modales y finura... la señora Uchiha estaba a la par en eso con la princesa y eso le enorgullecía a Sasuke, aunque claro que no lo decía abiertamente. Comieron amenamente y entablando una conversación adecuada, pero Sasuke ideaba la protección para la princesa porque el hecho de estar en el palacio no se indicaba el final de la misión, pues esta sería solo cuando la princesa tomara el liderazgo mediante una ceremonia que se llevaría al día siguiente.

- Sai y yo nos quedaremos despiertos a custodiar por precaución – miró a todos – ustedes pueden descansar mientras tanto... – finalizó sonriendo

- Arigato! y en todo caso sería bueno que custodien la habitación de la princesa – pidió el conserje y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

Minutos después una mujer se acercó y le indicó al conserje que las habitaciones ya estaban listas para sus invitados; él esperó a que terminara de cenar y cuando todos lo hicieron decidió hablar:

- Acompañe a la princesa a su habitación – le habló a una mujer cerca de él y enseguida la princesa se retiró – y sus habitaciones ya están preparadas – dijo Akimura mirando a los chicos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Hinata y los demás la secundaron

- Acompáñenme todos, por favor... – pidió poniéndose de pie y los demás lo hicieron a la misma vez que salían del comedor y lo seguían dentro de los pasillos, siguieron caminando hasta que el conserje se detuvo – sigan a la señorita, ella los llevará donde la princesa – dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y a Sai, el primero le hiso una seña a Hinata para que durmiera, mientras ellos caminaban hasta que de alguien le tomó de la manga.

- Sasuke-kun, ayer no dormiste lo necesario... estarás bien? – preguntó su esposa

- Sí, voy estar bien – respondió viéndola de costado

- Pero no me parece justo que tú te trasnoches, nosotras también podemos... – refutaba preocupada, pero él la interrumpió diciendo:

- No es necesario – giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente

- Pero, pero yo creo que... – seguía diciendo y él la calló de la forma que sabía que ella no protestaría ni diría más nada.

- Shshshsh – con una mano la tomó de la cintura y le besó los labios delicadamente haciendo que ella se derritiera en sus brazos – ve a dormir Hinata... – susurró a milímetros de su boca lo cual hiso que su esposa temblara y enseguida él se separó y siguió su camino.

La Uchiha miraba deslumbrada el andar de Sasuke, aquel beso la había dejado sin aire y con el corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho... mientras Sasuke giraba la esquina de un pasillo ella se ruborizó, puso la mano en su corazón y suspiró sabiendo cuanto amaba a aquel hombre, a su esposo...

En tanto Sasuke sonreía al notar el efecto que le había causado aquel beso a Hinata, porque él se dio cuenta que ella se estremeció ante su toque, que suspiró en medio del beso, que su cuerpo tembló ante él y que su corazón latió desenfrenadamente... si antes tenía una milésima de duda ahora ya no la tenía, estaba seguro que sin proponérselo él había enamorado a su esposa...! Entonces dentro de sí se formó muchas preguntas, su matrimonio estaba funcionando? Realmente él quería que funcionara? Quería tener una vida junto a Hinata? Quería tener una real relación de pareja con ella?

%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%

Minutos después Hinata entró inmediatamente al baño para relajarse un poco, se desvistió con rapidez y se sumergió en el agua de la tina mientras una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro... aún no sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a esa situación pero ahora ya no le importaba saber eso, lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era estar al lado de Sasuke y disfrutar cada momento juntos y buscar su amor... lo amaba tanto! que en un inicio le dio miedo sentirse así porque nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan intenso y nunca había necesitado tanto a alguien como lo necesitaba a él, aunque fuera solo un saludo o una sonrisa ella se sentía feliz! pero también quería todo con él, absolutamente todo...

Aún recordaba su primer beso... Sasuke era dueño de eso, él era también su verdadero primer amor, era además él primer hombre que le despertaba deseo y quería que él fuera el primero en descubrirla como mujer... se ruborizó frente a esa posibilidad y no podía negar que durante la noche de bodas sintió un poco de alivio al ver que él ni siquiera trató de tocarla, pero muy en el fondo se sintió desilusionada al creer que no despertaba nada en su esposo... Entonces recordó que al día siguiente de su matrimonio Ino fue a visitarla después de ver a su esposo con Naruto en una tienda.

"_- Hinata, anoche entre tú y Sasuke-kun pasó algo? – preguntó la rubia_

_- La verdad es que... que no! – respondió apretando las manos _

_- Entiendo – suspiró – quizás fue lo mejor porque ustedes apenas y se conocen! – sonrió dándole ánimos a su amiga._

_- Lo sé, pero...pero pensé que... que él... – susurraba una Hinata nerviosa_

_- Pensaste que él al menos te lo propondría! – completó Ino_

_- Sí, porque si bien no...no nos conocemos mucho creí que...que al menos podría gustarle aunque sea solo un po...poco – dijo con pena en sus palabras_

_- Oh! Señora Uchiha, no me diga que Ud. sí quería – mencionó con picardía mientras veía el sonrojo de su amiga._

_- Yo...yo n...no... so...solo que... – tartamudeaba con nerviosismo_

_- No te preocupes! Con lo guapísimo que está Sasuke-kun quien no quisiera estar en sus brazos – dijo guiñándole un ojo – y según algunos rumores dicen que él también es un genio en el dormitorio... – finalizó sonriendo y viendo que Hinata se hiperventilaba._

_- INOOO-CHANNN! – gritó extremadamente roja y su amiga se carcajeó _

_- Gomen, gomen, gomen... – decía riendo a más no poder hasta que luego de largos minutos se calmó – vamos Hinata, solo digo la verdad! – cerró los ojos y suspiró – pero no te desilusiones, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun no te tocó porque es consciente que todo es demasiado pronto para ti... – abrió los ojos y la miró – y no porque no lo atraigas ni un poco, ten confianza en ti! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien..._

_- Ino-chan arigatooo! – respondió sonriéndole y abrazándola _

_- Agradécemelo contándome con lujo y detalle cuando él y tú lo hagan... – respondió volviéndose a carcajear, aunque Hinata estaba avergonzada también sonrio._"

Volviendo a la realidad Hinata sonrió con alegría al recordar esa plática, aunque para aquel entonces ella dudaba en aceptar que sí quería ese espacio íntimo con Sasuke ahora estaba completamente segura que quería eso! Porque no solo quería ser la esposa de Sasuke, ahora anhelaba ser su mujer... y la madre de sus hijos! porque ella estaba dispuesta a darle todos los hijos que quisiera, pero mientras ese momento llegara Hinata se seguiría esforzando en agradar y enorgullecer a su esposo, porque aún recordaba claramente el único pedido que él le había hecho con respecto al matrimonio: "no me avergüences" le había dicho aquella primera vez que hablaban sobre su destino juntos.

OOOOOOOOO

¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews...!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 "CONFLICTO EN LA MISIÓN"**

La noche anterior no hubo ningún tipo de complot contra la princesa de la aldea de la Plata por lo que Sasuke y Sai pasaron una noche sin agitaciones en tanto custodiaban el bienestar de la esa princesa; al notar que ya amanecía lo único que esperaban era que ella tomara el poder sin complicaciones para después poder regresar a la aldea de la Hoja y tomar un merecido descanso en recompensa de las múltiples misiones exitosas que él había tenido.

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana despertaron a la princesa porque tenía que desayunar y prepararse para la ceremonia, luego de abandonar a la princesa Sasuke ordenó a Choji que siguiera resguardándola por si acaso mientras ellos y los demás tomaban el desayuno sin preocupaciones, luego de terminar de alimentarse Sasuke ordenó a Choiji y a Sai a ir a observar los alrededores del palacio por si algo sospechoso se presentaba, en tanto él, Hinata, Ino y Sakura no le quitaban el ojo a la princesa.

- Te ves cansado... – dijo Hinata mientras veía a su esposo – has estado dos noches sin dormir – finalizó con preocupación

- Lo sé – respondió cerrando los ojos

- Por qué no vas a darte un baño? – le preguntó – nosotras cuidaremos a la princesa! – ofreció y él después de pensarlo aceptó.

- Eso haré! – empezó a caminar – procuren estar atentas! – pidió al alejarse

- Descuida! – suspiró – en la bolsa que traje hay ropa limpia para ti – dijo ella haciendo que él asintiera y se marchara.

*%* Unos diez minutos después Sasuke salía después de darse un refrescante baño, se secó con una toalla, escogió un poco de ropa limpia y empezó a vestirse calmadamente hasta que de un momento a otro escuchó un estruendo que lo sorprendió... enseguida solamente puesto con un pantalón y con el torso desnudo fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa.

Cuando Sasuke llegó vio que dentro de la habitación había cuatro shinobis, el primero peleaba arduamente con Sakura, el segundo lo hacía con Ino y el tercero tenía a la princesa y el cuarto estaba a punto de matar a Hinata, la tenía acorralada contra la pared y la apretaba del cuello tratando de ahogarla, al ver esa imagen Sasuke inmediatamente a una velocidad impresionante se lanzó contra el ninja y después de darle una gama de golpes lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó hacia afuera por una ventana, cayendo inconsciente y sangrando debido a los golpes e impacto.

- Parece ser que tú eres líder! – dijo el otro ninja que tenía aprisionada a la princesa – pues déjame decirte que puede que esa konoichi de atrás sea bonita, pero es muy tonta y manipulable – sonrió con burla.

- Así? y por qué un bastardo como tú lo dice? – preguntó el pelinegro activando su sharingan – eh...

- Porque la muy idiota se dejo convencer por unas cuantas lagrimas de mi camarada y lo dejo libre cuando podía matarlo – sonrió – esa niña boba pensó que él decía enserio cuando le dijo que se iría y entonces mi camarada aprovechó la oportunidad y casi logra matarla si no fue por ti – finalizó jalando de los cabellos a la princesa.

- Pues veremos cómo arreglamos eso... – decía cerrando los ojos y atacándolo con un chidori para alejarlo de la princesa y cuando lo hiso abrió los ojos y activó su amaterasu contra ese ninja, mientras veía que se consumía por el fuego negro y gritaba agonizando vislumbró ver también como Hinata se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar sus sollozos al ver esa imagen sangrienta.

Luego de unos segundos él mismo apagó el amaterasu al ver que el ninja estaba inconsciente y al voltear al otro lado sonrió satisfecho al ver que Sakura e Ino acabaron con sus rivales, después de todo ese par de escandalosas eran útiles... y serviciales en estos casos.

- No esperaba que fueras tan estúpida! – dijo mirando con desdén y frialdad a Hinata

Cuando Hinata escuchó sus palabras y vio esa mirada tan atemorizante sintió desprecio y rechazo por parte de él por lo que no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar... lloraba porque él tenía razón, había sido una completa estúpida en creerle a un asesino que se aprovechó de su ingenuidad y sentimentalismo. Segundos después vio que Choiji y Sai llegaban a la escena y vio también como Sasuke cargaba entre sus brazos a la princesa.

- Sakura, ven conmigo! – pidió caminando con la princesa en brazos

- Enseguida, Sasuke-kun – respondió sonriendo y entregando al ninja malherido a Sai, sin esperar más ella empezó a seguir a Sasuke.

El pelinegro entró al dormitorio de la princesa y la recostó en la cama y al mismo tiempo Sakura la revisaba para saber si había sufrido algún daño físico, luego de varios minutos la kunoichi le confirmó que todo estaba bien y como muestra de ello era el ver que la princesa despertaba; aún faltaba un par de horas para la ceremonia por lo que Sasuke se planteó no perder de vista a la princesa ni por un segundo.

- Sakura, ve y dile a Sai y a Choji que sigan vigilando afuera – cruzó los brazos – y a Ino que vigile dentro del palacio, mientras tú y yo nos quedamos con la princesa – la miró – ah, y si no es mucho tráeme algo para vestirme – al escucharla ella le dio una vez más una miradita a su perfecto torso desnudo.

- Por supuesto, ya vuelvo! – sonrió y salió de la habitación

La kunoichi fue a buscar a los chicos y decirle la orden de Sasuke, los encontró entregando a los ninjas atacantes a los guardias de la princesa, una vez haber dado el mensaje del líder Sakura se dirigió a la habitación donde suponía Ino y Hinata estarían, entró sin tocar la puerta y vio a Hinata llorando y siendo consolada por Ino.

- Sasuke-kun dice que vigiles dentro del palacio – decía mirando a la rubia – ah, y para ti no hay ningún mensaje... – dijo burlonamente a la azabache y enseguida empezó a buscar con la mirada una mochila o bolsa que contenga ropa para el Uchiha, al vislumbrar lo buscado se acercó y empezó a desordenarlo.

- Qué haces maldita frentona? – preguntó con furia la rubia

- Solo busco ropa para Sasuke-kun – giró el rostro y la miró – que no viste que por las prisas y las idioteces de esaaa – miró a Hinata – él tuvo que salir a medio vestir del baño? – enfatizó sin dejar de buscar ropa.

- Pues que no se te olvide que ella – apuntó a su amiga – es Hinata UCHIHA! – refutó

- Ay! siempre lo olvido... – sonrió, cogió ropa e iba a la puerta – ah, y ya veremos cuánto tiempo más ella sigue alardeando ese apellido, con el paso que va y las estupideces que hace no dudo que en unos días deje de ser la Señora Uchiha – volteó a verlas – para que alguien más tome ese soñado lugar... – finalizó sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Al momento que vio que la pelirosa salía Hinata empezó a llorar con amargura al comprender que quizás Sakura tenía razón en lo que decía, porque por su culpa la misión había estado a punto de ser un fracaso y desatarse una tragedia... lloraba al recordar la con la frialdad y desprecio que Sasuke la había mirado, y no dudaba que en ese preciso momento él se estuviera arrepintiendo de haberse casado con ella...

- Hinata, no hagas caso lo que dice la frentona! – la abrazó – sabes que lo dice porque está envidiosa de ti y porque ella sueña con ser la esposa de Sasuke-kun

- Pero e...ella tie...tiene razón – sollozó – Sasuke-kun me mi...miró con des...despre...preci...o, él nunca me ha...había mira...rado antes así! – terminó llorando.

- Vamos, tranquilízate! – suspiró – Sasuke-kun solo está un poco molesto, verás que dentro de un rato se le va pasar el enojo – dijo Ino con el fin de tranquilizarla

Luego de calmar Ino debía ir a vigilar dentro del palacio pero se llevó con ella a Hinata porque no quería dejarla sola, ambas estuvieron caminando por los pasillos y buscando algún indicio de peligro, pero no encontraron nada y continuaron con lo suyo. Un par de horas después había un montón de gente en el patio central del palacio, pues allí se llevaría la toma de liderazgo de la princesa de la aldea de la Plata, los ninjas de Konoha también estaban ahí al tanto de cualquier acto sospechoso que buscara impedir que la ceremonia llegue a su fin; como se lo propuso Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron en todo momento junto a la princesa esperando con ansias que tome el poder.

Hinata e Ino miraban no muy lejos la ceremonia, veían como un grupo de ancianos hacían su saludo y firmaban algunos documentos, veían también como el mar de gente aplaudía y celebraban el acto, veían como muchos ninjas alrededor miraban a todo lado, veían como un padre cargaba a su pequeño hijo sobre sus hombros para que no se pierda el espectáculo, sonreían ante esa imagen hasta que vieron algo desagradable.

- Sasuke-kun, no te parece que aquel niño se parece a Naruto-kun? – preguntó sonriendo y susurrándole al oído.

- No seas ridícula! – respondió tranquilo – ese niño se ve más humano que el dobe de Naruto – dijo volteando el rostro y mirándola, ante esa respuesta ambos sonrieron con emoción, hasta estaban a punto de carcajearse pero él tomo compostura – deja de distraerme pequeña molestia... – dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia adelante porque la princesa empezaba a caminar.

Hinata al ver esa imagen sintió una presión en el pecho y sintió que sus ojos empezaban a picarle, porque le dolía ver esa confianza que entre su esposo y Sakura, aunque no estuvieran haciendo algo incorrecto no le gustaba esa cercanía porque ella sabía las intenciones de la pelirosa y más aún ahora que él está molesto por el incidente pasado.

- Maldita Sakura! – murmuró su amiga – pero tú no te preocupes Hinata, Sasuke es tuyo y nadie te lo va quitar... – dijo buscando reconfortarla con sus palabras, las cuales no le sirvieron mucho a Hinata.

%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%

Horas después, luego de haber cumplido la misión con éxito todos los ninjas de la Hoja hacían el viaje de regreso, luego de la larga caminata se dieron cuenta que la noche ya se hacía presente por lo que decidieron desempacar y prepara las tiendas de campaña para pasar la noche en algún lugar seguro de allí. Durante el viaje de regreso Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra a Hinata lo cual la entristecía, pero ella tampoco le dijo nada porque no quería molestarlo o incrementar su enfado, era suficiente haber sentido una vez su desprecio porque ella sabía que no podría con una segunda vez.

Tiempo después todos los ninjas descansaban alrededor de la fogata mientras esperaban que algunas carnes se asaran para la cena, la cual sería la última fuera de Konoha porque al día siguiente ya estarían de regreso en casa.

- Sai, arrímate a un lado! – pedía Ino al ver que el nombrado se quedaba dormido sobre su hombro, todos miraban esa escena sabiendo que ello pasaba porque él tenía un día entero sin dormir y se preguntaban cómo es que Sasuke pese a tener cerca de dos días sin dormir seguía lúcido.

- Hai – contestó sobresaltado y al mismo tiempo se acostaba en el pasto cerca de la fogata para dormir aunque sea un poco mientras la comida se cocinara.

Minutos después al comprender la situación Hinata se armó de valor y decidió hablarle a Sasuke, porque quería saber si él estaba bien...

- Sasuke-kun porqué no vas a descansar, tú tienes casi dos días sin dormir... – dijo ella suavemente desde un lado suyo.

- Estoy bien! – respondió sin emoción, lo cual era cierto porque estaba acostumbrado a trasnocharse por los entrenamientos que recibió de Orochimaru y Madara.

- Pero, pienso que es mejor que duermas además... – decía pero de pronto se calló al notar que sus ojos negros se dirigieron a los suyo y ella empezó a tensionarse.

- No digas nada más – dijo con frialdad en sus palabras y en su mirada, dicho eso el pelinegro se levantó y se internó en el bosque, haciendo que Hinata se entristeciera más... pero ni ella ni los demás dijeron nada al verlo irse.

- No te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien... – mencionó Ino que le ponía una mano en el hombro a modo de darle fuerza.

- Él tiene razón de estar molesto conmigo – suspiró – porque yo puse en peligro la misión y porque ade...demás lo avergoncé – murmuró

- Ya te lo dije solo está molesto! Se le va pasar... – dijo sonriéndole amablemente y tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella movió la cabeza negándolo y sin poder evitarlo salieron sus traicioneras lágrimas.

- Gomen, Ino-chan – pasó la manga de su chaqueta por sus ojos – pero sabes lo único que él me pidió antes de casarnos? – preguntó mirándola y acariciando su sortija de matrimonio – me pidió que no...no lo avergonzara! y eso fue lo que precisamente hoy hice! – finalizó respirando hondo y tratando de contener el llanto.

- Él va comprender que no lo hiciste a propósito – suspiró – solo tienes que hablar y explicarle que te confiaste un poco pero que nunca más va volver a suceder – decía hasta que ambas vieron que Sasuke volvía con una grupo de troncos para la fogata.

El Uchiha las miró a ambas, vio que Ino tenía el rostro serio y que le decía algo a Hinata para luego alejarse un poco y seguir preparando la cena, luego él dirigió su mirada a Hinata y aunque ella desvió la mirada a la fogata él vio que sus ojos perlados estaban enrojecidos por lágrimas. Enseguida él se inclinó junto a la fogata y alimentó el fuego y a la misma vez que ponía otros troncos a un lado, pasaron unos minutos más y la cena ya estaba lista por lo que despertaron a Sai y todos empezaron a comer mientras que los demás hacían uno u otro comentario. Luego de terminar de cenar era momento de dormir, así que él habló:

- Ustedes vayan a dormir – miró a todos – yo me quedaré despierto! – finalizó

- No, yo me quedo contigo Sasuke-kun, tú no has dormido hace ya dos noches... – respondió una Haruno segura de sí misma.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan molestosa? – preguntó mirándola

- Sabes que sí! – sonrió coquetamente – y tú eres un terco! – enfatizó

- Así es, y si es preciso arrojarte a la tienda sabes que lo voy hacer... – refutó

- No será necesario Sasuke-kun yo la arrastraré a la tienda – dijo Ino con seguridad

- Bien, mientras haces eso yo voy un momento al rio – se paró – y cuando regrese no quiero ver a nadie aquí afuera porque lo voy a lanzar al rio! – amenazó mientras caminaba y se aleja de ellos.

Una vez que el Uchiha se fue los chicos sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron a la tienda porque sabían que él cumplía sus amenazas ya que un día vieron como amarró contra un árbol a Akamaru porque el can lo había desobedecido, así que era mejor no protestarle... en tanto las mujeres tenían diversos pensamientos, Hinata se mentalizaba en ir al rio y hablar con él, Sakura pensaba en encontrar el modo de quedarse junto a él e Ino pensaba en un modo para llevarse a la pelirosa a la tienda.

- Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó poniéndose de pie al ver que Hinata iba en busca de Sasuke, ella no dijo nada y siguió con su camino – qué es que acaso no me escuchaste! – se puso frente a Hinata – tú no vas a ningún sitio!

- Eh! Estás sobrepasando los límites Haruno – respondió la rubia mientras se ponía a un lado de Hinata – Hinata es su esposa y puede ir donde Sasuke-kun sin pedirle permiso a nadie – finalizó con decisión

- Claro que no! – levantó la cabeza – las tres sabemos cómo se dieron y cómo son las cosas... así que no me vengan hablar de derechossss

- Estoy cansada... –murmuró dando un gran suspiro –el hecho que seas amiga de Sasuke-kun no te da a ti ningún derecho de involucrarte en mi matrimonio! – elevó la voz – te es tan difícil de entender que digas lo que digas yo soy su esposa...! – dijo levantando la muñeca y mostrándole su sortija matrimonial – así que déjame en pazzzz – finalizó

- Quién te crees que eres Hyuga – dijo con veneno en sus palabras

- No, Hyuga no! – apartó a la pelirosa a un lado – Uchiha, recuérdalo bien, yo soy Hinata Uchiha! – finalizó mirándola con seguridad y decisión, y continuó con su camino dejando sorprendida a ambas kunoichis por la intensidad de sus palabras y el carácter fuerte que jamás había demostrado.

- Vamos, ya no tiene caso discutir – propuso Ino – ya sabes lo que nos advirtió Sasuke-kun si nos encontraba aquí afuera... y también sabes que va cumplir su amenaza – finalizó estirando los brazos y abriendo el camino, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que ir a dormir, pero aún así tenía la seguridad que Sasuke no iba a perdonar fácilmente porque sabía que él odiaba tener un estorbo.

En tanto Hinata caminaba con dirección al rio el cual quedaba a unos 20 ó 30 metros de la fogata pensaba en que le diría a Sasuke, sin embargo después de pensar mucho aún no tenía claro que le diría; a lo lejos pudo verlo el cual estaba sentado al borde del río y al parecer divagaba en sus pensamientos, mientras ella se acercaba su corazón empezaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos por su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

- No deberías estar durmiendo ya? – preguntó el Uchiha mirando hacia el rio

- No...no tengo sueño – respondió viendo su espalda

- Pues por lo menos trata de dormir – se paró y empezó a caminar hacia ella – y no andes caminando por ahí a estas horas – dijo parado a su altura y caminando hacia la fogata, pero mientras hacía eso ella le jaló de la manga.

- Yo lamento causar...sarte problemas... – dijo sutilmente y bajó la cabeza – te juro que no era mi...mi intención ser imprudente y hacer que las cosas salieran mal – suspiró

- Olvídalo ya! Ve a dormir... – dijo intentando volver a caminar pero ella no lo dejo

- No sin antes que...que dejes de estar enfadado con...conmigo – pidió con sinceridad

- Pensé que eras más inteligente y astuta, pero con lo ocurrido demuestras todo lo contrario – miró el cielo estrellado – pareces una niña tonta e ingenua... por la que lamentablemente tengo que hacerme responsable!

- Lo sé y lo siento!, pero te prometo que...que nunca más te... – sollozó – te voy a... aver...gonzar, ni ser una car...carga pa...para ti... – no pudo contenerse más y lloró – pero por favor... ya no estés molestooo – pidió acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda – no me gusta que...que estemos a...así – se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura y lloró en su espalda.

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se quedó inmóvil esperando que ella se calmara... porque no pudo evitar conmoverse al comprender que ella estaba muy triste porque no pudo cumplir con la promesa que le hiso la primera vez que hablaron sobre su matrimonio: "no me avergüences" le había pedido él y ella prometió no hacerlo.

- Deja de llorar... – decía mientras se volteaba hacia ella y al verla con los ojos llorosos una vez más despertó en él un sentimiento de querer protegerla, era extraño... pero solo ella lo hacía sentir así, enseguida involuntariamente ella se lanzó a sus brazos – Shshshsh – susurraba, pero ella al sentirse en sus brazos lloró todavía más.

Largos minutos después Hinata recién empezó a calmarse, ella sentía tanta paz y calidez en los brazos de Sasuke... y daba uno que otro suspiro mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo ni de sentir su aroma tan varonil y delicioso.

- M...me perdonas? – preguntó suavemente

- La próxima vez que hagas algo parecido le exigiré a Tsunade que jamás me vuelva a mandar contigo a ninguna misión – suspiró – entendiste?

- Sí, claro que entendí! – dijo acomodándose en su pecho - Me regalas un...un be...beso? – preguntó inesperadamente sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a ella misma al escuchar de su boca esas palabras, enseguida enrojeció y se arrepintió del atrevimiento.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla, en algún momento él pensó que la asustaban sus besos porque pensaba que aún era una niña dentro de un cuerpo de mujer, pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que no era así; él se separó un poco y con una de sus manos recogió unos mechones poniéndolos tras su oreja, la miró a los ojos y con una mano le levantó la quijada y delicadamente rozó sus labios con los de ella... enseguida con la otra mano la tomó de la cintura y la besó lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca hasta que vio que ella abrió la boca lo cual hiso que él con lentitud profundizara el beso.

Al mismo tiempo Hinata tenía la sensación de estar flotando en las nubes o en el agua de un mar cálido, con los ojos cerrados ella sentía como Sasuke la besaba con una delicadeza y devoción que hacía que se volviera adicta a sus besos... y al sentir un intruso dentro de su boca ella sintió como si un volcán empezara a despertar, por lo que sin perder más tiempo ella subió una de sus manos y lo rodeó el cuello y su otra mano rodeaba la cintura de él, pegándose mucho más a su esposo y aventurándose a ahondar el beso... encendiendo una llama de pasión.

Era la primera vez que se daban un beso apasionado, aunque torpemente Hinata intentaba responder a Sasuke... no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo duró ese beso pero se sentía desfallecer de la emoción, y sentía que su cuerpo ardía queriendo más... él reconoció el deseo en el cuerpo de Hinata y en el suyo también, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con una mujer, ya era hora no?

- Espera... – dijo en medio del beso y separándose un poco

- Sasuke-kun estamos casados y además... – decía a milímetros de su boca - yo...yo quiero que...que tú...tú y yo... o sea que... – sin poder terminar las frase escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, una vez más el pelinegro sonrió al escucharla, primero le pedía que le regalara un beso y ahora entendía que le pedía que la hiciera su mujer, nunca imaginó escuchar algo así de ella pero debía reconocer que la idea le agradaba.

- De acuerdo, pero aquí no! – decía mirando el rio – no quiero que le demos un espectáculo a los demás chicos – le levantó el rostro con una mano – cuando estemos en casa continuaremos... – finalizó viéndola a los ojos y viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata, la cual asintió la cabeza al escucharlo – vamos... – gesticuló con la cabeza. Luego de caminar un poco ambos llegaron a donde estaba el grupo y al ver que no había nadie Sasuke suspiró de alivio al no tener que lanzar a nadie al rio.

- Duerme – dijo mirando a Hinata

- No, no quiero dejarte solo – respondió

- Tengo que lanzarte al rio entonces? – preguntó burlonamente haciendo que ella sonriera con encanto, luego él se sentó cerca de la fogata.

- Ahora vuelvo! – entró a la tienda y enseguida sacó unas cuantas cobijas – solo dormiré a tu lado – dijo sentándose a su lado y cubriendo a ambos con las cobijas, después de acomodar todo ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y con un "buenas noches" cerró los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió con gracia al ver el accionar de Hinata, ella era entonces una buena esposa? No, era más que eso... entonces pensó que quizás él también debería echarle empeño para que su relación funcionara y no aprovechar las misiones para mantenerse alejado de ella, porque después de todo están casados y tienen un futuro por delante, mientras pensaba eso él también cerró los ojos, tratando de darles un descanso...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡Gracias... !

Próximo capítulo por fin podrán consumar su matrimonio?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, lamento la demora... pero ya está aquí este capítulo donde habrá un lemon! es también la primera vez que escribo uno, así que espero no decepcionarlos...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**CAPITULO 7 "ENTREGA TOTAL"**

Hinata sintió el aire fresco golpear su rostro, sintió como algunas aves cantaban y sintió como los rayos del sol tocaban su piel, lo cual empezaban a despertarla... poco a poco empezó a abrir los párpados y cuando lo hiso se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la miraban interrogativamente, no podía negar que la sorprendieron pero también supo reconocerlos inmediatamente...

- Ya era hora que despertaras... – dijo Sasuke desde arriba, si bien es cierto que ella recordaba haber dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro por alguna razón despertó echada sobre la hierba y con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de él.

- Es muy tarde? – preguntó parpadeando varias veces

- No tanto, pero deberíamos partir ya! – sentenció mirando la tienda de los demás

- De acuerdo – lentamente se incorporó y se sentó a lado de él – entonces voy a despertar a los demás para desayunar y para luego hacer el viaje – propuso ella

Él aceptó lo propuesto por ella y luego de despertar a los demás chicos todos juntos desayunaron y después continuaron el viaje de regreso a Konoha, ella durante la caminata se sintió mucho más tranquila que el día anterior porque ya no sentía tensión al ver a Sasuke, ya que las cosas se habían arreglado y ahora volvían a ser los mismos que eran antes de aquel incidente, y con ese pensamiento ella se propuso no cometer el mismo error... para jamás sentir desprecio y rechazo por parte de su esposo! ¡no! nunca más quería ver esos ojos y esa mirada tan fría.

Ino mientras caminaba noto que al parecer su amiga había arreglado las cosas con Sasuke, lo cual le alegró porque ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que a Hinata le afectaba estar distante con el pelinegro más aún que ahora sabía que ella realmente lo quería... en fin, ella estaba feliz... feliz de ver a su amiga mucho más tranquila y hasta incluso radiante.

El recorrido de regreso a Konoha fue sin duda alguna muy largo en especial para Hinata, hora a hora fue pasando y el sol se escondió abriendo paso para la aparición de la noche, entonces casi ya anocheciendo Hinata entreabrió sus labios y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vislumbro muy cerca las enormes puertas de la Villa, pues ya estaban de regreso y ya estaban en casa...

El Uchiha suspiró satisfecho al regresar con una misión exitosa más a su ya larga lista, aunque debía reconocer que en esa ocasión algo se le escapó de las manos pero ya no haría más reproches porque estaba seguro que Hinata había aprendido la lección... y que jamás dejaría que alguien se aprovechara de su nobleza. Él fugazmente la miró y una vez más reconocía que Tsunade había tomado una buena decisión al escogerla a ella como su esposa, aunque en un principio le costó reconocer a él le gustaba la compañía de ella, le gustaba ese carácter sereno, esa forma de ser espontánea de ella, esa delicadeza en su accionar y esos momentos donde ella comprendía sus silencios y simplemente no decía nada.

Unos cuantos metros más y luego de informales a algunos ninjas de la entrada que habían regresado, todos estaban entrando por las enormes puertas de Konoha, aunque habían estado solo unos cuatro días fuera sin duda extrañaron estar de vuelta.

- Por fin, por fin, por fin! Voy a comer como Dios manda – dijo Choiji

- Es en lo único que piensas, no? – preguntó Ino mirándolo y él asintió respondiendo.

Al oírlos los demás inevitablemente sonrieron y luego de que caminaron un poco a más Sasuke dijo:

- Ustedes ya pueden irse – miró a las kunoichis – nosotros entregaremos el reporte de la misión a Tsunade

- Por nosotras está más que perfecto, verdad Hinata? – preguntó la rubia y Hinata sintió y luego al mirar a Sasuke se tensionó al saber lo que vendría más adelante.

- Yo quiero ir contigo... – respondió Sakura – además quiero ver a mi maestra y preguntarle algunas cosas – finalizó viendo a los muchachos.

- Como gustes – dijo Sasuke al empezar a andar.

Ino iba a oponerse a que la pelirosa fuera con ellos pero Hinata la retuvo porque después de la noche anterior sintió más seguridad sobre su matrimonio, así que ellas vieron como los demás se dirigían al edificio de la Hokage y luego ellas también continuaron con su recorrido. Hinata caminaba sonriendo y mirando las luces de las calles y de las tiendas; mientras ella estaba concentrada en lo que veía escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Decías? – pregunto Hinata

- Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, las cosas entre Sasuke-kun y tú se solucionaron, verdad? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Así es! – respondió sonriéndole

- Genial! – dijo abrazándola – entonces a hora puedo irme a casa tranquila

- Ino-chan, arigato...

- Por nada, además sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo – sonrió – nos vemos mañana, señora Uchiha! – gritó despidiéndose y emprendiendo camino. En tanto Hinata sonrió al escucharla, era verdad... ella era la señora Uchiha!

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, Hinata también empezó a caminar con dirección a casa ya que necesitaba un buen baño y además debía preparar la cena, por lo que debía darse prisa y poco tiempo después ella ya se encontraba en los territorios Uchiha, enseguida entró a casa, subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación principal y después de coger un poco de ropa limpia se metió a darse un refrescante baño; luego de unos cuantos minutos ella salió vestida e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, ella sin perder la costumbre y con la agilidad de siempre cocinaba sin embargo al mismo tiempo se hacía un montón de preguntas, todas referidas a lo que pasaría cuando Sasuke regresa a casa.

"_Cuando estemos en casa continuaremos..."_ le había dicho él y ella se ponía mucho más nerviosa mientras los minutos pasaban, sin darse cuanta exactamente de el tiempo que había pasado la comida ya estaba lista.

- Terminaste ya? – preguntó Sasuke parado detrás de ella – debo reconocer que eres rápida para esto – dijo con sinceridad

- S...Sasuke-kun! – dijo sobresaltada al escucharlo y luego de voltear lo vio parado frente a ella – a qué hora re...regresaste?

- Hace unos cuantos minutos pero tú ni cuenta te diste – respondió sonriendo

- Oh... sí, es que es...estaba pensando en la co...comida – se volteo hacia la comida – siéntate, te voy a servir... – dijo todavía nerviosa.

Al escucharla él se sentó y ambos empezaron a cenar calmadamente haciendo uno u otro comentario, luego de largos minutos ambos terminaron de comer y él subió arriba porque necesitaba darse un baño, en tanto ella se dispuso a lavar los trastos sucios; pasado cierto tiempo ella fue a su habitación, se puso un pijama cómodo y miró por una de las ventanas el cielo estrellado, pero seguía pensando en Sasuke... ella estaba segura que lo amaba pero aún así tenía miedo de no cumplir las expectativas que él pudiera tener de ella, le daba miedo saberse tan inexperta en su papel de mujer y le daba pánico creer que él la despreciara después de esa noche... mientras pensaba escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría e inmediatamente sintió como su esposo caminaba en la habitación; él cual solo tenía puesto un pantalón.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, él simplemente veía con gracia la espalda de una Hinata que respiraba con dificultad y sonrió cuando escuchó un gran suspiro de ella, al comprender que ella estaba sumamente nerviosa decidió tomar el mando de la situación. Ella al sentirlo tan cerca se mordía los labios y entrelazó sus dedos en su abdomen hasta que de pronto unas manos se colocaron encima de las suyas, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

- Hinata, ayer... – le susurraba en el oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera

- Es...estoy muy ner...nerviosa... yo nun...ca – respondió cerrando fuertemente los ojos

- No te preocupes, tú solo déjamelo a mí... – dicho esto él empezó a besar delicadamente su cuello y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo la envolvía.

Hinata dio un suspiro y dejo que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a sentir las caricias y besos de Sasuke, realmente sentía delicia al sentir cálidos besos en su cuello por lo que empezó a suspirar... él al escucharla dejó de abrazarla, se alejó un poco y la volteó hacia si para mirarla, Sasuke se paró a unos centímetros de ella, pero sin tocarla, y la evaluó con la mirada y así comprobó que realmente que Hinata era hermosa... ese rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver tan inocente y esa pijama la hacía ver aún más excitante a sus ojos, con lentitud él volvió a caminar y se puso detrás de Hinata, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la sien.

- Tranquila... – susurró calmadamente paseando sus manos en el abdomen de la mujer

Sasuke con una mano empezó a acariciarle uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro pasó con los dedos de su mano por el cabello de su esposa, y a la misma vez frotó su nariz contra una de las orejas y enseguida le dio un beso suave y ella inevitablemente empezó a suspirar, logrando que él sonriera al comprender como aquel cuerpo femenino reaccionaba inmediatamente a su contacto.

Sin avisar, aún detrás de ella y besándole la nuca, él con suma delicadeza le quitó la pijama y enseguida los hiso caer al suelo; ella se erizó por el aire frío de la habitación acompañado por el nerviosismo, así que enseguida se volteó y ambos abrieron los ojos, él se acerco más y dejó que sus frentes se tocaran mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro, él le sonrió y ella ruborizada dejó salir un gran suspiro y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas... con lentitud los labios de Sasuke tocaban suavemente su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, la mujer cerró los ojos y busco su boca y lo besó, la mano de la mujer abandono su rostro y se fue a su cintura, él puso sus mano en la espalda de ella, la sujetaba con firmeza y ambos comenzaban a reclamar más con sus bocas.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras ella con timidez alargaba sus manos y tocaba con delicadeza a Sasuke, rozando sus marcados pectorales, hombros y fuertes brazos, en tanto el Uchiha cerró los ojos al sentir como ella lo tocaba con punta de sus dedos, era absolutamente divino sentirla acariciarlo.

Volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso, y poco a poco las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a descender por el cuerpo de Hinata, cada curva era delineada y se la grababa en la memoria, comenzó a descender un poco más hasta llegar al borde de los pechos de la chica y lentamente le empezaba a quitar el sujetador mientras sembraba besos en sus hombros, exponiendo ante su mirada oscura la nívea y cremosa piel de su esposa.

Ella sentía su corazón bombearle con fuerza, por lo que se cogió del cuello de él para no desvanecerse, ella gimió al sentir las manos de su esposo acariciarle las piernas y sentir la boca de él saboreando su cuello, pero enseguida sintió que con delicadeza él empezó a dejarla completamente desnuda. Ambos rompieron el beso, se alejaron unos centímetros, él dio una vista panorámica a su mujer la cual estaba desnuda, con su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y su piel desnuda, lo cual le recordaban a él que ella era suya...

- Me gusta lo que veo... – dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que ella volteara el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Luego de memorizar su cuerpo sus ojos se cruzaron y mirándose a los ojos él presionó sus cuerpos contra si, él la hiso retroceder lentamente, guiándola hacia la cama sin romper el contacto visual; como en medio de una bruma emocional y mareada por la sensualidad del momento, ella se recostó y acomodó en la cama, en esa situación ella podía percibir su propia respiración volviéndose aún más difícil al contemplar cómo el hombre se acercaba a ella, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo entre una de sus rondillas hincada en su lecho y las columnas fuertes de sus brazos desnudos que ahora la cercaban, no había duda que ella al tener a Sasuke encima de ella se sentía plena, más aún al sentir claramente como el peso de él se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de ella, lo cual hacía que ella sintiera desvanecerse... y su ansiedad incrementó cuando él con su lengua se encontraba explorando el interior de su boca.

- Sasuke... – decía ella en medio del beso y debajo de él – Ahhhh – empezaba a decir una mujer que por primera vez se encontraba en aquella situación. Enseguida él empezó a desvestirse sin dejarla de besar.

Hinata fue respondiendo con suaves caricias sobre los brazos de él, para luego subir por sus hombros y acomodar sus manos en la base del cuello de él donde sus dedos se hundieron en su cabellera negra, mientras sus lenguas danzaban sin cansancio... y daban rienda suelta a todo su sentir demostrándose con cada expresión de sus cuerpos que los dos habían tomado la decisión de estar juntos...

Luego él descendió, abandonando los labios de su mujer para besar su cuello a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas y caderas; ella ladeaba el rostro cerrando los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para disfrutar todas las sensaciones que solo él le producía. La mujer dejó escapar un leve gemido al verse desprevenida cuando él había mordido levemente su pezón, oleadas de nuevos gemidos se hicieron presentes cuando él seguía estrujando sus senos lamiéndolos y besándolos; mientras que ella batallaba por mantener la conciencia y no perder ninguna detalle de su entrega.

Las caricias llegaban una tras otra, hasta que ella gimió con fuerza cuando él bajó con su mano hacia su feminidad y pasó sus dedos por su entrepierna, frotando suavemente cada milímetro de ese lugar... ella se sobresaltó una vez más pero respondió instantáneamente al roce por lo que la humedad resbaló, haciendo que él sonriera con malicia, para luego volver a aprisionar sus labios con los suyos mientras seguía estimulándola con cada fervor. Hinata tenía la respiración agitada y los suspiros que escapaban de su boca pronunciaba el nombre de su esposo y él estaba satisfecho al saber que era él quien le estaba enseñando lo que era el placer físico y dejándole claro que nunca nadie podría volver a recorrerla como Sasuke lo hacía.

Ella se apretaba instintivamente contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, buscando mucho más contacto y sintiéndose necesitada de él... entonces él comprendió que el momento había llegado; enseguida el cuerpo se acomodó contra el cuerpo, el pecho de él descansó sobre los senos de ella, los vientres se encontraron y ella abrió las piernas para recibirlo, mientras él la miraba a los ojos con las manos fijas en las caderas y ella se sentía hipnotizada por sus ojos, Hinata lo abrazó por la espalda y buscó sus labios para poder besarlo, ofreciéndole su corazón... todo lo que ella era, en ese momento sería tan fácil decir que lo amaba... y que lo amaría durante el resto de su vida, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta mientras se sentía volar en sus brazos.

- Sas...suke – jadeo ella al sentir su virilidad rozar su entrepierna

- Relájate, no busco lastimarte... – pronunció él y sin más preámbulos la besó y entraba en ella lentamente atravesando poco a poco la barrera que la hacía virgen, era sin duda una adulación a su ego masculino el saberse el primero, con todos los derechos para llegar a ser el único! El acto de ser uno logró que el aire escapara de los pulmones de ambos y cerraran los ojos al mismo tiempo, mientras él era recibido por su calidez.

- Ohhhh... – se mordió los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos – Sasss... – decía clavándole las uñas en la espalada masculina y ahogando su grito quebrado. Lágrimas brotaron de sus parpados cerrados porque le dolía, sentía un fuerte pinchazo en su vientre y a la vez una sensación extraña.

- Shshshshsh – susurró en su oído y agarrándola de la cintura.

Luego escondió rápidamente su rostro en su cuello... ante la deliciosa sensación de ser uno y sintió como los músculos interiores de Hinata se contrajeron entorno a él buscando enloquecerlo; sin embargo él levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos suavemente y lo centro en su rostro, le dio un delicado beso en una mejilla y Hinata suspiró y lentamente abrió sus orbes haciendo que algunas gotas cristalinas caerán de estos, inmediatamente el pelinegro le limpio suavemente las lagrimas con el pulgar y se mantuvo inmóvil esperando que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro suyo. Ella confiaba en Sasuke y sabía que no le causaría dolor si es que no fuera netamente necesario, por lo que empezó a relajarse más.

- Sasuke... **- **suspiro Hinata cerrando los ojos y sintiendo desaparecer el dolor y siendo sustituido por una plenitud jamás imaginada.

- No cierres los ojos... - le susurro y ella los abrió mordiéndose el labio inferior

Él tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó por encima de la cabeza, enlazó los dedos de ambas manos y ella le devolvió el apretón... al mismo tiempo que se besaban sin perderse de vista. El vaivén empezó con lentitud, Sasuke salía y entraba en ella con delicadeza mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos... él manteniendo un ritmo regular y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de dulces besos porque estaba consciente de que le dolía pero le prometía internamente que iba a serlo sólo esta vez y nunca más... nunca más sentiría dolor.

Sus torsos se rozaron de una forma tan exquisita, él ahogó un suspiro, los pechos de ella estaban rígidos y sus pezones sumamente erguidos, el contacto le nublaba el sentido y le excitaba a morir. Al contrario de él la mujer no se retuvo y le llamó en un gemido, ella estaba sumergida en el deseo al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo caliente y sentir que sus duros pectorales le aplastaban los senos rozándose cada vez que él se movía. Inconscientemente la mente de ella se focalizaba más en el choque de caderas, logrando que el dolor se extinguiera y fuera sustituido por un placer del cual ignoraba que existía, esa sensación de gozo que la hacía estremecer, temblar verdaderamente entre los brazos de aquel hombre joven y fuerte, que la estaba llevando a lugares jamás imaginados.

Hinata jadeaba, tenía las mejillas rojas y el rostro perlado de sudor, algunos mechones se pegaba a su frente debido a este, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su largo cabello esparcido en la almohada, tenía la mirada fija en los ojos del Uchiha y este de igual manera miraba sus ojos perlados mientras se devoraban a besos. Él en ese momento estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, ya que no quería que todo fuera solamente sexo desenfrenado con Hinata, él quería disfrutar cada sensación, ser consciente de cada estremecimiento que su cuerpo sufriera y escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de su mujer, quería hacerle el amor y demostrarle en ese acto que ella era especial, porque ella era su esposa... y era completamente diferente a las demás, aunque quizás no comprendiera que sentía por ella sabía que nunca lo sintió con absolutamente nadie.

De un momento a otro Sasuke agarró la pierna derecha de ella y la enrolló en su cadera para hacer del acto con más profundidad.

- Sas...suke… Ahhh! Sasss...– suspiró ella arqueándose hacia él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas porque sentía que su corazón no podía más por tantos sentimientos que desbordaban, pero sin poder salir

Él hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella y Hinata le rodeó la cintura con las piernas dejándose envolver por Sasuke y confiándole todo su ser a él, mientras tanto el pelinegro la embestía suave y deliciosamente porque estaba siendo y quería ser tierno... entraba en ella con estocadas firmes pero lentas, disfrutando del roce y dándole a ella lo que merecía. Luego él levantó el rostro acercándolo al de ella, con sus alientos casi juntos y rozando su nariz con la de ella dijo:

- Eres mía... entendiste? – su voz sonaba posesiva y su mirada estaba llena de decisión, ella apretó los dedos de él entre los suyos y con mucha seguridad contestó:

- Ahhhh… ¡Sí! siempre... - se mordió los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos – Sasukeeee...

Para él era sumamente excitante escucharla gemir su nombre, aquello lograba encenderlo de una forma sin igual; él siguió embistiéndola de forma regular y lentamente pero a la vez muy profundo, haciendo de ello un movimiento delirante y desesperante a la misma vez. Nuevamente los labios de ambos se encontraron, con anhelo... él empezó a moverse con más intensidad dentro de ella y eso la hizo desfallecer a ella, por lo que ahogó sus gritos y gemidos entre besos húmedos... repletos de exquisitez.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba completamente a su merced, perdiendo la capacidad de pensar, totalmente sumisa y estremecida de placer, recibiéndolo con entrega total... no había duda que su interior estaba amoldado a la perfección al dotado miembro de su esposo, el cual le daba un placer inimaginable... y que solo ella recibiría de ahora en adelante. Ella sentía que miles de estremecimientos la recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y emitió un grito arqueándose hacia él... cerró los ojos fuertemente y le rasgó la espalda a Sasuke mientras sentía que su interior estalló en llamas, llegando al clímax y en las últimas embestidas que él hizo terminó sintiendo algo cálido y espeso derramarse dentro de ella.

Enredados bajo las sábanas, entregándose... así estaban ellos dos, embriagándose por la compañía del otro sin dudas ni temores! A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían para bien de su relación, y así lo sintieron y aceptaron ambos... siendo consientes que su unión era más que lujuria porque ella comprendía que él se lo había demostrado con cada caricia y con cada beso lleno de dulzura... lo cual hacía que ella lo amara más... mucho más todavía!

Aún con los desenfrenados latidos de ambos corazones y la respiración agitada ambos se besaron con ternura, él le dio suaves besos en el cuello mientras se levantaba y salía del interior de su mujer, el Uchiha se tumbo a un lado de su cuerpo y Hinata volteo hacia él quedando de lado. Por un momento se observaron fijamente a los ojos, ella sonrió y él hiso lo mismo pero girando su rostro, enseguida Sasuke paso una mano por su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, ella enredó sus piernas con las de él mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias; se dieron un último beso y ella se acurrucó en su pecho y después ambos se durmieron sintiendo paz...

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

¡Gracias por leer...!


	8. Chapter 8

Un capítulo nuevo donde las cosas toman un rumbo peligroso...

OOOOOOOOOO

**CAPÍTULO 8 "NUEVO AMANECER"**

Hinata perezosamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho cuando al despertar, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke de frente, entonces llegaron a su memoria recuerdos de la noche anterior... era verdad, por fin ellos habían consumado su matrimonio! Pese a que se sentía un poco avergonzada era más la felicidad que sentía dentro de sí, si bien es cierto que ella sabía que Sasuke no la amaba se conformaba con estar a su lado ya que de esa forma poco a poco se iría ganando su corazón. Con ese pensamiento se pegó más a él y se volvió a dormir.

Los rayos del sol entraron en la habitación, logrando despertar al Uchiha... abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor por un momento, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Hinata durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos, y luego de muchos años sintió otra vez que tenía una familia, aunque ya tuviera meses de casado era la primera vez que se sentía así porque ya no protegía a una indefensa niña sino que ahora protegía a su mujer... él sonrió ante ese pensamiento, aunque debía reconocer que esa idea en cierto punto todavía lo desconcertaba pero ya no había marcha atrás, y más aún ahora que al estar por primera vez con ella sintió algo que con ninguna otra mujer sintió, quizás era el hecho de saberse primero o el que ella era su esposa o cualquier otra razón pero sentía una sensación extraña.

Siendo consciente que otro día empezaba y aunque le daba un poco de pena debía despertarla ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

- Hinata – la llamó – Hinata, despierta... – repitió una vez más y al mismo tiempo veía como ella lentamente abría los ojos - Creo que ya es algo tarde, tenemos que levantarnos... - dijo él mientras se sentaba en la amplia cama...

- Por qué? – preguntaba acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido

- Ayer Tsunade me dijo que hoy nos quería ver temprano en su oficina – respondió

- Sabes para qué? – volvió a preguntar sin mirarlo a los ojos

- No, ella dijo que hoy nos lo diría – dijo levantándole la quijada con una mano y al hacerlo vio que ella estaba ruborizada lo cual hiso que sonriera al saber el motivo – Pasa algo? – preguntó buscando que ella se lo dijera.

- N...no – contestó tratando de desviar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió

- No tienes porqué avergonzarte, como tú misma dijiste estamos casados... – sonrió – y lo estaremos por mucho tiempo! – dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos y al ver que ella sonreía y asentía con la cabeza continuó – ahora debemos darnos prisa e ir donde Tsunade! – finalizó dándole un tierno beso y levantándose de la cama.

%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%°°°°%

En otro lado había dos mujeres que tenían la expresión muy seria mientras miraban algunos papeles que al parecer eran de suma importancia.

- Está segura Tsunade-sama? – preguntó una alarmada Shizune

- Lamentablemente sí! – suspiró – solo espero que todo esto salga bien – dijo mirando el horizonte desde su ventana.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

En las calles de la aldea un grupo de ninjas caminaba haciéndose un montón de preguntas entre ellos.

- Por qué Hokage-sama nos habrá citado a todos? – se preguntaba una preocupa Ten Ten al mirar a los demás chicos

- Qué estará pasando? – se preguntaba Neji

- Que los citen a todos ustedes es normal, pero a nosotros no! – dijo Ino refiriéndose a ella y a Choji – porque apenas ayer llegamos de una misión... – finalizó indignada y cruzando los brazos.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

La Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja y su aprendiz tomaban un taza de té mientras trataban de relajarse después de conocer las malas noticias que habían llegado; aún faltaba casi una hora para la reunión con los chicos y esperaba que llegaran puntuales, pero de pronto e inesperadamente Naruto entró abruptamente a su oficina, seguido de los demás chicos.

- OBA-CHAN YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! – dijo el rubio con decisión y luego de que todos los demás la saludaran ella un poco sorprendida decidió hablar.

- Me sorprende que estén mucho antes de la hora pactada – miró a todos los chicos – y sobre todo tú... – miró al Uzumaki

- Estamos un poco preocupados Hokage-sama – dijo respetuosamente Neji

- Además Naruto vino temprano a hacer un alboroto en nuestra puerta – decía Ino luego de dar un gran suspiro

- Entiendo... – tomó su taza de té – pero aún no podemos empezar la reunión porque faltan los demás, así que tendrán que esperar... – finalizó con calma.

Luego a los chicos no les quedó otra opción que esperar por los demás, porque aunque ellos le insistían a la Hokage ella no les decía nada sobre el tema a tratar ya que decidió esperar que todos llegaran. Media hora después Naruto se encontraba tenso de tanta espera por lo que no pudo reprimirse:

- SASUKE-TEME ¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO? – gritó en medio de la oficina.

- Con gritar no harás que él venga... – respondió Sai sentando a un lado y luego de escucharlo se resignó y se sentó a su lado tratando de tranquilizarse y solo esperar...

Tsunade miró su reloj y supo que solamente faltaban unos 15 minutos para la hora pactada por lo que Sabía que los chicos faltantes seguramente ya estarían cerca, y al estar juntos les daría noticias no agradables.

°*° Sasuke y Hinata caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, paso a paso ya se acercaban al edificio de Tsunade, minutos después se encontraban caminando por los pasillos y luego al llegar a la puerta Sasuke tocó la puerta.

- Adelante... – respondió Tsunade y cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente dentro de ahí.

- Buenos días... – dijo a la Hokage que se encontraba sentada

- Pasa Sasuke – respondió ella y enseguida Sasuke entró y tras él Hinata

- Sasuke-teme tardaste demasiado! – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y se sorprendía al ver lo hermosa y feliz que se veía Hinata, pues desde cerca de un mes que no la veía – eh maldito teme que le hiciste a Hinata-chan? – preguntó viéndola.

- No sé de que hablas dobe – lo miró a los ojos – pero lo último que me esperaba era encontrarte aquí... – dijo parándose a un lado de Tsunade.

En tanto Hinata saludaba a los demás, pero se sentía un poco incómoda al saber que todos la miraban, acaso es que tenía algo raro? la única que no la miraba de forma extraña era su rubia amiga, luego de saludar a todos y soportar la mirada de burla de Sakura se puso al lado de Sasuke.

- Ya casi estamos todos... – suspiró – esperemos un poco más – pidió la líder de la Hoja

Minutos después oyeron unos ruidos tras la puerta, los cuales hicieron sonreír a Sasuke al recordar que ese par siempre se comportaban así.

- Te dije que te apuraras zanahoria – decía Suigetsu

- Cállate maldito pez del mar muerto – se defendió Karin – recuerda que tú eres culpable! – dicho esto tocó la puerta y al escuchar que podían pasar Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo entraron a la oficina, y luego de saludar a la Hokage, a Sasuke y a los demás todo indicaba que la reunión debía empezar. Por lo que Tsunade se paró y dijo:

- Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar... y también espero su discreción y lo que hablemos aquí no salga – los demás asintieron y la miraron atentamente – Ayer por la tarde recibí noticias nada buenas – dijo apenada

- A qué te refieres oba-chan? – preguntó Naruto

- Pues existen rumores que un grupo de seguidores de los Akatsuki ha surgido después de su extinción – respondió ella y lo cual sin duda preocupó a los demás – tengo información de que están movilizándose para encontrar más adeptos en el resto del mundo – continuó – y para después empezar otra guerra, en forma de venganza por la desaparición de Akatsuki – finalizó.

- No puede ser! – dijo Sakura

- Y lo peor de todo es que con ellos ya están ninjas desertores de las distintas villas – suspiró – y que además son muchos ninjas con reconocidos nombres y habilidades especiales y únicas

- Esto es malo, y peligroso... – dijo Shikamaru después de soltar un suspiro

- ¡Oba-chan tenemos que hacer algo! – decía un rubio preocupado

- Lo sé y por eso ayer por la noche Kakashi y otros fueron a esos territorios para investigar un poco – respondió ella – pero lo más seguro es que necesiten ayuda, y por eso los mandé a llamar a todos ustedes... – miró a todos – necesitó mandar unos tres equipos más para evitar cualquier desastre si es que se encontraran con esos ninjas – finalizó con voz preocupada.

- Quienes irán Hokage-sama? – preguntó la pelirosa

- Un equipo lo liderará Shikamaru, el otro Naruto y el final... – decía mirando a Sasuke

- Ayer acabo de llegar de cumplir la patética misión de Shikamaru – respondió él al notar la mirada de la Hokage, pero frente su respuesta el Nara lo miró con desagrado.

- Lo sé, pero es importante que tú vayas Sasuke y además esto no es lo que querías? – sonrió burlonamente Tsunade – los demás puede que piensen que te exploto, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es así! – enfatizó ella y el Uchiha sonrió al escucharla.

- De acuerdo, iré! – decía él sin dejarla de ver a los ojos – pero con una condición?

- Te escucho... – respondió ella pero algunos se indignaron al saber que condicionaba las órdenes de la Hokage, pues quien se creía que era? Solo era Sasuke Uchiha, no?

- No quiero que se inmiscuya más de lo debido en mis asuntos! - pidió

- Tú sabes que lo hago de buena intención... – cruzó los brazos al saber que se refería al hecho de mandarla con Hinata a una misión sencilla solo para que ambos se acercaran y convivieran más.

- Lo sé, pero aún así eso agota mi paciencia y además ya no es necesario que Ud. se involucre más porque las cosas van más a prisa de lo que cree... – respondió él

- Me están tratando de decir que... – decía una impresionada Hokage y todos escuchaban la conversación pero al parecer no la entendían.

- Solo le digo que su intervención ya no hace falta... – respondiendo sonriéndole de forma retadora, enseguida Tsunade entendió que al parecer el joven matrimonio ya no necesitaba de más ayuda, por lo que decidió acceder a su pedido.

- Ay Sasuke, tan impredecible como siempre... – suspiró – pero está bien ya no me meteré más, así que acepta la misión! - exigió

- Así será – contestó calmadamente

- ¡Perfecto! – se sentó en la silla – lo único que ahora falta es que escojan con quienes irán ustedes tres – miró a los nombrados anteriormente – luego de pensarlo creo que es más conveniente que vayan con un equipo escogido por ustedes mismos, así que decidan a quien llevar con ustedes – sonrió – Sasuke, eres el primero...

El nombrado pensó durante unos segundos para escoger a los que debían acompañarlo y luego de tomar la decisión decidió hablar:

- Kiba – dijo y el nombrado se sobresaltó – y Karin... – finalizó sorprendiendo a la peliroja y también a los demás.

- Estás seguro? – preguntó Tsunade – estarás con ellos por lo menos un mes...

- Aunque parece un poco raro él y su can parecen ser útiles – respondió mirando al sujeto – y Karin... siempre me ha sido útil! – finalizó con seguridad y mirando a la mujer, la cual se ruborizó un poco por la intensidad de la mirada del Uchiha. Pero Hinata se tensionó un poco al escucharlo, cómo es que Karin siempre le había sido útil?

- Está bien, como tú decidas... Shikamaru es tu turno – dijo mirando al Nara

- Neji y Shino – contestó

- Y tú Naruto a quienes escoges? – preguntó ella mirando al rubio

- Ah, a Sakura-chan y Suigetsu-chan– sonrió al dar su respuesta – ahora quiero saber que hablaban ustedes dos – miró a Tsunade y al pelinegro.

- De nada Naruto... – indicó la Hokage - Bien, ahora acérquense y tomen esto – sacó un papel de su escritorio y cuando los tres chicos se acercaron se los dio – son las coordenadas del lugar y será necesario que mañana por la mañana partan – pidió con seriedad y ellos asintieron – ah, y ustedes deberán cooperar con ellos – finalizó mirando a los chicos escogidos.

- Hai – respondieron al unísono

- Suerte chicos... la misión es peligrosa pero confío que todos regresen, mañana parten todos juntos a las 6:00 – se puso de pie - La reunió a terminado, pueden irse! – pidió

Todos salieron uno a uno de la oficina, aunque un poco preocupados tenían confianza en que las cosas se arreglarían tarde o temprano. Sasuke y Hinata se alejaban del lugar, ambos caminaban tranquilamente hasta que escucharon una voz conocida de alguien.

- Teme! Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Naruto abalanzándose sobre su espalda

- Porque no quería toparme con un baka conocido – indicó serio y tratando de alejarlo

- No entiendo como Hinata-chan puede vivir con un cascarrabias como tú! – se defendió – Hinata-chan el teme te está tratando bien? – cuestionó con preocupación.

- Eh... sí! – respondió ella sonriendo, al escuchar sus palabras y comprobar que son sinceras el rubio se alegro por sus dos amigos

- Me parece estupendooo! – dijo emocionado y abrazó al Uchiha – para celebrar eso porque no vamos a comer algo? – preguntó – yo invito, recuerden que soy su padrino – finalizó con orgullo. Sasuke lo miró levantando una ceja y Hinata solo le sonrió, el pelinegro iba a contestar pero algo lo evitó:

- Lo siento Naruto pero eso no va ser posible – dijo acercándose a ellos y él rubio la miró de forma interrogativa – porque anoche Sasuke-kun y yo quedamos para salir hoy juntos ya que él y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer... – miró sonriendo con burla a Hinata, la cual dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones por lo que decía la pelirosa.

- Deja de alucinar frentona... – dijo Ino acercándose a ellos

- No lo hago Ino-cerda – respondió acercándose al pelinegro y tomándolo del brazo

Hinata al ver que ella lo abrazaba solamente empuñó fuertemente ambas manos e Ino miró con odio a la Haruno, y lo peor de todo era que ambas veían que Sasuke no hacía nada para alejarla. Ese acercamiento tan poco pasó desapercibido por Neji Hyunga que miraba con real odio al Uchiha, al ver que no le daba el lugar que merecía su prima.

- Va...as a ir con e...ella? – preguntó Hinata con voz temblorosa y mirando al piso, el escucharla tan dolida hiso que Sakura cantara victoria al pensar que él seguía molesto por lo de la misión pasada, pero Ino y Naruto se entristecieron sin poder evitarlo.

- Por supuesto que irá conmigo! – sonrió – es más, ya deberíamos irnos verdad Sasuke-kun? – preguntó mirándolo y jalándolo hacía un lado. Él solo se limitó a escuchar pero:

- No recuerdo haber acordado a salir contigo – le recordó soltándose del agarre de Sakura – solo recuerdo que accedí entrenarte un poco, pero como comprenderás debido a que mañana ambos viajaremos no será posible – finalizó haciendo que Hinata diera un suspiro de alivio y sea ella la que ahora tomara el brazo del pelinegro, por lo que Sakura se molestó sin duda.

- Lo sé, pero podemos aprovechar hoy y continuar cuando regresemos – propuso ella

- Sakura-chan no es necesario que el teme te entrene, puedo hacerlo yo o Sai – intervino el rubio al comprender la situación

- No, yo quiero que sea Sasuke-kun! – miró suplicante al nombrado – por favor...!

- Está bien... – respondió desconcertando a todos y emocionando a la Haruno – pero hoy no, sino hasta que regresemos... y además lo harás junto a Hinata, porque ella también necesita entrenar, estás de acuerdo? – preguntó mirando a su esposa la cual inmediatamente aceptó.

- Yo también quiero participar! – pidió Ino – por favor Sasuke-kun entréname a mí también, prometo mantenerme calladita y no hacer ningún escándalo – le sonrió – por favor... si? – pidió una vez más.

- Espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste... – respondió retándola con la mirada

- Sí, te lo prometo! – finalizó sonriendo y abrazando a Hinata

- ¡Bien! – levantó las manos – ahora vamos a comerrrrr! – decía efusivamente Naruto emprendiendo camino – pe...pero yo solo invito a Sasuke y a Hinata-chan – dijo parándose inesperadamente y logrando divertir a los demás.

- No importa, igual quiero ir! – refutó Ino. Sin más demora todos lo siguieron, aunque Sasuke quiso protestar no lo hiso porque no se volvería a divertir en mucho tiempo.

Tiempo después Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Choji, al cual lo encontraron comiendo allí, se encontraban en una tienda riéndose de las hiperactividades del rubio, luego de terminar de comer todos fueron hacer algunas compras para el próximo viaje, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención a todos fue ver que Hinata siempre iba colgada del brazo de Sasuke... acción inusual por parte de ella, en tanto el Uchiha se divertía al ver que ella no lo soltaba, después de todo era su mujer no? por lo que no protesto al verse en tal situación.

En tanto Hinata se sentí muy triste al saber que Sasuke debí irse de viaje al día siguiente, porque apenas podrían estar juntos un día... y le incomodaba un poco saber que Sakura también fuera, pero ella se mentalizaba en no preocuparse tanto porque Sasuke no se dejaría engatusar. Hinata más que nunca y después de lo que pasó la noche anterior era consciente que quería estar con él... pero al parecer él no quería llevarla ya que al tener una oportunidad de escogerla no lo hiso sino que eligió a su antigua compañera, se sentía un poco decepcionado por eso pero también comprendía que a él no le gustaba involucrar su vida personal con su labor de shinobi, así que solo le quedaba aceptar su decisión y aprovechar las horas que tendrían para estar juntos... y en especial esperar la nueva noche que les esperaba juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

Espero que les guste...

OOOOOOOOO

**CAPITULO 9 "DESPEDIDA"**

El sol apenas salía de su escondite para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, cientos de aves volaban en cielo dirigiéndose al sur y un apacible silencio se hacía presente en los hogares de la aldea de la Hoja, pero en la casa Uchiha era todo lo contrario.

Hinata respiraba con dificultad y lo único que podía hacer era besarlo con fuerza, porque estaba completamente embriagada por la forma que Sasuke la estaba tomando y no tierna como la primera vez, ya que en su corta experiencia Hinata había aprendido que Sasuke era dominante también en la intimidad, así que en esos momentos solo le quedaba abandonarse por completo a las caricias apasionadas y a la intensidad del deseo de su marido.

El Uchiha empujaba dentro de ella, moviéndose con rapidez y energía, presionando su rostro contra su hombro y apretándole las caderas...ambos jadeaban y se besaban mientras se convertían en uno mismo...! Ambos seguían moviéndonos rítmicamente, tan perfectos, su cuerpo masculino tomándola a ella, ella entregándose, amándolo con cada fibra de su ser... y con cada aliento.

Un par de minutos más Hinata se apretó fuertemente a él y le mordió el hombro mientras sentía como su interior vibraba y apretaban a Sasuke, en un movimiento más él entró con fuerza dentro de ella haciendo que miles de espasmos recorrieran la espalda de Hinata lo cual hiso que ella temblara y convulsionara al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su esposo. En ese último grito ella cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a la espalda masculina, mientras Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los dientes y se descargaba dentro de Hinata.

Durante unos minutos Sasuke quedó tendido sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, ambos se quedaron jadeando y buscando aliento... trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y desacelerar los latidos de su corazón... pero aún así ambos seguían besándose con ternura y devoción, pasando largos minutos solo saboreando el sabor del otro mediante aquellos besos delicados... Sasuke deseaba quedarse allí para siempre, pero sabía que no era justo hacerla padecer durante tanto tiempo el peso de su cuerpo, entonces Sasuke rodó por la cama llevándosela con él para tenderla encima de su cuerpo, estrechándola contra sí... ya que se sentía invadido por una sensación de ternura hacia ella...

La Uchiha se sentía completamente dichosa al estar en los brazos del hombre de su vida, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y entonces escuchó los latidos del corazón de Sasuke lo cual hiso que en su mente surgiera un pensamiento: "este es mi marido..." y con esa idea se deslizó igualmente una grata sensación de felicidad completa...

El pelinegro recordaba que el día anterior él y su esposa se había enterado que estarían separados por un buen tiempo, por lo que al finalizar el día apenas entraron a su habitación dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos y la pasión se hiso presente entre ambos, pasando largas horas entregándose mutuamente y haciendo el amor... él era consciente que ella pese a su inexperiencia trataba de reprimir sus miedos, aún con timidez pero con clara curiosidad ella exploraba su cuerpo haciendo a un lado su pudor hacia el cuerpo masculino y reconociéndolo como suyo, en tanto él con paciencia y delicadeza la guiaba a descubrir aspectos de su intimidad y de la complicidad que debía existir entre ellos.

- Te voy a extrañar... – dijo suavemente ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Será por poco tiempo – respondió Sasuke observándola, ella se veía preciosa en sus brazos... con su cabello a un lado y mostrando la desnudes completa de su espalda femenina, mientras que las sábanas cubrían debajo de su cintura.

- No, Hokage-sama dijo que por lo menos tardarían un mes en volver – dijo apenada

- Lo sé! – simplemente contestó él y cerró los ojos

- Sasuke-kun – susurró levantando la cabeza – se que la otra vez me equivoqué pero yo también podría ser útil en la misión – murmuro al ver que él tenía los ojos cerrados

- Créeme que lo sé! – refutó

- Entonces porqué preferiste escoger a Karin-san y no a mí? – preguntó con un poco de celos y de pena a la vez

- Porque es peligroso para ti...–le respondió abriendo los ojos y mirándola directamente

- Pero yo... yo puedo... – decía ella pero no terminó la frase

- Lo mejor es que te quedes en casa! – suspiró – y ya no protestes más... – la miró con decisión, por lo cual ella comprendió que quizás él no quería llevarla porque podría ser una carga para él o porque se preocupara por ella...

- De acuerdo – sonrió levemente – pero tengo miedo... siempre que te vas a misiones peligrosas tengo miedo... – suspiró – sé que puedes cuidarte solo, pe...pero de todas formas me da miedo que algo malo te pase... – con la yema de sus dedos le acarició la quijada – por favor, regresa a casa sano y salvo! no sa...bría que hacer si...si tú... – empezó a sollozar - cuídate m...muc...cho! – pidió con ojos nublados.

- Lo haré! – parpadeo varias veces – y tú procura no meterte en problemas – sonrió – entendiste Hinata? – preguntó y ella asintió y le dio un beso tierno

- Todo estará bien – dijo él para reconfortarle y después ambos se besaron con mucha paciencia ya que el movimiento de sus bocas era lento, demasiado lento, delicioso y placentero, como si sus labios solo buscaran darse leves caricias... un par de minutos después Hinata dio un gran suspiro en medio del beso para luego recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y recordar la maravillosa noche que habían tenido...

Tiempo después ambos se levantaron, porque él debía darse un buen baño y prepararse para salir de viaje y ella quería despedirlo con un riquísimo desayuno.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sakura Haruno terminaba de arreglar su mochila, ella estaba feliz al saber que tendría la oportunidad de acercarse y de demostrarle a Sasuke que ella merecía llevar su apellido y no una tonta como Hinata, pensaba.

- Puede que Sasuke-kun haya perdonado tu estupidez , pero yo soy más fuerte, mucho más astuta y mejor mujer que tú Hyuga... – decía la pelirosa mirando un punto fijo – y haré que él me prefiera... ¡lo juro!

Sasuke caminaba ya con dirección a la salida de la aldea, aunque en un primer momento se negó no pudo oponerse más a que Hinata lo acompañara, porque ella quería aprovechar el hasta el más mínimo minuto para estar con él ya que sabía que lo iba extrañar más que nunca... y por eso desde que salieron de casa no lo había soltado del brazo, caminaron largos minutos hasta que a lo lejos vieron las enormes puertas, pero al parecer los demás aún no habían llegado.

- No me sorprende que los demás tarden pero Karin ya debería estar aquí... – decía el pelinegro para sí mismo

- Seguramente ya van a venir – contestó Hinata, pero cuando de reojo vio que la peliroja se acercaba a lo lejos ella abrazó a Sasuke fuertemente y se estiró un poco para poder besarlo sutilmente en los labios; el ver la imagen Karin sitió una opresión en el pecho por lo que se quedó paralizada al ver la imagen.

- Buenos días! – dijo minutos después Karin y la pareja respondió el saludo, no podía negar que le afectaba verlos tan cercanos pero luego se repitió una vez más que eso era normal porque Hinata era la esposa de Sasuke.

Minutos después llegaron Kiba e Ino, el primero solo miraba a Hinata con cierta confusión al ver que no soltaba a Sasuke, entonces se preguntó una vez más que si realmente ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha?

- Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke a Ino

- Pues que más va ser, vine a despedirlos! – contestó sonriendo y levantando las manos

-Hmp, solo espero que en mi ausencia no hagas destrozos en mi casa – le recriminó

- Como crees Sasuke-kun! – cruzó los brazos la rubia

- Yo me encargo de que no haga nada que te moleste... – dijo una Hinata sonriéndole – tú no te preocupes por eso, solo encárgate de regresar pronto a casa... – se mordió los labios y lo miró con amor.

- Temeeeeee! – decía Naruto levantando una mano y corriendo hacia ellos – no te vayas a ir sin nosotrossssss – pidió corriendo dejando atrás de él a los demás.

- Debo irme... – dijo apartando de él a Hinata – tú vuelve a casa... – pidió viendo sus ojos perlados, al escucharlo a ella se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, no quería dejarlo ir... lo único que quería era lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo sin tregua alguna, pero al conocer su carácter asintió con la cabeza y luego solo se limitó a decir:

- Cuídate, cuídate muc...chísimo! – pidió con la voz débil y reprimiendo sus lágrimas; al escucharla él simplemente se alejó más y empezó a andar.

- Andando! – decía mirando a Karin y a Kiba, los cuales sin demora lo siguieron

- ¡Que todo los vaya bien! y ¡Vuelvan pronto! – gritó Ino al verlos marchar y como respuesta Sasuke solo levantó la mano en forma de despedida – no te preocupes Hinata, él va volver pronto – murmuró viendo las lágrimas de su amiga caer por su mejillas y apretando las muñecas cerca de su pecho.

- Así es, ese baka se cuida muy bien – Naruto se paró frente a ella – pero si te tranquiliza saber, yo me encargo de que él regrese junto a ti... – dijo sonriéndole

- Ari...riga...ato – sollozó secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Al escucharla el rubio encaminó su rumbo mientras poco a poco los demás hacían lo mismo, sin embargo sintió un pinchazo de preocupación al ver la sonrisa cínica de Sakura, pero se reconfortó sabiendo que Sasuke la respetaba y que no se enredaría con la pelirosa.

Luego de que todos los chicos se fueron Hinata e Ino fueron las únicas que se quedaron paradas en la salida de la aldea.

- Será mejor que volvamos y desayunemos! – dijo la rubia después de bostezar

- Yo... ya desayuné – respondió viendo que su amiga la miraba de forma interrogativa – lo hice con Sasuke-kun – sonrió ella

- Entiendo, entonces vamos a tu casa a que me invites! – exclamó emocionada y ante ello Hinata asintió y ambas emprendieron camino al territorio Uchiha.

Después de caminar cierto tiempo ambas entraron a la casa Uchiha, y al llegar a la cocina Hinata le sirvió el desayuno a su amiga, la cual sin perder tiempo disfrutó de la comida, luego de largos minutos la rubia solamente tomaba su té y entonces decidió hablar con su amiga como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

- Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó

- Ah, bien... muy bien! – respondió un poco sorprendida

- Solo muy bien? – volvió a preguntar analizando la expresión de la Uchiha

- Por qué preguntas Ino-chan? – declaró con otra pregunta

- Porque desde que llegamos de viaje estás más pegada a él... – explicó mirándola a los ojos, cuando Hinata la escuchó se tensionó un poco porque al parecer su amiga se había dado cuenta que su relación con Sasuke estaba mejor que nunca.

- Eso es por...qu...e sigo tus con...sejoss – decía ella tratando de mantenerse tranquila porque no quería contarle el gran paso que ella y su esposo habían dado en su matrimonio, ya que eso solo los compete a ellos dos – eso es todo! – finalizó

- Tienes razón! – concluyó Ino – por ahora solo espero que la frentona no ande de buscona – dijo ella y al ver que su amiga se preocupaba decidió calmar las aguas – pero no te preocupes Hinata yo ya me encargado de pedirle a Naruto para que esté atento – sonrió viendo que Hinata se tranquilizaba – y ya que vas a estar sola porque no vamos de compras! – sugirió emocionada

- Eh, yo no... – trataba de contestar pero la rubia le interrumpió

- Vamos Hinata, Sasuke-kun siempre te deja dinero antes de irse - refutó

- Está bien, espérame bajo enseguida – pidió saliendo de la cocina.

Luego ambas amigas se fueron y aunque a Hinata no le agradaba mucho la idea prefirió salir de casa y no extrañar tanto a su esposo, que apenas hace unas horas se había ido y que regresaría en mucho tiempo.

=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=

Tres días después Hiashi Hyuga mandó a llamar a su hija ya que desde hace tiempo no la veía y quería saber cómo estaban las cosas en su matrimonio y comentarle algunos cambios en su clan, Hinata solo de limitó a decirle que todo iba bien en su matrimonio... y que con respecto a las decisiones que tomara en el clan Hyuga no debería ni siquiera preocuparse por ella, porque ahora ella ya no era una Hyuga sino una Uchiha, luego de terminar de hablar con su padre ella pudo platicar cierto tiempo con su hermana para después poder volver a su hogar... en el que desde hace tiempo se sentía dueña y señora y donde nadie la minimizaba.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja habían emprendido marcha hacia el lugar donde posiblemente se encontraran los seguidores de Akatsuki, sin embargo esas dos semanas habían parecido años para Hinata ya que extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke, pues apenas podía pegar los ojos en las largas noches que él no estaba con ella y además los largos días ella se llenaba de preocupaciones sobre si él estaría sano y salvo, por lo que cada cuatro días iba donde la Hokage a saber si sabía alguna novedad de su esposo, la mujer solo le decía que las cosas marchaban bien y que no debía preocuparse demasiado, pero como no preocuparse si ese hombre era todo para ella... y lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

El sol estaba en lo más alto, era un atardecer luminoso y el ambiente era cálido, razón por la cual Hinata había decidido tomar un paseo y con ese objetivo se adentró un poco al bosque, en ese preciso momento ella estaba sentada a orillas de un pequeño lago, abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas, escuchando el susurro del viento y contemplando su sortija matrimonial... preguntándose también qué estaría haciendo su esposo, si estaría durmiendo adecuadamente en las noches, si estaría comiendo bien, si se estaría sobre esforzando o si es que la estaría extrañando tanto como ella a él.

- Sasuke-kun, estarás bien? – se preguntaba a sí misma después de dar un gran suspiró y cerrar sus ojos.

- Tanto lo extrañas? – preguntó una voz que la hiso salir de sus pensamientos ya que pensaba que estaba completamente sola en ese lugar.

- Ni...niisan?–preguntó parándose y volteando el rostro hacia el lugar donde salía la voz

- Hola soy yo... – levantó la mano Neji que estaba parado encima de un árbol

- No deberías de estar en el hospital? – volvió a preguntar una preocupada Hinata, pero cómo es que Neji estaba en la aldea? eso era porque hace unos cuantos días atrás el Hyuga había regresado debido a que lo hirieron en una batalla que tuvo en el lugar al que Sasuke también había ido.

- Acaban de darme de alta – respondió con calma – pero respóndeme, de verdad extrañas tanto al Uchiha? – volvió a preguntar y ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza – y por qué?

- Porque me hace falta... – dijo con voz suave y bajando la mirada

- No te creo, porque hace poco confirmé mis sospechas y sé las razones de su matrimonio – cruzó los brazos – y además se me es imposible creer que alguien como él haga falta – finalizó con seriedad en sus palabras

- Dices eso porque no lo conoces... – levantó el rostro y lo encaró – puede que entre tú y él no exista una buena relación pero no pasa lo mismo conmigo – concluyó ella

- Así? – preguntó sonriendo con sarcasmo

- Por supuesto... – sonrió levemente – niisan, por favor, trata de llevarte bien con él – pidió – después de todo yo estoy casada con él y quisiera que lo comprendieras...

- Entiendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo todavía es cómo es que aceptaste casar con él sin ni siquiera protestar – suspiró – por más que Hiashi-sama te obligara tu debiste por lo menos pensar en lo que sería tu vida al lado de ese sujeto!

- Aprecio tu preocupación, pero eso ya no importa ahora – suspiró – porque soy feliz... y no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Sasuke-kun – exclamó ella buscando que él comprendiera que era la mujer más feliz del mundo siendo la señora Uchiha.

- Realmente eres felíz? - cuestionó

- No tienes idea de cuanto... – mordió su labio inferior – Sasuke-kun me da la libertad que nunca tuve y me muestra un mundo que no conocía por temor de no hacer lo que los demás esperaban de mí – sonrió – con él no tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy porque él me acepta tal cual soy... y cuando me equivoco él me hace ver mis errores sin ofenderme o minimizarme – suspiró – niisan, se bien que nuestro matrimonio se dio en circunstancias extrañas pero si hubiera un mundo alterno desearía siempre ser su esposa – finalizó con mucho sentimiento y sinceridad en sus palabras.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer...! – movió la cabeza de forma negativa – te has enamorado del Uchiha, verdad? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos y ella con rubor en sus mejillas asintió la cabeza – maldito Uchiha – murmuró Neji - solo espero que tu felicidad sea duradera – suspiró viendo a Hinata

- Lo será! – contestó sonriéndole encantadoramente

- En fin, regresemos que el sol se está perdiendo... – propuso bajando del árbol y caminado de regreso, su prima sin protestar lo siguió

- Gracias por entender niisan – dijo ella mientras caminaban

- Agradécemelo haciéndote respetar por el Uchiha! – pidió con énfasis y ella dijo:

- Él siempre me respeta... – elevó la vista y miró hacia el cielo

Sin hablar más del tema ambos regresaron, al llegar Neji invitó a comer a Hinata para pasar el tiempo y luego ya anocheciendo la llevó a su casa, se despidió de ella acordando ir juntos al día siguiente al hospital porque Shino aún seguía internado debido a la magnitud de sus heridas y por eso querían visitarlo.

°*° Una hora después Hinata entraba a su habitación para prepararse y dormir, ella se metió bajo las sábanas y se recostó pensando que seguramente al dormirse volvería a soñar con él y que lo más probable era que al día siguiente sería otro amanecer donde buscara su compañía y que despertará deseando perderse en su mirada... lo extrañaba y lo extrañaba demasiado! Con ese pensamiento se dejó atrapar por el sueño, deseando que Sasuke estuviera bien...

O*O*O*O*O*O

¡Gracias a todos por leer...!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola este capítulo lo he escrito a pedido de algunas lectoras, espero que lo disfruten...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CAPÍTULO 10 "NOTICIAS"**

Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Sasuke se había ido a cumplir una misión, y como es habitual una vez más él había rondado sus sueños y le había hecho pasar una noche más en vela... sin embargo hace unos cuantos días también parecía que empezaba a interrumpir sus mañanas, ya que Hinata había empezado a sentir cierto malestar al despertar.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos en la mañana vio que eran las nueve se preguntó por qué se habría despertado tan tarde, la respuesta era obvia ya que no dormía mucho porque soñaba con Sasuke o algunas veces tenía pesadillas, inmediatamente despabiló del sueño porque sabía que tenía un par de cosas que hacer ese día, al levantarse de la cama y luego de dar un par de pasos sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía un poco y tuvo que ir corriendo al cuarto de baño. Al llegar al baño se agachó y empezó a devolver todo lo que había comido el día anterior, acción que últimamente se estaba repitiendo en las mañanas.

- Qué ocurre, Hinata? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ino que acababa de entrar al baño y vio a su amiga devolviendo la comida.

- Me... siento un... poco mal... – respondió con voz débil y tratando de tranquilizar su estómago, un par de minutos después se levó la boca y luego recién trató de retomar el paso y regresar a su habitación.

- Yo te ayudo... – propuso al ver que Hinata aún estaba débil, ambas caminaron lentamente y luego se sentaron en la cama.

- Arigato, Ino-cha... – suspiró – pero qué están haciendo aquí? – cuestionó

- Estuve tocando la puerta un montón de veces y al ver que no me abrías entré – la miró y vio que la Uchiha estaba pálida – y luego subí a tu habitación y te vi... pero qué te pasó, estás enferma verdad?

- No lo sé, pero últimamente me siento mal... – trató de sonreír

- Cómo no vas estar mal si no comes como es debido! Ni duermes lo adecuado! – le reprendió – entiendo que estés preocupada por Sasuke-kun pero no debes descuidar de tu salud! – dijo la rubia

- Lo extraño tanto... y temo que algo malo le pase – susurró ella viendo un punto fijo

- Ya lo sé, se que lo extrañas más que nunca... – le dio la razón – pero él va volver...

- Eso espero! – decía Hinata con un nudo en la garganta

- Es un hecho Hinata, así que no te preocupes tanto... – sugirió – lo mejor será que vayamos al hospital para que te revisen, aunque lo más probable es que estés desnutrida o anémica – concluyó con decisión.

- Quizás, pero hoy tenemos cosas que hacer... recuerdas? – suspiró – mañana voy al hospital, si Ino-chan? – pidió a su amiga rubia, la cual pensó en sus palabras

- De acuerdo, pero hoy vas a comer como Dios manda – ordenó

- Lo que tú digas, pero voy a alistarme... espérame, por favor! – dijo y se fue a dar un baño en primer lugar.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Horas después Hinata, Ino y Choji estaban sentados en medio del bosque, los tres almorzaban cómodamente, hacía uno u otro comentario y disfrutaban del clima agradable de ese día, ellos estaban ahí porque ese día era el cumpleaños de Choji y como su familia le iba a celebrar una pequeña fiesta en la noche a Ino se le ocurrió que ella le prepararía el almuerzo con la ayuda de Hinata, razón por la cual se encontraban en esa situación.

- No hay duda que preparas la mejor comida... – decía un satisfecho Choji a Hinata

- Eh, no olvides que yo también aporté! – exigió la rubia a su compañero de equipo

- Ya lo creo, seguro hiciste hervir el agua – respondió sin dejar de comer

- CHOJI! – advirtió apuntándole con un dedo

- Gomen, gomen... arigato Ino – se disculpó con el fin de no ocasionar una pelea porque no quería perder el tiempo en discusiones en vez de comer, en tanto Hinata se divertía viéndolos actuar de esa forma.

- ¡Hinata, no agotes mi paciencia y come! – volvió a exigir al ver que la azabache no comía casi nada – si no comes tu salud va empeorar...

- Lo sé, pero... – miró su plato y simplemente su estomago empezó a revolotear

- ¡Pero nada! así que come! – enfatizó con voz alta, por lo que Hinata no tuvo más opción que empezar a comer.

- Nosotros también queremos almorzar, si no es mucho pedir... – dijo una voz femenina haciendo que los demás voltearan a verla.

- Claro, vengan! Hemos traído suficiente comida – contestó Ino viendo a Ten Ten, la cual estaba acompañada de Neji

- Niisan, Ten Ten-san vengan, acompáñennos – pidió Hinata abriéndoles espacio para sentarse a un lado, sin hacerse de rogar los dos se sentaron junto a ellos y empezaron a almorzar en armonía.

Mientras Hinata comía tenía unas enormes ganas de devolver la comida, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo ya que ello preocuparía a sus amigos y eso era lo que menos quería, además aunque recién era hora del almuerzo se moría de cansancio... como si desde el amanecer estuviera entrenado lo cual no era cierto, ella al mirar el pasto verde deseaba recostarse un rato ahí y dormir un par de horas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Neji al ver que su prima se veía pensativa y algo pálida

- Muy bien – trató de sonreír al dar su respuesta

- Te ves pálida... – secundó Ten Ten

- No se preocupen, creo que Hinata está desnutrida – afirmó con seguridad Ino

- Enserio? – volvió a preguntar Neji

- Cómo es posible eso? – cuestionó también Ten Ten

- Pues verán, al parecer su maridito le hace tanta falta que por eso se le ha quitado el apetito – suspiró – y ni que decir del sueño, miren las ojeras que tiene! - dijo la rubia sonriendo y con mucha picardía en sus palabras.

Al escuchar a su amiga inevitablemente Hinata se ruborizó y bajo la mirada, ya que no podía negar lo que Ino había dicho porque era completamente verdad, pero de todas formas se avergonzó un poco al comprender que los demás supieran lo dependiente que se había vuelto de Sasuke, y al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella lo único que hiso fue meterse un trozo de fruta a su boca. Neji sin embargo se sorprendió por lo que escucho, porque si bien es cierto que sabía que Hinata extrañaba al Uchiha jamás se imaginó que fuera tanto, hasta incluso enfermarse por su ausencia? Eso era algo que le molestaba saber.

- Pues no hace falta que nadie se preocupe por Sasuke-san, él es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que está bien! – declaró Choji con sinceridad pero no paso desapercibido que este se metiera un enorme trozo de comida a la boca.

- Verdad que sí? – preguntó Ino a Choji – yo siempre le digo a Hinata lo mismo, pero ella se sigue preocupando... – suspiró – Ah, y no seas sucioooo! – exigió la rubia al ver que se seguía metiendo comida a la boca, y luego giró el rostro para no mirarlo

Luego de escuchar ese último comentario todos sonrieron y Hinata se llenó de seguridad por sus palabras, era verdad Sasuke era muy fuerte... pero aún ella sabiéndolo no podía alejar las dudas y la preocupación, pero escuchar que otros lo creían también la llenó de confianza.

Luego de terminar de almorzar todos decidieron regresar al centro de la aldea y caminar un poco mientras le escogían un regalo de cumpleaños a Choji, al cual lo hicieron regresar a su casa; caminaron largo tiempo hasta que Ten Ten vio algo que comprar y luego de debatirlo ella lo compró, minutos más tarde Hinata decidió comprar un regalo el cual se lo mandaría con Ino porque no tenía ánimos de ir a ninguna fiesta por más pequeña que sea, solo quería descansar en su acogedora cama y desear que Sasuke regresara pronto.

- Qué te parece este Hinata? – preguntó Ino mostrándole un enorme oso

- Tú crees? – preguntó muy pensativa

- Por supuesto, estoy segura que le va gustar! – sonrió al responderle

- Tienes razón, ¡lo compro! – contestó entusiasmada y luego de pagar la cuenta todos se dispusieron a salir de esa tienda, pero Hinata empezó a sentirse un poco mal pero no dijo nada a nadie.

Todos salieron de la tienda y caminaron unos cuantos metros, pero mientras Hinata caminaba se sentía un poco mareada... hasta que de pronto todo se oscurecía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su cuerpo pesaba, entonces escuchó un grito con su nombre y se desvaneció.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Hinata aún desorientada empezó a despertarse, poco a poco intentó abrir sus ojos pero le seguían pesando los párpados por lo que forcejeo un poco más y finalmente logro abrirlos, y cuando lo hiso trató de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, ya que ese olor a medicamento era señal que estaba en el hospital... entonces con lentitud ella empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, el almuerzo con sus amigos, las compras en una tienda y el malestar que había sentido, se había desmayado... recordaba ese hecho.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abrió de repente y vio que una mujer entraba, era Shizune... la aprendiz de la Hokage.

- Shizune-san... – llamó con voz débil y tratando de levantarse

- No, necesitas descansar... – dijo empleando un movimiento suave y obligándola a recostarse – en un momento viene Tsunade-sama

- Me desmaye verdad? – preguntó ella

- Así es, Neji-san y las demás te trajeron – suspiró – dijeron que estaban en una tienda y que de pronto de desplomaste – sonrió – pero no te preocupes que ya estás mejor y además ya fueron a llamar Tsunade-sama para que ella misma te revise – finalizó tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – preguntó Hinata tocándose la cabeza

- Unos 20 minutos aproximadamente – le contestó mirándola y pensando en la reacción de Tsunade al decirle sus sospechas, quizás se quedara atónita o quizás lo alardearía, bueno con su maestra nunca se sabía... solo esperaba que Hinata se tomara la noticia de buena manera.

- YA ESTOY AQUÍ! – irrumpió Tsunade en la habitación – Shizune dime inmediatamente su condición! – exigió viendo a su aprendiz.

Hinata solo se limitaba a verlas mientras las dos ninjas médicos hablaban por unos cuantos minutos, al parecer no todo estaba bien porque vio una expresión de fastidio en el rostro de la Hokage, es que acaso tendría una grave enfermedad?

- No te has estado alimentando bien, verdad? – preguntó la mayor levantando una ceja

- Yo, eh... – se tensionó – no, últimamente no como bien... – reconoció bajando la cabeza al saber de su error pero que podía hacer si todo le daba náuseas y que muchas veces devolvía todo lo que comía.

- Pues hiciste muy mal! Y por eso ahora estás desnutrida y casi anémica! – enfatizó con una mirada intensa – y además ahora como consecuencia tendrás que empezar a tomar medicamentos – finalizó cruzando los brazos

- Tsunade-sama, aún hay algo que no le he dicho – dijo Shizune llamando la atención

- De qué hablas? – cuestionó inquieta

- De algo importante, pero primero quisiera hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Hinata-chan – pidió acercándose a la nombrada y parándose cerca de ella, al comprender que algo más parecía haber Tsunade decidió solamente escuchar.

- Hace rato te hice unos estudios y supe tu condición... – suspiró - pero además tengo otra sospecha, por eso quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas – volvió a pedir y Hinata simplemente asintió – Ino-chan me dijo que hoy te encontró vomitando, por eso te pido que me digas si es a menudo o qué otros síntomas tienes

- Bueno... – cruzó sus dedos por encima de las sábanas – me siento muy cansada, mi cuerpo está un poco extraño, a veces me mareo de la nada y no como por...porque la comida me da náuseas y desde hace unos cuatro días apenas cuando me levanto de la cama devuelvo la comida – contestó con completa honestidad y enseguida Shizune miró a Tsunade

- Acaso estás insinuando que...? – preguntó la mayor sorprendida mirándola a los ojos

- Quizás, pero Ud. debería ser quien haga la pregunta final... – se apartó a un lado para darle libre acceso a su maestra de acercarse a Hinata, Tsunade sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la Uchiha y le preguntó:

- Hinata, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con Sasuke? – soltó semejante pregunta haciendo que Hinata retuviera el oxigeno en los pulmones

Hinata bajó la mirada e hiso que se preguntará como es que habían llegado a esa conversación? Por qué Tsunade quería saber eso? La Uchiha se quedó en silencio, pero al levantar la mirada vio en los ojos de Hokage inquietud y ansiedad, por lo que ella se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza; sin perder más tiempo Tsunade solicitó un equipo médico y al tenerlo empezó a revisarla por largo tiempo para después dar un gran suspiro y mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

- No hay duda... – sonrió mirando a la azabache – Hinata, estás embarazada...!

Al escucharla la Uchiha sintió una explosión en su cuerpo, sentía que su cabeza flotaba, sentía que su pulso tomaba velocidad y escuchaba fuertemente como su corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho, entonces de pronto una increíble alegría le llegó de golpe, estaba embarazada... estaba esperando un hijo de Sasuke! Del hombre que ama! Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y también de sus ojos perlados empezaron a brotar lágrimas, lágrimas de absoluta felicidad... porque en ese momento ella no podía canalizar todas las emociones que sentía, solo podía llorar y sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Tsunade y Shizune solo contemplaban la escena, la primera sonreía al saber lo feliz que era Hinata y la segunda reprimía unas lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

- Gomen... – susurró Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

- No te preocupes... – respondió Tsunade y tomó una de las manos de Hinata – es normal que te emociones al saber que serás madre - sonrió – ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes y tu hijo se desarrolle bien...

- Lo sé, ha...are lo que Ud. me diga... – levantando el rostro y miró a ambas mujeres

- Eso es bueno – sonrió – tienes cuatro semanas de embarazo, el primer trimestre es el más difícil y por eso has tenido todos esos malestares, los cuales son normales... – suspiró – pero lo no es correcto tu desnutrición y por eso te recetaré algunas vitaminas que puedes tomar... pero lo más importante es que tienes que empezar a comer bien! – exigió con voz autoritaria.

- Créame, haré lo que sea para que mi hijo este bien... – aseguró con decisión, pero al decir "mi hijo" ella sintió que el corazón se le encogió.

- Muy bien! – empezó a escribir sobre una receta y luego se la dio – sigue estas indicaciones y trata de cuidarte bien y de no sufrir ningún tipo de accidente – suspiró aliviada – también trata de descansar y de esperar tranquila el regreso de Sasuke para que le des la maravillosa noticia... te puedo asegurar que él también se pondrá muy feliz! – afirmó sonriéndole enternecedoramente, al escuchar Hinata le sonrió también en forma de respuesta.

- Eso haré, entonces ya puedo irme? – preguntó a la mayor y ella afirmó con la cabeza – Tsunade-sama arigato... pero le pediría por favor que no se lo diga a los demás, quiero encontrar el momento adecuado para decirselos – rogó

- Está bien, nosotras no diremos nada! - declaró mirando a su aprendiz - pero quédate a descansar unos 15 minutos más y después te puedes ir

- Arigato... – agradeció una vez más la joven

*° Pasado largos minutos y luego de sentirse mucho mejor Hinata se levantó de la camilla y se disponía a salir de la habitación para regresar a su casa, pero cuando salió afuera se encontró con rostros desencajados y de preocupación, sus amigos estaban ahí y como es lógico querían saber de su bienestar en lo referido a su salud, realmente eran buenos amigos... asimiló ella.

- Hinata estás bien? – preguntó una alterada Ino

- Hokage-sama no nos ha dicho nada por más que le preguntamos, dice que tú nos lo dirás! – explicó Ten Ten

- Respóndenos! – pidió Neji mirando a su prima

- Estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo... – suspiró mirando a todos – Ino-chan tenías razón estoy desnutrida y como consecuencia de ello me desmaye y aquí estoy – respondió con vos suave

- ¡Te lo dije! – aseguró la rubia cruzando levantando las manos – últimamente no has estado comiendo bien, te ves pálida y ahora estás enferma!

- Lo sé, pero Tsunade-sama me ha recetado algunos medicamentos – suspiró – me dijo que tomándolos y comiendo bien me recuperaré en poco tiempo – dijo tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

- De acuerdo, ahora solo te queda cuidarte un poco, pero ahora vamos que te llevaremos a tu casa para que descanses – propuso Ino, al escucharla Hinata asintió y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida del hospital.

La Uchiha había tomado la decisión de no decirle a nadie sobre su embarazo, ni si quiera a Ino que era su mejor amiga, porque quería que fuera Sasuke el primero en enterarse... aún no sabía con certeza cuál sería su reacción pero le tranquilizaba saber que Tsunade pensara que él se pondría feliz, si bien es cierto que ellos nunca habían hablado de tener hijos lo más probable era que sucediera tarde o temprano... ahora solo a ella le quedaba descansar y esperar el regreso de su esposo para darle la noticia que iba a ser padre, deseando con toda el alma que él también se sintiera tan feliz como ella al saber de la llegada de ese niño...

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews...!

Para: Mishiel-chan Uchihalove

Gracias por leer mi historia y también agradezco tus comentarios, y te puedo asegurar que no dejaré la historia sin final por lo que siempre actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

Y con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si Ino se queda con Naruto te comentó que aún no lo he decidido, pero si es que ustedes mis lectoras así lo quieren así será... espero la opinión de todas para poder formar algunas parejas más.

¡Gracias y que tengan un bonito día...!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta... y les traigo unos cuantos capítulos porque quiero aprovechar el tiempo antes de que mi semestre empiece en unos días, por eso escribiré lo más que pueda para no dejarlos con la duda.

A pedido de algunos... ¡Sasuke regresa!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 11 "EL REGRESO" **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hinata sabía que dentro de ella llevaba vida, llevaba al hijo de su esposo... sin embargo los malestar que sentía no habían disminuido ni mucho menos desaparecido, los únicos dos aspectos que habían cambiado en su día a día en primer lugar era el hecho de que ella hacía más esfuerzo en alimentarse porque sabía que si dejaba de comer eso perjudicaría al desarrollo de su hijo también y el segundo era que ella ya no tenía pesadillas por las noches, sino que actualmente tenía hermosos sueños donde Sasuke, su hijo y ella eran muy felices...

En este momento Hinata salía de su casa porque Ino prácticamente la había obligado para que ambas fueran a hacer algunas compras, ya que la rubia tenía pensado remodelar su habitación y para ello necesitaba la opinión de Hinata.

- Date prisa! – exclamó la rubia mientras jalaba a su amiga – hemos demorado mucho almorzando – protesto alzando una ceja

- Por qué tanta prisa? – reclamó Hinata tratando de soltarse del agarre

- Porque tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer, primero tenemos que comprar y luego llevarlo a mi casa – respondió pero a la Uchiha no le gustaba para nada lo segundo.

- Pero yo no creo poder cargar nada – recalcó

- Lo sé, por eso no te preocupes porque le pedido a Choji que nos ayude – respondió sonriendo y Hinata se quedó mucho más tranquila al escucharla.

Luego de tanto caminar las amigas al fin llegaron al centro de la aldea donde se encontraron con Choji y donde empezar a pasearse de tienda en tienda buscando todo lo que quería Ino ya que ella era demasiado detallista según su amiga, Hinata y Choji pasaron unas cuantas horas muy agitadas tratando de convencer a Ino que lo que escogía estaba bien y que ya no buscara más porque realmente estaban cansados.

- Por favor, ¡ya no puedo más! – aseguró Choji cargando un montón de bolsas

- No seas quejón! – protestó – solo estás cargando las cosas más pequeñas porque lo demás me lo van a llevar más tarde – concluyo amenazándolo con la mirada.

- Ino-chan, creo que aquello es de tu agrado – apuntó Hinata una cama bellísima.

- Oh, ¡tienes razón! – corrió en dirección del mueble dejando a sus amigos solos

Ambos aprovecharon ese momento para descansar un poco ya que ambos se sentaron en el piso mientras veían que a Ino le brillaban los ojos al acercarse a esa cama, también vieron como ella y la vendedora hablaban un rato hasta que de pronto vieron que Ino lloriqueaba al contemplar esa cama, entonces segundos después vieron que la rubia se acercaba a ellos con semblante muy triste.

- No te gustó? Yo pensé que te encantaría – decía la Uchiha

- Ya Ino!, si no te gusta eso no se qué más puede gustarte – declaró Choji dejando salir un suspiro de decepción – acaso tenemos que mandar a que te hagan una a tu gusto?

- No... no es e...so – sollozó – lo que pasa es...es que es demasiado costoso – explicó con voz de desilusión – y la verdad me fascina! pero no...no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo! – sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza

- Cómo vas a tener si te lo has gastado en tonterías – reprendió Choji – en vez de comprar lo más importante de un dormitorio, o sea la cama...

- Choji BAKA! – gritó asustando al nombrado

- Ino-chan no te preocupes, seguro encontramos otra cama que también te guste – dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a su amiga

- NO, yo quiero esa! – apuntó la cama mientras soñaba con tenerla en su habitación y lo bien que se vería, pero ella no podía pagarlo no? pero de pronto la rubia vio una luz de esperanza – Hinata, tú eres mi mejor amiga... – se dirigió con cara de tristeza – y aunque falta para mi cumpleaños tú me podrías dar esa bella cama de regalo – propuso sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- Yo...? – se apuntó a si misma

- Por supuesto, sería un gran detalle de tu parte que me lo regalaras – suspiró – además Sasuke-kun te ha dejado suficiente dinero como para que sobrevivas un año – le cogió las manos – que gastes una pequeña suma de dinero no te hará pobre...

- Pero si dijiste que es demasiado costoso! – intervino Choji y enseguida sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al ver la mirada de odio que Ino le dio

- Lo es... – sonrió con malicia – pero para Hinata no es demasiado costoso! – sonrió con ternura mirando a su amiga – por favor Hinata... regálame esa preciosa cama! – pidió mirándola con ojos suplicantes, luego de pensarlo un poco ella decidió aceptar... porque al fin y al cabo le debía mucho a Ino por sus valiosos consejos y que mejor forma de retribuírselo con regalarle lo que tanto quiere.

- Está bien, vamos a comprar la cama – respondió sonriéndole y agradeciendo que había llevado suficiente dinero al ser consciente que Ino siempre que salían juntas la hacía gastar muchísimo.

Tiempo después Hinata pagaba la cuenta de la soñada cama de su amiga, sabiendo que ya casi no le quedaba nada del dinero que había llevado pero se sentía satisfecha al ver que la rubia sonreía radiantemente... y la abrazaba agradeciéndole por su maravilloso gesto al regalarle lo que deseaba.

La vendedora le había asegurado a Ino que al día siguiente a primera hora tendría su compra en casa, entonces los tres amigos salían de la tienda con la intención de descansar un poco ya que al parecer aún hacía falta comprar algunas cosas, minutos después los tres estaban sentados y tomando un poco de refresco.

- Caminar contigo siempre es muy agotador... – murmuraba Choji a Ino

- No seas exagerado! – reclamó la rubia

- El sol ya se está escondiendo – mencionó Hinata mirando el atardecer

- Así es, mañana seguiremos con las compras que nos hacen falta – propuso Ino mirando a sus amigos, a los cuales se les desencajo el rostro – qué? – levantó la ceja

- Vamos a morir... – contestó con voz de resignación el muchacho

Luego de terminar sus refrescos decidieron caminar un poco más para luego irse cada quien a su casa, mientras caminaban hacían comentarios sobre las compras de ese día, hasta que de pronto vieron a un par de chicas que iban diciendo:

- Hablas en serio? – preguntó una

- Claro que sí! – contestó la otra – hace rato escuche muy bien cuando mi tío le decía a mi papá que los ninjas que se fueron hace mes y medio regresaban hoy... – finalizó.

En ese momento Hinata sintió una emoción desbordante... su pulso se aceleró y se sintió aturdida al saber que Sasuke después de 6 largas semanas regresaba! Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... si antes de estar embarazada era muy sensible con el embarazo había llegado a parajes desconocidos, sin perder más tiempo soltó las bolsas que tenía en mano.

- Sasuke-kun... – susurró y corrió en dirección de la salida del pueblo

- HINATAAAAA – gritó Ino al ver que su amiga corría en otra dirección – pero qué rayos le pasa? – preguntó confundida

- Unas chicas dijeron que los ninjas que se fueron hace un mes regresarían hoy – respondió sacando a la rubia de su confusión

- Ahora entiendo – suspiró – toma las bolsas y llévalas a mi casa, yo voy por Hinata – sostuvo corriendo en la dirección de su amiga

Hinata corría sin detenerse llevándose ambas manos a su vientre y sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho... aunque su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ella continuaba; lo había extrañado tanto... y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que él la estrechara en sus brazos y que le sonriera de esa forma que hacía que su corazón se derritiera, siguió corriendo con más lentitud al ser consciente de su estado, acarició suavemente su vientre con el pensamiento que su hijo por primera vez sentiría la cercanía y la protección de su padre; ella estaba un poco cansada pero se reconfortó diciéndose a sí misma que tendría como recompensa volver a ver al hombre que tanto amaba... al padre de su hijo!

Luego de ciertos minutos ella vislumbró a lo lejos las enormes puertas pero se desilusionó al ver que estaban solitarias, pero aún así si era preciso esperaría por él... porque la espera de un par de horas no eran nada en comparación de las veces que no concilió el sueño al sentir su ausencia, aún no entendía cómo había pasado aquellos días angustiosos donde se hacía una y mil preguntas si es que él seguía con vida... pero ahora eso ya no importaba ya que solo importaba tenerlo junto a ella nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta la Uchiha ya había llegado a la enorme puerta pero lamentablemente no había presencia de Sasuke, lo único que vio fue un par de mariposas que volaban cerca de ella y sintió también que el viento golpeaba su cuerpo pera nada más, al darse cuenta que de sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas se llevó ambas manos y trató de limpiarlos, pero al hacerlo vio a lo lejos tres siluetas y una muy conocida... por un momento dejo de respirar y cerró los ojos al pensar que su mente le hacía esa jugarreta, pero cuando abrió los ojos se vio a las siluetas acercarse lentamente... entonces sus ojos empezaron a vagar por una en particular hasta que llegó a su rostro e inmediatamente lo reconoció!

- Sasuke-kun... – susurró con voz quebrada y sintiendo una nueva avalancha de lágrimas en sus ojos, trató de limpiarse los ojos nuevamente para poder verlo bien pero inevitablemente las lágrimas no daban tregua... una vez más lo vio y sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia él y segundos después se lanzó a sus brazos.

- T...tee ext...trañe m...much...o! – sollozó abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura – est...aba tan preoc...upada que pensé que n...no te volv...ver...ía a ver... – lloró en el pecho de su esposo– no qui...iero que te vuel...vas a ir...!

Hinata se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, había extraño tanto la calidez de su cuerpo y ese aroma tan varonil que el desprendía, en ese momento solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera y así estar eternamente en los brazos donde podía descargar todo su amor... Mientras tanto Sasuke la acogió en sus brazos porque él, aún a su pesar, también la había extrañado... había extrañado su encantadora sonrisa, el brillar de sus ojos, el aroma de su cabello y su suave voz, sin quererlo ella le había hecho falta...

Karin y Kiban se quedaron mudos al ver la escena, a la primera le dolió saber que alguien que no es ella esperaba por Sasuke y al segundo le dio envidia al ver que la chica que alguna vez le gusto mostraba tanto amor por otro, acaso sentía celos?

- Vamos...! – sugirió Karin jalando a Kiba y a su can hacia un lado porque no quería ni podía ver la imagen de ambos, el chico le hiso caso y ambos se alejaron un poco.

- Shshsh... – susurró Sasuke y mientras que con una mano le acariciaba sus largos cabellos que caían por su espalda

- Sasuke-un me hic...cist...te muc...ch...a, falta...!- siguió sollozando y llorando

- Ya tranquilízate... – le levantó con suavidad la quijada y le examinó el rostro – mira como tienes los ojos... – miro sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas – pequeña llorona... – limpió con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que él se recordaba que solo ella despertaba facetas en él que ni él mismo conocía. Ella se sintió completa al ver de nuevos esos ojos negros e inmediatamente volvió a sus brazos tratando dejar de llorar.

- Sasuke-kunnnnnn! – gritaba sonriendo y corriendo hacia ellos Ino – Holaaaaa! – dijo acercándose a ellos.

- Siempre tan ruidosa... – se dijo a si mismo después de suspirar con resignación

- ¡Me da gusto verlos! – se dirigió a Karin, a Kiba y a Akamaru - me alegra que hayas vuelto Sasuke-kun y sobre todo con tus propios pies – sonrió mirando a Hinata que lo abrazaba como si tuviera miedo que se volviera a ir, y ella sabía que era así... porque su amiga realmente lo había extrañado horrores.

- Hmp... – contestó él – pero me preguntó cómo es que ustedes dos sabían la hora de nuestra llegada – comentó curioso

- Lo que pasa es que escuchamos a alguien comentar que habían escuchado de su papá que hoy llegarían – explicó asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza – pero y los demás? – preguntó ansiosa al ver que solo ellos tres habían regresado.

- Ya sabes como es el dobe de Naruto, él y su equipo retrasaron a los demás aduciendo que debían aprovechar y ver el paisaje – explicó levantando una ceja en forma de desagrado al imaginar que estaría haciendo el rubio – pero no deben estar muy lejos...

- Ojalá y regresen pronto también – declaró la rubia

- Hokage-sama – murmuró Kiba mirando a la mujer mayor que se acercaba y un par de minutos ella ya estaba junto a ellos, luego de saludarla ella preguntó:

- Sasuke, por qué llegaron antes? Y los demás? – miró con ternura a Hinata la cual no se separaba del pelinegro.

- Queríamos llegar antes de que anocheciera, y bueno Naruto estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a los demás – respondió sonriéndole a la mayor

- Entiendo, seguramente ya llegarán, pero ustedes cómo se enteraron que hoy regresarían? – preguntó Tsunade a las dos jóvenes

- Simplemente escuchamos que llegarían y aquí estamos, verdad Hinata? – cuestionó Ino pero la Uchiha solo se limitó hacer un ruido de confirmación y esconder su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke disfrutando su cercanía.

- Ahora regresemos a mi oficina porque quiero verlos a todos... y saber cómo les fue – explicó mirando a los recién llegados, sin más espera todos empezaron a caminar y Hinata se aferró a uno de los brazos de Sasuke sin la intención de soltarlo y entonces ellos dos también empezaron a caminar.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Minutos después todos entraron a la oficina de Tsunade a descansar un poco y tomar una taza de té mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás.

- Haber, mientras esperamos Kiba cuéntame cómo les ha ido? – preguntó Tsunade al shinobi porque veía que Hinata no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Sasuke y como ella comprendía la situación decidió dejar a Sasuke fuera de la conversación.

- No estás herido? Te duele algo? – preguntaba con preocupación Hinata entablando su propia conversación.

- Estoy bien – respondió viendo clara preocupación en los ojos de su joven pareja – solo tengo algunos golpes sin mucha importancia... – miró su rostro y vio que estaba un poco más pálida de lo que la recordaba.

- Cuando dijeron que habían traído a un par de heridos por un momento pensé que uno de ellos eras tú... – confesó con sinceridad su grave temor

- Hmp, no soy tan débil como el Hyuga y el otro – se defendió él – y hablando de ellos, ya salieron del hospital? O todavía siguen ahí? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Aunque Niisan salió antes que Shino-kun los dos están en perfectas condiciones – explicó mirando sus profundos ojos – pero realmente tú estás bien? – volvió a preguntar pasando su mirada detenidamente por todo el rostro masculino.

- Así es, pero la que parece estar mal eres tú... – dijo mirándola con reproche en su mirada – estás pálida y hasta desgastada diría yo

- La verdad es que... – bajó la mirada al piso reconociendo su culpa - que no me he sentido bien y además Tsunade-sama me dijo que estaba desnutrida – aceptó ella y Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas, si era cierto Hinata se veía un poco desmejorada.

- Ah si...? Es que acaso no comes? Has estado ayunando o qué? – le reprendió levantando una ceja.

- Cuando estemos en casa... – levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él – te cuento todo lo que quieras saber! – propuso ella mentalizándose que debería decirle que estaba embarazada y que dentro de 7 meses y medio aproximadamente alumbraría al primer Uchiha después de aquella masacre.

- Eso espero! – le advirtió el Uchiha retándola con la mirada

Todos seguían hablando hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta y luego de indicar que entrara apareció ante ellos un par de chicos los cuales saludaron a los mayores.

- Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con voz alta al ver a Choji – dónde estás mis cosas?

- Vine a ver si todos habían regresado y tus cosas ya las he llevado a tu casa – contestó comiendo algo que traía en su mano – así que ¡no grites! – pidió y luego miró a los viajeros preguntándose donde estaban los demás o acaso solo ellos sobrevivieron?

- Los demás se retrasaron un poco – explicó Kiba al ver que los buscaba con la mirada

- Entiendo... – suspiró más tranquilo al saber que Shikamaru está bien!

En tanto Neji solo se limitaba a mirar lo feliz que se veía Hinata, si antes tenía la esperanza que ella confundía sus sentimientos al decir que quería al Uchiha con lo que veía suponía que las esperanzas disminuían, porque veía como los ojos de Hinata brillaban al ver a Sasuke y como sonreía mientras le hablaba; Neji ante la imagen no dijo nada, solo se quedó parado. Así pasaron uno a uno los minutos.

- OBA-CHANNN! – entró gritando Naruto a la oficina – ¡te extrañeeee! – se abalanzó a la Hokage sorprendiéndola. Enseguida los demás viajeros entraron también a la oficina.

- Créeme que yo también... – dijo tratando de alejar al rubio, en ese momento todos sonrieron pero claro que otros se carcajearon al ver que el rubio no soltaba a la mayor por más que ella lo tratara de alejar.

- Tsunade-sama, me da mucho gusto verla! – mencionó la pelirosa acercándose a la mayor después de ver que Naruto la soltó, Tsunade al escucharla le sonrió y continuó:

- Bien... – se arregló y sacudió la ropa – me alegro verlos a todos... – miró a todos los shinobis y las pocas kunoichis que fueron a la misión – primero quiero felicitarlos por su excelente desempeño en batalla aunque las cosas se complicaron más de lo que esperábamos, aún así ustedes hicieron frente y solucionaron las cosas! – sonrió – también sé que aún hay un peligroso cabo suelto, esperemos que no nos traiga consecuencias y si las trae todos estaremos preparados, ahora todos tomen un merecido descanso y regresen con a sus hogares y con sus familias! – suspiró – mañana ya podrán darme un informe minucioso – finalizó sonriendo gratamente la Hokage.

Luego de escuchar a la líder uno a uno los ninjas se fueron retirando ya que ya estaba anocheciendo, Tsunade al ver que Sasuke pretendía retirarse volvió a hablar:

- Hinata... – llamó a la azabache – cuando lo creas conveniente necesito que tú y Sasuke vengan a mi oficina! – pidió mirando a la joven y viendo que asentía, pero también vio una mirada interrogativa del Uchiha – Hinata sabe de lo que hablo – explicó guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con felicidad.

Ambos salieron y Sasuke se preguntaba qué es a lo que Hinata y Tsunade se referían, ese par le estaba ocultando algo... pero qué sería? sea lo que sea él lo iba a saber, pensaba en ello cuando escuchó una voz conocida:

- Sasuke-kun me estás escuchando? – preguntó Ino mirándolo

- Qué decías? – refutó él con otra pregunta

- Que sería mejor que vayamos a comer por aquí cerca ya que como mantuve entretenida a Hinata toda la tarde ella no preparó la cena – explicó la rubia

- De acuerdo, vamos! – contestó saliendo hacia la calle

Luego de caminar llegaron a su destino y se sentaron a esperar que les sirvan la comida mientras hablaban un poco, luego de servirles todos empezaron a comer pero lo que les sorprendió a Ino y a Choji fue ver que Hinata comida con total tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo... eso era un cambio radical ya que hasta hace unas horas eran espectadores del gran empeño y lucha que hacía la Uchiha para comer, y también antes veían que ella reprimía sus enormes ganas de devolver la comida, pero ahora parecía que Hinata no estuviera mal de nada ya está parecía que se moría de hambre.

- Los milagros que puedes hacer, Sasuke-kun – aseguró Ino mientras lo miraba

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó

- A eso! – señaló a Hinata la cual comía a gusto pero como él no le entendió decidió explicarle – hasta hace unas horas Hinata sufría para comer... pero ahora mírala está comiendo más de lo que come en un día entero – él al escucharla dirigió a Hinata su mirada y al ver que ella asentía con pena creyó en las palabras de la rubia.

- Si supieras lo enferma que ha estado... – suspiró recordando – hasta tuvimos que llevarla al hospital cuando un día se desmayo porque no había comido en todo el día! – al escucharla el Uchiha se sorprendió, tan enferma había estado? Hasta el punto de hacerla desmayar?

- Ino-chan, por favor... – pidió Hinata al ver que su amiga hablaba de más

- Como quieras, yo solo decía la verdad... – cruzó los brazos – pero ahora has sufrido una transformación gracias a Sasuke-kun – le guiñó un ojo – lo cual me da la idea de encontrar a alguien que me curé también si es que me enfermo – declaró sonriente

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Choji sin dejar de comer

- Sai, quieres tener una cita conmigo? – preguntó girando el rostro y mirando al nombrado que recién se acomodaba en la otra mesa, al escucharla se quedó inmóvil y hasta pálido – Qué? – volvió a preguntar al ver la expresión de asombro de Hinata y de Choji – Tú ya estás casada y yo ni novio tengo – miró a la Uchiha – no me gusta mucho la idea que me tomes la delantera... – confesó sonriendo con malicia – no importa si es Sai, Naruto u otro, quiero un novio... - finalizó suspirando

Al escucharla Sai salió corriendo del lugar y Hinata y Choji se quedaron boquiabiertos, en tanto Sasuke solo la miraba con calma. Siguieron comiendo y luego de terminar todos se despidieron, pero Hinata se ponía más y más nerviosa al acercarse a su casa ya que al llegar debería darle la noticia, cómo reaccionaría? no lo sabía, solo sabía que debía y quería decirle que ambos iban a ser padres...

%&%&%&%&%&

En el próximo capítulo Hinata le cuenta a Sasuke sobre su embarazo, cuál será su reacción?


	12. Chapter 12

Este capítulo tiene un lemón... espero que les guste

%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%

**CAPÍTULO 12 "REENCUENTRO CON NOVEDADES"**

Luego de terminar de comer y notar que ya era de noche los cuatro se despidieron, Ino y Choji tomaron una dirección diferente mientras que Sasuke y Hinata tomaron la misma, los dos últimos caminaban lentamente acercándose más y más al territorio Uchiha pero alguien detuvo sus pasos.

- Qué quieres? – preguntó Sasuke al verlo en frente de él y de Hinata

- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo! – contestó él otro chico

- Se breve Hyuga – advirtió al primo de su esposa

- Puede que aún no lo sepas porque has estado fuera pero es necesario que valores los sacrificios que está haciendo... – dijo mirando a la joven

- Se más específico – pidió el pelinegro al no entender a que se refería exactamente

- Hace tiempo atrás y en tú ausencia Hiashi-sama mando a llamar a su heredera para que tomara algunas decisiones con respecto a nuestro clan, pero... – cruzó los brazos y siguió mirando a Hinata – ella simplemente decidió renunciar a todos sus derechos y al mismo clan – finalizó con reproche en sus palabras y Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el relato, pero la idea no le pareció mala.

- Niisan, ya hablamos de eso... por favor respeta mi decisión – declaró ella

- Lo he hecho, pero quiero que le quede claro a este sujeto – apuntó al Uchiha – que estás confiando en él como nadie nunca lo hiso y cómo seguramente nunca nadie lo hará – dijo con desdén y buscando lastimarlo pero Sasuke mantenía la expresión tranquila – Entiendes, Uchiha? o Al menos comprendes la situación?

- Mira Hyuga si ya has terminado de hablar, apártate de mi camino! – refutó

- Lo haré siempre en cuando me des tu palabra de que siempre respetaras y le darás el lugar que le corresponda a Hin... – exigía el chico pero el pelinegro no dejo que terminara ya que el decidió hablar:

- A ti no te tengo que dar ni decir nada... – sonrió con burla – así que métete en tus propios asuntos y no fastidies! – lo miró con frialdad

- Lo hago porque me importa y me preocupa, ella es mi familia! – sentenció con voz alta

- No seas ridículo Hyuga! – exclamó riéndose y evitando carcajearse – sabes? los asuntos de mi mujer los trato con mi mujer, y con nadie más! – aseguró retándolo con la mirada – así que puedes tragarte tu preocupación por ahora y hacerlo flotar cuando tengas tu propia mujer... y ya no mires la mujer de otro – le guiñó un ojo y tomó la mano de Hinata y la jaló para alejarse y seguir caminando hacia su casa.

Neji al escucharlo quería lanzársele y arrancarle la cabeza, cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Pero quién demonios se cree que es? Hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacarlo ya que no soportaría que Hinata abiertamente estuviera a favor del Uchiha, por lo que solo apretó fuertemente los dientes y los puños mientras la pareja continuaba su camino. Pero entonces, acaso Neji sentía algo más por Hinata? Y Sasuke se había dado cuenta?

- Es verdad lo que dice ese sujeto? – preguntó a Hinata mientras caminaban

- Así es... – respondió viéndolo de costado

- Pues hiciste bien, ahora ya no eras una Hyuga sino una Uchiha – explicó – ahora eres mi mujer... – insistió sin dejar de caminar pero sin mirarla, solo tomándola de la mano; ella al escucharlo sonrió con satisfacción y apretó fuertemente su mano comprendiendo que lo que decía era la más dulce realidad...

00+00+00+00+00+00+00

Sasuke y Hinata entraron a su casa y con tranquilidad ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, al entrar Sasuke vio que las cortinas de la ventana eran otras, vio que la alfombra también era otra pero su cama parecía ser la misma, sin perder más tiempo empezó a dejar sus armas de batalla con la clara intención de meterse al baño y darse una refrescante ducha, cuando él tomó rumbo hacia el baño vio que Hinata seguía parada cerca de la puerta como si estuviera preparándose para algo o si quisiera decir algo... entonces se acercó hacia ella, la analizó un poco y se puso detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda, buscando seducirla.

- Te gustaría acompañarme a darme una ducha? – le susurró en el oído, causando que su joven esposa se ruborizara y se pusiera nerviosa; y al estar tan cerca de ella Sasuke pudo sentir como el corazón de ella se aceleraba abruptamente.

- Sí... – contestó suavemente y cerrando los ojos

El pelinegro la soltó y ambos entraron al baño y una vez ahí sabían que debían desvestirse por lo que Hinata le dio la espalda y con ansiedad y nerviosismo a la vez empezó a desnudarse, primero las sandalias, luego se quitó el suéter que traía, luego empezó a desabrochar con lentitud los botones de su blusa y luego continuó con sus pantalones, quedándose solo con su ropa interior; en tanto Sasuke no sacaba los ojos de encima del cuerpo de su mujer... ya que parecía que el quitarse la ropa era todo un ritual que ella realizaba y que por supuesto para él era agradable.

Sin dejar de verla él también empezó a desvestirse, pero a Hinata siguió de espaldas por lo que solo se limitaba a escuchar como las ropas de Sasuke caían al piso, y al saber que él ya se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella no tenía el valor de voltear por lo que solo se mordió los labios al recordar su perfecto cuerpo masculino... a Sasuke le dio gracia al ver que Hinata seguía teniendo ese aire de timidez que la hacía única y hermosa por sobre todas, él podía apreciar también su piel cremosa y como su largo cabello bajaba por su espalda y quedaba un poco más arriba de sus caderas, era hermosa... de eso no había duda, pero también era suya!

Con pasos lentos se acercó a Hinata, hasta que con delicadeza la abrazó por la espalda, pasando su cabeza en el cuello de ella y dejando que sus manos se aferraran a su abdomen, entonces él llenó sus pulmones del delicioso aroma que ella desprendía y envolvió con su cuerpo aquel cuerpo frágil de ella. Mientras que Hinata al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke junto al suyo se estremeció y suspiró de emoción... y al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Ambos cuerpos pese al tiempo de estar separados se reconocieron enseguida por lo que sus pulsos se aceleraron y a la misma vez en ellos despertaba la necesidad del uno hacia el otro, por lo que las manos de Sasuke empezaron a pasearse por el vientre, por las piernas y hasta llegar a los pechos de ella haciendo que ella brincara al sentir que él la tocaba ahí, Sasuke sonrió perversamente al ver su accionar ya que al parecer el cuerpo de Hinata estaba más sensible que de costumbre, habría acaso alguna razón específica para ello?

Él siguió guiado sus manos por todo lo que podía tocar del cuerpo de su esposa, pero sabía que aún hacía falta algo por lo que giró a Hinata para ponerla frente a él y cuando lo hiso ambos se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos hasta que él bajo la mirada hacia los labios de ella, porque desde hace rato había deseado volver a probarlos y sin reprimir su deseo ambos se acercaron para unir sus labios en un cálido beso... enseguida ella le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos siendo correspondida por él al sentir sus manos rodeándole la cintura, logrando que sintieran el calor del otro.

Rápidamente ambos profundizaron el beso, Sasuke paseó sus manos por la espalda de Hinata y ella lentamente enterró sus dedos en la cabellera de Sasuke, en el mismo instante que sus lenguas se rozaron por primera vez después de un largo mes y medio; Hinata estaba completamente embrujada por las caricias que él le daba, sentía un deseo inquebrantable y unas enormes ansias de continuar ya que no quería salir de esa burbuja de felicidad por lo que solo se dejo llevar, ya habría tiempo después para hablar ahora lo único que quería era sentir...

- Sasuke... – susurró ella en medio del beso, al escucharla llamarlo de aquella forma tan erótica se recordó a sí mismo que ella siempre le decía así solo cuando estaban en plena intimidad.

Él no dijo nada ya que las palabras no hacían falta, solo la siguió besando intensamente y cuando el aire les hiso falta ambos rompieron el beso y se quedaron prendados de la mirada del otro, sumergiéndose otra vez en ese mundo donde solos ellos dos existían... al volver en sí él la envolvió en sus brazos y con movimientos algo torpes la ingresó a la ducha, estando ahí se seguían dando caricias apasionadas e intensas con sus bocas demostrándose así cuando se habían extrañado; sin dejarla de sujetar de la cintura él con una mano reguló el agua y cuando el agua caía sobre ellos él empezó a quitarle el par de prendas que aún tenía ella porque quería sentirla de piel a piel.

El agua corría sobre sus desnudos cuerpos mientras ellos se besaban y se llenaban de caricias, él demostraba con su accionar que también la había extrañado ya que ella podía sentir la intensidad de sus besos y caricias. Sasuke siguió explorando ese delicado cuerpo de mujer, paseaba sus manos por todas sus curvas mientras sus labios se encontraban saboreando la piel de su cuello y Hinata empezó a cantar eróticamente para él... cerrando fuertemente los ojos y cogiéndose con una mano de uno de sus hombros para no desfallecer por todo lo que sentía mientras la otra mano exploraba el cuerpo masculino, porque ella sentía que el deseo que sentía por él la estaba consumiendo segundo a segundo más.

Él se entretuvo con los suaves senos de ella y después de saciar su tacto Sasuke empezó a deslizar su mano hacia la feminidad de su mujer, rozándola suavemente para lograr que ella lo llamara en un grito de pasión, él continuó con movimientos certeros y posesivos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que había llevado a su mujer a la cima del placer.

Un par de besos más y él comprendió que solo quedaba un paso para unirse completamente, por lo que Sasuke la aprisionó contra la pared y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella para que supiera el efecto que causaba en su cuerpo, ella jadeo al sentir esa peligrosa y deliciosa cercanía... así que se alejó un poco y como si estuviera siendo manipulada sus perlados ojos empezaron a vagar por aquel perfecto cuerpo masculino, ella observaba el recorrido del agua y viendo como esta descendía por su cabello oscuro y bajaba por su bien marcado torso.

- Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Sasuke al notar que por unos segundos ella lo admiraba con la mirada; con las mejillas ruborizadas ella levantó el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos para responderle:

- Mucho... – se mordió el labio inferior – me gus...sta mucho! – confesó agarrándose de los hombros de él y dándole pequeños besos en su cuello y luego en sus hombros.

Él sonrió y con decisión la tomó de las piernas y la subió a la altura de su cadera para poder entrar en donde solo él podía hacerlo, y cuando ambas caderas chocaron fuertemente Hinata emitió un exquisito grito a los oídos de su marido lo cual inevitablemente lo encendió aún más, ambos frente a la unión se sentían plenos porque encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas ya parecía que sus cuerpos estaban amoldado uno para el otro

Ella envolvió sus manos en el cuello masculino y él enterró su nariz en su cuello, y entonces ambos volvieron a unir sus labios mientras él empujaba dentro de ella, saliendo y entrando de un modo intenso y haciendo que ambos cuerpos experimentaran una descarga eléctrica cada vez que él se movía dentro de ella, ya que era algo sumamente placentero para ambos... poco a poco y mientras los minutos pasaban sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos porque él se adentraba en ella con pasión y vitalidad provocando gemidos de ambos a cada embestida.

Estuvieron así largos minutos disfrutando de ese mecer de caderas, haciendo que Hinata elevara el volumen de sus ruidos ya que ese roce tan íntimo, un empuje cada vez más profundo, fuerte y delicioso los estaba haciendo enloquecer a ambos... y ella sin poder evitarlo dejaba marcas de su entrega en los hombros masculinos, ya que se sentía aturdida al comprobar que Sasuke la tomaba nuevamente luego de tantas semanas de espera y que además que lo hacía apasionadamente lo que precisamente ella necesitaba en ese momento, porque no quería la ternura de Sasuke sino que necesitaba sentir el deseo que despertaba en él.

Hinata enredó sus piernas en sus caderas incitándolo a repetir una y otra vez la acción, él continuó embistiéndola hasta que sintió que ambos estaban cerca de explotar, por lo que levantó la cabeza haciendo que los rostros de ambos quedaron enfrentados, con sus ojos fijos en los del otro, con sus labios a unos solos centímetros y escuchando como gemidos salían de ellos haciendo que sus labios se rozaran... pues sus respiraciones eran muy erráticas y aún así en esa posición Sasuke aceleró sus embistes haciendo que la espalda de ella chocara contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que ambos sintieron como las paredes de ella se comprimían, por lo que ella cerró fuertemente los ojos sintiendo una terrible tención en su vientre, apretó fuertemente con sus piernas las caderas de él y gritó su nombre cuando una ola de placer barría con ella. Mientras que Sasuke gimió roncamente en el cuello de su mujer descargando parte de él dentro de ella, lo cual era señal obvia que ambos habían alcanzado el clímax

Tras el fuerte impacto del orgasmo ambos se quedaron inmóviles, jadeando e intentando recuperar la respiración mientras el sudor de sus cuerpos se borraba con el agua, un par de minutos después Sasuke rompió la unión y bajó lentamente a Hinata la cual al pisar el piso sintió que sus piernas aún temblaban por lo que ella se aferró a sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su marido, y él en respuesta la apretó más contra su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo la sostenía por la cintura.

Hinata suspiraba de felicidad porque siempre creía que ya no podría amarlo más pero luego se daba cuenta que lo amaría mucho más todavía, ella se sentía dichosa y plena de estar en sus brazos ya que ella sentía que ese era su lugar... y siempre lo sería por miles años más.

- Sasuke... – murmuró y él al escucharla la apretó más contra él, volvió a besar su cuello y volvió a pasear sus manos por las curvas de su mujer con la clara intención de continuar saciándose de ella y de recuperar el tiempo – estoy embarazada... – dijo de la nada y bajo el agua.

Al momento que ella se dio de sus palabras se quería morir, porque esas palabras salieron solas de su boca sin que ella lo planeara, por lo que inmediatamente ambos se tensaron... Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que su corazón nuevamente se aceleraba, ya que no era así como le tenía que dar la noticia porque por lo menos buscaba tantear el terreno o prepararlo mentalmente pero no decirle sorpresivamente. Sasuke vació el aire de sus pulmones al escucharla, suspendió sus movimientos y se quedo estupefacto por la confesión de su joven pareja.

- Hinata... – la llamó Sasuke luego de salir de la impresión – Hinata... – volvió a llamarla pero ella no respondía y solo se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, pero como es lógico él uso la fuerza necesaria y se libró de los brazos de ella, alejándose unos centímetros para poder verla a sus ojos perlados.

Ella al ver la intensidad de sus ojos bajo las gotas del agua se puso más nerviosa por lo que desvió la mirada, así que enseguida él dejó de abrazarla con una mano y con la misma manipuló para que la ducha dejara de funcionar.

- Mírame Hinata... – pidió levantándole el rostro desde la quijada. Ella al levantar el rostro y mirarlo directamente se sintió mareada porque temía su reacción al no tener la seguridad de cual sería.

- Yo... yo no... – trataba de articular palabras pero se le hacía imposible.

- Repite lo que dijiste – murmuró él con voz profunda – solo repítelo... – insistió

Ella vio que sus ojos estaban más intensos que nunca y se sintió estremecer al verlos, por lo que ella cerró los ojos y dio una gran bocanada de aire, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Sasuke seguía expectante a su respuesta. Entonces se armó de valor y separó lentamente sus labios para poder vocalizar:

- Es...stoy embarazada... – dejo salir ella con un suspiro – va...amos a tener un h...hij...o – susurró con emoción y honestidad.

- Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó con voz suave

- M...mes y medio – aceptó Hinata mientras veía que él solo la miraba

Sasuke escuchó su respuesta la cual era lógica porque solo existían la posibilidad de haberla embarazo durante uno de los dos días que había estado con ella... lo cual era posible porque ella virgen y por lo tanto intuía que ella no empleaba ningún método anticonceptivo y aunque él hubiera podido ser más precavido no lo hiso porque inconsciente buscaba eso, solo que no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto... sin embargo las cosas habían pasado así y ya no había marcha a atrás.

Sin decir nada más él cogió un par de toallas y secó ambos cuerpos para después tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación donde con delicadeza la recostó, la cubrió con las sábanas y segundos después él se unió a ella, pero nadie decía nada... ella por instinto se apegó a él, lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en su pecho tratando de adivinar que es lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Sasuke, acaso estaba confundido? O estaba molesto? O quizás estaba feliz? Ella no sabía la respuesta pero con todo su corazón deseaba que fuera la tercera alternativa.

- Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó él dejando el silencio atrás

- Desde hace un par de semanas – contestó ya más tranquila

- Quién más lo sabe? – siguió interrogándola

- Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san – respondió

- Cómo es que lo saben? – siguió preguntando mirando hacia el techo

- Desde hace tiempo me he estado sentido mal y como consecuencia de ello mientras hacía compras con Ino-chan me desmayé – suspiró – luego desperté en el hospital y después de que ambas me examinaron me dijeron que estaba em...mbarazada – explicó cerrando los ojos y recordando la alegría que sintió en aquel momento.

- Y lo otro? – preguntó una vez más cerrando los ojos

- Fue ese día también que me lo dijeron, explicándome que era producto a que no comía por los malestares del embarazo – aseguro abriendo los ojos y luego ambos se volvieron a quedar en un silencio incómodo por lo que ella continuó hablando:

- Sasuke-kun, se que ambos somos muy jóvenes pero... – levantó el rostro y vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados – pero yo es...stoy muy feliz al saber de su existencia! – con una mano se acarició el vientre – no sé que pienses tú pero... quisiera que tú también lo estuvieras! – sugirió con mucha madurez en sus palabras – y si no pue...ed...es por lo men...os tra...ta de... – empezó a sollozar y al mismo tiempo una lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas; cuando él escuchó sus sollozos rápidamente abrió sus ojos y vio que ella se quebraba.

- No sé mucho del tema, pero... – con el pulgar de su mano le limpió aquella lágrima – creo que si lloras le hace daño a mi hijo... – murmuro sutilmente pero cuando ella lo escuchó decir "mi hijo" sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar con fuerza logrando que él la estrechara en sus brazos buscando consolarla.

- No llores... – susurró en su oído y con una mano le acarició el vientre – mi hijo necesita que tú estés bien... y tranquila – hiso círculos con la yema de sus dedos en el abdomen aún plano de su esposa – por favor, deja de llorar... – suplicó sorpresivamente y sonriendo internamente al verse en esa faceta, pero qué hacía esa mujer para siempre despertar en él tanta ternura?

Él estaba siendo muy delicado logrando que ella botara lágrimas de felicidad... porque aún le costaba creer que existiera un hombre tan tierno y feroz a la vez, y le costaba más creer que ese hombre era solamente suyo... pero al sentir su preocupación puso todo su empeño en calmarse y no llorar más, luego de varios y largos minutos por fin ella se tranquilizó.

- Lo quieres...? – preguntó Hinata llevando una mano hacia su vientre y poniéndola encima de la de Sasuke.

- Nunca renegaría de un hijo mío... – confesó acariciándole con la otra mano los largos cabellos de su mujer – además, estamos casados... y esto tarde o temprano tendría que suceder! – finalizó acariciando con la otra mano su vientre otra vez

Ella al escucharlo sintió un gran alivio porque él también estaba feliz por la noticia de ser padres, esa idea todavía la asustaba un poco pero sabía que haría su mejor esfuerzo para tener y criar a su hijo.

- Arigato... – agradeció ella abrazándolo con fuerza – prometo ser la mejor madre del mundo... – murmuró con firme convicción

- No lo dudo... – aseguró acariciándole sus largos cabellos.

Ambos se separaron lo necesario, se miraron a los ojos y con lentitud se acercaron para fundirse en un dulce beso... el cual al transcurrir los segundos se hiso más exigente, hasta que la temperatura de sus cuerpos volvió a aumentar hasta que ambos se separaron y él empezó a besarle la frente, la punta de la nariz, la boca, fue bajando hasta el cuello donde se detuvo y con delicadeza la puso bajo su cuerpo dando inicio así una vez más al hecho del placer físico.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 "NUEVAS EXPERIENCIA"**

Hinata se despertó con una deliciosa sensación de cálida languidez... parpadeo unas cuantas veces y de pronto recordó el motivo por el que su cuerpo sentía esa sensación de plenitud y de felicidad, logrando que una corriente eléctrica golpeara en su corazón al darse cuenta que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su esposo... levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que Sasuke aún dormía, al ver su hermoso rostro sonrió como toda una adolescente enamorada y dichosa de estar con el hombre que ama, volvió a su lugar inicial y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su esposo, queriendo retenerlo ahí el resto de su vida.

Mientras disfrutaba la cercanía y la protección de Sasuke ella recordaba la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos, ya que aunque de forma sorprendida le había dado la noticia de que ambos iban a ser padres y a él le agradaba la noticia, y además se habían sumergido en un océano de emociones donde sus cuerpos se entregaban y se hacían uno... ella aún podía sentir el aroma de sus cuerpos entregándose y eso inevitablemente le inundó todos su sentidos, ya que sentía el aroma de Sasuke en cada milímetro de su piel y sintiendo igualmente cada una de las sensaciones vividas horas antes con total frescura... sonrió ante ese recuerdo!

- Ya es muy tarde? – preguntó Sasuke sacándola de sus bellos recuerdos

- Creo que sí... – respondió sin dejarlo de abrazar

Enseguida el Uchiha se sentó en la cama y atrajo consigo a su mujer, la cual acomodó las sábanas en su desnudo cuerpo pero mientras hacía eso se dio cuenta de algunas marcas que eran claramente notorias en su piel, también sonrió gratamente al mirar su cabello enredado por las apasionadas caricias de su marido... todo ello implicaba que había pasado en realidad, que en verdad Sasuke había regresado junto a ella y junto a su hijo... junto a su familia.

- Ayer Tsunade dijo que cuando tú lo creyeras conveniente ambos deberíamos de ir a su oficina, a que se refería? – preguntó él con duda mientras ella seguía en sus brazos.

- A mi embarazo... – respondió con voz suave

- Oh, ya entiendo! Seguramente quiere darnos una charla – concluyó sonriendo con sarcasmo al comprender que la mayor estaría muy interesada en la noticia.

- Tsunade-sama está muy contenta e incluso se ofreció para ser la madrina de nuestro hijo – explicó sonriendo Hinata

- Lo puedo suponer! – contestó pensando que seguramente Tsunade encontraría un modo de cumplir su nuevo objetivo – Vamos a levantarnos, tienes que alimentarte... – dijo separándola de él y poniéndose de pie, dándole a ella una perfecta visión de su desnudes lo que causo que ella se ruborizara porque aún no se acostumbraba ver desnudo a Sasuke, luego esa imagen se perdió por la puerta del baño justo después de coger varias prendas de ropa en el armario.

Ella seguía en medio de la cama porque no quería levantarse, pero sabía que debía hacerlo así que cogió una bata que tenía cerca de ahí y se la puso, luego se sentó en el borde la cama unos minutos teniendo la esperanza que esa mañana fuera diferente, así que lentamente se paró y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió las mismas náuseas de todos los días y por eso salió corriendo al cuarto de baño encontrándose en la puerta Sasuke ya vestido.

Al ver su estado Sasuke fue detrás de Hinata y también entró al baño, pero cuando lo hiso vio que ella estaba sumamente pálida y arrodillada al lado del retrete mientras devolvía la comida.

- Hinata, qué te pasa? estás bien? – preguntó mirándola.

Ella se sentí demasiado débil como para levantar la cabeza y girar para mirarlo por lo que solo se limitó a decirle con voz débil:

- Siento nau...useas – explicó ella hasta que de pronto su estomago volvió a removerse y sin poder evitarlo, cerró fuertemente los ojos, volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió devolvió la cena del día anterior.

Sasuke al ver que ella repetía la acción, por impulso se acercó a ella y le sujetó sus largos cabellos mientras ella seguía agachada, segundos después él también se arrodilló detrás de ella sujetándole con su mano libre de la cintura mientras veía que ella seguía concentrada en devolver todo lo que su estomago la forzaba. Luego de vaciar su estómago una Hinata cansada dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Sasuke, él solo la acogió en sus brazos y poniendo ambas manos en su vientre sabiendo que ella lo estaba pasando realmente mal a causa del embarazo, a causa de su hijo...

Un par de minutos después Hinata escuchó el ruido de la cadena al mismo tiempo que Sasuke la levantaba en sus brazos, y tras cerrar la tapa del retrete él se sentó ahí con ella en su regazo, sin dejar de envolver con sus manos su vientre... en ese momento Hinata quería llorar de la emoción porque no imaginó que en momentos como ese él la tratara con tan ternura y delicadeza, agradecía que él estuviera ahí y agradecía de que él fuera el padre de su hijo... Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sin decir nada mientras esperaban que ella se sintiera mejor, tiempo después él decidió hablar:

- Y esto te ocurre todas las mañanas? – preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado

- S...sí! – respondió suavemente y complacida por los leves movimientos que los dedos de Sasuke hacían en su abdomen.

- Debería llevarte al hospital? – volvió a preguntar

- No, Tsunade-sama dice que las nauseas son habituales en los primeros meses de embarazo – explicó sintiéndose feliz de tenerlo junto a ella e interesado por su salud y por la de su hijo.

- Entiendo eso, pero también dijiste que estabas desnutrida – protestó para recibir una mejor explicación.

- Lo sé, pero ya estoy tomando algunas medidas para eso – confesó ella

- De acuerdo – suspiró – cuando ya te encuentras mejor quiero que te laves y te vistas porque vamos a ir a comer afuera y de paso vamos a ver qué quiere Tsunade – comentó

- Ya me siento mejor... – confesó Hinata

- Segura? – volvió a preguntar levantándole el rostro para mirarla

- S...sí – respondió mirando sus ojos negros y profundos del Uchiha

- Bien – se levantó y puso de pie a Hinata – te espero abajo – la miró por última vez y salió del baño para dejar que ella se arreglara.

Sasuke enseguida bajó las escaleras y se paró frente a la cocina, pensando que Hinata ya había pasado por eso ella sola ya que ella vivía sola en esa casa y que seguramente otros días se había sentido también mal pero no había nadie que la ayudara; él a grandes rasgos conocía cierto malestar en las mujeres embarazadas pero no imagino que se pasaran vomitando parte de la mañana, las demás no le importaban en absoluto pero Hinata sí... porque ella era su esposa y además el causante de los malestares era su hijo, un Uchiha!. Aunque ella le dijo que esos malestares eran normales a él esa idea no le gustó para nada.

Largo tiempo después Sasuke escuchó que Hinata bajaba las escaleras, fue a esperar al pie de las escaleras y la vio... aunque ya tuviera más color en las mejillas aún se veía algo desmejorada, pero también su figura y belleza natural seguían presentes pese a lo ocurrido tiempo atrás. Luego ambos salieron de su casa, pero mientras caminaban él no dejó de mirarla porque temía que ella se volviera a sentir mal otra vez; comieron tranquilamente y luego fueron a la oficina de Tsunade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un joven dormía y hablaba entre sueños de lo más cómodo en su cama, hasta que unos golpes fuertes lo hicieron brincar de la cama, pero quién tocaría de esa forma?

- Ya voy, ya voy! – exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¡No me digas que sigues durmiendo! – reclamó la pelirosa

- Sakura-chan qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Naruto

- TEMPRANO? – gritó – son más de las 11 – dijo levantando una ceja – además vine a que me acompañes donde Tsunade-sama, recuerdas que ayer nos dijo que fuéramos con ella? – insistió ella

- Tienes razón, espérame, me cambio y vamos – propuso corriendo a su habitación

0000000000

Una mujer mayor se encontraba parada frente a su ventana desde donde veía que el cielo estaba muy despejado, anunciando así un día caluroso.

- Tsunade-sama – llamó desde la puerta Shizune – Sasuke-san y Hinata-chan vinieron a hablar con usted – dio a conocer

- Hazlos pasar! – contestó una Hokage ansiosa; después de asentir Shizune se fue

- Buenos días – simplemente mencionó Sasuke entrando a la oficina y tras de él entraba su joven esposa.

- Hokage-sama tenga ud. buenos días – dijo Hinata entrando

- Hola chicos, entren y siéntense... – sugirió sentándose ella también

- Vimos porque Ud. ayer dijo que lo hiciéramos – explicó el pelinegro

- Entonces, ya lo sabes? Hinata te contó? – cuestionaba la Hokage

- Si se refiere a su embarazo, sí ya me lo dijo... – respondió tranquilamente y viendo que la mayor sonreía - y también sé que tiene otro problema

- Y qué piensas de lo primero? Te gusta la idea? – preguntó sonriendo y con curiosidad

- Hmp, ese no es un tema que debo de hablarlo con Ud. – refutó con la misma calma

- Sasuke! – le reprendió Tsunade pero luego aceptó que él no iba a cambiar esa forma de cerrarse a los demás – como quieras... – suspiró con resignación – pero déjame decirte que esa es una maravillosa noticia y que es el principio de un nuevo comienzo para ti y para tu clan! – sonrió – ahora lo único que nos queda es que esperar y procurar los cuidados de Hinata, para que dentro de unos meses dé a luz al primer Uchiha de este nuevo mundo – finalizó con una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza

- Lo sé! – simplemente dijo él, pero Tsunade sabía que Sasuke estaba contento con la noticia aunque no lo demostrara – y como es obvio ella ya no hará ningún tipo de misión – aclaró por si caso

- Por supuesto que no, ahora su trabajo es poner todo su empeño en los meses que quedan de embarazo – dijo mirando a Hinata y luego al pelinegro – sobre todo estos primeros meses que son los más difíciles... – suspiró – Sasuke, Shizune y yo seremos quienes supervisaremos su embarazo, estás de acuerdo? – preguntó con sarcasmo

- Si no hay otra opción! – le sonrió de la misma forma

- Sabes? hace un par de días atrás le evalué nuevamente y pese a su desnutrición que sufre te aseguro que todo está muy bien y que si sigue mis indicaciones pronto superaremos eso– suspiró mirando a los dos – Sasuke, ella padece y seguirá padeciendo por muchos síntomas y cambios de humor, por lo que te pido trates de entender ya que ella debe estar tranquila y sin tenciones – explicó dirigiéndose al Uchiha

- Así será – contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Hinata, los síntomas han empeorado en estos días? – cuestionó a la chica

- No, a decir verdad ayer por la noche comí mucho más que siempre – confesó sonriéndole al suponer que eso era una mejoría en su salud

- Me alegro – Tsunade sonrió al saber la razón de esa mejoría – ya sabes que si las cosas empeoran tienes que ir enseguida al hospital – sugirió

- Lo sé y se lo agradezco Tsunade-sama – decía sonriendo y con total sinceridad

- No te preocupes, sabes que lo hago con todo el placer del mundo! – enfatizó – pero ahora que Sasuke ya lo sabe no crees que sería ideal que tu familia y amigos sepan de tu embarazo? – propuso ella al querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que había escogido a la esposa ideal para Sasuke Uchiha.

- No, es preferible que los demás no lo sepan – dijo Sasuke interesado en ese detalle

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! – exigió una alterada Tsunade poniéndose de pie y dándole una mirada de odio; en tanto Hinata solo lo miró tratando de buscar una explicación

- Porque no me agrada la idea de que los demás se metan en mis asuntos y tampoco creo conveniente que involucren a Hinata – Sasuke y Tsunade se miraron intensamente a los ojos – ya que como Ud. dijo es necesario que ella este tranquila y sin tensiones – ninguno de los dos daba tregua, pareciera que estuvieran luchando con sus ojos – y si es que los demás saben de su embarazo la aturdirán... – explicó con calma en sus palabras pero con intensidad en su mirada.

- Ahora que lo pienso... tienes razón – reflexiono la mayor al saber que el embarazo de Hinata causaría una conmoción y que todos preguntarían y hablarían de la pareja, lo cual puede incomodar a Hinata – pero de todas formas su embarazo no se podrá esconder por mucho tiempo – acotó

- Lo sé, pero mientras tanto es mejor así... cuando llegué el momento afrontaremos esa situación – aceptó con decisión esa posibilidad no tan remota y ella lo entendió así.

- Siempre tienes que creer tan listo? – preguntó levantando una ceja – pero está bien, será como ustedes quieran... – declaró hasta que escuchó que afuera de su oficina había cierto ruido de voces

- De acuerdo, pero ya que Ud. debe tener muchos pendientes será mejor que nos vayamos – se levantó de la silla – y con respecto al informe... – decía él pero Tsunade la interrumpió diciendo:

- Eso ni lo tomes en cuenta, no hace falta que me des ningún informe ya se lo pediré a alguien de tu equipo – suspiró – Sasuke, has estado de misión en misión por lo que creo que es merecido que te tomes unas vacaciones con el tiempo necesario en descansar y reajustar tu nueva situación – propuso con honestidad – así que váyanse y disfruten esta paz – finalizó

- Arigato... – agradeció poniéndose de pie Hinata y Sasuke hiso un gesto de aceptación por lo dicho por la mayor.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Sasuke estaba más tranquilo y satisfecho al saber que Tsunade será quien lleve todo su embarazo de Hinata porque la mayor era la mejor y más capacitada, lo cual garantizaba la salud de su mujer y de su hijo... sonrió al verse ante esa situación, quién creería que el frío Uchiha estaría involucrándose en aspectos como ellos pero al fin y al cabo así son las cosas, sin lamentar más como haya llegado a ese punto de su vida.

- ¡Sasuke-kunnn! – gritó la pelirosa al ver que el Uchiha caminaba alejándose de la oficina de su maestra

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto también; al escucharlos el Uchiha pensó ignorarlos pero sabía que ese par no lo dejarían en paz por lo que detuvo su caminar

- Hola... – simplemente saludo a los dos y Hinata hiso un gesto con la cabeza

- Qué haces aquí teme? – preguntó el rubio

- Vine a hablar con Tsunade sobre algunas cosas – respondió

- Oh vaya, nosotros también! Y además vinimos a darle el informe de la misión donde cumplí un destacado papel, por no decir que fue el mejor de todos! – dijo con orgullo y algo de vanidad mientras asentía varias veces

- Debería felicitarte? – preguntó con sarcasmo el pelinegro

- ¡Maldito Sasuke-teme! – reprochó mirándolo con desdén

- Ya Naruto, no molestes más a Sasuke-kun – pidió Sakura – vamos a darnos prisa a entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer – sonrió mirando al Uchiha – Sasuke-kun, por cierto cuando empezamos a entrenar? – preguntó entusiasmada porque durante la misión no tuvo tanto tiempo de estar con él.

- Lo había olvidado... – se excusó ya que con la notica del embarazo de Hinata lo último que pensaba era sobre ese entrenamiento

- Pero yo te lo estoy recordando y además la noche que pasamos juntos me prometiste que al llegar entrenaríamos de inmediato – explicó ella con doble sentido buscando que Hinata se molestara frente a esa información.

La "noche que pasamos juntos"? al escuchar esa confesión innegablemente Hinata se tensó sintiendo que un rayo de impresión le golpeaba el cerebro, acaso realmente Sasuke había pasado una noche con Sakura? No, eso no podía ser posible se repetía una y otra vez Hinata, porque Sakura siempre buscaba llenarla de dudas con respecto a su matrimonio pero no lo iba a conseguir porque ella confiaba en su esposo.

- Que dices Sasuke-kun empezamos hoy? – cuestionó otra vez la pelirosa; en tanto Sasuke pensaba que cualquiera que escuchara esa conversación creería que entre él y Sakura había pasado algo o que se habían acostado, lo cual era mentira o verdad?

- Hoy no puedo Sakura – contestó él – además si recuerdas bien "la noche que pasamos juntos" también te dije que solo las entrenaría a las tres en conjunto? – ironizó él

Y Hinata respiró aliviada al confirmar que entre su esposo y Sakura no había pasado absolutamente nada y lo supuso porque Sasuke ironizó el comentario de la pelirosa, lo cual era señal de que no había pasado nada entre ellos, o sí?.

- Lo sé, pero cuál es el problema? – preguntó – o es que acaso te da pereza entrenar? – preguntó mirando a Hinata – si a ti y a la cerda de Ino no les da la gana de entrenar no es mi problema porque yo si quiero mejorar y no esperar que alguien me salve la vida – le recordó a Hinata el incidente que había pasado en su última misión – Sasuke-kun entréname solo a mí por favor – pidió mirándolo con súplica.

Al escucharla Sasuke se puso a pensar que su objetivo inicial era entrenar a Hinata al lado de las demás para que se superara, pero las cosas actualmente habían cambiado por lo que sería imposible entrenarla debido a su estado y porque debía cuidar a su hijo, pero entonces que haría con el par de escandalosas?

- Sakura-chan ya te lo dije, yo puede entrenarte cuando quieras y el tiempo que quieras – suspiró – el teme seguramente está ocupado en otras cosas así que mejor ya no insistas más... – sugirió con la esperanza de que su pelirosa compañera cediera.

- ¡Naruto, ya sabes la respuesta! – le advirtió

- Sakura dejemos las cosas así por ahora, yo te aviso dentro de unos días – confirmó Sasuke mirando a la Haruno – ahora me voy... – se despidió caminando y esperando que Hinata lo siguiera.

- Nos vemos Naruto-kun – se despidió Hinata del rubio e hiso un gesto de adiós a la pelirosa, luego caminó y se puso a la altura del pelinegro mientras se alejaban sin la intención de preguntarle con respecto al comentario que Sakura hiso porque no iba a desconfiar de él, no! seguramente la Haruno mentía.

El joven matrimonio Uchiha se alejó con el objetivo de no escucharlos ya que preferían estar en casa ya que aún tenían algunas cosas que hablar... hablar sobre los reajustes que tendrían que hacer en su vida debido al embarazo de Hinata, con la visión de establecerse mejor. El embarazo recién empezaba por lo que tendrían que pasar aún más experiencias y tratar de adecuarse a ellas, en fin... aún les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer!


	14. Chapter 14

Este capítulo lo he divido en dos partes, espero que les guste la primera parte...

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

**CAPÍTULO 14 "SOSPECHAS I"**

Pasaron dos semanas después del regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, y en ese tiempo los síntomas de Hinata siguieron presentes, seguía teniendo las acostumbradas nauseas matutinas, los mareos y demás pero la frecuencia de ellos disminuía; una mejora sobresaliente era que ya no tenía tantos problemas para comer porque había aprendido a manejar mejor esa situación y como no hacerlo si ahora ella ya no tenía la gran preocupación de saber si su esposo estaba vivo o muerto, ahora sabía que él estaba bien y junto a ella y al hijo de ambos... sin más preocupación la comida le sentaba bien y al sentirse acompañada de Sasuke tenía descansos más reparadores.

La llegada del próximo Uchiha aún era desconocida para todos, ya que solamente Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata y Sasuke eran los únicos que lo sabían por el bien de la tranquilidad de la Uchiha, ni si quiera Ino que era la mejor amiga de Hinata sabía de su embarazo porque aún era prematuro que se notara... ella había tomado la decisión de no decirle a su amiga porque quería que aunque sea solo por un tiempo ella y Sasuke disfrutaran de su privacidad.

Actualmente ya cumplía dos meses de embarazo y como Tsunade les había dicho que Hinata debía ser chequeada cada mes era momento de volver al hospital para ver cómo iba el embarazo y es por eso que Sasuke había decido llevarla siempre que ella lo requiera, ese era un deber que él se había impuesto. Ambos se habían levantado temprano y luego de desayunar se preparaban para salir de casa e ir a su destino, esperando que al volver tuvieran la seguridad de que el embarazo siguiera su curso normal y adecuado.

- Ya estás lista? – preguntó Sasuke al ver entrar a la cocina a Hinata

- Sí, vamos... – afirmó sonriendo

Después ambos se dirigieron sin prisas al hospital porque aún tenían tiempo para llegar a la hora pactada con Tsunade, mientras caminaban cada uno se sumergía en diversos pensamientos acerca del bebé que venía en camino y deseando que fuera cual fuera el futuro harían todo lo posible que ese niño o niña sea feliz... salieron de sus pensamientos cuando vieron todavía a lo lejos el hospital.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una rubia caminaba furiosa por la calles de Konoha porque quemó su desayuno y ver que ya no había más ingredientes tuvo que salir a comprarlos para luego recién pudiera preparar el desayuno, pero que mala suerte tenía de quedarse sin desayuno o es que acaso era consecuencia de su incapacidad para la cocina? El hecho es que después de ver que las tiendas seguían cerradas tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar una abierta y poder comprar de ahí, lo cual la había conducido lejos de su casa y después de comprarlas con sus bolsas hacia el viaje de regreso cuando de repente vio a alguien.

- Hinata? – se preguntó a sí misma – sí es Hinata – confirmó – pero que hace con Sasuke-kun entrando al hospital? – se preguntó – de repente su salud empeoró pero porque no me dijo nada? ya sé seguramente no quería preocuparme... – se explicó a sí misma en medio de la calle.

- Qué haces hablando sola Ino? – preguntó Naruto cruzando los brazos y analizándola

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó sorprendida – tú qué haces aquí? – refutó con otra pregunta

- Ah, Kakashi-sensei me hiso madrugar para enseñarme algo – contestó – pero tú, qué haces hablando sola? – insistió otra vez

- Lo que pasa es que acabo de ver a Hinata y a Sasuke-kun entrando al hospital... – le contó – lo cual me parece muy extraño y pienso que quizás Hinata empeoró su salud

- O quizás el teme está escondiendo algún mal que lo aqueja desde la peligrosa misión que tuvimos – le comentó el rubio

- Yo pienso entrar a averiguar! Vienes? – le propuso y él dijo:

- ¡Vamos! – caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que Ino le agarró de la manga – qué?

- Toma mis bolsas, llévalas tú! – sentenció dándole a Naruto sus dichosas bolsas y luego se puso delante de él y camino, mientras que el rubio se resignó y llevó las bolsas siguiendo a la chica.

%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0%0

Sasuke y Hinata entraron al hospital, él dejó a Hinata en una de las bancas de espera mientras él se acercaba hasta la recepcionista para que esta le avisara a Tsunade que ya habían llegado, luego de esperar unos minutos Sasuke se volvió a acercar a Hinata.

- Tsunade ya nos espera – mencionó y los dos siguieron a una enfermera hasta que entraron a un consultorio donde una radiante Tsunade los esperaba acompañada de una feliz Shizune.

- Buenos días... – saludó Tsunade – joven matrimonio Uchiha – dijo con picardía y luego les guiño un ojo a ambos. Sasuke sonrió al escuchar a la mayor porque sabía que ella disfrutaba esa situación y Hinata se ruborizó un poco pero luego sonrió también – Tomen asiento – pidió la Hokage.

- Arigato... – agradeció la Uchiha al sentarse y Sasuke solo se sentó

- Bien, como ya todos sabemos tienes dos meses de embarazo pero quiero que me cuentes cómo te has sentido desde la última vez que te revise? – quiso saber la mayor

- Los malestares han seguido presentes pero ya no como antes, ahora me siento mejor... – sonrió – además estoy comiendo más y ya no vomito después de comer – confesó con entusiasmo

- ¡Eso es genial! – asintió la cabeza varias veces – pero de todas formas vamos a hacerte algunos análisis rápidos – sugirió consiguiendo la aceptación de ambos.

Luego de traer un equipo médico Tsunade y Shizune empezaron su trabajo, al cabo de unos minutos tomaron las muestras necesarias y solo era cuestión de esperar un poco. Sasuke veía el desenvolvimiento de ambas médicos y confirmó una vez más que ese par era eficiente en su trabajo lo cual era justificación importante al reconocimiento que ambas tenían en el campo médico, mientras sacaba esa conclusión deseaba que todo estuviera en orden en el embarazo.

- Mientras esperamos los resultados te voy hacer un chequeo, recuéstate en la camilla Hinata – se dirigió a la joven

Enseguida Tsunade empezó el chequeo con mucha minuciosidad porque Hinata era una paciente especial y por lo tanto merecía mayor disposición, además de que Tsunade pensaba que ese bebé era un merito de ella... por lo que se sentía involucrada por absoluto hacia esa nueva vida y por eso haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que todo se fuera acomodando para su nacimiento, y la etapa del embarazo formaba parte vital de ello. Siguió concentrada en el chequeo sin prestar atención a la mínima distracción mientras hacia una revisión al vientre de Hinata. Tiempo después por fin tuvo certeza de su diagnóstico.

- Todo está en orden! – dictaminó Tsunade dando un suspiro de satisfacción – ahora vamos a ver que nos dicen los análisis.

Todos en ese consultorio sintieron gran alivio al escucharla porque sabían que la desnutrición podría afectar al bebé. Enseguida Tsunade se puso de pie y revisó unas hojas que Shizune le dio donde seguramente estarían los resultados de los análisis.

- Vamos muy bien... – sonrió – Hinata has mejorado desde la primera vez que te hicimos los análisis, la desnutrición va cediendo por lo que debes seguir comiendo más para que tu bebé y tú se pongan más saludables – le recomendó

- ¡Por supuesto! – aseguró llena de felicidad Hinata

- Ahora te voy a recetar algunas vitaminas que van ayudar a tu cuerpo – dijo anotando algunas indicaciones en unas hojas, luego las arrancó y se las entregó a Sasuke y él las tomó con interés.

- De lo demás te encargas tú Sasuke – le exigió mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole.

- Eso es todo? – preguntó el pelinegro

- Así es, pueden irse! Pero recuerda traérmela el próximo mes – pidió sonriéndole y la joven pareja salió del consultorio.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos del hospital luego de pasar por la farmacia hasta que se encontraron con un par de conocidos y entrometidos a la vez en la puerta del hospital.

- Hinata qué están haciendo aquí? Te has sentido mal? – preguntó una preocupada Ino

- Teme, tú estás bien? o tienes alguna lesión desde la misión? – insistió Naruto

- Lo correcto sería preguntar, ustedes qué hacen aquí? – refutó Sasuke mirando a ambos rubios con expresión de querer escuchar la verdad.

- Bueno, yo vine siguiendo a Ino – respondió Naruto – y ella vino siguiéndoles a ustedes – se refirió a la rubia, y cuando el pelinegro lo escuchó miró intensamente a Ino y buscando que ella le explicará porque los estaba siguiendo.

- No seas mentiroso Naruto – miró al nombrado y luego a Sasuke – lo que pasa Sasuke-kun es que yo salí a comprar algunas cosas para preparar mi desayuno y vi que ambos entraban al hospital, lo cual me preocupó... y por eso los seguí – explicó con total sinceridad al ver que unos ojos negros la interrogaban.

- Nosotros vinimos porque... – trataba de responder Hinata

- Solo queríamos saber si Hinata había mejorado su salud, ya saben que solo tiene una "severa desnutrición" – completó Sasuke

- Oh, entiendo y cómo va? – preguntó la rubia

- Mejor pero de todas formas debe seguir cuidándose – sostuvo Sasuke caminando hacia la salida – ahora déjense de preocupaciones absurdas y váyanse - pidió

- Siempre tienes que ser tan amable Sasuke-teme? – dijo con sarcasmo Naruto y cruzando los brazos luego de estar ya afueras del hospital.

- Déjalo Naruto, mejor nos vamos – suspiró y empezó a caminar hasta que recordó – Hinata sé que Tsunade te recomendó no esforzarte pero puedes venir a vernos como Sasuke-kun nos entrena – propuso – nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió Ino alejándose

Sin más Sasuke y Hinata emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Horas después Sasuke, Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaban en medio del bosque pero por qué estaban ahí? porque hace dos meses atrás se había comprometido a entrenar a las kunoichis solo con el objetivo de que Hinata se fortaleciera aún más, pero ese objetivo ya no existía desde hace un mes atrás después de enterarse que estaba embaraza, entonces por qué seguía con el plan? la respuesta era porque él cumplía sus compromisos y además esos entrenamientos le servirían para mantenerse en forma mientras estaba en Konoha, razón por la cual desde hace una semana todas las tardes se daba tiempo para entrenarlas y entrenarse él también.

- No se detengan! – ordenó Sasuke parado encima de un árbol mientras veía que Ino y Sakura detenían sus ataques. Hinata estaba sentada cerca de ahí y también las veía.

Sakura e Ino se tomaban muy enserio cualquier batalla de entrenamiento que tuvieran porque ninguna quería perder contra la otra ya que eso significaría quedar en ridículo frente a la otra; la semana de entrenamiento que tuvieron con el Uchiha tuvo sus frutos porque ambas habían mejorado su lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y cómo no hacerlo si Sasuke las torturaba con sus entrenamientos, a veces les hacía pelear por horas entre ellas y otras donde él peleaba contra las dos juntas.

En tanto Hinata se pasaba durmiendo todas las tardes que Sasuke salía, a veces apenas al recostarse en su cama se quedaba dormida y otras se dormía en el mueble de la sala pero que después despertaba en su habitación ya que Sasuke al llegar y encontrarla dormida la llevaba a la habitación para que esté más cómoda, en conclusión dormía mucho más que antes como consecuencia del embarazo; pero esa tarde en especial había querido ir a ver el entrenamiento de su amiga porque después de regresar del hospital había tomado una siesta y por eso no se sentía cansada.

- Deténganse! – mandó Sasuke bajando del árbol y poniéndose en medio de ambas - Sakura le dijiste al dobe de Naruto la hora exacta que tenía que venir? – preguntó

- ¡Claro que le dije, pero seguramente se le olvido! – contestó con seguridad

- Conociéndolo, es normal... – suspiró con resignación Ino – pero ahora que vamos hacer? solo somos tres... y necesitamos de uno más para pelear en pareja! – explicó

- Te equivocas cerda, tenemos a Hinata... – le corrigió la pelirosa –aunque digas que ella está un poco enferma solo es una desnutrición, así que te puedo asegurar que no tiene problemas para pelear – suspiró – ¡tú también deberías saberlo! – le reclamó a la rubia.

Hinata al escucharla se tensó porque sabía que la pelirosa tenía razón pero si supiera que ella estaba embarazada ni siquiera pensaría en lo que dijo porque ese esfuerzo físico era muy peligroso para su hijo. En tanto Sasuke simplemente negó la posibilidad que presentó Sakura, porque él no permitiría que Hinata se expusiera ni ella ni su hijo... aunque para evitarlo fuera necesario revelar su embarazo.

- Lo sé, pero... – trataba de defender la rubia – pero más vale prevenir que lamentar – argumentó sin mucha objetividad.

- O es que acaso te da miedo enfrentarte a mí? – preguntó retando a Hinata – no pensé que fueras tan débil... hasta creo que te has vuelto más débil que antes! – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con cinismo porque ella pensaba que ese era el momento ideal para avergonzarla delante de Sasuke y para hacer que él se decepcioné más de ella.

- Dejen la charla, Hinata no va pelear... – sentenció él mirando a la nombrada

- Pero Sasuke-kun me parece que ella está usando la escusa de su desnutrición para no hacer nada y para... – refutó Sakura

- Dije que no, y punto! – finalizó con énfasis y Hinata se puso de pie

- Uchiha qué demonios buscan hacer con Hinata-san? – preguntó una voz masculina que había escuchado la conversación y que se paraba cerca de Hinata

- Otra vez tu Hyuga? Qué acaso no tienes tus propios asuntos? – preguntó Sasuke

- Uno de ellos es velar por ella... – respondió

- Y piensas que yo me creo ese cuento? O lo haces adrede esperando que yo me convierta en tu benefactor? – el pelinegro insistió con sus preguntas

- No sé de que hablas Uchiha – negó Neji con un suspiro y Sasuke sonrió con burla al escucharlo – solo me parece inaudito que le prohíbas que pelee, acaso la piensas tener de adorno en tu casa? – reprocho con voz alta – o buscas humillar al clan Hyuga haciendo que nuestra líder se convierta en una inútil? O quizás buscas demostrar tu dominio sobre ella demostrando que no sirve como ninja? Qué buscas?! – repitió

- No te importa!, sea lo que sea que busque es asunto mío y no tuyo – aclaró Sasuke

- Claro que me importa! Ella me importa! – decía Neji dirigiendo a su prima

- Niisan, por favor no digas más! – pidió la Uchiha

- ¡No me callo!, porque me indigna que el Uchiha te pisotee y te humille! – la miró a los ojos – te conformas con eso? Piensas vivir toda tu vida a espaldas de un sujeto tan despreciable como él? – apuntó a Sasuke

- Niisan, no digas eso! Sasuke-kun tiene razón no estoy en condición de pelear porque no me siento capaz... y porque yo... – decía pero su primo la interrumpió

- Tanto te ha humillado para que te sientas tan incapaz? Tú eres muy buena para todo lo que hagas y eres una gran ninja – suspiró – y te lo voy a demostrar...

Al terminar la frase Neji se lanzó hacia Hinata con la clara intención de atacarla aunque sin la intención de matarla ya que solo lo hacía para que la joven haga gala de su buen desempeño en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y que demostrara a todos los presentes lo buena Kunoichi que era, pero lo que él no sabía era lo riesgoso y peligroso que podía ser ese ataque para una nueva vida.

Sasuke vio en cámara lenta como Neji se lanzaba a atacar a Hinata y a su hijo, por lo que impulsivamente corrió tras del Hyuga para evitar que le pusiera un dedo encima a su mujer, pero inevitablemente el Hyuga estaba más cerca de Hinata por lo que Sasuke debería de ser extremadamente veloz para reducir esa distancia de inicio. Mientras que Hinata se quedó paralizada de la gran sorpresa y temor que sentía al pensar que su primo podía lastimar a su bebé, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente, protegió con ambas manos su vientre y gritó el nombre de su esposo.

Continuará...

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

¡Gracias a todos por leer y por sus Reviews...!

Tardaré unos cuantos días más para publicar la continuación pero tengan por seguro que voy a terminar la historia... que más o menos constará de unos 20 capítulos o sea que ya falta poco para el desenlace.

¡Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que la hago con todo el cariño del mundo...!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ya me tienen de vuelta... pido disculpas por la demora pero ya les he traído algunos capítulos más, esperando que a todos los lectores les guste y que sigan leyendo la historia que he creado. Anticipadamente agradezco el hecho de que ustedes le den un poco de tiempo y se tomen la molestia de esperar por cada capítulo... pero tengan por seguro que terminaré este fic lo más pronto posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPÍTULO 15 "SOSPECHAS II"**

_Capítulo anterior: reseña_

_Sasuke vio en cámara lenta como Neji se lanzaba a atacar a Hinata y a su hijo, por lo que impulsivamente corrió tras del Hyuga para evitar que le pusiera un dedo encima a su mujer, pero inevitablemente el Hyuga estaba más cerca de Hinata por lo que Sasuke debería de ser extremadamente veloz para reducir esa distancia de inicio. Mientras que Hinata se quedó paralizada de la gran sorpresa y temor que sentía al pensar que su primo podía lastimar a su bebé, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente, protegió con ambas manos su vientre y gritó el nombre de su esposo._

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

- Pe...ero qué? – exclamó el Hyuga segundos después de lanzarse contra Hinata y después de ver que Sasuke estaba frente a él y lo estaba ahorcando con ambas manos – U...chi...ha – apenas dijo por la falta de aire y enseguida vio unos ojos rojinegros que lo miraban con total odio.

- Hyuga... – dijo Sasuke apretando su agarre sobre el chico – escúchame con atención – advirtió acercándose a su oído para susurrarle – la próxima vez que te atrevas a intentar tocar a mi mujer o a mi hijo te mataré... – volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – lo entendiste? – sonrió con perversidad, lo soltó y maniobró su sharingan haciendo que Neji quedara paralizado y luego cayera al piso de rodillas, y segundos después cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Sakura e Ino estaban consternadas por lo que había pasado en ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo, se quedaron atónitas al ver que Neji caía inconsciente al suelo mientras al frente suyo Sasuke sonreía lleno de maldad y lleno de odio, ambas veían que Sasuke le susurraba algo a Neji pero no escucharon nada y enseguida Neji cayó al piso... ambas jóvenes no entendían de lo que había pasado así que luego de reaccionar se acercaron al Hyuga; pero Sasuke ni se inmuto al ver al chico ya que lo que a él le importaba era Hinata y su hijo por lo que se giró y vio que Hinata estaba llorando con sus manos en su vientre.

- Están bien? – preguntó refiriéndose a ella y a su hijo

- S...sí... – sollozó viendo los ojos rojinegros de Sasuke

- Vámonos de aquí! – sentenció levantándola entre sus brazos y alejándose de ese lugar sin importarle los demás. Ella siguió llorando hasta que después ella se aferró fuertemente a su cuello para acomodarse mejor y tranquilizarse.

Se alejaron poco a poco de los demás pero aunque el Hyuga no había tocado a Hinata temía que ella y su hijo estuvieran mal, porque Tsunade había pedido que ella estuviera tranquila y sin preocupaciones pero por culpa del maldito Hyuga eso no había podido ser, si algo le pasaba a ambos Sasuke mataría a Neji sin remordimientos.

- Voy a llevarte al hospital – le avisó sin dejar de andar

- No, no hace falta... – protestó con voz suave y sin llorar

- Cómo que no? – dijo Sasuke con decisión

- No, estoy bien... ambos estamos bien porque niisan no me toco gracias a ti – suspiró – Sasuke-kun, por favor... solo llévame a casa, solo necesito estar en casa y junto a ti... – confesó – te lo suplico, solo vamos a casa... – rogó al mismo tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el cuello de él.

Sasuke comprendió sus razones por lo que no dijo absolutamente nada y solo la reacomodó en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza... haciendo que el corazón de ella se acelerara al sentirse tan segura y tan feliz solo en los brazos de su joven esposo.

Durante el camino de regreso nadie dijo nada ya que se mantuvieron en silencio, porque es esos momentos no se les apetecía hablar sino de tener la seguridad de su hogar; tiempo después ambos entraban a su casa, él subió las escaleras y la siguió cargando hasta llevarla dentro de su habitación... Sasuke la acostó en la cama y se acercó hacia el armario para coger una manta y cubrir a Hinata, la cual pensó que él se iría y por eso le cruzó los brazos al cuello antes de que se terminara de poner en pie.

- Por favor, quédate... – suplicó – ni tu hijo ni yo queremos estar solos – enredó sus manos en su cabello oscuro.

Sasuke la escucha, la aparta un poco de él y se recuesta junto a ella, enseguida Hinata le da un tierno beso, luego se enrosca junto a él y esconde su rostro en el cuello de él.

- Mejor... – inhala su masculino aroma – contigo siempre me siento mejor... – finaliza cerrando los ojos y tomándose una siesta.

OoOooOoOooOoOooO

Se siente aturdido, siente miles de punzadas en su cuerpo, su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, trata de mover sus dedos pero no puede entonces trata de abrir sus ojos pero tampoco puede, enseguida escucha una voz pero no sabe reconocerla, hace un intento más en abrir los ojos y en ellos se abre una pequeña rendija... sigue escuchando la voz pero se concentra en abrir los ojos y con suma lentitud lo logra! Entonces la luz lo confunde y siente como un rayo de certeza le llega y empieza a recordar...

- Neji, Neji... me escuchas? – pregunta Tsunade pero el nombrado se sumerge en sus recuerdos – Neji, Neji, escúchame... – pide ella pero él sigue recordando todo lo que había pasado, minutos después vocaliza:

- Ho...okage-sama – dice parpadeando un par de veces

- Cómo estás? Te sientes bien? – preguntó la mayor

- No! – contestó – fue el Uchiha – confiesa a la mayor

- Lo sé, sé muy bien que Sasuke te atacó – cruzó los brazos – aunque no sé con exactitud qué tipo de genjutsu te hiso, estoy segura que estuvo a punto de matarte – suspiró – pero se reprimió dejándote solamente inconsciente

- Dijo que me mataría la próxima vez que intentara tocar a su mujer y a su... – explicó mirando a un punto fijo y pensando en lo último que el Uchiha le dijo.

- A su hijo... – completó Tsunade

- Qué? – preguntó con desconcierto luego de voltear el rostro para mirar a Tsunade, acaso era cierto? Neji pensaba que lo último era producto de su imaginación o de la ilusión que sufrió.

- Sasuke estuvo a punto de matarte porque atacaste a Hinata! – lo reprendió – y sabes por qué? porque Hinata tiene dos meses de embarazo... y es lógico la reacción de Sasuke porque al atacarla la ponías en riesgo a ella y al hijo de ambos – le contó finalmente al Hyuga lo cual hiso que en la cabeza del chico hubiera una explosión y que se quedara callado.

- Lo que Ud. dice no puede ser posible porque... – trataba de negar esa posibilidad

- Es posible y cierto Neji, porque Sasuke y Hinata están casados y son marido y mujer... – argumentó la mayor logrando que Neji sintiera una gran decepción y dolor al saber esa cruel verdad para él – así que no culpes a Sasuke, él solo defendió a su familia! – dijo con convencimiento – así que ya estas advertido, la próxima vez que ataques a Hinata morirás a manos de su marido... – finalizó mirándolo y luego de ver que este no decía nada decidió dejarlo solo – que descanses Neji... – Tsunade salió de la habitación.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya era de noche en todo Konoha y por supuesto en la casa Uchiha, Sasuke contemplaba a Hinata dormir y escucha su respiración suave... él se había quedado vigilando sus sueños porque temía que ella siguiera asustada por lo que paso un par de horas después, pero al parecer todo iba bien porque ella durmió plácidamente en sus brazos y no hubo ningún tipo de señal que reflejara algún malestar, de esta forma el comprendió las palabras de Hinata, era verdad... al parecer ella solo necesitaba estar en casa y junto a él.

El Uchiha desde hace tiempo que sabía que Hinata lo quería y que día a día se esforzaba porque su matrimonio funcionara pero él no hacía ningún esfuerzo solo dejaba que las cosas tomaran su rumbo, sin embargo desde que se enteró del embarazo reconsidero esa posibilidad por el bien de su hijo pero después de ese día tomaría la decisión de poner un poco de empeño aunque no sabía con exactitud a donde quería llegar con eso, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que no permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimara a Hinata ni a su hijo.

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó con voz suave al mismo tiempo que se apretaba a su cuerpo

- Te sientes bien? – preguntó él

- Muy bien... – respondiendo Hinata sintiéndose mucho más relajada – el bebé y yo nos sentimos muy bien – sonrió acariciando con una mano su vientre

- Entiendo – murmuró enredando un mechón de su largo cabello en su dedo y sintiéndose más tranquilo, porque realmente él temió por ambos ya que pensó que de la misma forma inesperada que llegaron a su vida se iban a desaparecer – tienes que alimentarte, voy a comprar algo de comida – decía Sasuke desenredándose suavemente de sus brazos y levándose de la cama.

- No tardes mucho! – pidió acariciándole una de sus muñecas

- Ya vuelvo... – se alejó y salió de su dormitorio

El Uchiha bajo las escaleras, salió de su casa y caminó unos cuantos metros hasta vio que Ino se acercaba con expresión de clara preocupación.

La rubia y Sakura habían llevado al inconsciente Neji al hospital después de ver partir al joven matrimonio, luego de dejarlo con Tsunade... Ino tenía decido de ir a ver a Hinata porque estaba inquieta y preocupada por lo que paso, pero al creer que su visita empeoraría el humor de Sasuke decidió esperarse por lo menos un par de horas hasta que las aguas se apaciguaran y ya al anochecer por fin se animó a ir a verla.

- Sasuke-kun, vine a visitar a Hinata – le avisó teniéndolo frente a ella – estoy preocupada por ella y quiero saber si estaba bien – le confesó con sinceridad y viendo que el humor de él estaba más calmado.

- Hmp – pensó un poco si es que sería bueno dejar que Ino visitara a Hinata – ella está dentro de la casa, entra si es lo que deseas... – autorizó pensando que mientras él iba a hacer algunas compras sería bueno que su joven pareja estuviera acompañada – yo voy a salir un rato... – finalizó y continuó con su andar.

Ino sin pensarlo dos veces entró inmediatamente a la casa, subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible y entró a la habitación principal y se sorprendió un poco al ver que Hinata estaba recostada en la cama, acaso Neji la había herido de algún modo u otro? O había algo que escondía? Por qué ese accionar tan agresivo de Sasuke? Qué estaba pasando?

- Ino-chan? – vocalizó Hinata al ver que era su amiga la que entraba en la habitación ya que al escuchar algunos ruidos pensó que era Sasuke y que se había olvidado de algo.

- Hinata, estás bien? – preguntó su amiga mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella

- Que haces aquí? – preguntó también Hinata

- Vine porque estaba un poco preocupada por ti – confesó la rubia – pensé que Neji te había herido al final de cuentas, todo fue tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta!

- No te preocupes, estoy bien... niisan ni siquiera me tocó – explicó la Uchiha

- Hinata, pienso que esto va más de una simple desnutrición, estás enferma acaso? Tienes alguna enfermedad que no me has contado? Qué es lo que realmente te está pasando? – preguntó con un tono de voz de angustia

- Ino-chan no tienes porqué afligirte... yo estoy bien! – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

- No, siento que me mientes! – tomó una de sus manos para decir – Hinata, yo soy tu mejor amiga y por eso tengo derecho a saber lo que sea te esté pasando – suspiró – sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que yo siempre te voy apoyar y ayudar en lo que esté en mi alcance, por favor... dime la verdad – pidió Ino con real interés.

Hinata al escucharla entendió que Ino estaba preocupada por ella y por eso su cabeza hacía una y mil conjeturas sobre lo que pasaba... sin siquiera imaginarse que ella vivía la experiencia de ser madre primeriza... lo cual era muy difícil pero hermosa a la vez!

- Ino-chan no estoy gravemente enferma – suspiró sonriéndole – la verdad es que... – tomó las manos de su amiga y las puso sobre su vientre – yo estoy embarazada... – dijo con una mirada llena de amor – aquí está creciendo un hijo mío y de Sasuke-kun – le explicó sonriendo con completa felicidad al vocalizar cada una de las palabras que dijo.

Ino quedó muda al escucharla, pero cómo era posible eso? Si según ella Hinata y Sasuke nunca habían intimado, o sí? Ante su sorpresa ella siguió callada y pensando... al ver los síntomas de Hinata alguna vez pasó por su mente que esos eran síntomas de embarazo, pero luego desechó rápidamente esa idea porque aún no lo creía posible.

- Hablas enserio? – preguntó intentando romper el silencio y salir de su gran impresión

- Muy enserio... – le confirmó la azabache mirándola a los ojos y soltando sus manos

- Pero, cómo? Cuándo? No imaginé que tú y Sasuke-kun ya habían... – decía la rubia

- Lo sé, pero pasó... y ahora estoy embarazada! – acarició su vientre todavía plano

- Cuánto tiempo tienes? – quiso saber Ino

- Dos meses... – le respondió. Al oírla Ino ató cabos que coincidían! Pues Hinata había empezado a sentirse mal desde ese tiempo, pero cómo no se dio cuenta?

- Y él lo sabe? – preguntó y Hinata asintió - Entonces, todos tus malestares?

- No mentí del todo, yo sí estoy desnutrida pero a causa de sentir las náuseas no comía... y estando tan preocupada por Sasuke-kun tampoco dormía bien – le confesó – y bueno eso afectó a mi salud

- Desde cuándo lo sabes? – cuestionó

- Desde la vez que me desmaye cuando íbamos de compras, y al llevarme al hospital Tsunade-sama me dijo que tenía un mes de embarazo – le relató la verdad – y no se lo dije a nadie porque quería decírselo primero a Sasuke-kun pero después de decírselo quería que ambos disfrutemos de nuestra privacidad – se excusó con su amiga

- De acuerdo, entiendo tus razones... – le sonrió luego de aceptar que Hinata necesita en esos momentos solo al Uchiha – pero tienes que contarme los detalles! Desde cuándo disfrutas de otra de las genialidades de Sasuke-kun? – preguntó pícaramente haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara un poco al entender el doble sentido de Ino.

- Ino-chan no quiero tocar ese tema... – aclaró con desición

- Vamos Hinata, no seas egoísta... – le dijo la rubia

- No, gomen... – defendió su posición

- Está bien... – suspiró con resignación pero con el objetivo de saber los detalles tarde o temprano – ahora entiendo el peligro que corriste cuando Neji pretendió atacarte, si ese golpe te llegaba hubiera sido muy arriesgado para ti y para el bebé – suspiró - y también entiendo la forma de actuar de Sasuke-kun – dijo asimilando toda la situación.

- Y niisan cómo está? – preguntó Hinata preocupada por su primo

- Lo deje inconsciente, pero Tsunade-sama lo estaba atendiendo... así que no hay que preocuparse mucho Hinata – le propuso a su amiga – además el muy tonto se lo buscó, aún no entiendo que pretendía con atacarte? – se preguntó

- No lo sé, pero estoy segura que no tenía ninguna mala intención – le confirmó Hinata con seguridad – ya he hablado con niisan pero él piensa que Sasuke-kun me trata mal

- Aunque lo defiendes, Neji es un idiota... y apenas se recupere le voy a ir a reclamar – le dijo con fastidio y cruzando los brazos – oye Hinata, no piensas decirle a tu familia que estás embarazada? - preguntó

- Aún no, cuando se me note se los diré a ellos y a los demás! – aseguró la Uchiha

- Pues déjame decirte que esa va ha ser una bomba para toda Konoha – sonrió

- Tú crees? – cuestionó sonriendo y acariciando su vientre

- Por su puesto! Todos se van a morir de la impresión al saber que un Uchiha viene en camino – enfatizó – y también te puedo asegurar que nuestra generación va ser la más asombrada, ya puedo imaginarme a Choji atragantándose con la comida, también me imagino a Skikamaru palideciendo, en fin... – ambas rieron ante su comentario – y ni que decir de la frentona, apuesto a que se desmaya

- Quizás, pero digan lo que digan los demás yo soy muy feliz... – afirmó sonriendo

- Lo sé, y eso es realmente lo importante... – suspiró – Hinata, creo que mejor te dejo descansar por vi a Sasuke-kun afuera y me dijo que volvería al rato

- Así es, pero acompáñame hasta que él regrese... – sugirió y su amiga asintió

=)(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=

Sin duda alguna ese había sido muy largo y desgastante... sin buscarlo Ino y Neji se habían enterado que una nueva vida se formaba dentro de Hinata, la primera estaba feliz pero Neji no; aún eran contadas las personas que conocían ese secreto pero tarde o temprano los demás se iban a enterar, y entonces cuál sería la reacción que los demás tendrían? Qué dirían los Hyuga? Qué diría Naruto? Y qué diría Sakura? Todos reaccionarían de la misma forma? Aún había muchas preguntas que responder que solo el tiempo lo haría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme sus Reviews!

Por favor, sigan leyendo esta historia... la cual hago con todo el amor y esperando satisfacer sus expectativas.


	16. Chapter 16

Un capítulo donde muchos descubren la verdad...

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

**CAPÍTULO 16 "TODO SE SABE"**

Los días transcurrieron con asombrosa facilidad para el joven matrimonio Uchiha, ya que mientras el tiempo pasaba se adaptaban más a su nueva vida y tenían más en cuenta la existencia de su hijo; actualmente Hinata ya tenía 3 meses y medio de embarazo y para este tiempo su condición ya era un poco más evidente, sin embargo al parecer los demás aún no se habían percatado de ello porque ella no tenía la costumbre de salir mucho de casa y cuando lo hacía siempre llevaba ropa holgada que hace tiempo se había comprado pese a que Ino protestó.

En ese tiempo Sasuke le había dejo una sola vez al tener que ir a una misión de dos semanas a pedido exclusivo de Tsunade ya que parecía que las cosas se iban a poner feas en un tiempo no muy lejano; luego de cumplir su misión el día anterior él recién había llegado pero durante su ausencia Hinata estuvo siempre acompañada, ya que al pelinegro no le hacía gracia la idea de tener que dejarla sola en ese enorme territorio Uchiha y por eso Ino se había trasladado a la casa Uchiha por petición de Sasuke.

La mejor amiga de Hinata había aceptado encantada el pedido del Uchiha, ya que ella misma temía que pudiera surgirse alguna emergencia mientras Hinata se encontrara sola lo cual era muy arriesgado. Al regresar Sasuke a Konoha al medio día del día anterior Ino había decido dejar solos a la pareja razón por la cual esa misma tarde se había marchado a su casa; y como es de costumbre Hinata había recibido a Sasuke llena de felicidad y de emoción... la tarde anterior la Uchiha le había platicando sobre el bebé y los cambios que el cuerpo de Hinata estaba experimentando y en la noche Sasuke comprobaba personalmente esos cambios haciéndole el amor.

Ya era de día y ambos ya habían desayunado y como Hinata sentía que la ropa que tenía puesta le era un poco incómoda subió a su habitación a buscar algo más suelto que ponerse, pero al parecer la ropa holgada que usaba no siempre iba ser holgada porque ya no le cerraba ni le entraba.

- Ya no te entra? – preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta al ver que su esposa hacía esfuerzo en ponerse la ropa. Antes de que él se fuera de misión recordaba que no tenía tantos problemas pero al parecer en su ausencia su hijo había crecido un poco más todavía.

- No... – contestó acariciándose su vientre ya abultado y acercándose hacia él – el bebé ya está más grande – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Ya veo... – dijo recorriendo su mirada de pies a cabeza – al parecer mi hijo ya quiera anunciar su presencia a todos... – miró su vientre– pues entonces que así sea! Será mejor que cambies de guardarropas... – propuso – pídele a Ino que te acompañe a ir de compras – tocó suavemente su vientre

- Pero... – puso oposición Hinata

- Pero nada – la interrumpió – eres mi esposa y ya es momento que todos sepan que me vas a dar un hijo... – dijo con tono de voz divertido y ella al escucharlo se acurrucó en su pecho – entonces, vas a ir de compras? – preguntó él y ella asintió en su pecho mientras sonreía.

Ella se sintió nerviosa ante la reacción de su familia, amigos y demás pero también estaba segura que mientras estuviera con Sasuke todo estaría bien... luego de sentirse refugiada en sus brazos levantó el rostro y se dieron un suave beso.

- Te voy a llevar a la casa de Ino para que vayas con ella y en tanto yo a ir a darle el informe a Tsunade – le avisó a milímetros de su boca – busca algo cómodo que ponerte, te espero abajo... – finalizó alejándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación.

=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=

La líder de la aldea leía algunos papeles con preocupación, porque al parecer las cosas no iban tan bien como debería ser...

- Esto no puede ser! – exclamaba Tsunade para sí misma – Sasuke, espero que tú me hagas ver algo de optimismo – finalizó mirando el horizonte desde una de sus ventanas y deseando que todo estuviera bien.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Tiempo después Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Ino; la Uchiha al verse comprendía que pese a sus esfuerzos ya no podría ocultar por más tiempo su evidente embarazo, dándole así la razón a Sasuke. Tocaron un par de veces la puerta esperando que la rubia les abriera.

- Hinata, Sasuke-kun qué los trae por aquí? – preguntó Ino

- Quiero que acompañes a Hinata a hacer algunas compras – le avisó el pelinegro

- Por supuesto, qué compras vamos hacer Hinata? – preguntó a su amiga

- Verás... – se descubrió la casaquilla que ocultaba su vientre – la ropa ya no me entra – señaló su apretada prenda

- Oh, entiendo! – sonrió al ver que ya era momento de utilizar ropa de maternidad – pero entra, espérame unos cuantos minutos mientras me arreglo un poco – se apartó de la puerta para darle acceso a los dos

- Espérala, yo voy donde Tsunade y cuando termines ve a casa – pidió él y se despidió de las dos jóvenes y se fue. La Uchiha entró a la casa de su amiga y minutos después ambas salieron para ir de compras.

Tiempo después Hinata e Ino se fueron a realizar compras para la primera sabiendo que ello acarrearía grandes sorpresas, ya que Hinata estaba expuesta a que los demás se enterarán de su embarazo, pero eso tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano por lo que no era preciso hacerse reproches. Ambas amigas caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que entraron a una tienda exclusiva para bebés.

- Adelante, pasen... – invitó la vendedora

- Arigato... – agradeció Hinata mientras ella y su amiga entraban; al entrar la Uchiha sintió una gran emoción ya que nunca había entrado a una de esas tiendas, ella estaba maravillada por lo que sus ojos veían.

- Quieres que compremos algo? – preguntó la rubia al ver la emoción de la azabache, la cual asintió ante su pregunta.

Ambas recorrieron la tienda y escogieron algunas prendas de bebé pero como aún no sabían si sería un niño o niña tuvieron que escogerlos de colores neutros; aunque a Hinata no le gustaba ir de compras ahora descubría que sería una de sus pasiones siempre y cuando comprara ropa para su bien esperado hijo. Largo tiempo después se acercaron a la vendedora y le pidieron que empaquetara todo lo que se llevarían, lo cual era bastante.

- Aquí tienen! –dijo la vendedora dándoles las bolsas con las pequeñas prendas de bebé. Ambas agradecieron y luego pagaron la cuenta, pero aún hacía falta algo.

– Y por cierto, aquí también tiene ropa para mujeres embarazadas? – preguntó Ino

- En este lado! – señaló la vendedora – pero solo tengo tallas pequeñas - aclaró

- Bien – respondió la rubia – Hinata porque no te pruebas para ver cuales llevamos... – le sugirió a su amiga y esta asintió abriéndose la casaquilla que tenía puesta, haciendo que la vendedora la mirara sorprendida porque no se había dado cuenta que una de sus clientas estaba embarazada.

Dejaron sus bolsas a un lado y empezaron a escoger que ropa se probaría, luego de cierto tiempo la Uchiha empezó a probarse quedando sorprendida por las prendas ya que le eran muy cómodas, no había duda que ya debería usar ese tipo de ropas.

- Por qué no te lo llevas puesto? – preguntó Ino

- Yo, no sé... aún... – decía la Uchiha temiendo la reacción de los demás al verla así

- Hinata, si Sasuke-kun dijo que ya era momento de que lleves ropa de maternidad es porque él cree que también ya es momento que todos sepan que estás embarazada – le confirmó con seguridad. Al escucharla Hinata recordó lo que Sasuke le dijo: _"ya es momento que todos sepan que me vas a dar un hijo..."_ era verdad, ya es momento se dijo a si misma Hinata.

- Tienes razón... – contestó sonriendo y acariciando su vientre

Luego de ello salieron del vestidor, Hinata llevaba un hermoso vestido que hacía evidente su estado... del cual ella estaba orgullosa.

- Le queda muy bien! – dijo la vendedora mirando a Hinata y guardando toda la compra en distintas bolsas – creo que a Ud. la he visto, cual es su nombre? – preguntó entregando a ambas jóvenes toda sus compras.

- Arigato – agradeció sonriendo y pagando la cuenta

– Su nombre es Hinata Uchiha – finalizó Ino caminando hacia la salida y despidiéndose, dejando a la vendedora sorprendida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Tsunade ya llevaban en la oficina de la mayor mucho, ella escuchaba con atención todo lo que Sasuke le decía y leía los papeles que le mostraba.

- Estás seguro? –preguntó luego de largo tiempo y después de dar un suspiró resignado

- Así es! ellos vendrán a vengarse – respondió

- Y ahora qué se suponen que debemos de hacer? – insistió ella

- Solo esperar hasta el día de la batalla – le confirmó el pelinegro cruzando los brazos

- Pero aún así tenemos que seguir investigando, por lo que dices ellos tardaran por lo menos unos meses en reconstruirse y debemos de aprovechar ese tiempo – explicó ella y entrelazó sus dedos por encima del escritorio – Sasuke, sería bueno que aceptaras el puesto de anbu porque necesito que me ayudes

- Lo sé, pero... – trataba de no aceptar

- Además tu mujer está embarazada y ella necesita que estés cerca durante todo el embarazo – suspiró – vamos Sasuke, no lo pienses tanto y acepta... – insistió la Hokage y luego de escuchar sus palabras Sasuke lo pensó un poco.

- De acuerdo, acepto su oferta! – accedió él luego de pensarlo

-Bien, pero no solo serás un anbu más... quiero que seas el líder! – propuso Tsunade

- No me gusta la idea, además por qué me escogería a mí? - expuso su posición

- Ese puesto te lo has ganado... porque tú mataste a Danzo – le contestó mirándolo

- Así es, pero recuerde que él era uno de los suyos y yo el rival... además no creó que su consejo este de acuerdo – le recordó

- Tienes razón! – sonrió – pero ellos también son conscientes de que pese a tu juventud tienes mucha experiencia, porque has estado fuera de Konoha por años y conoces muchos territorios, también has tenido de maestros a Orochimaru y Madara y para culminar has pertenecido a Akatsuki... por lo que conoces muchas cosas que nosotros no – le explicó – y como nuestro nuevo enemigo tiene esa ideología lo más correcto es que seas tú el líder anbu... papel que estoy segura desempeñaras muy bien!

- Como quiera... – aceptó luego de escucharla – solo espero no aburrirme tanto ni tener demasiados dolores de cabeza con sus ninjas – solicitó

- No te preocupes lo manejaras muy bien y si quieres puedes nombrar a algunos anbus más para que estemos preparados para el momento de la batalla – finalizó sonriendo y Sasuke simplemente asintió mientras pensaba a quienes podría nombrar.

- ¡TSUNADE OBA-CHANNNNN! – gritaba el rubio de Naruto interrumpiendo en la oficina de la Hokage sin llamar, como casi siempre hacía.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que NO ME LLAMES VIEJA! – gritó también

- Vine corriendo porque... – dejo de hablar al ver al pelinegro – Sasuke-teme qué haces aquí? He ido a buscarte a tu casa y tú... y tú... TÚ ESTÁS DE LO MÁS TRANQUILIOOOOOO! – le incriminó

- Y para qué me buscas? – preguntó sin alterarse

- Cómo que para qué? ¡Maldito teme...! – lo apuntó con el dedo – que es que acaso eres ciego o qué? ¡Cómo no puede importarte la salud de Hinata-chan! – dijo con severidad

- De qué hablas? – preguntó un poco tenso al pensar que Hinata se hubiera puesto mal

- Cómo que de qué? – preguntó indignado – hoy estaba caminando de lo más tranquilo hasta que vi a Hinata-chan, ella parecía otra y tenía algo extraño en el cuerpo, seguramente debe ser... ¡NO SÉ QUÉ...! pero algo malo debe estar mal formando su cuerpo – explicó acercándose a su amigo

- Sasuke, por casualidad sabes de que está hablando Naruto? – se dirigió al Uchiha

- Lo único que sé es que Hinata e Ino fueron de compras, y donde seguramente el baka de Naruto confundió su evidente estado con todo menos con la realidad –le argumento a Tsunade, la cual después de asimilarlo se empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo al saber que el rubio había malinterpretado la situación.

- Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke se burla tanto de ti... – dijo aún riéndose un poco y señalando al rubio – Naruto, no seas tan ingenuo... Hinata no tiene nada anormal en el cuerpo, ella solo está embarazada... espera un hijo de Sasuke

- QUEEÉ? EMBARAZADA? – preguntó con cara de absoluta sorpresa y boquiabierto – ¿Un hijo del teme? ¿Seguro que es del teme? – preguntó ganándose un codazo del Uchiha.

- Por supuesto que es mío! – respondió indignado ante la duda del rubio

- Pero, cómo? – siguió preguntando haciendo que Sasuke y Tsunade sonrieran

- No entiendo como alguien como tú puede ser ninja – reclamó – qué es que ni siquiera sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? – preguntó sonriéndole con burla y como respuesta solo obtuvo un sonrojo de Naruto – Me voy, no quiero que tu estupidez se me vaya a pegar – se puso de pie y caminó a la salida

- Espera Sasuke – pidió la mayor – si Naruto se dio cuenta de su embarazo significa que los demás también

- No estaría tan seguro, quizás los demás también piensen que tiene una malformación en el cuerpo – ironizó evitando reírse, ya lo haría cuando estuviera solo

- ¡TEMEEEEE! – miró con odio a Sasuke al burlarse de su pequeña confusión

- No todos son como Naruto – miró al nombrado – y menos todos los Hyugas, Sasuke lo más probable es que en menos de lo que pensamos ya les llegue la noticia – comentó suspirando – lo más conveniente sería que tú les des la noticia de forma oficial – sugirió cruzando los brazos

- Preferiría que Ud. lo haga, si no es mucho pedir – solicitó él

- Está bien, yo me encargo de eso - contestó satisfecha y luego de escucharla Sasuke salió de su oficina.

O-*- O-*-O-*-O

Hinata e Ino salieron de la tienda e inevitablemente las personas que caminaban por esa calle se le quedaron observando a la joven madre, mientras caminaban ambas amigas podían ver y escuchar que las personas se le quedaban viendo y cuchichiando entre ellas... en un principio la perturbaba un poco pero poco a poco se mentalizó que no había de nada de qué avergonzarse, ya que al fin y al cabo pese a su juventud Hinata era una mujer casada!

En una de las calles Choiji se encontraba caminando ya que había quedado de encontrarse con Shikamaru pero al parecer este había ignorado su invitación de ir a comprobar la calidad de uno de los nuevos locales de comida que habían abierto, pero aun sin su amigo Choji iba a ir porque ya era hora de almorzar y como preludio comía gustosamente unas galletas, hasta que vio a Ino y al acercarse vio a Hinata la cual estaba algo extraña pero cuando la analizó más detalladamente se percató de algo...

Hinata e Ino caminaban hasta que escucharon que alguien se ahogaba y al voltear a ver se dieron con la sorpresa de que era Choji... al parecer fue tanta la impresión del chico que se atragantó con la comida ya que parecía que no respiraba y solo tosía, además él solo se daba los primeros auxilios mientras que la rubia no dejaba de reírse!

- Ino... podrías haberme ayudado – le reclamó él con justicia

- Gomen... estaba celebrando mi predicción – le respondió a él y luego miró a Hinata – ves... te lo dije! Dije que Choji se iba a atragantar... – dijo a la azabache para luego reírse un poco más.

- Que bueno que ya terminaste! – dijo Choji con un suspiró al ver que Ino ya no se reía – pero, en serio? – miró a Hinata – o sea digo, realmente tú...

- Claro que sí! Choji baka – suspiró – Hinata está embarazada como lo has podido notar – señaló el vientre de su amiga – y antes de que hagas preguntas estúpidas, el padre es Sasuke-kun – aclaró Ino soltando un momento las bolsas y cruzando los brazos.

- Oh! – exclamó – entonces debería felicitarte, verdad? – preguntó a Hinata la cual enseguida asintió – pues felicidades...! quien diría que de nuestra generación tú serías la primera en casarte y en tener un hijo – le sonrió explicándole ese detalle

– Tienes razón, jamás no hubiéramos imaginado que Hinata acabaría junto a Sasuke-kun – Ino suspiró y abrazó a su amiga – y lo mejor de todo es que van a tener un bebé – decía aún abrazándola hasta que escucharon llamar a su amiga

- Hinata! – saludaron a lo lejos Kiba y Shino

Poco a poco los dos chicos se acercaban con la intención de saludar a su amiga, a la cual no veían hace tiempo ya que ellos habían estado fuera debido a una misión que tuvieron; ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron que Ino dejaba de abrazar a Hinata y notaron algo fuera de lo normal. Ambos chicos al estar cerca se quedaron impresionados, ya que la miraban de de arriba-abajo con una expresión de sorpresa porque su embarazo era totalmente perceptible a primera vista.

- Pero ¿qué...qué es es...so? – preguntó un alterado Kiba mientras señalaba su vientre con un dedo.

- Embarazo Kiba! – respondió Ino levantando una ceja, y el chico tragó en seco

- Así es, Kiba-kun estoy embarazada... – mencionó Hinata mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado

- Cuánto? – preguntó instintivamente

- Tiene 3 meses y medio – dijo Ino – y como es obvio es un Uchiha – aclaró ella

Los chicos al escucharla no dijeron nada, porque si en un momento les sorprendió que su compañera de equipo y amiga se casaría con el Uchiha, la noticia de que estaba embarazada de él les sorprendía todavía más.

*°No muy lejos de ellos tres chicos los miraban con sorpresa, el primero sonreía, el segundo demostraba tranquilidad y la tercera evitaba mirar a Hinata.

- Sasuke no pierde el tiempo... – expresó Suigestsu – sabíamos que quería restaurar su clan, pero no espere que lo fuera hacer tan pronto!

- Es su decisión y debemos de aceptarlo – dijo Jugo

- Yo me voy... – se despidió Karin caminando

- Eh, por qué tanta prisa zanahoria? – preguntó el acuático – no me digas que no te haces la idea de que Sasuke tenga un hijo? Pero si es lo más lógico porque él está casado y su mujer es una preciosura – le explicó con sarcasmo y sin parar de sonreír, sabiendo que a ella todavía le afectaba por más que tratara de negarlo. Karin se fue sin querer escucharlo más.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Sasuke luego de deshacerse de Naruto, el cual lo persiguió haciéndole muchas preguntas luego de salir de la oficina de la Hokage, ya se encontraba de regreso a su casa ya que después pondría solución a las cosas que le planteo el rubio y lo ocurrido con Sakura... hace minutos atrás. El Uchiha sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y entró a su casa y entonces vio un montón de bolsas en medio de la sala, luego entró a la cocina y las vio.

- Se divirtieron? – preguntó a ambas jóvenes Sasuke sentándose en una silla

- No tienes idea de cuánto Sasuke-kun – respondió una sonriente Ino, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a él fue ver a Hinata... la cual vestía diferente, ante la imagen él sonrió internamente ya que comprendía que realmente iba a ser padre... aunque ya lo sabía mientras el tiempo pasaba se hacía más real – además de las compras pasaron muchas cosas... – le comunicó la rubia mientras le daba su almuerzo

- Así? cómo cuáles? – preguntó

- Nos encontramos a personas conocidas – dijo Hinata sonriendo

- Y cuál fue su reacción? – preguntó otra vez

- Choji casi se ahoga con la comida, Kiba y Shino quedaron mudos y tus antiguos compañeros tuvieron diversas reacciones – explicó refiriéndose a Taka – y los demás simplemente nos veían y hablaban entre ellos

- Ya veo – contestó cerrando unos segundos los ojos y recordando la estupidez que Naruto pensó al verla.

- Oye Sasuke-kun ya que el embarazo de Hinata va avanzando no crees que ya sería momento de preparar una habitación para el bebé? – cuestionó mirándolo y esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Sasuke abrió los ojos al escucharla y dirigió su mirada a Hinata para tratar de saber que si eso era lo que ella quería, y al ver en sus ojos ilusión decidió darle gusto.

- Escoge la habitación que gustes y prepárala para mi hijo... – aceptó mirando a su esposa, para luego ponerse a almorzar. Ambas jóvenes al escucharlo sonrieron y ya ideaban en sus cabezas todo lo que harían.

O*O*O*O*O*O

¡Sigan leyendo por favor...!


	17. Chapter 17

En este capítulo se atan algunos cabos sueltos!

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

**CAPÍTULO 17 "RECUERDOS"**

Sus cuerpos yacían juntos, ella dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos y él contemplaba su silueta en la obscuridad de la habitación; pero al mismo tiempo en su mente empezaban a aparecer las imágenes del día anterior... recuerdos de Naruto y de Sakura, así que Sasuke levantó la mirada al techo y empezó a recordar:

"_Sasuke se alejaba del edificio de la Hokage luego de tener una larga y necesaria conversación, deseaba regresar a casa por lo que caminó unos minutos hasta que sintió como una mano lo detenía por su hombro, ni siquiera volteó para saber quién era porque él ya lo suponía._

_- Sasuke ¡Te felicito por tu hijo! – lo felicitó ante la sorpresa de algunos que creyeron escuchar con precisión lo que dijo_

_- Hmp – murmuró soltándose del rubio para seguir caminando, pero al dar unos pasos más la misma mano volvió a detenerle._

_- Teme, debemos hablar – pidió Naruto_

_- Está bien, pero suéltame –exigió zafándose otra vez de él – De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó sin dejar de caminar_

_- Yo estoy muy feliz de tener un sobrino, del cual seguramente seré su padrino – argumentó caminando detrás del pelinegro – pero..._

_- Ni pienses que mi hijo es tu sobrino ni que tú serás su padrino – le recalcó parando por un momento y luego continuando su camino_

_- Tan egoísta como siempre! – suspiró – pero déjame decirte que aunque tú no quieras ese bebé es mi sobrino o sobrina porque tú eres como mi hermano... – le explicó_

_- Dobe ridículo... – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo internamente – si estás tan feliz, cual es el problema? – preguntó_

_- Me preocupa la reacción de Sakura-chan – dio un gran suspiro - Sasuke tienes que hablar con ella... porque ella sigue enamorada de ti! – le aseguró con voz preocupada_

_- Habla tú con ella – propuso sin dejar de caminar _

_- Pero, cómo? O sea digo... ¿cómo quieres que le diga que Hinata espera un hijo tuyo? – preguntó tenso – ella todavía piensa que tú..._

_- QUEEEEEEEEÉ? QUÉ HINATA QUÉ...? – gritó Sakura desde atrás llamando la atención de todas las personas que caminaban al alrededor._

_Pero qué hacía Sakura en ese lugar? ella iba donde su maestra hasta que vio a Sasuke salir de ahí y cuando trataba de alcanzarlo vio que Naruto lo perseguía y por eso ella decidió seguirlos a ambos, pero ni en sus más terribles pesadillas se imaginó lo que escucharía, no! eso no podía ser verdad se decía a sí misma._

_- Sa...akura-chan, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naruto al voltear y verla_

_- Naruto, ¿qué dijiste? Repite lo que dijiste! – exigió elevando la voz_

_- Yo...y...yo... – tartamudeaba paralizado el rubio al no saber que decir – temeeee, no me abandones! – suplicó al ver que Sasuke se alejaba, dejándolo solo con la pelirosa._

_Sin perder tiempo el rubio corrió tras el Uchiha porque él no estaba dispuesto a soportar la ira de Sakura por algo que no le compete directamente. Luego de caminar Sasuke paró su andar en un lugar alejado._

_- Por un momento pensé que me dejarías a mi suerte – suspiró aliviado Naruto_

_- Naruto, estoy segura que escuché mal y por eso podrías repetir lo que dijiste? – pidió con dureza en sus palabras. El rubio miró a Sasuke buscando un indicio de aprobación para que él de la respuesta y cuando lo encontró decidió hablar._

_- Sakura-chan... – suspiró – Hinata-chan está esperando un hijo de Sasuke_

_- NO!, ¡mientes! – dijo con voz seca y negó con la cabeza varias veces – ¡no! eso no es verdad! eres un mentiroso! – incriminó al rubio – solo lo dices porque..._

_- Sakura, es verdad... Hinata espera un hijo mío – la miró a sus ojos verdes – ella tiene 3 meses y medio de embarazo – le explicó Sasuke_

_- Pero cómo? – reprimió sus lágrimas – tú te casaste con ella obligado! Ni siquiera la escogiste tú, sino que Tsunade-sama lo hiso! – tomó aire – estoy segura que te hubieras casado sin importar con quien y además... _

_- Así es, sabes que las cosas se dieron así... – la interrumpió el pelinegro – pero el hecho es que ella es mi esposa desde hace más de 6 meses y ahora va darme un hijo – le recordó y sin poder evitarlo se deslizaron lágrimas por las mejillas de Sakura_

_- Sakura-chan no... – Naruto trataba de calmarla al ver lo triste que ella estaba_

_- No...osotros pensábamos que ese matrimonio no iba durar... que tú te darías cuenta que habías cometido un error y que te ibas a... – se limpió sus mejillas y tratando de hablar lo más serena posible._

_- Divorciar? – completó el Uchiha_

_- Sí, porque tú no sientes nada por Hinata... ni siquiera la conoces bien, ni siquiera te gusta y aún así... -apretó fuertemente los puños al imaginar que tendría un hijo de otra _

_- No sigas Sakura-chan, el teme ya... – dijo acercándose a ella pero ella lo ignoró_

_- Sasuke-kun la noche que pasamos juntos, tú dijiste que si pudieras retroceder el tiempo no te casarías con Hinata... – trataba de recordarle ella_

_- Cualquiera que te escuchara creería que entre tú y yo ha pasado algo durante la noche de la misión, pero solo dormimos y además lo hicimos con Naruto – aclaró la situación mirando al nombrado– además dije que no me casaría de la forma que lo hice... sin importar con quien, por las limitaciones y obligaciones que tengo, pero en fin... solo era un comentario_

_- Entonces, piensas seguir con Hinata? – cuestionó con voz quebrada_

_- No puedo dejarla... ella va... – decía él pero la Haruno lo interrumpió_

_- Darte un hijo, verdad? – afirmó más que preguntar_

_- Así es – confirmó con tranquilidad_

_- Y yo? Dónde se supone que quedo yo? – preguntó indignada_

_- No sé de que hablas Sakura – se desentendió – yo jamás, ni antes ni ahora te he dado la posibilidad de pensar que entre tú y yo pudiera pasar algo más... – suspiró al decirlo y al ver la expresión de decepción de la joven_

_- Sasuke-kun, cuándo te dijeron que debías casarte con alguien de Konoha nunca pasé yo por tu mente? – preguntó mirando sus oscuros ojos_

_- Tsunade lo propuso, pero yo lo rechacé... – le confirmó haciendo que Sakura sintiera una estaca clavada en el pecho_

_- P...por qu...é? – preguntó sollozando_

_- Porque nunca te vi como mujer... – le confesó haciendo que la estaca atravesara más el corazón de la joven y llorara sin poder evitarlo_

_- ¡SASUKEEEE! – le recriminó el rubio – no seas cruel!_

_- Es la verdad... – miró al rubio – siempre vi a Sakura como una compañera... hasta como una amiga, pero solo eso! – miró otra vez a la chica y lamentó ser el causante de su llanto – Sakura, está conversación no nos va llevar a nada bueno, así que me voy... – se despidió Sasuke alejándose del lugar__**".**_

Sasuke salió de sus recuerdos al sentir que Hinata se movía entre sus brazos, él se quedó inmóvil y esperando que ella se volviera a dormir porque había tenido un día agitado así que necesitaba descansar por ella y por su hijo. Tiempo después el Uchiha sintió que ella se volvía a dejarse llevar por el sueño, por lo que él recordó lo que horas después de la plática con Sakura había pasado:

"_Sasuke miraba como la luna se ponía en lo alto en el patio trasero de su casa hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta de manera impaciente, solo esperaba que esos ruidos no despertaran a Hinata, la cual estaba tomando una siesta._

_- Solo alguien como tú podía ser tan insistente – dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo a Naruto_

_- HOLA TEME, ¡¿así es como me recibes?! – gritó el rubio_

_- Cállate dobe – pidió mirándolo con odio – que vas a despertar a Hinata – le confesó_

_- Oh – apretó los labios – vine a traerte esto – señaló una bolsa_

_- Está bien, pasa... pero si gritas te voy a echar – lo amenazó dejándolo pasar su casa, luego ambos entraron a la cocina y empezaron a comer lo que el rubio trajo._

_- Entonces, Hinata-chan está durmiendo? – preguntó sin gritar – pero por qué? Está enferma? – insistió comiendo_

_- Según Tsunade el embarazo la desgasta y por eso duerme mucho – le explicó_

_- Ahhh! – comprendió lo escuchado – y por cierto teme, por qué no nos dijiste antes? O tú también recién te enteras que Hinata-chan está embarazada?_

_- No seas ingenuo Naruto – suspiró – lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero no lo hicimos público por querer mantener nuestra privacidad - le contó el Uchiha_

_- Sasuke, deberías dejar tan indiferente con nosotros tus amigos –pidió con sinceridad_

_- Hmp - solamente dijo_

_- Además hoy vine a felicitarte por tu nuevo puesto de líder de anbu – le comentó_

_- Cómo es que lo sabes? – cuestionó el pelinegro _

_- Hoy fui a pedir ayuda a Tsunade oba-chan y entonces me dijo, pero quiero que sepas que por más que me ruegues no voy aceptar ser anbu – dijo cruzando los brazos _

_- Yo no te lo pedí – le aclaró levantando una ceja_

_- Aún no, pero dado mis múltiples talentos estoy seguro que estás por pedírmelo – le aseguraba con soberbia_

_- Ni sueñes que te pediré ser anbu – le sonrió con burla, hasta que escuchó que Hinata bajaba las escaleras lo cual significaba que de todos modos el escandaloso del rubio la había despertado. Sasuke no dijo nada y solo le dio una mirada acusadora al chico_

_- Naruto-kun? – Hinata preguntó extrañada de verlo luego de entrar a la cocina_

_- ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – la saludó y sin poder evitarlo miró su vientre ya abultado – vine a felicitarlos por el bebé – mencionó sonriente_

_- Oh, arigato... – agradeció acariciando su vientre y luego se sentó al lado de Sasuke_

_- También traje comida, pruébala – ofreció el rubio y la acercó a ella con buena intención, pero sin preverlo Hinata al ver y oler la comida sintió las nauseas que hace un par de semanas atrás ya no sentía por lo que hiso una mueca de desagrado al sentir que su estómago revoloteaba._

_- Aleja eso de ella dobe – pidió el pelinegro al darse cuenta_

_- Pero no seas tan celoso y egoísta Sasuke! – le reprochó_

_- No es eso baka, que no ves que eso la produce nauseas? – le explicó Sasuke y cuando el otro chico fue más minucioso se dio cuenta_

_- Gomen – se disculpó alejando la comida – es que no sé! Esto es nuevo para mí! – suspiró – Hinata-chan tienes que hacerme una lista de las cosas que puedes comer para que las traiga, porque es importante que yo el tío del bebé esté bien informado – asintió la cabeza varias veces – y además de que voy a ser el padrino _

_- Tío? Padrino? – preguntó curiosa la joven_

_- No le hagas caso, el dobe de Naruto está alucinando – le dijo Sasuke_

_- TEME! – lo miró con odio pero luego decidió ignorarlo – y esto? Puedes comer esto? –preguntó acercándole otra opción de comida; Hinata asintió y empezó a comer – y ya saben si en niño o niña? – preguntó sonriendo tiempo después_

_- No, dentro de dos semanas Tsunade va hacerme un ultrasonido y ahí podremos verlo – decía suavemente Hinata_

_- ¡Genial! – exclamó – qué día es exactamente para que vayamos?_

_- No seas ridículo, tú no vas a ir – le aclaró el pelinegro_

_- ¡Voy a ir! Tengo derecho! – respondió con seguridad y entusiasmo _

_- Los tendrás cuando tengas tu propio hijo – le aconsejó con mucha calma_

_- Sasukeee! – dijo poniéndose iracundo y tratando de intimidarlo, pero su reacción causa un efecto no deseado ya que Hinata empezó a reírse sin parar – al menos divirtió a Hinata-chan – sonrió satisfecho_

_- Claro que la diviertes, si eres un payaso... – agregó Sasuke sonriendo_

_- Ojala que el bebé no se parezca en nada a ti! – exclamó sonriendo al lograr que Sasuke levantara una ceja de desagrado por eso comentario._

_- No, yo quiero el bebé se parezca mucho a Sasuke-kun – confesó la Uchiha llena de alegría y tranquilidad; al escucharlo los chicos ya no dijeron nada y se abstuvieron de empezar una discusión.__**"**_

Sasuke seguía recordando con la mirada en el techo y pensando en los pasos que debería dar de ahora en adelante, hasta que inesperadamente vio en vez de ellos unos ojos perlados que lo miraban de forma interrogativa.

- No puedes dormir? – preguntó suavemente Hinata

- No es eso... – contestó sorprendido al ver que ella se había despertado

- Entonces, estás preocupado? – siguió preguntando sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos

- Debería de estarlo? – quiso saber él al no entenderla muy bien

- Quizás, porque hace unos días Ino me contó que las cosas no están muy bien y que quizás volvamos a tener otra batalla – le contestó, logrando que él renegara una vez más de lo comunicativa que era la rubia

- Todo está bien – dijo él cerrando los ojos

- Entonces porque nunca me dices nada... – reclamó – además pienso que el hecho que Tsunade-sama te haya ofrecido el puesto de líder de los anbus es porque se nos vienen tiempos difíciles – suspiró con tención – además tengo miedo de que... que el bebé...

- Hinata, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte... – abrió los ojos – reconozco que las cosas se están complicando, pero yo y los demás nos encargaremos de eso – la reconfortó con sus palabras al sentir su preocupación

- Pero... – quiso objetar ella

- Pero nada, duerme... – pidió volviendo a cerrar los ojos – no dejaré que a ti ni a mi hijo les pase nada... – murmuró haciendo que ella sonriera y creyera en sus palabras, porque sabía que él cumplía sus promesas así que ya más tranquila se volvió a recostar y dormir en esos brazos que tanta seguridad y paz le daban.

Sin decir más ambos se durmieron... Hinata lo hiso con tranquilidad al saber que Sasuke los protegería a ella y a su hijo, y el Uchiha pensaba que si por la seguridad de su mujer y la de su hijo los mandaría sin dudarlo a otro lugar hasta que todo el riesgo terminara... porque no estaba dispuesto a exponerlos al peligro.

O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O


	18. Chapter 18

Hasta este capítulo he escrito por ahora... aunque la otra semana comienza mi semestre les prometo que actualizaré este fic lo más pronto posible, ya que faltan pocos capítulos para el final y por eso la primera o a más tardar la segunda semana de setiembre terminaré de escribir la historia, por favor... sigan leyendo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPÍTULO 18 "PRELUDIO"**

Los días comenzaron a pasar con rapidez para Hinata... entre el estar con Sasuke y cuidar de su embarazo pareciera que el tiempo corría aceleradamente.

Un par de días después de que ella hubiera expuesto su embarazo a toda la aldea, Hiashi Hyuga y algunos miembros de su familia habían ido a visitarla a la casa Uchiha para saber algunos detalles más de su embarazo, a ella y a Sasuke no les quedó más opción que recibirlos y de escuchar sus buenos deseos y también de recibir felicitaciones por su asenso a líder anbu, y además después de mucho tiempo ella pudo ver a su niisan el cual se veía distante; ese mismo día también, por medio de Ino, se enteró que Sakura ya conocía su estado y que inevitablemente la noticia le había desagradado porque la pelirosa era consciente que ese bebé era un impedimento más en su afán de querer conquistar a Sasuke.

En esos días también Hinata e Ino habían escogido una habitación cerca de la principal para su bebé, las jóvenes se pasaban todos los días de compra por una semana entera y para que les cargaran las bolsas llevaban a Choji o a Naruto, y como aún no sabían el sexo del bebé Naruto pintó la habitación de color verde claro y los días siguientes empezaron a amoblar esa habitación; el rubio apareció un día llevando una cuna muy colorida de regalo y como a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada echó de su casa al rubio condicionándolo que solo volvería a entrar con un regalo presentable... un día después Naruto se volvió a aparecer con un enorme oso y como no era tan escandaloso Sasuke lo volvió a recibir en su casa.

Un par de días después Tsunade junto con Shizune fueron a visitarlos llevándoles un montón de regalos aduciendo que ellas habían puesto gran esfuerzo en la existencia de ese bebé, al día siguiente Kakashi se apareció a media noche argumentando que apenas se había enterado del embarazo después de llegar de una misión quería saber cómo estaba Hinata; a la mañana siguiente las amigas y compañeros de Hinata también le llevaron regalos pero Sasuke no se había encontrado con ellos porque estaba en una reunión anbu.

Días después llegó el cuarto mes de embarazo de Hinata lo cual significaba que debía ir al hospital y como era de esperarse Naruto e Ino los esperaban en la puerta del hospital dispuestos a acompañarlos, pero por decisión de Sasuke ese par de rubios no entraron al consultorio y solo se quedaron esperando afuera, luego de que el joven matrimonio saliera del consultorio los empezaron a llenar de un montón de preguntas con respecto a la salud de la joven madre y del bebé, pero como ya es conocida la personalidad de Sasuke recibieron respuestas secas y cortas.

Día a día pasó el tiempo... el Uchiha se consolidaba en su nuevo puesto, plateando nuevas estrategias para la batalla y nombrando a nuevos anbus que le eran útil pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue el hecho de nombrar a Karin ya que todos pensaban que no destacaba mucho para ese papel pero aún pensando eso no dijeron nada y solo se limitaron a respetar las decisiones del nuevo líder. Sasuke le ofreció también el puesto a Neji porque sabía que tenía habilidades únicas pero el Hyuga rechazó la oferta indicando que nunca obedecería las órdenes del Uchiha, sin más que decir Sasuke no tomó en cuenta al chico y siguió con lo suyo.

El embarazo de Hinata iba perfectamente bien, cada mes ella y Sasuke acudían a consulta con Tsunade para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, ya que ambos era padres primerizos y aunque trataran de evitar ideas equívocas sobre que algo pudiera salir mal el visto bueno de una profesional los tranquilizaba. A parte de los padres, Ino y Naruto se involucraron por completo al embarazo porque según ellos eran los tíos del bebé... algo que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de los Uchiha era el acercamiento que ese par de rubios tenían, pues al parecer al estar tanto tiempo juntos por el bebé ellos empezaron a conocerse más y a sentir atracción el uno por el otro, quizás era algo que se venía venir...

En tanto, las cosas entre Sasuke y Hinata iban bien... cada día era una nueva experiencia para ellos ya que pese al modo en que se dieron las cosas ellos estaban juntos... y con su hijo, el cual cada día se hacía notar un poco más porque su desarrollo avanzaba a pasos agigantados; Hinata cada vez que podía recordaba con nostalgia y emoción la vez que en media madrugada Sasuke la despertó diciéndole que él bebé se movía por primera vez... aún no sabía cómo pero él se había dado cuenta mucho antes que ella, pero cuando Hinata comprobó lo que su esposo decía lloró de alegría porque sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo... lloró por largos minutos con una radiante sonrisa, Sasuke no decía nada ya que solo se limitaba a abrazarla y darle sutiles caricias a su vientre ya bastante abultado, precisamente lo que ella necesitaba porque había aprendido que con esos simples detalles ella día a día se enamoraba más de él.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba... y ahí estaba ahora Hinata... con poco más de 7 meses de embarazo, con un vientre muy abultado y tremendamente feliz al lado del hombre que ama y esperando un hijo de él...!

- Ya deberías de estar durmiendo – pidió Sasuke al ver de reojo a Hinata parada en la puerta mientras que él escribía algunos papeles

- No puedo – contestó apretando los labios y viendo que él seguía escribiendo

- Y eso por qué? – preguntó dejando de escribir y levantando el rostro para mirarla

- Porque... – se acercó hasta donde él – porque tu hijo está muy inquieto – dijo poniéndole una mano de él encima de su vientre y Sasuke al sentir muchas pataditas la comprendió – además, no me gusta dormir sin ti... – confesó con voz débil y mirando abajo; él al escucharla sonrió internamente y la atrajo hacia él.

- Así que inquieto? – cuestionó acomodándola y sentándola en su regazo – mejor? – preguntó otra vez escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella

- Mucho... – susurró abrazándolo con sus brazos por el cuello

Pese al tiempo de estar juntos ella aún no se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba... porque temía su rechazo o indiferencia, a veces pensaba que mientras las cosas siguieran así de bien entre ellos se guardaría ese secreto para siempre! pero otras veces pensaba todo lo contrario, sin embargo aún no se lo decía... por lo que solo dejaba que en momentos como ese él sintiera todo su amor... ese amor que no expresaba en palabras pero sí en gestos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos solo disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó suavemente

- Dime – contestó

- Tienes en mente algún nombre para nuestro hijo? – preguntó pensando que si él había escogido un nombre no protestaría y le daría gusto.

- Sí – respondió con seguridad y honestidad

- Cuál? – preguntó curiosa y levantó el rostro para mirarlo

- Cuando nazca lo sabrás – miró sus perlados ojos y al ver que ella hacía un gesto de protesta se acercó más hacia ella y con su dedo pulgar delineó sus labios para luego besarla lenta y pausadamente.

- Yo... yo te... – decía ella en medio del beso al sentirse valiente después de recibir aquel dulce beso, pero Sasuke no la dejó hablar... porque él desde hace mucho tiempo que lo sabía, sabía que ella lo amaba.

Hinata perdió el raciocinio cuando volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos propios, entonces ella correspondió al gesto y movió sus labios junto a los de él, movió sus manos desde sus hombros a sus cabellos para acariciarlos mientras que las manos de él se trasladaban a su espalda; ambos profundizaron el beso de inmediato y las cuatro manos se recorrían con afán, deseando ir más allá... deseando demostrarse con sus cuerpos lo que con sus palabras no lo hacían.

- Sasuke... – susurró ella sin aliento cuando se separaron por falta de aire

Enseguida el besó su mejilla y con su boca trazaba un camino hacia su oreja y cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda baja y la otra estaba escondida en los largos cabellos de ella que caían sobre su espalda.

- Me gusta, sabes que me gusta suelto... – le recordó cerca de su oído provocando que ella se estremeciera y que cerrara fuertemente los ojos por la emoción del momento y por saberse tan especial para él.

Luego con delicadeza él empezó a descubrir los hombros de su mujer para comenzar a llenarlos de pequeños y húmedos besos, mientras sus manos la recorrían de arriba a abajo con mucha paciencia logrando que ella suspirara una y otra vez. Sin más espera Sasuke se levantó de la silla cargando a Hinata entre sus brazos, con lentitud fue subiendo hasta su habitación y al entrar con cuidado la deposito en la cama, para luego ambos incorporarse un poco y desvestirse con deleite hasta comerse a besos y caricias, sintiendo acortar la distancia entre sus sentimientos y la realidad, hasta volver a fundirse en el cuerpo del otro y hasta ser uno.

O*O+O*O+O*O+O*O

Mientras la luna estaba en lo más alto y los pobladores de Konoha descansaban, lejos de allí unos shinobis y un par de kunoichis desconocidos hablaban y parecía que esperaban a alguien... pero qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Acaso estaban tramando algo? ¿eran ellos los enemigos?

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Horas después y todavía en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces al sentirse inquieto sin saber porque... al abrir los ojos supo que Hinata dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, por lo que enterró su nariz en su larga cabellera oscura mientras seguía abrazándola desde atrás y con ambas manos en su vientre, volviéndose a dormirse otra vez. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, en la misma posición y durmiendo en aquella habitación sumida en profundo silencio, pura paz y tranquilidad hasta que se vio interrumpida por golpes en la puerta de entrada, Sasuke parpadeo otra vez al escuchar esos golpes a lo lejos y con mucha cautela se levantó de la cama vistiéndose en silencio para después salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke al ver en frente a Karin, Jugo y Suigestsu – por qué vienen a estas horas de la madrugada?

- ¡Sasuke! la aldea está rodeada por shinobis desconocidos, yo solo puedo sentir dos chakras conocidos a los que nos enfrentamos – le informó la pelirroja

- Se están acercando? – preguntó el pelinegro

- No, aún no! – contestó

- Bien! Suigetsu ve por Tsunade y Jugo ve por Ino, nos encontramos en el centro de la aldea – ordenó y enseguida los dos chicos se fueron – Karin, espérame... – finalizó entrando a su casa de inmediato y subiendo las escaleras a prisa.

Al entrar a su habitación se acercó a Hinata y buscó despertarla.

- Hinata, Hinata despierta... – pidió moviéndola un poco – Hinata, despierta!

- Sasuke-kun – dijo aun somnolienta

- Levántate y vístete – insistió ayudándola a sentarse y al ver que ella iba a protestar – no hagas más preguntas – sentenció

Tiempo después ambos bajaban por las escaleras, abrieron la puerta y salieron de la casa Uchiha encontrándose con Karin esperándolos.

- Cómo siguen las cosas? – preguntó el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de él y mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Están inmóviles, creo que están esperando que amanezca – mencionó la peliroja

- Eso nos da tiempo – dijo levantado en sus brazos a Hinata – vamos Karin... – exigió alzándose por encima de los techos de las casas pero cargando a su joven pareja.

- Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hinata envolviendo sus manos en su cuello y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo

- Están a punto de invadirnos – contestó mirando al frente y sin detenerse

- Debemos avisar a Hokage-sama! – propuso preocupada

- Ya he mandado a avisar a Tsunade – la alivió con su respuesta y la estrechó en sus fuertes brazos

- Y nosotros, a dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó ella

- A un lugar seguro... – respondió él y después nadie dijo más, por lo tanto Sasuke y Karin se apresuraron en llegar al punto de encuentro.

Minutos después ambos vieron a dos figuras ya esperándolos, razón por la cual se detuvieron y bajaron a su encuentro. Jugo e Ino ya los esperaban y Sasuke le hiso un gesto de aprobación al ver que el de pelo naranjo había sido muy rápido a diferencia de Suigetsu; el Uchiha caminó unos pasos cargando a Hinata y después entregó a la joven a Jugo.

- Llévatela! – le ordenó Sasuke

- Qué? – dijo Hinata desconcertada al ver que él la entregaba a Jugo – dónde me va llevar? – preguntó mirando sus oscuros ojos

- Lejos de Konoha – le contestó mirando sus perlados ojos por última vez, para enseguida darle la espalda

- Pero... pero yo no... – ella trataba de rechazar esa posibilidad

- Pero nada – enfatizó – Karin, por qué lado pueden salir? – cuestionó a la chica

- Pueden salir por el norte – le aclaró

- Ya la escucharon... Jugo, Ino váyanse de una vez! – exigió el Uchiha; al escucharlo los nombrados empezaron a andar pero Hinata empezó a moverse en los brazos de Jugo con la intención de que este la soltara.

- ¡NO! yo no quiero irme! – exclamó Hinata sin dejar de moverse y llamando la atención de todos – no quiero dej... – decía pero él la interrumpió

- Hinata, una vez que todo esto termine iré por ustedes... – le aseguró – ahora deja tus engreimientos y márchense! – la Uchiha al escucharlo comprendió y se mantuvo quieta, luego dio un gran suspiro sintiendo que lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos

- Sasuke-kun por favor, cuídate mucho... – pidió con voz suave y reprimiendo sus lágrimas

- Lo haré! – miró el cielo – Jugo, encárgate de todo – dijo con voz segura

- Por supuesto! – contestó el chico y emprendió caminó al lado de la rubia, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Karin.

Mientras Jugo e Ino iniciaban su andar Hinata sentía gran dolor... cuando volteó vio la silueta de Sasuke que segundo a segundo se perdía, en ese momento sintió como una lluvia de emociones la aturdían, se sentía como la más bella joya y a la cual se debía proteger, se sentía temerosa por él... por ella y por su hijo al pensar que quizás lo perdería por culpa de una batalla injusta, sin poder evitarlo lloraba más y más al alejarse de él y al saber nada valdría si Sasuke no estaba junto a ellos...

- Hinata, tranquilízate por favor... Sasuke-kun lo hace por protegerlos a ambos – le recordó su rubia amiga

- Lo sé, p...er...o – sollozaba la Uchiha

- Él no morirá! – le aseguró Jugo – jamás se iría sin conocer a su hijo! – insistió mirando de frente y alejándose más del lugar. Al escucharlo Hinata dio un gran suspiro de esperanza, luego se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Jugo, diciéndose a sí misma que ese no era el adiós, que ella y Sasuke estarían juntos... siempre juntos.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Karin y Sasuke seguían parados, esperando la llegada de los demás.

- Todo en orden? – quiso saber el Uchiha

- Sí, todo en orden! – contestó Karin mirando su espalda – los shinobis siguen sin avanzar y Jugo sigue alejándolas de la aldea

- De acuerdo, pero tu compañero ya debería de haber llegado – comentó a la mujer

- Está a unos metros – defendió al nombrado; un minuto después apareció una sombra y se paró en frente de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-sama ya estoy aquí! – se presentó un capitán anbu, con su traje y mascara característica

- Ya era hora! los demás están alertados? – preguntó

- Así es, todos ya están reunidos esperando sus órdenes – le informó

- Bien... al primer bloque diles que se agrupen como ya saben y que ocupen las posiciones que ya conocen y que apenas vean mi señal se pongan en pie de guerra – explicó - y al segundo diles que se mantengan bajo tierra hasta que tú por orden mía les indiques lo contrario – dijo con tranquilidad en sus palabras pese a la situación actual – ahora ve! Y te quiero de vuelta inmediatamente – exigió y sin más demora el anbu se fue.

- Sasuke, se acerca Hokage-sama – le avisó la peliroja luego de largos minutos

- Hasta que al fin! – dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡Sasuke! – decía Tsunade acercándose aceleradamente hacia ambos chicos – Suigetsu ya me contó todos los detalles y ya mandé a Shizune para avisar a los demás chicos – le aclaró parado enfrente de él

- De acuerdo... – simplemente dijo mirándola

- Pero aún no he dado la orden de evacuar a los aldeanos hacia los escondites – dijo

- Aún no lo haga – pidió Sasuke y al ver que la mayor quería una explicación se la dio – porque nuestros rivales todavía no saben que ya los hemos descubierto, y si los aldeanos empiezan a movilizarse ellos se darán cuenta – le argumentó

- Tienes razón, entonces apenas haya un ataque los podremos evacuar – concluyó ella y el pelinegro asintió al estar de acuerdo – ah, por cierto... pero Hinata? tenemos que evacuar a Hinata inmediatamente – le recordó

- Ya tengo eso cubierto... – respondió con calma

- Explícate – pidió la mayor y él dirigió una mirada a Karin, la cual entendió el mensaje

- Jugo e Ino la están llevando fuera de la aldea o mejor dicho ya están fuera – contestó mirándola fijamente.

- Parece que ya tienes todo bien planeado – miró al Uchiha – por esa rapidez mental te escogí como líder Anbu – suspiró satisfecha por su elección – así que supongo que estos también ya están al tanto

- Por supuesto! – le confirmó el Uchiha sonriendo son soberbia. Minutos después volvió a aparecerse el capitán anbu

- Hokage-sama – hiso una reverencia a la mayor – Sasuke-sama, todo está listó! – le aseguró con honestidad

- Ahora solo faltan los suyos – le reprochó el joven a Tsunade

Todos esperaron con calma la llegada de los shinobis de la Hoja, ya que se daban ese lujo gracias a la habilidad de Karin (ojo mental de Kagura) el cual les indicaba que los invasores seguían inmóviles esperando que amaneciera, para lo cual faltaba poco. Tiempo después recién aparecieron algunos de los principales jounin.

- Tan lento como siempre – murmuró Sasuke al ver que el rubio ya se acercaba

- Teme! Oba-chan Ya estoy aquí para salvarlos... – exclamó sonriente y presumido – claro que mis amigos también aportaran! – dijo señalando a Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura y todos los demás.

- ¡Sasuke! se están acercando! – enfatizó Karin viéndolo a los ojos; él al ver que el sol salía de entre las montañas y al escuchar a la peliroja comprendió que el momento de la batalla ya había llegado...

- Pues, que comience el espectáculo... – sentenció desenvainando con una mano su espada y con la otra mano canalizando su energía eléctrica para luego lanzarla hacia arriba en forma de agujas (chidori senbon) lo cual era la señal de Sasuke para que los anbus entendieran que ya podían atacar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme sus Reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola... disculpen la demora pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo algunos capítulos más con todo el cariño del mundo! Esta es la primera vez que narró una batalla por lo que espero que les guste y no los decepcione.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CAPÍTULO 19 "BATALLA I"**

_Reseña del capítulo anterior:_

_- ¡Sasuke! se están acercando! – enfatizó Karin viéndolo a los ojos; él al ver que el sol salía de entre las montañas y al escuchar a la peliroja comprendió que el momento de la batalla ya había llegado... _

_- Pues, que comience el espectáculo... – sentenció desenvainando con una mano su espada y con la otra mano canalizando su energía eléctrica para luego lanzarla hacia arriba en forma de agujas (chidori senbon) lo cual era la señal de Sasuke para que los anbus entendieran que ya podían atacar..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enseguida todos los shinobis subieron a uno de los techos para poder tener un mejor rango visual de lo que ocurría, e instantes después una explosión se escuchó al lado este de la aldea e inmediatamente otra explosión cerca de la primera, con ello la batalla se daba inicio... eso supieron todos.

- Karin, cuantos entraron a la aldea? – preguntó Sasuke bajando su mano aún con descargas eléctricas; ella al escucharlo cerró los ojos y se concentró para darle la respuesta exacta.

- Solo entraron algunos y los demás siguen rodeándonos - abrió los ojos

- Y los anbus? – preguntó Kakashi

- Están enfrentándose con ellos – lo tranquilizó el Uchiha

- Entonces, es momento de que vayamos a ayudarlos – propuso el rubio – pero qué estamos esperando? ¡vamos! – se dirigió a todos

- No seas tan desesperado – pidió Sasuke

- Naruto, vamos a esperar un poco... – apoyó la idea Tsunade – lo que debemos hacer a hora es evacuar a los aldeanos, Sakura, Ten Ten, Lee y Choji encárguense de eso! – exigió y enseguida volvieron a escuchar otra explosión en otro sector de la aldea, por lo que los nombrados empezaron a andar, pero alguien recordó algo.

- Ino? Dónde está Ino? – preguntó un preocupado Choji mirando a todos lados – Y Hinata? ¡Tenemos que ir primero por Hinata! – exclamó todavía más preocupado Choji

- ¡TIENES RAZÓN! – gritó Naruto – yo voy por Hinata-chan y tú ve a buscar a Ino-chan – pedía un alterado rubio logrando que los demás también lo estén, pero Sasuke tan tranquilo como siempre... lo cual enfureció a Neji ya que según él al Uchiha no le interesaba para nada su prima, ni aun sabiendo que le daría un hijo.

- No te importa? – preguntó con enfado Hyuga mirando con odio a Sasuke

- Naruto, Choji no pierdan el tiempo en cosas como esas... mejor concéntrense en lo que Tsunade les ordenó! – dijo Sasuke mirándolos y luego miró el amanecer; al oírlo la mayoría se sorprendió por el poco interés que demostraba hacia su esposa.

- Y... dónde está Jugo? – preguntó Suigestsu mirando a Karin, pero ella no contestó.

Inesperadamente a lo lejos pudieron vislumbrar una imagen de una invocación animal mientras las explosiones llegaban unas a otras, logrando que los pobladores huyeran de sus casas al ver que estaban en peligro.

- Sasuke! acaban de matar a un anbu – le avisó la peliroja haciendo que todos se sorprendieran porque rápidamente ya habían matado nada menos que a un anbu, pero Sasuke ni se inmutó porque se lo esperaba – están entrando algunos más – lo alertó

- A quién mataron? – preguntó el capitán anbu que estaba con ellos

- Al más joven – contestó Karin recordando a aquel muchacho

- Tsunade, es su turno – le comentó el pelinegro

- Kakashi, Gai y todos ustedes encárguense! – exigió la Hokage dirigiéndose a un grupo de ninjas conformado por los más experimentados en edad y lucha – Y ustedes qué demonios esperan? Les dije que fueran a evacuar a los aldeanos! – les recordó y Sakura sin dudarlo siguió las ordenes de su maestra pero los otros tres ni se movieron.

- Teme, tenemos que... – trataba de entrar en razón Naruto pero Sasuke contestó:

- No te preocupes por eso – cerró los ojos – mejor ocúpate de sobrevivir! – abrió los ojos y lo miró intensa y retadoramente a los ojos; Naruto comprendió de inmediato.

- Ten Ten, Lee y Choji no se preocupen ni por Hinata ni por Ino... Sasuke ya se ha encargado de eso – mencionó Tsunade aliviando a todos por lo que enseguida continuaron su camino y fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%

Luego los shinobis de la Hoja ya estaban en posición de lucha.

- Tenían que venir a estropear nuestra tranquilidad? – preguntó Shikamaru poniéndose al frente de un par de shinobis enemigos – ni modo, supongo que deberíamos acabar con ustedes lo antes posible... verdad? – finalizó mirando a algunos compañeros que lo acompañaban

- Cómo unos chiquillos como ustedes podría vencernos? – quiso saber con gran prepotencia un ninja que tenía una cabellera verde y muy larga.

- Ya verás que nos divertimos acabando con ustedes! – le avisó un sonriente Suigetsu

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Al otro lado de la aldea otra par de ninjas caminaba adentrándose más en la aldea pero unos shinobis de la Hoja los detuvieron

- Hasta aquí llegaron – advirtió Kakashi

- En serio? – preguntó el enemigo que tenía una enorme espada de color negro-rojo

- ¡Muy enserio! – contestó Gai

- Ya veremos – retó el acompañante del otro

En uno de los techos más altos de la aldea aún estaban algunos ninjas que esperaban el momento ideal para poder hacerle frente a los rivales.

- Karin – la llamó el Uchiha para que le informara como iban las cosas

- Se están enfrentando a los anbus o a las otros ninjas – le avisó – pero aún hay tres fuera de la aldea – concluyó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo sus chakras

- Son ellos? – preguntó mirando a la peliroja

- Exacto! son los que sobrevivieron de aquella misión a la que fuimos – le recordó con preocupación, al saber que esos tres eran muy fuertes y hábiles razón por la cual en la batalla anterior no pudieron acabar con ellos ya que huyeron.

- De uno se encarga Naruto, del otro tú – miró al capitán anbu – y del otro yo – dijo él

- Eh, acaso piensan sacarme de la jugada? – protestó la Hokage

- Oba-chan ya no estás en edad! – le contestó Naruto haciendo que la mayor la diera un golpe directo en la cara.

$/$/$/$/$/$/$

Lejos de la aldea de la Hoja, después de atravesar un lago y donde se veían imponentes montañas tres ninjas entraban a un escondite bajo el subsuelo después de andar un par de horas... hasta que Jugo avisó a ambas

- Llegamos! aquí esperaremos a que la batalla acabe – dijo caminando unos pasos para luego abrir una puerta y dejar a Hinata sentada en la cama de esa habitación.

- Dónde es este lugar? – preguntó Ino

- Es uno de los escondites de Orochimaru que Sasuke y nosotros utilizábamos – suspiró recordando aquellos tiempos donde perseguían a Itachi – me retiro! estaré en otra de las habitaciones si me necesitan – indicó dejando a ambas jóvenes solas

- Sasuke-kun estará bien?–preguntaba con voz débil Hinata mientras miraba su sortija

- Claro que sí! – contestó segura Ino – ahora descansa un poco... que el viaje te agotó a ti y al bebé – le aconsejó y su amiga la obedeció.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&

En Konoha mientras el tiempo pasaba la batalla se hacía más intensa... logrando que muchas de las casas quedaran destruidas, convertidas solo en polvo... pero felizmente para ese entonces todos los pobladores ya se encontraban en los escondites de la aldea por lo que los shinibis peleaban con fervor para derrotar al enemigo inminente.

La mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha peleaban, solamente Tsunade, Shizune, el capitán anbu, Karin y Sasuke no lo hacían porque esperaban que los tres faltantes ninjas enemigos entraran a la aldea pero como no lo hacían seguían esperando; Naruto estaba en la misma situación que ellos pero al ver una explosión cerca de su casa tuvo que ir a ese lugar para asegurarse que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal.

- Sasuke, los restantes están entrando – le informó la peliroja

- Al fin... – sonrió con autosuficiencia – y Naruto? – preguntó

- Ya se está acercando – miró hacia el lado del cual el rubio iba a su encuentro; un par de minutos después ellos vieron llegar al Uzumaki

- Oba-chan, casi destruyen mi casa! – se quejó Naruto a la mayor

- Eso no importa, porque nuestros visitantes vienen justo ahí... – señaló Sasuke a tres ninjas que se acercaban hacia ellos a toda velocidad, tiempo después los tres ninjas rivales se pusieron frente a ellos.

- Uchiha, tiempo sin verte – dijo uno de pelo morado y de ojos celestes

- Lo mismo digo... – sonrió con burla

- Usted debe ser la Hokage! – expresó el hombre más alto de pelo café dirigiéndose a Tsunade – mi nombre es Kento – se presentó con cortesía pese al motivo del encuentro entre todos.

- Y el mío Ayemi – se presentó también un rubio de pelo largo

- No me da gusto conocerlos – reconoció la mayor – pero que le vamos hacer, ya están aquí! – exclamó abriendo los brazos en señal de resignación

- Vinimos a hacerles una pequeña visita – dijo con sarcasmo y riéndose – y de paso a cobrar lo que nos deben – concluyó el de pelo morado llamado Yun y enseguida dirigió una mano hacia el lado derecho lanzando una bomba lo cual indudablemente ocasionó otra explosión.

- Entonces, saldemos la deuda... – sonrió - katon goukakyu no jutsu – dijo Sasuke soltando desde su boca una gran bola de fuego que poco a poco se expandió más y más; ante el ataque los tres enemigos dieron un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que uno trataba de contrarrestar ese ataque haciendo un escudo de hielo.

- El de pelo morado es mío – escogió el Uchiha – y el de pelo largo es tuyo – miró al capitán anbu – dobe, el más alto es todo tuyo – finalizó mirando a Naruto

- Encantado! – sonrió satisfecho por la distribución de rivales

- Karin, ya sabes que hacer – giró el rostro y miró a la peliroja y luego volvió a enfocarse al frente – terminemos de una vez por todas con esto – terminó de decir dando un gran salto y lanzando varias bolas de fuego para alejar a su rival y poder tener una batalla alejados de los demás, hasta que tiempo después llegaron al medio de un bosque.

- Así que tú eres mi oponente? – preguntó sonriendo el de pelo morado – Ehhh...

- Exacto, Sasuke Uchiha será quien te mate – dijo con seguridad y soberbia

%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%°°%

Mientras tanto que Tsunade seguía en el lugar de inicio acompañada solamente de Karin y Shizune; ellas vieron como cada rival era alejado por sus ninjas.

- QUÉ ACASO ME CREEN UNA INÚTIL? – gritó ofuscada al verse excluida de la batalla – CHIQUILLOS MALCRIADOS!

- Hokage-sama es mejor así – trataba de tranquilizarla Shizune pero al recibir una mirada de desprecio continuó hablando – no porque sea una inútil, sino porque Ud. es la líder y de mantenerse a salvo por sobre todas las cosas – finalizó y enseguida ambas vieron como la peliroja se marchaba – Karin-san dónde vas?

- Voy a ver la pelea de Sasuke – contestó alejándose del lugar

*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*

En medio del bosque ambos se miraban buscando algún indicio de darse el primer golpe... y así empezar aquella batalla donde solo uno se mantendría con vida.

- La otra vez te me escapaste, pero hoy no lo harás – le advirtió el pelinegro

- Escapar? – se preguntó y luego empezó a reírse – yo nunca escapo, solamente que al ver que ustedes acababan con mis aliados me aleje del lugar para dejarlos divertir e ir a alertar a mis otros aliados... para luego venir a devolverles la visita y venir aquí... – explicó sonriendo y haciendo unos sellos con las manos para luego alzarse en el aire.

- Hace tiempo tuve un rival que también utilizaba bombas – recordó la batalla que tuvo con Deidara – Y sabes cuál fue su destino? – preguntó apuntándolo con su espada – morir en sus propias bombas

- Quizás, pero apuesto a que ese sujeto no manejaba el aire como yo lo hago – dijo flotando en el aire – ni que sus bombas eran tan potente como las mías – simplemente levantó una mano y canalizando el aire formó una bomba para lanzarla al pelinegro.

Sasuke esquivó ese ataque para luego seguir haciendo lo mismo con las demás bombas que su rival le lanzaba pero que sin duda ocasionaban explosiones, luego de ello el Uchiha clavó su espada en el piso para luego lanzarle otra enorme bola de fuego lo cual hiso que el rival detuviera ese ataque con la corriente de aire, logrando que Sasuke supiera que también podía manejar el aire.

- Te lo dije – le recordó sonriéndole con prepotencia – puedo manejar el aire a mi antojo... – utilizó más fuerza en su mano haciendo que la llama de fuego de Sasuke fuera dirigida a otro lugar.

Parte del bosque se incendiaba ante la presencia de ambos rivales... Sasuke volvió a tomar su espada y el enemigo volvió a lanzarse una serie de bombas, pero Sasuke cerró por unos segundos los ojos y al abrirlos activó su sharingan y simultáneamente de alrededor de su cuerpo se generó una carga eléctrica (chidori nagashi), entonces cuando las bombas se dirigían a él estas no explotaron porque la electricidad defendía al muchacho y paralizaba las explosiones, además al botar electricidad su espada lograba mantenerla como un escudo.

Al ver la defensa del Uchiha su rival siguió lanzándole una bomba tras otra bomba pero al ver que no hacían el efecto deseado paró su ataque para atacarlo directamente al cuerpo con una patada certera directo en el pecho, ante la primera impresión Sasuke después esquivó todos los golpes que le llegaban de manera directa.

- Odio es ojos! – confesó el rival mirando el sharingan de Sasuke al saber que ese era la razón principal de predecir sus ataques y esquivarlo con facilidad.

- Pues es una lástima, porque serán los que veras justo antes de morir... – sonrió con burla y desafío el usuario del Sharingan mientras se proponía cumplir su amenaza.

#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#

En medio de la aldea algunos ninjas corrían de un lado a otro llevando consigo a algunos heridos ya que uno de los enemigos destrozó uno de los refugios de la Hoja por lo que muchísimas personas salieron heridas de gravedad.

Tsunade desde lo más alto contemplaba como explosiones llegaban unas a otras, como una parte del bosque se incendiaba, como espejos de hielo se alzaban y más, pero lo que más le enorgulleció fue saber y ver como sus ninjas luchaban fervientemente para traer tranquilidad y paz... porque si bien comprende que siempre existirán las disputas por lo menos espera no afectar a tanta gente inocente.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Karin a lo lejos observaba la batalla de Sasuke, esperando que todo estuviera a favor del Uchiha porque deseaba que él estuviera bien... siempre sano y salvo! Siguió observando la pelea esquivando todos los restos que las explosiones desechaban. Ella cerró los ojos y localizó todos los chakras que peleaban por lo que supo que la batalla estaba par a par todavía.

- Vamos! Acábenlos de una vez! – pensó internamente esperando que los shinobis de la Hoja vencieran al rival de una vez por todas.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+OO+O+O+O+O

El tiempo seguía pasando pero las peleas continuaban sin parar.

- Eso es todo? – preguntó Sasuke al ver que su rival ya se veía un poco cansado y con un nivel de chakra disminuido.

- Aún no has visto nada! – contestó con furia y se volvió a elevar en el aire – te tengo guardado un pequeño regalo – dijo lleno de sarcasmo para después hacer algunos sellos y levantar ambas manos hacia arriba para formar una masa de aire que poco a poco se hacía más y más grande hasta que de pronto inesperadamente explotó ahí mismo, expandiéndose en el aire de ese lugar; por lo cual una vez explotado el enemigo sonrió con arrogancia.

- Me pregunto si eso lo tenías planeado? – preguntó otra vez Sasuke

- No seas ingenuo – sonrió levantando las manos – lo hice explotar a propósito, y sabes por qué? – cuestionó con voz fuerte – porque acabo de combinar mis bombas con el aire para que explote un radio de 10 kilómetros – le avisó

- Eso debería sorprenderme? – preguntó una vez más el Uchiha

- Por supuesto! Porque solo tienes 20min para matarme y si no lo haces toda tu aldea explotará sin que nadie pueda evitarlo – rió un momento – porque el aire está infectado de energía de bombardeo impregnada con mi cuerpo – finalizó lanzándose otra vez hacia el Uchiha para hacer explotar una bomba en su cuerpo.

Cuando la bomba tocó el pecho de Sasuke este sin pensarlo dos veces realizó un chidori y se atacó a él mismo, sabiendo que ello evitaría que la bomba explote con su cuerpo y al hacerlo tuvo el resultado esperado.

- Ya deberías entender que tus bombas no funcionan conmigo – le reprochó

- Quizás, pero tú no podrás hacer nada para evitar la enorme explosión – dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras y luego volvió a flotar en el aire, arriba de Sasuke.

Al escucharlo Sasuke solamente sonrió para si mismo para después dar unos pasos adelante y mostrarle al rival que se equivocaba.

- Katon: Goryuka no jutsu – dijo Sasuke y enseguida lanzó varios proyectiles llameantes de gran tamaño usando su boca para expulsarlos, cada una de estas llamaradas parecían a la cabeza de un gran dragón.

El enemigo simplemente se dedicó a esquivar los ataques del Uchiha los cuales iban directamente hacia las nubes; ante ello su rival se rió con burla al pensar que su rival ya no podía hacer nada más por evitar que esa bomba condensada de aire explote y destruya la aldea.

- Pensé que eras más habilidoso – le comentó con ironía – había escuchado que el clan Uchiha era muy poderoso...

- Y lo soy, solo que tú has visto casi nada de mi habilidad – suspiró – pero como ya te lo dije morirás viendo por última vez estos ojos... – dijo Sasuke haciendo que su sharingan giré pero sin la intención de querer hacer un genjutsu porque sería demasiado fácil.

- Bastardo y mentiroso – insultó su rival – no podrás hacer nada y serás tú quien muera – miró hacia arriba y vio que las nubes se juntaban y oscurecían – yo seré quien mate a Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con desdén en sus palabras.

Poco a poco la atmosfera se hacía más y más pesada, ya que arriba de Konoha se podía notar nubes negras que empezaban a formar una tormenta, inmediatamente cayeron algunas gotas de lluvia para luego pasado algunos minutos empezar a llover... todos los ninjas peleaban bajo la lluvia y podían escuchar como relámpagos destellaban en el cielo y sobre sus cabezas.

- Mira y aprende... – sonrió y saltó al árbol más alto y robusto para pararse en su cima.

Al ver que Sasuke se paraba en la cima de un árbol el ninja enemigo se elevó más en el aire y se puso a su altura, ambos se miraron fijamente y el pelinegro le sonrió con superioridad... luego Sasuke miró al cielo y enseguida vio que una corriente de relámpagos se expandían en lo alto.

- Sabías que un relámpago dura 1 milésima de segundo? Y que es más rápido que el sonido? – cuestionó mirándola con sus intensos ojos rojinegros

- Acaso eres solamente un cerebrito? – preguntó con burla y lleno de ironía

- No, solo lo decía porque morirás a causa de un relámpago... – suspiró y luego canalizó su energía eléctrica en su mano derecha y la levantó al cielo – ven! – llamó Sasuke y enseguida en el cielo se juntó más energía eléctrica para después aparecer en medio de ellas una bestia mítica eléctrica en forma de dragón (técnica Kirin)

El chico de pelo morado llamado Yun se asombró al ver esa bestia eléctrica, pero cómo era posible eso? Acaso el Uchiha había domado al relámpago? no lo sabía, él solo sabía que no iba a permitir que Sasuke triunfara por lo que se descubrió el pecho, hiso algunos sellos con sus manos y formó un escudo enorme de aire que cubría todo su cuerpo para luego lanzarse hacia Sasuke y buscando explotar con él.

Al ver que contraatacaba Sasuke hiso un movimiento en su mano derecha y la dirigió contra su rival, logrando que el dragón eléctrico siguiera esa misma dirección para después apuntar a su objetivo y a una increíble velocidad arremeter contra él y ocasionar un gran estruendo y un tremendo impacto. Debido a la explosión los arboles desaparecieron por lo que Sasuke amortiguó su caída con sus piernas, luego al estar ya en el piso el Uchiha detuvo las descargas de su mano y vio que los relámpagos y el dragón desaparecieron presenciando solamente la lluvia; caminó unos metros hasta encontrar a su rival derrotado.

- Te dije que lo último que verías serían mis ojos – murmuró Sasuke viendo a su enemigo tirado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos pero vacíos y sin vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Gracias a todos por leer y por sus Reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20 "BATALLA II"**

_Reseña del capítulo anterior:_

_Al ver que contraatacaba Sasuke hiso un movimiento en su mano derecha y la dirigió contra su rival, logrando que el dragón eléctrico siguiera esa misma dirección para después apuntar a su objetivo y a una increíble velocidad arremeter contra él y ocasionar un gran estruendo y un tremendo impacto. Debido a la explosión los arboles desaparecieron por lo que Sasuke amortiguó su caída con sus piernas, luego al estar ya en el piso el Uchiha detuvo las descargas de su mano y vio que los relámpagos y el dragón desaparecieron presenciando solamente la lluvia; caminó unos metros hasta encontrar a su rival derrotado._

_- Te dije que lo último que verías serían mis ojos – murmuró Sasuke viendo a su enemigo tirado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos pero vacíos y sin vida.___

**O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

Naruto estaba teniendo una pelea ardua porque su rival realizaba un buen dominio con el agua y con hielo, hasta que de pronto se vio mojado por la lluvia y escuchó una serie de relámpagos y luego vio un monstruo en cielo que realmente lo espantó... pero de pronto vio que esa bestia eléctrica se alzaba en el cielo y se dirigía hacia alguien, luego sintió que la tierra temblaba por el fuerte impacto de ese ser.

- TEME, ¡NO TRATES DE LUCIRTE SOLO! – gritó al viento prediciendo que Sasuke había producido ese desastre; sin más que decir continuó con su intensa batalla y buscando aniquilar a su rival de turno.

- Sasuke, no pensé que la técnica que hace años te enseñe podía llegar a ser tan destructiva – dijo Kakashi limpiándose algunos restos de polvo o tierra o hasta incluso trozos de algunos árboles destrozados – no vuelvo a enseñársela a nadie... – movió una y otra vez la cabeza en forma de negación

- Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Sai al ver que Kakashi iba a ser atacado por el rival, el cual aprovechaba su desconcentración.

$=%=$=%=$=%=$=%=$=%=$

Sasuke contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida de su rival mientras pensaba al lugar donde debería llevarlo o lo que debería hacer con él; él se sacudió la ropa y buscó con la mirada su espada hasta que la encontró por lo que tranquilamente fue hacia ella, luego le levantó del suelo y caminó.

- Karin! – la llamó al darse cuenta desde tiempo atrás que la peliroja observaba su batalla – no estás herida? – preguntó al ver el desastre que ocasionó

- No, estoy bien – contestó apareciendo frente a él y acercándose; luego de caminar varios metros llegó junto al cadáver y lo observó – pero que vamos hacer con este sujeto? – quiso saber ella al ver su deplorable estado

- Llevarlo con Tsunade – respondió él agachándose y cogiéndolo para sacarlo de ese lugar y llevarlo con la Hokage. Al e3frgvver que Sasuke caminaba Karin empezó a andar junto a él bajo la lluvia.

Ambos se adentraron en la aldea viendo que prácticamente estaba destrozada, su clara intención era ir hacia donde estaba Tsunade, caminaron unos minutos más y a lo lejos vieron a la mujer mayor y a su eterna acompañante Shizune paradas en lo más alto de una de las casas.

- Aquí lo tiene – tendió al cadáver frente a la Hokage – es todo suyo – proclamó Sasuke

- Buen trabajo – sonrió al pelinegro – ¡ahora llévenselo! – ordenó a un grupo de ninjas que estaban junto a ella y al escucharla enseguida acataron sus órdenes.

- Karin, infórmame – pidió el Uchiha; la peliroja cerró los ojos y percibió el chakra de todos ellos para decírselo a Sasuke.

- La mayoría de nuestros rivales ya están muertos... – suspiró – el rival del capitán anbu ya está muriendo y el de Naruto también – abrió los ojos – pero, Sasuke algo no está bien – dijo con voz de preocupación; el chico la miró y busco los detalles.

- Explícate – exigió mirándola con interés

- No sé... en uno de ellos su chakra es distinto – suspiró – a veces desaparece y vuelve a aparecer otra vez – contestó

- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó con alteración Tsunade

- Quizás... no lo sé con exactitud pero... – intentaba dar respuestas lógicas

- Karin, solo focalízate en ese chakra... pase lo que pase no dejes de focalizarse en él – propuso él con voz tranquila y la chica asintió, luego él levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las nubes.

El tiempo pasaba sin hacerse esperar... los ninjas de la Hoja tenían la ventaja necesaria para de una vez por todas acabar con su rival, sin embargo había un detalle que no cuadraba con todo pero tarde o temprano encontrarían el modo de que todo acabe según lo previsto. Tiempo después Naruto y el capitán anbu acabaron cada uno con su rival por lo que se dirigieron hacia la Hokage.

- Teme, no creas que porque acabaste primero con tu rival eres mejor que yo! – exclamó el rubio al ver a Sasuke

- Naruto, deja tu infantilismo! – le pidió Tsunade mientras le daba una mirada amenazadora y llena de castigo, pero Sasuke no le prestó atención

- Sasuke-sama – se dirigió el capitán anbu al pelinegro

- Lo hiciste bien... – dijo el Uchiha reconociendo el buen trabajo del anbu – ahora esperemos a ver que pasa... – planteó mirándolo con calma

- Yo voy a ayudar a los demás! – decía un rubio muy entusiasmado – y a demostrar que soy mejor que Sasuke-teme! – culminó alegre y corriendo hacia donde algunas batallas seguían en proceso.

Tsunade al ver que el rubio se iba suspiró con resignación al creer que nunca dejaría de der hiperactivo y arrebatado, pero aún así estaba muy orgullosa de él... como también lo estaba de Sasuke, con todo y sus defectos estaba contenta de saber que una nueva generación se encargaría de proteger su hogar.

El sol poco a poco se elevaba en lo más alto por lo que las horas pasaban constantemente, largo tiempo después los cuerpos inertes de los enemigos se sumaban hasta que ya todos los rivales yacían muertos pero... pero algo estaba mal porque Karin sentía un chakra extraño, en un momento ese chakra desapareció por largo tiempo haciendo pensar a la peliroja que solo se había confundido un poco pero tiempo después volvió a parecer lo cual la desconcertó, más aún al volver a desaparecer.

- ¡Bien! todos han hecho un maravilloso trabajo! – dijo a viva voz Tsunade a todos los ninjas que tenía al frente, entre jounin y anbus que se veían cansados.

- Hai! – respondieron casi todos al unísono

- Lo has visto teme, me he lucido! – decía un rubio sonriente e incluso arrogante

- Creo que es momento de sacar a los pobladores de los escondites – sugirió para sí misma la mujer mayor – verdad?

- Espere un poco Tsunade – respondió el Uchiha porque desconfiaba que todo acabase de forma rápida porque aún recordaba con frescura la amenaza de aquella vez de los ninjas enemigos.

- Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan desconfiado – pidió el Uzumaki

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, esperemos un poco más... – decía Shikamaru al tener algunas dudas todavía

Todos siguieron ahí parados hasta escuchar la orden de la Hokage para saber qué hacer después de esa batalla, mientras esperaban tenían conversaciones sobre los rivales a los que se enfrentaron y recordaron cada una de sus habilidades que por cierto eran interesantes y sorprendentes, pero aún así lograron acabar con ellos.

- ¡SASUKE! – gritó de pronto Karin por lo que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella al intentar saber la razón de su grito.

Karin había gritado porque de un momento a otro volvió a sentir ese chakra extraño pero lo que más le llamó la atención que darse cuenta que ese chakra se expandía y se acercaba velozmente hacia donde ellos estaban. Inmediatamente al escucharla Sasuke supo la razón del grito de la peliroja ya que le había pedido exclusividad para ese chakra extraño por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces activó su sharingan y en fracción de segundos se formó alrededor de él una criatura esquelética que progresivamente se transformaba en un ser llameante y demoniaco por lo que al ver que algo se acercaba Sasuke se puso delante de todos... (técnica de susanoo)

Todos miraban a Karin hasta que de pronto vieron que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke estaba delante de todos, pero el Uchiha estaba cubierto de un fuego extraño alrededor de todo su cuerpo y que además bloqueaba el ataque de algo o alguien.

- A sí que alguien me descubrió? – preguntó un hombre alto y robusto de cabello rojo que flotaba en el aire gracias a una alfombra negra, ese sujeto había disparado hacia ellos una lanza negra que debía explotar en el impacto pero que Sasuke lo había bloqueado con su susanoo.

- Quién eres? – preguntó Sasuke interesa en la habilidad de desaparecer su chakra

- El líder de esto – contestó sonriente – pero me sorprende que me descubrieran, debo reconocer que son habilidosos...

- ¿Qué quieres? – gritó Tsunade

- Que más va hacer, acabar con ustedes y vengar la muerte de todos mis camaradas – dijo con severidad y sinceridad

- Aléjense todos de aquí – pidió Sasuke volteando hacia atrás y mirándolos

- No! no, no! – movió la cabeza en forma de negación una y otra vez el nuevo rival – ellos pagaran la muerte de todos y como se que están cansados y sin chakra será muy fácil para mí – sonrió con maldad y luego miró a todos – además aún tengo unos amigos... – finalizó y enseguida hiso algunos sellos y aparecieron algunas invocaciones de animales enormes.

Al escucharlo todos se tensionaron porque sabían que lo que decía era verdad porque estaban muy cansados y sin chakra pero de todas formas pelearían pese a todo. Mientras que Sasuke pensaba el modo de acabar con ese sujeto y sus invocaciones hasta que llegó a la conclusión que él pelearía con el sujeto pero los demás deberían pelear con las invocaciones, sin embargo él sabía que todos estaban cansados por lo que haría uso de una salida de emergencia.

- Bien, yo pelearé contigo – miró al pelirojo – y los demás pelearan con esos – apuntó a las invocaciones y luego le sonrió – estás de acuerdo? – preguntó a su nuevo rival

- Más que bien! – aceptó el enemigo pero aunque los demás lo escucharon sabían que sería muy difícil para todos acabar con las invocaciones, pero debían hacerlo.

- Karin – la llamó y la joven enseguida supo que hacer por lo que dio varios saltos para alejarse lo más lejos que podía – ahora! – exclamó dirigiéndose al capitán anbu, el cual al escucharlo dio varios saltos también ante la mirada de todos.

- Y ellos por qué se van? – cuestionó con duda el rival

- Verás, no son muy fuertes que digamos... así que no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo – sonrió – pero los demás – les señaló con una mano – son todos tuyos – concluyo mirándolo retadoramente al mismo tiempo que la criatura de fuego se ponía de pie y ardía majestuosamente rodeando el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha muchos de los ninjas se indignaron porque quién se creía él para ofrecerlos de esa forma? Acaso se cree superior a todos? No había duda que era todo un Uchiha orgulloso y con complejo de superioridad.

- ¡TEME! – gritó el rubio al sentirse humillado por su amigo – yo seré quién pelee con ese sujeto! – dijo con voz alta

- Primero derrota a esa lagartija – le contestó Sasuke refiriéndose a una de las invocaciones – y luego hablamos... – finalizó tranquilamente

- ¡Encantado! – Naruto aceptó la oferta y brinco hacia esa invocación mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

Momento después se volvió a desatar otra batalla, donde Sasuke atacaba y se defendía por medio del susanoo ya que la función de este último era defender y bloquear todos los ataques contra su invocador, o sea Sasuke. Naruto aún tenía el chakra suficiente por lo que su pelea contra la lagartija iba bien, Tsunade se metió a la pelea e iba luchando con una víbora, y los demás aunque con dificultad luchaban con las demás invocaciones; el tiempo pasaba minuto a minuto hasta que de pronto el capitán anbu volvió a lo lejos y se puso detrás de Sasuke para poder hablarle e informarle la situación actual.

- Sas... – buscaba decirle el anbu pero el pelinegro no dejó que terminara la frase y hablo sin perder más tiempo

- Háganlo ahora... porque los demás están agotados – concluyo él y el anbu asintió para enseguida lanzar hacia el cielo un destello de luces.

Apenas unos segundos después aparecieron un buen número de anbus sorprendiendo a todos ya que suponían que los anbus que pelearon antes junto a ellos eran todos pero al parecer la cantidad de ellos había crecido desde que Sasuke tomo el liderazgo de ellos... por lo que en ese momento quedaron satisfechos al verse casi sin reserva de energía por la lucha anterior que tuvieron ese mismo día.

- No sé porqué, pero no me sorprendo... – confesó Tsunade – yo ya me esperaba algo escondido bajo tu manga, Sasuke – le habló al Uchiha

- No hay duda que eres mi alumno! – exclamó un orgulloso Kakashi mientras descubría uno de sus ojos para hacer uso de su sharingan

- Hmp, pues acabemos con esto! – concluyó él dando un gran salto hacia arriba para después dar un giro en el aire y lanzarse contra su rival, y como susanoo sigue protegiéndolo hace que este le lanze una flecha llameante para que atravesara el cuerpo de su enemigo y al hacerlo dejó ensangrentado a su rival.

En tanto Sasuke pensaba como es que un ninja tan débil podía ser el líder de esa agrupación que sigue la ideología de Akatsuki, él reconocía que con los ninjas que en aquella misión de meses atrás habían causado más batalla y que incluso eran más fuertes, pero se sorprendía que en especial el supuesto líder no fuera tan fuerte como se lo esperaba pero quizás fue líder por su extraña habilidad.

- Pensé que me darías más lucha... – dijo el Uchiha al verlo en el piso y en medio de un charco de sangre

- Aún no he acabado... – advirtió tratando de sentarse y expulsando de su cuerpo un vapor humeante y negro que ensombrecía el lugar para luego formarse en una masa de gas que poco a poco se expandía más.

- Veras que sí! – enfatizó para luego cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y volver a abrirlos mirando directamente a su rival y hacer que llamas negras ardieran en él (amaterasu) – no estoy de humor para jugar más tiempo contigo – le explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y perversa.

Todos veían y escuchaban los gritos que daba el rival pelirojo y al mismo tiempo veían que Sasuke estaba tranquilamente parado frente a él y sonreía con maldad mientras contemplaba que su rival ardía en llamas negras... en ese momento supieron la razón por la que Tsunade escogió al Uchiha como líder anbu ya que además de tener gran rapidez mental tenía y utilizaba técnicas que nunca antes habían visto en alguien que no fuera él, aunque hubieran escuchado algunos rumores de sus técnicas por comentarios de unos pocos era la primera vez que lo veían con sus propios ojos; pero de lo que todos estaban seguros era que aún Sasuke escondía muchas técnicas más.

- Karin... – llamó otra vez el Uchiha y de pronto la joven apareció

- Todo está bien Sasuke – le respondió sabiendo que él estaba interesado de saber si el chakra de su rival desaparecía ante su inminente muerte – ya está muerto – le informó ella

- Bien... – solamente dijo concentrándose para detener las llamas negras con sus ojos

Todos vieron algunos de cerca o a lo lejos que el líder del grupo de seguidores de Akatsuki moría... los jounin se sintieron satisfechos, Naruto se sintió celoso por lo que con un ataque más acabó con la invocación con la que luchaba y peleó con otra invocación más, Tsunade sonreía llena de tranquilidad, mientras que los anbus estaban sumamente orgullosos de que su líder fuera tan poderoso y con tanta vitalidad por lo que se empezaron a esforzarse más y acabar con las invocaciones restantes.

Tiempo después Karin se acercó lentamente hacia Sasuke y se puso a su costado, y al sentir que su chakra tenía niveles bajo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se remangó una manga y miró al chico.

- Has gastado mucho chakra – dijo ella levantando su mano y ofreciéndosele – Sasuke, muérdeme... – acercó su mano hacia él

El Uchiha miró a la peliroja por algunos segundos y una vez más comprendió que de todos los ninjas siempre reconocería que la que de más utilidad siempre le ha sido Karin, porque aunque ella no es tan fuerte físicamente la habilidad de sentir el chakra de todos y la de poder restablecer un chakra curativo solo con una mordedura de él eran sin duda la más especial de todos los ninjas.

- No es necesario... – agarró suavemente su muñeca y la bajó para luego ponerse de espaldas – Karin, hiciste un buen trabajo – reconoció su labor – sabes que de todos siempre preferiré tu habilidad por sobre las demás, ahora descansa – sugirió empezando a caminar y alejarse.

Sasuke caminó con tranquilidad unos metros hasta acercarse a la Hokage, viendo también como sus anbus acababan uno a uno con las invocaciones por lo que se sintió complacido al haberlos elegido para que formaran parte de los anbu; mientras caminaba suspiraba con alivio que todo había acabo... que el enemigo había desaparecido para poder al fin tener una tranquilidad merecedora, ahora lo único que debía rondar en sus pensamientos era el próximo nacimiento de su primogénito y Hinata, su tierna y hermosa esposa.

- ¡Terminamos, por fin acabamos con el rival! – exclamó con alivio – Sasuke, ves que no me equivoqué al escogerte como líder anbu? – preguntó la mayor y el joven solo la miró y no dijo nada.

Luego de terminar la batalla algunos ninjas se encargaron de llevarse los cadáveres a algún lugar, mientras que otros fueron a los refugios para sacar a los pobladores y otros veían el atardecer... ya que al parecer habían tenido un día muy agobiante y agitado por la inesperada llegada de sus enemigos. La mayor parte de la aldea estaba destrozada pero todos sabían que eso aunque con tiempo tendría solución, lo más importante era que no habían muchas pérdidas humanas... por lo que otra vez resurgirían y saldrían adelante.

Sasuke estaba parado en lo más alto de un techo y miraba con detenimiento como el sol ya se escondía entre las montañas, él estaba en armonía y su único pensamiento era ir a traer a Hinata y a sus acompañantes, los cuales se encontraban alejados.

- Sasuke, será mejor que vayas por Hinata – sugirió Tsunade parada detrás de él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ella debe estar muy preocupada... y eso no le hace bien ni a ella ni al bebé – suspiró – ve a traer a tu familia... – finalizó ella y el chico al escucharla simplemente asintió con la cabeza

- Ah, y no te olvides de traer a Ino-chan – se metió en medio de la conversación Naruto – procura que llegue bien o sino... – elevó la voz y buscó amenazarlo

- Dobe, cállate! – ordenó el Uchiha para después hacer un movimiento de manos e invocar un halcón que se elevaba cerca de él, el pelinegro dio un salto y se subió encima del ave para luego emprender vuelo e ir a traer a Hinata y a los demás.

- ¡Teme, vuelve pronto! – gritó el rubio levantando una mano en forma de despedida pero Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a verlo porque solo miraba el horizonte...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Continúen leyendo la historia...


	21. Chapter 21

Las cosas se complican...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 21 "SORPRESA"**

Sasuke sobrevoló largo tiempo hasta que a lo lejos vio imponentes montañas, el halcón descendió y tocó suelo para que Sasuke bajara de él y empezará a caminar unos metros hasta que abrió un par de rocas y se adentró hacia el subsuelo, dio un salto hacia abajo y al tocar piso caminó en un largo pasadizo hasta que minutos después vio una puerta por lo que sin dudarlo la abrió...

- Hinata, Ino, Jugo – los nombró en medio de una pequeña sala, pasado algunos segundos de una de las puertas salió corriendo una rubia.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamó sonriente Ino y acercándose hacia él – que bueno que estés bien! – se paró frente a él y enseguida de otra de las puertas salió Jugo – pero entonces ya terminó la batalla? – preguntó la joven

- Asé es, la batalla terminó... – confirmó el Uchiha

- ¡Maravilloso! – dijo emocionada la rubia – Hinata está durmiendo así que voy a despertarla – propuso ella caminando hacia una de las habitaciones

- No es necesario, déjala descansar – objetó él pero Ino no iba dar marcha atrás por lo que siguió su camino y entró a la habitación, se acercó a Hinata y lentamente buscó despertarla.

- Hinata, Hinata... despierta – pidió moviéndola un poco – Hinata... Sasuke-kun está aquí – dijo ella y Hinata al escuchar lo último salió por completo del sueño y se sentó inmediatamente.

- Dónde? Dónde está? – quiso saber con prisa la joven

- Está en la sala y... – apenas supo el lugar Hinata se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, aunque se sentía cansada física y mentalmente lo único que quería era verlo... verlo lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke estaba parado serenamente hasta que de pronto vio que una de las puertas se abría abruptamente, dando paso a la silueta de Hinata la cual al verlo corrió hacia él y sin espera se abalanzó a sus brazos.

- Tsunade te prohibió que corrieras – le reprochó él levantando una ceja

Ella no dijo nada y solo lo abrazó lo más cerca que podía debido a su avanzado embarazo mientras sentía que él con sutileza la cobijaba en sus brazos... inevitablemente ella empezó llorar de felicidad al saber que todo estaba bien y que su familia seguía junta. Ino al ver la escena supo que la joven pareja se merecía un tiempo a solas por lo que desde una de las puertas le hiso un gesto a Jugo y él chico comprendió por lo que se metió otra habitación.

- Ten...ní...a mie...edo... – sollozó ella sin dejar de abrazarlo – pen...sé q...

- Tranquilízate – pidió con voz suave él, al mismo tiempo que con delicadeza acariciaba sus largos cabellos con una mano y con la otra a su hijo por lo que sentía que este revoloteaba dentro de su joven madre.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio solamente dándose leves caricias y sintiendo la calidez del otro, lo cual les hiso comprender que las nubes volvían a su lugar y que el cielo seguía ahí... arriba de ellos y presenciado como día a día se consolidaban como pareja, como el matrimonio que eran!

- Sasuke-kun estás herido? – preguntó ella minutos después de tranquilizarse

- No tanto – contestó cerrando los ojos por unos segundos

- Seguro? – insistió ella levantando el rostro y viendo que él abría sus párpados para luego mirar sus profundos ojos negros; él al escucharla asintió y también miró sus perlados ojos para después con lentitud ambos unir sus labios y besarse con ternura, disfrutando así la exquisitez del otro mediante ese agradable contacto...

- Volvamos a casa... – pidió Hinata en medio del beso y acariciándole una mejilla a él

- No puedo asegurarte que tengamos una casa – respondió acariciando su vientre

- A que te refieres? – preguntó ella

- La mayor parte de Konoha está destruida y quizás el barrio Uchiha también lo esté – le explicó con honestidad ya que debido a la batalla era lo más probable.

- No importa! – suspiró – lo único que realmente quiero es que los tres estemos juntos... – le confesó Hinata con voz suave al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, Sasuke solamente la miró y comprendió que ella lo decía con absoluta sinceridad.

- Volvamos entonces... – propuso el chico haciendo que su joven pareja sonriera y que lo volviera a abrazar – Ino, Jugo es momento de regresar – dijo el pelinegro con voz alta – Vamos... – concluyó separando de él lentamente a Hinata y al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en sus brazos para cargarla.

Al escuchar su llamado ambos chicos aparecieron y al ver que Sasuke cargaba a Hinata comprendieron que debían darse prisa por lo que Ino corrió a una de las habitaciones y recogió algunas cosas que había llevado y enseguida salió para seguir a los demás; caminaron por el largo pasadizo y al final de él vieron que Sasuke dio un gran salto hacia arriba para poder llegar al exterior, ellos hicieron lo mismo y luego todos vieron que ya anochecía. El Uchiha se acercó al halcón y con delicadeza sentó a Hinata encima del ave para luego subirse él también.

- Vamos a volver aquí – señaló a su invocación – así que suban – dijo él dirigiéndose al par de chicos

Al escucharlo Ino y Jugo enseguida subieron al ave para que inmediatamente se alzaran por lo alto y el ave hiciera el viaje de regreso volando por el cielo. Sasuke al saber que Hinata podría marearse o perder el equilibrio con una mano la sostenía de la cintura mientras que ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él; el halcón se dirigía a Konoha con una velocidad normal pero de pronto Hinata empezó a sentirse mal por lo que apretó fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke, del cual se sostenía.

- Pasa algo? Te sientes mal? – preguntó él al ver una mueca de dolor en ella

- No – respondió tratando de reprimir el malestar que sentía su cuerpo – solo estoy un poco cansada – dijo honestamente porque ella creía que esa era la razón de ese pequeño dolor que sentía.

El joven solamente la miró y al escucharla creyó posible lo que ella le dijo porque en ese día había hecho dos viajes desgastantes para ella en su condición de embarazada; siguieron volando con calma hasta que de pronto Hinata volvió a sentir aquel dolor... trató de relajarse pero ese dolor volvió otra vez pero con más fuerza por lo que sin poder evitarlo gritó de dolor por lo que todos la escucharon.

- Hinata! – la llamó Sasuke mientras la tomaba con más posesión

- Hinata, te sientes mal? Qué te duele? – preguntó una alarmada Ino acercándose

- Me duele justo aquí – finalmente reconoció adolorida y tocándose su espalda baja o la zona lumbar de la espalda – y siento que mi bebé empuja hacia abajo

- ¡¿Desde cuándo?! – preguntó la rubia con voz preocupada

- Desde ayer por la mañana – suspiró – pensé que era normal y como no me incomodaba mucho no dije nada... – argumentó sintiendo sobre ella la mirada de reproche de su esposo, el cual tenía toda la razón.

- En tu estado no puedes callar nada! – recriminó la rubia y dio un gran suspiro para tratar de calmarse – ahora dime, hoy también lo sentiste muchas veces? – preguntó y Hinata asintió aceptando la realidad – son más intensas o menos que ayer?

- Más – contestó y otra vez sintió ese intenso dolor por lo que apretó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke – ¡me duele mucho! – exclamó cerrando los ojos – mi bebé? Mi bebé está mal? – preguntó angustiada y nublando sus ojos con lágrimas

- Tenemos que llevarte enseguida al hospital... – exigió Ino mirando a Sasuke, el cual al escucharla hiso que su halcón volara a toda velocidad – Hinata, escúchame... trata de respirar como la otra vez Shizune-san te enseño – pidió

- NO! ¡no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé! – rogó ella mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos – por fa...vor q...ue no le pas...e nada! – sollozó

- Hinata, tranquilízate... has caso lo que Ino te dice y respira como te enseñaron – dijo Sasuke tomando una de sus suaves manos y dándole todo su apoyo

Al escucharlo Hinata se limpió los ojos y se calmó para empezar a concentrarse en respirar como hace algunos días atrás le enseñaron, si eso ayudaba a que su hijo estuviera bien lo haría sin dudarlo siquiera porque no estaba dispuesta a perder a su bebé, no! eso no era admisible. Al ver lo mal que ella se veía a Sasuke solo le quedó reconfortarla porque de nada servía desesperarse aunque muy en el fondo lo esté, pero él debía mostrarse sereno para trasmitirle lo mismo a ella y no alterarla más ni aumentar sus dolores...

Ino y Jugo estaban muy preocupados porque lo último que se esperaban era que Hinata se sintiera mal... ambos solo miraban como la Uchiha se esforzaba en respirar, pero de los dos Ino era la más afectada ya que todo indicaba que su amiga sentía contracciones muy fuertes lo que podría indicar que estaba cerca del momento del parto... lo cual era pronto porque apenas tenía poco más de 7 meses.

Minutos después Hinata no sintió ningún tipo de malestar por lo que se relajo y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, ella se sentía agotada... y lo único que quería era dormir por lo que cerró los ojos por un tiempo mientras con ambas manos protegía su vientre y al mismo tiempo sentía que él la sostenía con ambas manos, al instante se quedó dormida esperando que al despertar no sintiera más aquel dolor. Hinata durmió... respiraba pausadamente hasta que de pronto volvió a sentir aquel dolor por lo que despertó y gritó otra vez por el dolor que sentía.

- Shshsh, respira... – pidió con voz suave Sasuke – ya vamos a llegar – le avisó él acariciándole una de sus manos con el pulgar de la de él; ella aunque sentía que el dolor aumentaba trataba de respirar y resistir los empujes que sentía en su vientre.

Sasuke buscaba tranquilizar a Hinata con leves caricias, reprimiendo su enorme ansiedad de querer llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital donde se encontraba el personal adecuado para tratarla a ella y a su hijo... el cual debía estar bien por sobre todas las cosas porque ese niño era todo para él. Aunque todavía a lo lejos vislumbró las luces Konoha que pese a estar destrozada los ninjas se habían asegurado de mantener y proteger el hospital de forma primordial por lo que estaba agradecido.

- Ino, Jugo apenas aterricemos deben entrar al hospital y buscar a Tsunade – ordenó con tranquilidad pese a escuchar las quejas de dolor de Hinata – y si no está ahí deben traerla inmediatamente! – finalizó sintiendo que Hinata le apretaba con fuerza la mano por lo que él le devolvió el apretón en forma de que los dos estaban juntos en eso...

Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin el halcón se adentraba volando hacia Konoha con destino final en el hospital, todos vieron que sobrevolaban por encima del hospital pero Jugo al saber la urgencia de esos momentos sin dudarlo saltó desde el halcón hacia abajo, al aterrizar corrió dentro del hospital mientras los demás recién descendían al suelo.

- Ino ve! – exigió el pelinegro y la rubia corrió también – tranquila, ya estamos en el hospital... – decía mientras tomaba con delicadeza en sus brazos a Hinata y la cargaba para después entrarla al hospital.

- Tengo miedo que el bebé... –confesó sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía por momentos

- Todo va estar bien – le aseguró con seguridad y estrechándola en sus brazos, ella respondió el gesto pegándose más a él y cerrando los ojos mientras volvía a sentir de nuevo ese dolor. El Uchiha caminó unos metros hasta que vio salir corriendo a Jugo el cual le dijo:

- No está, voy a traer a Tsunade-sama! – mencionó el chico y empezó dar grandes saltos para ir en busca de la mujer mayor.

Sasuke caminó unos metros más mientras veía que todos los heridos y demás lo miraban sorprendidos, siguió caminando hasta que vio que Ino y Shizune ya traían una camilla, por lo que con delicadeza él recostó a Hinata y luego vio que se la llevan hacia algunas de las habitaciones.

- Sasuke-kun, espera aquí... – pidió Ino alejándose y llevándose a Hinata

A él no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en una de las bancas de espera mientras deseaba que Hinata y su hijo estuvieran sanos y salvos... Pasado cierto tiempo Sasuke seguía esperando a que le avisaran el estado de Hinata pero pese al tiempo aún nadie le daba ninguna información, porque solo veía entrar y salir a personas dentro de esa habitación lo cual significaba que seguramente la estuvieran revisando. Él seguía sentado con la confianza en que las cosas saldrían bien.

- ¡Sasuke! – escuchó un grito que logró que el nombrado volteara a ver quien lo llamaba, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era Naruto que entraba al hospital corriendo y lo mismo pasaba con Jugo y Tsunade, a la cual necesitaba para que atendiera a Hinata

- Qué sucede? Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó una alterada Tsunade

- La están revisando allí – apuntó una de las habitaciones y la mayor se fue directamente a ese lugar.

- Teme, qué paso? No se suponía que Hinata-chan estaba en algún lugar seguro? – cuestionó el rubio

- No está herida por la batalla – le aclaró – parece que algo va mal con mi hijo – dijo con voz baja y mirando hacia un punto fijo

- Oh... entiendo – solamente dijo Naruto al saber que pese a que su amigo no lo demostraba estaba sumamente preocupado por esa situación – Sasuke, ambos van estar bien... oba-chan es la mejor así te aseguro que todo va ir bien! – trató de reconfortarlo con sus palabras llenas de optimismo.

Naruto y Jugo se sentaron a un costado de Sasuke y aunque se quedaron callados los tres esperaban alguna noticia sobre el estado de salud de Hinata, por supuesto que esperaban buenas noticias... de pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Tsunade, la cual le hiso un gesto a Sasuke por lo que el pelinegro enseguida se acercó a ella, seguido por Naruto.

- Sasuke, lo que sucede es que Hinata tiene contracciones – suspiró – lo cual en el tercer trimestre es normal siempre en cuando solo sea un ensayo de su cuerpo para prepararse para el parto pero... – miró al chico – pero las de ella son muy fuertes por lo que parece que hoy va alumbrar – finalizó

- Pero, aún no ha... – él trataba de explicarle que todavía era pronto

- Lo sé y por eso la vamos a medicar para detener el trabajo de parto! – enfatizó – Sasuke, luego vengo avisarte como van las cosas – dijo por último y volvió a entrar a esa habitación; el Uchiha la escuchó y volvió a su asiento.

Ambos chicos seguían esperando... Naruto quería levantarse y empezar a dar vueltas pero sabía que eso no sería beneficioso para el humor del pelinegro; el rubio estaba sumamente mortificado y no quería pensar como se sentía Sasuke, ya que como padre seguramente él estaba en peores condiciones, creía él.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada lo único que escuchaban eran los murmullos de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos ya que de algún modo se habían enterado de las nuevas noticias. Hasta que a toda velocidad alguien entró al hospital buscando con la mirada a alguien y cuando lo encontró se acercó presurosamente.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! qué demonios le hiciste a Hinata-san? – gritó enfado Neji; en un principio Sasuke se sorprendió al verlo pero luego hiso oídos sordos ante su pregunta – Eh, contéstame! – gritó otra vez el Hyuga

- No molestes – respondió el pelinegro con calma y cruzando sus brazos; al escucharlo Neji apretó fuertemente los puños y decidió darle un golpe al Uchiha pero al hacerlo Naruto rápidamente detuvo su mano por lo que ni siquiera tocó a Sasuke, el cual ni se inmutó ante su accionar.

- Neji! Cálmate quieres! – exigió el rubio parándose delante de Sasuke y en medio de los dos para evitar cualquier conflicto – Sasuke no le hiso nada a Hinata-chan, lo que pasa con ella escapa de nuestras manos... – suspiró – ahora dime cómo es que está enterado que ella está aquí? – preguntó con inquietud y soltando su mano al ver que Neji se tranquilizaba.

- Un miembro del clan estaba siendo atendido y vio que entraban a Hinata-san por lo que enseguida vino a avisarnos – le comentó – pero entonces que pasa con ella? – preguntó con voz tensa

- No es asunto tuyo... – respondió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Tsunade la cual le indicó que se acercara con un gesto. Sasuke caminó unos metros y se puso frente a la mujer mayor.

- Sasuke, hemos hecho todo lo posible pero no podemos detener el trabajo de parto – dijo resignada – ella va tener al niño hoy... – concluyó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y viendo que él no se esperaba esa noticia – aunque apenas tiene 7 meses y un poco más el niño tiene grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir! – buscó aliviarlo con sus palabras, enseguida la puerta se abrió y Shizune e Ino salieron de ella con expresión de preocupación.

- Sasuke-kun... – lo llamó – Hinata quiere verte – le avisó y él solo la miró

- Ve a acompañarla un rato mientras que nosotros preparamos todo para el parto – puso una de sus manos en el hombro de él – Vengan, acompáñame... – pidió y las tres mujeres caminaron por uno de los pasillos.

Sasuke entró con cuidado a la habitación e instintivamente cerró la puerta tras de él y recargo su espalda ahí para luego voltear y ver a Hinata tentida en esa camilla... la analizó con la mirada y vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía la piel pálida, respiraba con dificultad y apretaba las sábanas con fuerza haciendo una mueca de dolor... en ese momento Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla más frágil e indefensa que nunca!

- Sasuke-kun... – lo llamó Hinata con voz débil y abriendo con dificultad los ojos; él al escuchar el llamado se acercó hacia ella y se paró a su lado

- Estás mejor? – preguntó él

- Tsunade-sama dice que nuestro hijo va nacer hoy – dijo reprimiendo su dolor y tratando de sonreír mientras que él solo la escuchó - dice que aunque todavía es pequeño va a nacer sano – con una mano acarició su vientre – pero aún así... tengo miedo! – confió su temor y él vio que ella tenía los labios estaba secos y arrugados

- No debes... – acarició con sutileza su pálida mejilla – ambos estarán bien – dijo con voz baja

- Sasuke-kun si algo saliera mal y tuvieras que decidir entra mi vida y la de nuestro hijo... sabes que su vida es mucho más valiosa que la mía! – murmuró sonriendo – prométeme que lo preferirás a él – rogó mirándolo intensamente

- No hará falta decidir nada – contestó seguro de ello

- Por favor... prométemelo! – suplicó sintiendo que una traicionera lágrima descendía por su mejilla – te lo su...pli...co – sollozó ella y él al ver esa enorme tristeza en sus ojos asintió esperando no tener que llegar a ese punto – a...rig...gato! – agradeció ella sintiendo que las contracciones desaparecían momentáneamente.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y él se inclinó lentamente para besarla suavemente... ambos cerraron los ojos y con dulzura se dieron un pequeño beso que los llenaba de esperanza.

- Yo... – susurraba a milímetros de los labios de él - no quiero irme sin decirte que... – mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos – que... te amo! – confesó ella sintiendo miles de estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo y el bombear desenfrenado de su corazón; ella trataba de desaparecer su nerviosismo porque ella no esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo pero al menos esperaba que él se dejara querer y amar después de todo los largos años de sufrimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Gracias y sigan leyendo por favor!


	22. Chapter 22

Este es el último capítulo que les traigo por ahora, pero el próximo domingo o lunes (15 ó 16 de setiembre) les traigo uno o dos últimos capítulos y así terminaremos esta historia... sigan leyendo por favor!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 22 "TODO O NADA"**

_Reseña del capítulo anterior:_

_Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y él se inclinó lentamente para besarla suavemente... ambos cerraron los ojos y con dulzura se dieron un pequeño beso que los llenaba de esperanza. _

_- Yo... – susurraba a milímetros de los labios de él - no quiero irme sin decirte que... – mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos – que... te amo! – confesó ella sintiendo miles de estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo y el bombear desenfrenado de su corazón; ella trataba de desaparecer su nerviosismo porque ella no esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo pero al menos esperaba que él se dajara querer y amar después de todo los largos años de sufrimiento._

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

- Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido – aceptó él abriendo sus ojos; ella al escucharlo sintió un intenso shock que la connocionó porque jamás se imaginó que él conociera los sentimientos que despertaba en ella ni mucho menos que era el único que le hacía sentir de esa forma.

- Pero... – ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de él – cómo? Si yo nunca... – vocalizaba con lentitud y se mordía los labios; Sasuke al oir su confusión sonrió y pegó su frente con la de ella para luego decir:

- Solo lo sé... – susurró y volvió a cerrar los ojos sin moverse de su lugar

Ella sonrió al escucharlo y en ese instante sintió que su corazón cantaba de emoción al saber que él no la rechazaba, ambos se quedaron en silencio y volviendo a sentir esa armonía que solo entre ellos se daba, estuvieron así algunos minutos hasta que salieron de su burbuja debido de que alguien tocaba la puerta lo cual les recordó que debían enfrentarse a su más cercana realidad. Sasuke abrió los ojos y se pusó de pie mientras veía que Tsunade y algunas mujeres más entraban.

- Ya está todo listo, debemos llevar a Hinata a un ambiente preparado para el parto – le informó al pelinegro – Sasuke, solo espera... – finalizó haciendo gestos para que las demás empujaran la camilla de Hinata y se la llevaran a otra habitación.

Él vió que Hinata se tensionaba y al mismo tiempo sintió que ella se aferraba a una de sus manos con fuerza, él con delicadeza tomó su mano y la separó de la de él para luego alejarse de ella.

- Ve... – dijo él y su esposa asintió y dejó que las demás se la llevaran en la camilla.

Siguió a las demás hasta afuera, vió que por uno de los pasillos se llevaban a Hinata hasta que la entraron en otra habitación ante la mirada de los demás chicos que esperaban noticias, por lo que él caminó y fue a sentarse en una de las bancas de espera porque lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese era esperar... solamente esperar!

- Sasuke, por qué se llevan a Hinata-chan a otra habitación? – preguntó el rubio

- Porque está en trabajo de parto – respondió tratando de relajarse

- Eso quiere decir que... – decía Jugo

- Que mi sobrino va nacer! – completó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa y esperando que todo saliera bien.

El Uchiha asintió y luego cerró los ojos al sentirse cansado, por la batalla que tuvo y por la presión del momento; Neji recargado en una de las paredes escuchó toda la conversación por lo que se mantuvo en silencio pero sin la intención de irse del hospital hasta que estuviera completamente seguro que Hinata estuviera bien.

Los minutos pasaban y todos están nerviosos... Naruto no dejaba de morderse las uñas o lo que estuviera a su alcance, Neji no dejaba de escuchar el sonido que las agujas del reloj producían, Jugo no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, el cual parecía que estuviera dormido al tener los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila pero solo parecía porque él estaba despierto y espectante; luego vieron que al parecer la noticia llegó a los oídos de Choji ya que estaba en el hospital y quiso saber la situación, Naruto le informó todo lo ocurrido.

Largos minutos después Sasuke escuchó algunos pequeños gritos de Hinata... el dio un suspiro mientras seguía escuchando esos gritos por largo tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien corría por el pasillo por lo que voluntariamente abrió los ojos y vio que Ino se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- Sasuke-kun, tenemos un problema – anunció la rubia que había salido de la habitación en donde atendían a Hinata – Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo – concluyó ella logrando que los jóvenes se tensionaran y que la miraran de forma interrogativa al buscar la razón.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo hasta que vio que Tsunade salía de la habitación con clara expresión de frustración.

- Sasuke... tu hijo no puede nacer y Hinata está perdiendo mucha sangre – suspiró – estamos haciendo todo lo posible pero en el peor de los casos solo podríamos salvar a uno – dijo con voz apagada mientras que Sasuke sentía una fuerte connoción – Sasuke, debes decidir a quien quieres que salvemos – planteó la mayor

- A mi hijo – respondió inmediatamente luego que en fracción de segundos recordó que eso era lo que Hinata quería y lo que él también.

- ¡NO! ¡no puedes dejarla morir con tanta facilidad! – gritó deseperado Neji al escuchar la facilidad con la que el Uchiha elegió, Sasuke y Tsunade brevemente miraron que los demás chicos se acercaban con rostros desencajados.

- Teme... – murmuraba Naruto mirándolo agobiado y queriendo que él estuviera seguro de esa decisión

- Mi hijo debe sobrevivir pese a todo... – sentenció mirando directamente a Tsunade

- Así será! – respondió Tsunade y volvió a entrar apresuradamente a la habitación para continuar con el parto.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – exclamó Neji dirigiéndose al Uchiha y conteniendo las enormes ansias de querer golpearlo y descargar en él toda su tensión

Sasuke ignoró su comentario y regresó a su asiento para seguir esperando... apenas se sentó volvió a escuchar los gritos de Hinata solo que ahora era mucho más fuertes y evidentes debido a las intensas contracciones que debía estar sintiendo, él volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras lamentaba que Hinata tuviera que sufrir tanto a causa de su hijo... Siguieron escuchando los gritos de la joven hasta que de pronto escucharon un grito mucho más fuerte seguido del llanto de un bebé! al oirlo el Uchiha dejó de respirar por unos instantes y abrió los ojos impulsivamente al saber que ese sonido lo había producido su hijo... era verdad, era su hijo! Aunque todavía le costaba hacerse la idea ya había nacido su hijo, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne y piel de su piel.

Sin dudarlo el Uchiha se puso de pie y caminó de prisa hacia aquella habitación, pero de pronto vio que Shizune salía de ella.

- Sasuke-san felicidades... es un niño precioso – sonrió pero de pronto se entristeció por lo que tenía que decir a continuación – pero Hinata-chan está muy débil asi que debemos esperar a que se recupere – le explicó con voz débil – Tsunade está revisando al niño pero podrás verlo después – finalizó entrando a la habitación.

- ¡YA NACIÓ! – gritó un emocionado Naruto y al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a abrazar a Jugo.

Sasuke sonrió al saber que su hijo ya había nacido... pero le perturbaba saber que Hinata no estuviera tan bien, sin embargo confiaba que todo saliera bien al final de cuentas por lo que regresó al lugar de espera pero esta vez no se sentó ya que desea ver a su hijo lo más antes posible.

- ¡Teme! – exclamó el rubio lanzándose a él y abrazándolo – tu hijo ya nació! Y estoy seguro que Hinata-chan se pondrá bien! – culminó dejando de abrazarlo y abrazando a una enfermera que pasaba por ese lugar.

Pasaron minutos donde él pensaba en el cambio radical que su vida había dado... ya que hace más de un año atrás, después de la muerte de su hermano mayor y después de haberse enterado de la verdad él se encontraba debatiendo si debía continuar con su venganza o si debía seguir el deseo de su hermano, el cual era proteger a Konoha; luego de dar muchos giros él decidió honrar a su hermano por lo que se unió a la cuarta guerra ninja en favor de Konoha y una vez finalizada esta decidió quedarse y empezar una nueva vida... aún recordaba el día que Tsunade le decía que debía casarse, Sasuke miró su mano izquierda y vio la sortija que tenía puesto en uno de sus dedos lo cual reflejaba que era un hombre casado... casado con alguien a que en un principió apenas y conocía pero en ese preciso momento había dado a luz a un hijo suyo, a un Uchiha.

- Sasuke, ven... – pidió Tsunade sacando de sus pensamientos al nombrado, el pelinegro se acercaba a ella esperando tener más detalles – ¡solamente dije Sasuke! a ustedes nadie los llamo! – dijo ella al ver que los demás se acercaban también hacia ella, aunque comprendía su preocupación en esos momentos no estaba de buen humor.

- No tengo muy buenas noticias – habló con seriedad – el niño nació prematuramente y por eso lo tenemos en observación, pero te aseguro que está sano y no tendremos problemas con él – cruzó los brazos – pero, Hinata no está bien... ella ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque detuvimos la hemorragia no muestra mejoría – suspiró con tensión – pero haremos todo lo posible porque sobreviva... – finalizó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, donde solo vio impresión ya que seguramente él no se esperaba esa noticia.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba la noticia y luego de ello miró a Tsunade, es esos momentos él no podía hacer nada por lo que solo confiaba en que la mayor salvara a Hinata.

- Es tu culpa, si Hinata-san muere será tú culpa! – recriminó Neji luego de escucharla levemente la conversación – a ti no te importa ella y por eso ni siquiera dudaste al decir que ese niño debía vivir pese a que ella muriera!

Todos escucharon con tristeza al saber que esa posibilidad podría existir, era posible que ella muriera a cambio de dar vida a su hijo; Sasuke solo lo miró y no quiso perder el tiempo en responder al Hyuga

- Quiero ver al niño... – pidió él ignorando a los demás

- Está bien, sígueme! – sugirió empezando a caminar.

Tsunade y Sasuke caminaban por uno de los pasillos ante la mirada de los demás, el pelinegro quería segurarse y comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hijo estaba bien y que su vida no corría riesgo.

- ¡Lo ven, a él solo le importa su hijo! – se dirigió a los chicos – NUNCA! Nunca le a importado en lo más mínimo Hinata-san, solo la tiene de adorno y solo la utilizó... – declaró con enfado Neji

- Te equivocas Neji, las cosas no son así – defendió Ino después de que al salir de la habitación y de caminar hacia sus amigos y escuchar el comentario del Hyuga – no puedes decir cosas horribles de Sasuke-kun sin ni siquiera conocerlo – insitió haciendo ver el error que cometía el chico.

- Ino-chan tiene razón, tú juzga a Sasuke sin saber nada de él – dijo Naruto poniéndose al lado de la rubia.

- Aunque yo no conozco mucho a Sasuke-san he visto que trata bien a Hinata y que no es tan cruel como tú lo pintas Neji – habló Choji mientras que Jugo solo miró al Hyuga al saber lo equivocado que él estaba.

- Están equivocados, qué acaso no escucharon cuando Tsunade-sama le dio a elegir entre ella y ese niño? – cuestionó elevando la voz – él ni siquiera lo dudo, inmediatamente dijo que prefería al niño

- Hinata piensa lo mismo, ella durante el parto me pidió que salvara al niño aunque ella muriera... – dijo con voz baja mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta

- Eso es normal en ella... – suspiraron todos con melancolía la saber que Hinata estaba dispuesta a morir en lugar de su hijo

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Ambos caminaron por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a un ambiente desconocido, Tsunade abrió una puerta y él veía que ella caminaba hasta acercarse a un cunero que más bien se parecía a una pequeña caja transparente, por lo que se podía ver que algo se movía.

- Sasuke, este es tu hijo – señaló la mayor a un bebé – pese a todos él está sano – sonrió mirando al niño – y además es muy fuerte! – dirigió su mirada al Uchiha que estaba parado en la puerta.

Sasuke con pasos lentos se acercó hacia ese cunero hasta que lo vio... en ese momento él sintió que después de dar mil vueltas en el remolino de su destino por fin encontró su razón para vivir, aunque no sabía cómo desahogar todas las emociones que sentía solo sonrió sin poder evitarlo porque realmente se sentía feliz!

- Es muy pequeño verdad? – preguntó Tsunade sonriendo – pero tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para desarrollarse, Sasuke te dejo con él – se alejó y caminó hacia la puerta – te prometo que en un par de días a más podrás cargarlo – cerró la puerta y se fue.

El Uchiha tocó con cuidado una de sus pequeñas manitos por una estrecha abertura que había en medio de esa cunero, sonrió al sentir que su hijo movía sus pequeños deditos, Sasuke analizó su piel y vio que era clara, también vio que apenas le crecía cabello oscuro y luego vio sus ojos que todavía estaban cerrados, a él le causa curiosidad al pensar si serían oscuros como los de él o perlados como los de su madre... sea cual fuera nada le quitaría la felicidad de tenerlo vivo y junto a él, de pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta que el niño parpadeaba sus pequeños ojitos hasta que poco a poco los abrió, una vez más sonrió... eran oscuros, tan oscuros como los suyos!

- Hijo... – susurró sintiendo una explosión de emociones al decirlo – Itachi, tu nombre es Itachi Uchiha – vocalizó sonriendo gratamente mientras seguía dando sutiles caricias a una de sus pequeñas manitos.

Sasuke desde el primer momento que supo que su joven esposa estaba embarazada ya había decidido que si su hijo era un varón se llamaría como su hermano mayor, al cual mató pensando que vengaba la desaparición de su clan pero que después se enteró que todo había sido por orden de Danzo, razón por la cual aunque fuera solo un nombre él sentía que honraba la memoria de su hermano mayor, el cual se sacrificó por el bien de Konoha y de todos los habitantes.

Aunque en un momento la noticia de que iba a tener un hijo lo pasmó ahora estaba completamente agradecido con Hinata... porque ella era la principal participe ya que ella había cargado con el peso de formarlo durante largos meses.

- Tu mamá está débil, pero se pondrá bien y pronto la veras... – habló suavemente al pequeño bebé que lo miraba.

Sasuke siguió contemplando a su hijo mientras escuchaba los balbuceos que este hacía, podía jurar que trataba de hablar haciendo esos ruidos y que comprendía la importancia de su nacimiento, marcando con su existencia el inició del resurgimiento del clan Uchiha.

- ¡SASUKE-KUN! – él escuchó que alguien lo llamaba pero ni se movió – Hinata quiere despedirse de ti... ella está por morir – dijo en medio de lágrimas amargas de Ino

Al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke sintió como una estaca se clavaba en su espina dorsal, no... eso no podía ser verdad! Hinata muriendo? No, definitivamente eso no entraba en sus planes, él jamás si quiera pensó en esa idea porque lo creía imposible pero ahora era más que la cruel realidad. Él miró por última vez a su hijo y salió de la habitación para comprobar que lo que Ino decía era verdad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme sus Reviews!

¡Espero no decepcionarlo con el final que ya estoy escribiendo, hasta pronto...!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola... lamento mucho la demora pero ya les traigo los capítulos finales de esta historia, adelante la fecha de publicarlos porque no les quiero hacer esperar mucho y así que espero no decepcionarlos y sigan leyendo por favor...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CAPÍTULO 23 "CUENTA REGRESIVA"**

No sabía exactamente la hora, solo sabía que era de noche... una noche muy difícil sin ninguna equivocación y trascendental en su vida, porque su primogénito ya había nacido y quizás ese día también enviudara.

Pese a la desagradable situación Sasuke seguía manteniendo entereza y calma... aunque en el fondo no fuera así, pero aunque solamente fuera un espejismo él debía mostrarse fortalecido! Llegó a su destino... con lentitud abrió la puerta y enseguida entró para después cerrarla tras de él; levantó la cabeza y al momento de verla no pudo dar certeza a lo que sus ojos veían, Hinata estaba tendida en la camilla, se veía completamente demacrada, con el rostro extremadamente pálido, con la boca entreabierta, respirando con dificultad y conectada a aparatos que él no conocía... la joven vital y reluciente que conoció ya no estaba sino que en su lugar parecía estar un angel con las alas caídas y al borde del abismo.

Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos y en ese preciso instante comprendió que el muro edificado por su orgullo había sido destruido por un sentimiento que creía débil e inexistente para él... sin embargo era ya demasiado tarde? Ella realmente estaba muriendo? Ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo?

- Sa... Sasuke-kun – murmuró con voz apenas perceptible y al mismo tiempo hacía un gran esfuerzo en abrir los ojos para verlo aunque sea por última vez y así tallar su rostro muy dentro de ella.

- No te esfuerces – pidió él acercándose a ella y luego parándose a un lado suyo, a pesar del temor a lastimarla con sumo cuidado acarició tiernamente su mano

- Yo, go...men... – sollozó llena de tisteza y de dolor al saber que no estaría junto a su familia, aquella que soñó tener siempre con alguien a quien amara y cuando por fin lo encontró la vida era tan desdichada que lo alejaba de él y del hijo de ambos – no qui...ero dej...arte solo con él pero... – lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas que a él lo estremecieron de tristeza

- Estarás bien... – mintió él tratando de tranquilizarla y evitar que llorara; Hinata sonrió al saber que mentía, pero agradecía esa amabilidad que tenía con ella en momentos difíciles como ese por lo que dio un gran suspiro para después tratar de calmarse y no hacer de ese momento tan trágico.

– Cuál será su nombre? – quiso saber ella ya que recordaba que él le había dicho que cuando naciera se lo diría.

- Itachi – contestó él

- Me gusta... – dijo ella al saber que el hermano mayor de Sasuke no era un traidor sino que era todo lo contrario y eso lo sabía porque Naruto se lo contó días después de que se hubiera casado y cuando meses después se lo preguntó a su esposo, este le contó la verdad de los hechos - Y có...mo est...á él? Cómo es...? – preguntó refiriéndose al niño, al cual apenas y pudo ver por breves segundos.

- Tsunade dice que está bien – acarició delicadamente con una mano sus largos cabellos esparcidos en la almohada – es pequeño, tiene la piel clara, su cabello es negro y tiene mis ojos – le explicó lentamente – nuestro hijo es perfecto – finalizó mencionando por primera vez "nuestro hijo", ya que no lo hacía porque él mantenía cierto grado de posesión con su hijo pero al comprobar que ella estaba dando su vida por ese pequeño niño por fin aceptó que era de ambos.

- Nues...tro hijo... – repitió feliz al escucharlo y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos perlados se llenaban de lágrimas – lo cui...da...rás verdad? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

- Con mi vida! – le aseguró con seguridad y decisión en sus palabras

- Ari...gato! – agradeció ella al estar completamente segura que Sasuke amaría a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más que a su propia vida... como ella también amaba a ese niño y lo demostraba en ese momento.

%==%==%==%==%==%==%==%

En el ambiente de espera del hospital los amigos de Hinata vivían su propio drama... Naruto abrazaba a Ino tratando de consolarla pero él también estaba tan afectado por lo que ambos lloraban abrazados, Choji lloraba solo, Neji no mostraba ninguna expresión parecía sumergido en un vacío, Shino y Kiba quienes habían llegado hace poco al enterarse de la noticia estaban atónitos y se negaban a aceptarlo, en tanto Tsunade y Shizune solo veían con gran tristeza todo lo que pasaba... impotencia sentían ambas al no saber más que hacer para salvar a Hinata comprendiendo una vez más ser un medico implica salvar vidas pero también verlas desaparecer, eso era algo completamente inevitable.

0&00&0&00&0&00&0&00&0

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio dejando de pensar en lo que pasaría hasta que de pronto Hinata empezó a respirar con más dificultad mientras un aparato hacía un ruido muy molestoso, lo cual alarmó al Uchiha.

- Voy a llamar a Tsunade necesitas que te atienda – le avisó Sasuke tratando de ir hacia la puerta pero Hinata con la poca fuerza que tenía le agarró de la mano

- No, por favor... quédate conmigo – rogó con voz débil – ya no podemos hacer nada... – mencionó ella logrando que él se recordara así mismo que lo que decía era verdad, una verdad que no se esperaba.

Él se dio vuelta, la miró... y se sintió culpable porque en ese momento no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir ni sabía cómo se enfrentaría después al hecho de no tenerla a su lado... ambos se miraron sintiendo que el tiempo se paralizaba, con sus miradas clavadas una en la otra y con sus corazones perdidos en un laberinto vacío donde solo les quedaba los recuerdos! Ella se paralizó al ver la profundidad de sus ojos y por eso sonrió en medio de un mar de lágrimas... Sasuke se acercó mucho más hacia ella y al ver que ella lloraba limpió cada una de sus lágrimas con pequeños besos llenos de sentimientos poco común en él.

- He sido muy feliz contigo – confesó sonriéndole – arigatou...! – ella agradeció sintiendo que él la besaba con ternura, cerró con fuerza los ojos queriendo detener el tiempo y aferrarse a esa última sensación de dicha completa.

- No dejaré que mueras tan fácilmente! – concluyó él separándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Él no era alguien que simplemente se resignaba y se quedaba de brazos cruzados, eso no iba con él... ya que Tsunade no podía hacer nada por lo menos él trataría de encontrar alguna forma de evitar ese desenlace trágico, caminaba con ese pensamiento y trataba de abrir la puerta para salir pero de pronto al otro lado de la puerta vio a alguien.

- Sasuke – lo nombró una voz femenina – quiero ayudar... quizás yo pueda ser útil – argumentó su presencia Karin, la cual había sido informada y convencida por Jugo para que fuera al hospital y empleara su habilidad especial de curación.

- De acuerdo – respondió Sasuke viendo a Karin y a Jugo – llama a Tsunade – exigió él dirigiéndose al de pelo naranja

Al minuto siguiente en medio del pasillo solamente Sasuke y Tsunade hablaban de algo realmente importante.

- Sasuke, no puedes esconder esas cosas! – le reprochó Tsunade – así que no solamente es un ninja rastreador? ahora entiendo porque siempre escoges a Karin para llevarla contigo a las misiones y porque la nombraste anbu

- Hmp, el hecho es de que podría funcionar – mencionó él volviendo al tema principal

- Es posible, probémoslo inmediatamente! Hinata no puede esperar más! – sentenció la mayor para después llamar a Shizune y darle algunas indicaciones.

A los pocos minutos Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke y Karin estaban dentro de la habitación de Hinata... la más sorprendida era sin duda la peliroja porque no espera que Hinata se encontrara tan mal, ahora le daba razón a Jugo porque ella estaba realmente moribunda. Al momento de enterarse de su estado ella pensó en reusarse a ayudar porque de ese modo Sasuke quedaría libre otra vez, aunque con un hijo ella podría incluso adecuarse a ello con el objetivo de tener a Sasuke junto a ella, pero luego de escuchar los argumentos de Jugo comprendió que eso no sería posible y por eso decidió ir al hospital a ayudar a la esposa de Sasuke... quién diría que Karin la ayudaría!

- Esperemos que funcione! – deseó con todo sentimiento Tsunade

Sasuke con mucho cuidado levantó a Hinata y la sentó en la camilla para que fuera más fácil hacer lo que harían a continuación, sosteniéndola con un brazo y manteniéndola sentada él habló:

- Hinata, muerde el brazo de Karin – al escucharlo ella simplemente lo miró al no comprender el motivo

- Vamos, solo muérdeme... – insistió Karin remangándose una manga y ofreciéndoselo a la joven.

Hinata la escuchó y luego miró al Uchiha y al ver que este asentía, con inquietud mordió a la peliroja, la cual dio un grito de dolor y al escuchar eso Hinata trataba de suspender sus acciones pero Sasuke se lo impidió manteniendo su boca en el brazo de la otra joven, así que continuó mordiéndola mientras que en ese momento ella sintió una sensación muy extraña en su cuerpo... sentía que poco a poco cada célula enferma de su cuerpo se sanaba y que todos los dolores que sentía desaparecían, era como si las las hojas arrancadas de un cuaderno volvían a ser pegadas, aún no entendía la razón de ello pero sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a regenerarse.

Sasuke veía con alivio que las facciones externas de Hinata mejoraban y esperaba que lo mismo estuviera pasando con el interior de su cuerpo, ya que si no era el poder especial de curación de Karin no sabía qué podría mantenerla con vida; pasaban los largos segundos... hasta que en un instante Karin empezó a desvanecerse pero antes de que cayera al piso el Uchiha la sostuvo con su brazo libre.

- Tsunade, revísela – pidió el pelinegro mientras recostaba a Hinata – no se preocupe por Karin es normal... – dijo sabiendo que las dos ninjas médicos miraban con tensión a la peliroja.

- Empecemos! – ordenó la Hokage a Shizune

Ambas mujeres se acercaron a Hinata con la intenció de revisar y comprobar alhuna mejoría mientras Sasuke recostaba sobre un mueble a Karin, la cual se había desmayado lo cual le hiso comprender que Hinata realmente estaba muy mal para consumir todo el chakra y los beneficios de curación de la peliroja. Las ninjas médicos veían con sorpresa absoluta la extraña habilidad de Karin ya que después de revisar a Hinata comprobaron que su condición era mucho mejor por lo que ella no moriría... lo cual era una grandiosa noticia.

- Sasuke, no sé cómo? Pero Hinata está muy bien – le dio la buena noticia Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa; el nombrado sintió un extraña sensación de paz al escucharla y al mirar a su esposa supo que decía la verdad porque ella se veía vital.

- Bien... – contestó él con voz tranquila y mirando a una Hinata sonriente

- Entonces ella es el arma secreta de tus victorias – decía una Tsunade sarcástica mientras miraba a la peliroja inconsciente.

- Le pido que sea discreta, porque sino los demás querrán utilizarla – le explicó mirando a Tunade pero luego vio en sus ojos como ella le recordara que él la utilizaba – ha estado conmigo por su propia voluntad, yo nunca la he obligado – se defendió

- Lo sé! – sonrió – no diremos nada – le confirmó saliendo de la habitación en compañía de su aprendiz – avisaremos a los demás que la señora Uchiha está bien - sin decir más ambas se fueron.

- Sasuke-kun... – lo llamó Hinata

- Te sientes mejor? – preguntó para cerciorarse

- Mucho mejor! – respondió levantando una mano y buscando que él se acercara y cuando lo hiso ella ya sin dolor en su cuerpo y con fuerza se sentó en la camilla y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho – no moriré, verdad? – cuestionó apretándose a él y queriendo llorar pero hiso un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

- No, no morirás – vocalizó él sabiendo que ahora no le mentía, enseguida sin pensarlo dos veces la acogió en sus brazos y la estrechó sabiendo que no la perdería.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados sin notar que Karin despertaba con lentitud. La peliroja no se movió porque solo cerró los ojos y sintió que el chakra de Sasuke estaba tan calmado... tan feliz y lleno de vida, en ese momento supo con certeza que Hinata era la mujer perfecta para él porque nunca había sentido ese chakra antes él, también supo que su chakra era el más cálido y atrayente para ella pero sabía que solamente se debería conformar con sentirlo así, porque él estaba casado y su esposa le había dado un hijo por lo que aunque nunca podría olvidar a Sasuke simplemente aprendería a vivir sin él, porque nunca lo tendría del modo como ella quería.

- Quiero ver a nuestro hijo – pidió levantando el rostro y viéndolo

- Él no puede salir de esa habitación – le informó

- Pero yo puedo ir – propuso con mucha ilusión

- Aún estás débil – refutó separándose de ella y tratando de recostarla pero al ver su clara expresión de tristeza decidió ceder un poco – pero podemos preguntarle a Tsunade – ella sonrió al oírlo.

- Qué van a preguntarme? - cuestionó Tsunade entrando a la habitación

- Si puedo ir a ver a nuestro bebé – respondió Hinata esperando su venia – por favor... quiero verlo! - suplicó

- Por supuesto que puedes! Tu recuperación ha sido asombrosa, así que puedes ir – le aseguró consiguiendo que Hinata sonriera llena de felicidad.

Dando indicaciones de que ya estaba despierta Karin empezaba a levantarse, con lentitud porque se sentía agotada y desgastada, logrando llamar la atención de todos sin poder evitarlo.

- Me voy... – avisó a los demás de pie

- Karin-san arigatou! – agradeció Hinata desde el fondo de su corazón al saber que gracias a la peliroja ella estaría junto a su familia.

- No fue nada – finalizó mirándola y comprendiendo que ella era Hinata Uchiha y que eso no cambiaría.

Miró a Tsunade y vio que esta hacía un gesto de aprobación, luego miró a Sasuke viendo que él solo la veía, sin esperar más ella caminaba hacia la puerta con la intención de irse pero mientras daba un par de pasos se desestabilizó y cuando creía que caería alguien la sostuvo.

- Parece que no puedes caminar sola – dicho esto Sasuke con cuidado la guió hasta la puerta, una vez abierto la puerta él hiso un seña a Jugo para que se acercara y se llevara a la chica pero antes debía hacer algo.

- Karin, arigatou – agradeció susurrándole en el oído para que solo ella lo escuchara, la cual sonrió – Jugo, llévatela a casa... y has que descanse – exigió el Uchiha y el chico asintió y alzó en sus brazos a la peliroja.

Los vió alejarse y cerró la puerta para luego encaminarse hacia Tsunade y Hinata.

- Ya que todo está bien voy a descansar un rato en mi consultorio, pero estaré aquí toda la noche por si acaso – suspiró llena de alivio que las cosas salieron bien – Sasuke, ya que Hinata quiero ver al niño llevala tú! – se dirigió a la puerta – ya sabes dónde está... – finalizó cerrando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

- Vamos? – sugirió Hinata con toda la ilusión y al ver eso en ella el pelinegro asintió.

Él se acercó hacia ella, la cubrió con una sábana y la cargó en sus brazos con mucha delicadeza, luego abrió la puerta esperando no encontrarse a nadie porque no quería responder preguntas y para su buena suerte no había nadie esperando en el pasillo suponiendo que Tsunade los había alejado; él caminaba por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegó al lugar donde su pequeño hijo estaba, abrió la puerta y entró hasta su cunero y con la misma delicadeza puso de pie a Hinata muy cerca del bebé.

- Puedes pararte? – preguntó él queriendo saber si ella se sentía incómoda de pie; ella asintió sin despegar sus ojos de ese pequeño y hermoso bebé que tenía los ojos cerrados porque dormía plácidamente.

- Es precioso... – habló ella sintiendo que lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas y arrimando su espalda en el pecho de Sasuke

- Lo sé – le dio la razón él

- Pensé que... mori...ría – confesó temerosa al pensar en esa idea y luego de dar un gran suspiro continuó hablando – y que no estaría junto a ustedes – acarició una de las manos de su esposo

- Eso ya no importa... – la consoló él abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras ambos miraban a su hijo – ambos están bien... – la estrechó en sus brazos con calidez

- Y juntos... – completó ella llena de esperanza – los tres estamos juntos... – finalizó llena de felicidad

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y pensando que durante toda su vida estuvo solo porque quiso, ya que él contruyó muros en vez de puentes y por eso alejaba a gente cercana de él, pero ahora todo sería distinto porque no cometería los mismos errores de antes... una vez perdió a su familia porque no pudo defenderla pero ahora tenía las armas necesarias para proteger a la nueva familia que había formado, Hinata y su hijo eran su familia y no dejaría que nada les pasara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Debo reconocer que en un principio pensé matar a Hinata, pero luego de ver que eso no era lo que querían lo reconsideré...

¡Espero que el capítulo les gusto!


	24. Chapter 24

Otro capítulo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 24 "REINICIO"**

Los días fueron transcurriendo con asombrosa facilidad para la mayoría... ya que días después el joven matrimonio Uchiha había dejado el hospital y había vuelto a su casa, la cual no había sido destruida gracias a Suigetsu el cual buscaba que el pelinegro le debiera algún favor pero el resto del territorio Uchiha no había corrido con la misma suerte, pero aún así todos sabían que eran tiempos de paz sin ninguna batalla inminente ni cercana.

Luego de volver a casa la pareja se acomó lo mejor posible a la presencia de su hijo y no les había sido tan difícil como en algún momento creyeron; los más contentos sin duda alguna eran Naruto e Ino ya que ellos habían visto los progresos que la pareja había tenido durante todo ese tiempo de matrimonio y ahora veían con satisfacción que un niño había nacido como resultado de ello, al saber de la tragedia que se evitó los rubios querían pasar más tiempo con sus amigos por lo que durante los primeros meses de nacido Ino estaba completamente avocada a ayudar a Hinata en lo posible con el niño, mientras que Naruto siempre que podía iba a visitarlos y ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

Al enterarse del nacimiento de un nuevo Uchiha todos los habitantes de Konoha vieron ese hecho como trascendental y significativo porque hace años la mayoría supo que todo ese clan era asesinado y años después veían que por fin un Uchiha nacía. Los Hyugas estaban contentos de que la heredera haya dado a luz a un varón porque creían que eso engrandecía su apellido, pero eso estaba más allá de la realidad porque Sasuke y Hinata hubieran estado igual de felices si hubiera sido una niña; por otra parte Neji recién meses después de ver casarse a su prima aceptó que ella era completamente feliz... y que el Uchiha la respetaba y la trataba bien, por lo que ya no pensaba que el pelinegro era tan despreciable.

En tanto el antiguo equipo Taka seguía cumpliendo con éxito las misiones que les mandaban, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin a veces iban a visitar a Sasuke para ver al niño; la primera vez que Karin lo vio sintiendo una sensación extraña y pese a todo se sintió feliz. Sakura aún le costaba la idea de aceptar que Sasuke era inalcanzable para ella pero de todos modos se resignó y trató de continuar con su vida. Tsunade el considerar que era justo le dio un par de meses de descanso a Sasuke porque quería que él y Hinata se unieran mucho más... y que mejor momento que hacerlo en las primeras semanas de vida de su hijo.

Día a día el tiempo transcurrían sin detenerse y de pronto ya solo faltaban unos días para que alguien cumpliera dos meses de nacido... en ese momento Hinata miraba a su hijo, el cual empezaba a dormirse en sus brazos, lo meció con delicadeza y cuando vio que cerraba sus ojitos lo recostó delicadamente en su cuna... ella siguió contemplándolo embelesada y dichosa de vivir esas pequeñas experiencias nuevas y maravillosas para ella; sin embargo ese día era especial y hubiera sido perfecto si es que todo hubiera salido como ella quería pero al parecer no todo era perfecto, se decía ella a sí misma.

Mientras tanto Sasuke entraba a su casa, vio que las luces del primer piso ya estaban apagadas y comprendió que ya era de noche y que seguramente Hinata y su hijo ya dormían, subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, caminó unos metros y con precausación abrió la puerta de su dormitorio pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que pese a que la habitación solo era alumbrada por una lámpara Hinata estaba parada a un costado de la cuna y miraba al niño.

- Se durmió? – preguntó Sasuke cerrando la puerta detrás de él

- Así es – contestó ella sin sacar la mirada del rostro del niño – por qué llegaste tan tarde? – preguntó sin mirarlo y con mucha inquietud

- Tenía cosas pendientes – respondió con calma

- Mentiroso – le dijo con voz seca y débil, pero él la escuchó y levantó una ceja

- Y eso por qué? – quiso saber al escuchar que ella le reprochaba

- Hoy y mañana son tus días libres – habló sin mirarlo – pero tú te fuiste temprano y recién llegas a estas horas, dónde estabas? Con quién estabas? – quiso saber pero él no respondió y sola la miró. Ella se tensó y continuó

- No lo recuerdas? – cuestionó Hinata - Sabes qué día es hoy? – siguió insistiendo pero Sasuke seguía callado – hoy es nuestro primer aniversario, hoy cumplimos un año de matrimonio – concluyó levantando el rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar al comprobar que su esposo no lo recordaba ya que al parecer no significa mucho para él.

- Lo sé – respondió el Uchiha viendo que ella estaba a punto de llorar

- Entonces, por qué te fuiste todo el día? Y porqué ni siquiera viniste a cenar? – preguntó otra vez con voz amarga - Además alguien me dijo que te fuiste con una de tus anbus – lo enfrentó sin dejar de mirarlo y esperando su respuesta

- Estás molesta por eso? – preguntó evitando responder y ella asintió la cabeza bajando la mirada al imaginárselo con otra mujer

Él con pasos lentos intentaba acercarse a ella y mientras lo hacía vio que su hijo dormía de lo más calmado, sonrió al verlo; al estar ya frente a ella vio que estaba muy desolada por lo que la abrazó buscando contentarla.

- Hinata, en la mañana salí de la aldea y sí! lo hice con una anbu porque quería mostrarme algo extraño fuera de aquí – aceptó ese hecho - y al regresar en la tarde fui a la tumba de mis padres... y bueno, se me pasó el tiempo – le explicó abrazándola y sonriendo internamente al escucharse dar explicaciones a alguien, el irreverente Sasuke Uchiha dando explicaciones a su esposa.

Ella al escucharlo comprendió y le creyó ya que sabía que él a veces se pasaba horas en la tumba de su familia, y por eso sin esperar lo abrazó fuertemente y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

- Debiste avisarme... – le reprochó ella pero luego sonrió al recordar que él no había olvidado un día tan importante para ambos, ellos seguían en silenció hasta que él decidió hablar y aclarar sus dudas.

- Pero cómo sabes que hoy y mañana tengo días libres si yo no te lo dije? – preguntó – y cómo sabes que me fui con una anbu? – insistió queriendo saber los detalles

- Oh... – se tensó en sus brazos y se mordió los labios al verse atrapada – veras... – no sabía que decir

- Me has estado espiando? – quiso saber él

- No, claro que no! – dijo con rapidez – so...solo que... – empezó a tartamudear

- No esperaba que fueras tan desconfiada y celosa... – le incriminó ahora el pelinegro

- Gomen... – reconoció que por breves momentos paso por su cabeza cierta idea – solo que a veces pienso que las cosas se pudieron dar de otra forma

- Explícate – pidió con énfasis

- Nos casamos en cierta forma obligados – suspiró con pena – ambos necesitábamos de este matrimonio, yo porque quería alejarme de mi clan y tú porque el consejo te lo pedía – bajo la voz y se entristeció - aunque las cosas han cambiado muchísimo para mí y me siento muy feliz, pero a veces me preguntó si te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? – ella hiso una pregunta que siempre había querido hacer

- Tú lo haces? – refutó él ante su inesperada pregunta

- No, por supuesto que no! – exclamó Hinata sin dudarlo y aclarándole cualquier duda – yo soy muy feliz contigo y con nuestro hijo, y además me volvería a casar contigo las veces que hicieran falta... – sonrió

- Entonces a qué vienen tus preguntas? – quiso saber intrigado y cerrando los ojos

- Solo es curiosidad – suspiró – pero Sasuke-kun, te arrepientes? Te arrepientes que yo sea tu esposa? – repitió temiendo un sí como respuesta y arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esa pregunta.

- No... – solamente dijo él con toda sinceridad

Ella sonrió gratamente al escucharlo y levantó el rostro para mirarlo, ella llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad para poco a poco acercar sus labios a los de él y fundirse en un beso lleno de ternura... segundos después se separaron.

- Ino y Naruto vinieron en la tarde y me contaron algo, sabes qué? – preguntó mirándolo sus profundos ojos

- No, dime... – pidió viendo que ella sonreía, lo cual indicaba que sería algo bueno

- Que ellos ya son novios! – le avisó sin dejar de sonreír

- Hmp, lo supuse – decía él sin mucha emoción porque lo sospechó desde hace tiempo

- Pero Ino aún sigue reprochándome el hecho de que Naruto y Tsunade-sama sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo – suspiró con melancolía – pero yo le animé diciéndole que sería la madrina de nuestro próximo hijo – él la escuchó y le dice:

- Eso no será posible – él acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja

- Pensé que ella ya te caía mejor – su voz era de decepción

- Así es, pero creo que Itachi será hijo único – respondió mirando como sus perlados ojos se sobresaltaran de la impresión

- Por qué? – apretó los labios y se sintió nerviosa y confundida a la vez al pensar que él no quisiera tener más hijos con ella - Yo pensé que querrías muchos niños

- Pero no acosta de tu vida - le explicó con honestidad porque no estaba dispuesto a verla morir de esa forma

- Sasuke-kun yo era primeriza y por eso las cosas se complicaron pero no siempre va pasar lo mismo – argumentó sonriendo otra vez – además yo quiero muchos niños... que rían y corran por toda la casa y nos traigan mucha alegría – volvió a abrazarlo

- Ya veremos... – sentenció el pelinegro dando un suspiro de curiosidad por el futuro que les esperaba.

Ella se sintió feliz al escucharlo por lo que soltó la cintura de él y llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y besó sus labios. Lo besó con dulzura y amor, y su joven esposo no tardó en responder así que abrazó con ambas manos la cintura de la mujer que lo besaba, ese beso hizo que ambos se derritieran y al mismo tiempo que despertaba en ellos deseos de más; cuando el aire les hiso falta se separaron.

- Así que aniversario? Eh... – murmuró viendo sus perlados ojos con intensidad

- El primero de muchos... – completó ella sonriendo – porque siempre estaremos juntos! – prometió con absoluta seguridad en cada palabra que dijo.

Hinata no habló más y solo volvió a besarlo con todo su sentir... se besaron larga y ansiosamente, con profundidad y lleno de deseo; ambos sabían lo que vendría por lo que sin oponerse dejaron que sus cuerpos expresar todos aquellos sentimientos que les era difícil de explicar.

Sasuke rompió el beso y trazó líneas con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, para detenerse en ese lugar y llenarlo de besos y caricias mientras escuchaba que de los labios de ella salían suspiros y jadeos por lo que con lentitud y habilidad Sasuke empezó a desabrochar aquellos pequeños botones del camisón de Hinata... los segundos pasaban hasta que él después de desabrochar todos los botones dejó caer esa prenda al piso y al mismo tiempo sus labios no abandonaban su cuello. Ella en medio de ese océano de sensaciones se vio solo en ropa interior por lo que empezó a hacer lo mismo con él para así ambos estar en las mismas condiciones y expuestos.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y al mismo tiempo se besaban lentamente... él afianzó su agarré en ella y rodeó sus brazos por su cintura posesivamente, mientras que ella simplemente enredó mis dedos en su sedoso cabello negro; sin romper el beso, con pasos lentos él la condujo hacia la cama y la tumbó con mucho cuidado encima de ella, apoyando sus codos a sus costados para no tener que poner todo su peso sobre Hinata.

Siguieron disfrutando de su cercanía hasta que el Uchiha lentamente dejó sus labios para empezar a descender por su cuello, dejando besos sonoros y húmedos que la estremecían de placer, por lo que enroscó sus brazos en su cuello y lo atrajo más a ella, Sasuke alzó un poco la cabeza y ella con delicadeza lo tomó por la nuca y lo pegó a sus labios para volverlo a besar con profundidad... sus bocas se movían sincronizadamente, incrementando la pasión entre ellos.

- Te amo tanto... – susurró Hinata en medio del beso

Él sonrió al escucharla y se separó un poco, ambos se quedaron mirándose largos segundos, con sus alientos entremezclándose y con sus ojos brillando... Sasuke con extrema delicadeza y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su rostro, tratando de guardarlo en su memoria... dibujó su frente, sus cejas... pasó un dedo por su nariz y tomó un minuto trazando esos labios rojos e hinchados. Hinata sonrió antes de besar los dedos que tocaban sus labios, él extendió la palma para acariciar su mejilla y ella movió la cabeza besando su palma de manera encantadora... haciendo que ese gesto detonara la bomba de tiempo que había en el Uchiha desde hace poco tiempo atrás.

Él escuchaba siempre que la felicidad era un claro objetivo para todos, entonces no era mejor tomar esa felicidad con sus manos en vez de dejarla escapar por temor a lo desconocido? Por temor a ser feliz? ¡No sabía cómo! pero Hinata... su delicada y hermosa esposa se había metido en su cabeza, había logrado calar en lo más profundo de su ser, había llenado de calidez ese corazón frío y había podido borrar rastros de dolor en él.

- Sasuke, te amo... – repitió ella volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él, sin poder evitarlo él suspiró lleno de extrañeza pero aún así se acercó a su oído para decirle algo que ella pensó que nunca escucharía de él.

– Hinata, yo también... te amo – susurró como la brisa del viento y como la más hermosa melodía que ella había podido escuchar en toda su vida.

En ese instante ella se sintió completamente abrumada y mareada... sintió que el tiempo y el espacio se rindieron ante un sentimiento que hace del mundo una parálisis total y que ese preciso momento algo terminaba y que algo nuevo se iniciaba, con ese sentir Hinata decidió guardar esas palabras en su mente para toda la eternidad.

Sin decir nada se miraron, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro; él y ella convirtiendo un solo acto en el más profundo de los sentimientos, en el amor; ahí no cabía nada más, se amaban con derroche ¡nada importaba ya! sólo tenerse mutuamente, tocándose... y perdiéndose en su aroma, en la perfección de aquella piel. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él y volvieron a besarse con todo el amor que sentía uno por el otro... mientras sus manos se recorrían y se deshacían de sus últimas prendas quedando solamente dos cuerpos desnudos, dos corazones latiendo frenéticamente y dos almas fusionándose.

*°* Sasuke y Hinata anduvieron por caminos distintos y después de dar vueltas y vueltas ambos se cruzaron por el remolino del destino y entrelazaron sus caminos... y ahora siempre iban a ir juntos enfrentando cualquier traspié. En un principio ambos necesitaban casarse pero ahora ambos se necesitaban a tantos grados de sus vidas y de tantas formas...

La vida de los Uchiha auguraba un maravilloso futuro... solo el tiempo diría si todo resultaría tan bien como se veía.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡La historia llegó a su fin... gracias por seguirla!


	25. Chapter 25

**Importante:**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Ya llegamos al fin de esta historia! Y espero no haberlos decepcionado...

- Primero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo necesario para leerlo, gracias... muchas gracias a todos.

- También he decidido escribir otra historia de esta pareja (sasuhina) o un sasukarin pero no podría emparejar a Sasuke con Sakura porque simplemente no me inspirada nada de imaginación; en fin... quisiera pedirles por favor que más o menos me comenten la trama que quisieran, o el tiempo que quisieran se produzcan los hechos ya sea en aquella época antigua o en los tiempos actuales; estoy abierta a conocer cualquier idea o aporte de ustedes...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno, me despido... una vez más muchas gracias por leer y espero sus Reviews...


End file.
